At The Movies
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag's first day at college she see's hot college professor Naraku wants him does kinky things to get his attention & taunt him driving him crazy, he gets sexy revenge. Her friends have bets on it, chaps are one shots, comedy romance LEMONS, Naraku/Kag
1. Chapter 1 Hot professor, lecherous miko

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Naraku's the hot college professor, Kags first day there, she sees wants him and does hot sexy things to taunt tempt him and get his attention. The boys and girls have bets on it. By request written for **xxoikilluoxx**, my first Naraku/Kag fic, he's a bad but boy I like him he's hot. **U**pdated extended Mar 19 2012 fic is very lemony, you've been warned, complete one shot, Naraku/Kag

**At The Movies**

**By Raven 2010, July 26 2011**

**Before college, dead dog running, pie**

"You wenches ready for College? Inuyasha teased "And get some knowledge"

"No I'm going back to grade school, what do you think?" wiseass Kagura replied

"What about you rover? Ayame joked "Going to chase cats or learn?

"And are you going to behave? Kagura teased "Or do we need a leash and a muzzle for you?

"Well duh, what do you think?" Inuyasha replied "Leash muzzle damn Kagura did not know you were into S and M"

"Aw he's my good little doggy" Ayame teased and rubbed his ears

"Damn what is it with you females and my ears?" Inuyasha said "Oh man"

"Their like aphrodisiac cause their so cute" Ayame replied "Doggy aphrodisiac"

"Ohhh, why me" he playfully whined "Damn these cute ears" he thought

"Ah can it Yash you know you love all the female attention," Kagura said

"Aw he's getting a massage how cute approaching," Sango teased "Did he purr yet?

"Damn I'm going to have to lock you chicks up" Inuyasha joked "Hey dogs do not purr"

"Good luck with that because you're seriously out numbered" Sango informed him

"Boo"

"Ahhh" Inuyasha shrieked as his body jerked from being startled then he looked "Oh gods damn it Sesshoumaru will ya stop doing shit to me?"

"No I would not dream of depriving you, you'd miss me so much you would cry"

"Keep dreaming Florence of Arabia" Inuyasha shot back

"Hey Sessh, what did he do? Sango asked

"One week ago dearest little brother put whipped cream in the crotch of all my underwear" Sesshoumaru told them "He also drew red ladies lips on all of my condom packets"

"What are you bitching about? Now all the girls will think your finger and boner licking good besides mister frosty you needed a little help. And when they see the red lips they will say aw he's so sweet I think I'll give him some"

"And he" Sesshoumaru started

"No, No Sessh you cannot tell them" panicking Inuyasha said

"He put a replica of a certain female part in my underwear drawer with a note that said with all my love Kagome" Sesshoumaru said loud enough for all to hear"

"Ohhhhh" Inuyasha whined burying his face in his hands

"A fake snatch Yash you are beyond being helped" Kagura needled "Is she your mate?

"Is she your girlfriend? What is her name? Sango taunted

"When can we meet her? I hear wedding bells" Ayame enjoyed tormenting her friend

"No I am severely allergic to marriage," Inuyasha replied "Doctor said if I even so much as attempt it I will die"

"Hah" the group mockingly exclaimed

"That's what a girl should tell you when you ask for some" Sango needled "I'm sorry Yash I am allergic to sex my doctor told me I could die if I try to do it" she teased with a nasally sad sounding voice

"Yup and I'm one of them" Ayame added

"Damn you wenches are" Inuyasha started but froze

"_**Inuyashaaaaaaa" **_a voice bellowed he immediately tensed up

"Oh man she looks really pissed" Kagura commented "Yashy was a bad boy, was he?"

"Sniff, sniff I will miss you" fake crying Ayame teased

"Ka, Kagome oh cr, crap" Inuyasha stammered

Sesshoumaru smirked "What have you done to our miko? You can tell your big brother do not be afraid" he said with unlike Sesshoumaru sweetness

"Gulp" was Inuyasha's only reply

"I see" playing dumb Sesshoumaru said

"Ah gotta go" Sesshoumaru latched onto the back of the waistband of his pants preventing him from running "Fuck fluffy let go I don't want to die"

"Little brother stay a while we would miss you terribly if you should leave us now" Sesshoumaru teased

"Come on you heartless bastard let go. You've been getting even with me for a week now" isn't that enough for you? "Inuyasha whined

"Nope" Sesshoumaru replied just when Kagome neared them Sesshoumaru let go

"Bastard" Inuyasha bit

"You little dog eared weasel get back here and fight like a man" Kagome said

"No way keep dreaming wench," Inuyasha answered

"I heard that you creep you left what in Sesshoumaru's drawer with my name on it?"

"Nothing honey"

"Say that when I carve my name into your hide with my powers" Kagome barked

"Personalized signature" Ayame exclaimed "Sweet"

Grinning Bankotsu approached followed by Kouga, Miroku, and Jakotsu "Bank what the hell did our little weasel do to Kagsy she's in kill mode?" Sango asked

"It's really funny as hell but never tell her I said that. Inuyasha put raw egg whites in her gym shoes, emptied her perfumed body spray bottle and filled it with very strong musky men's cologne, and mixed fake roaches in her cup of vanilla pudding resealed it then put it back in her locker" Bankotsu explained

"Eeeeew" the girls exclaimed

"Dead dog running, we all know how Kagsy loves her vanilla pudding and always has a stash," Ayame said

"Yup her mom makes it from scratch" Sango stated "And god it's just like eating ice cream"

"His cuteness is not going to get him out of it this time" Kagura exclaimed

"You know I swear mutt loves not only the chase but the pain" smirking Kouga commented

"Maybe the girl who gets him is going to have to be rough you know like those leather clothes chains and whips kind of people" Miroku joked

"Ordinarily I'd disagree with you perv but this time I think you may have a valid point" Sango stated

"In any case the boy is suicidal and sick," Sesshoumaru said

"Shit I wonder what Kagome's going to do to him for revenge? Ayame asked

"Lets go and find out" Kagura replied "I am dying to know"

After tracking the miko and her victim down they found Inuyasha doing what almost looked like a dance as he scratched at his crotch and butt "Yo Kagome what did you do to dog breath?" Kouga asked

"A few ants and beetles to brighten his day"

"Little brother I had no idea you were such a talented dancer," Sesshoumaru teased

"He he's got ants in his pants and he knows how to dance," Bankotsu ragged

**At lunch**

As the students sat enjoying their lunch Inuyasha wolfed down his food then eagerly went to his desert his favorite thing blueberry pie his mouth watering and a dreamy look on his face he opened the container took out the piece of pie. He held it up and sank his fangs in the second he did his face went completely sour then red and he looked like he was going to start gagging. He coughed then looked and with horror filled eyes dropped the pie with a look on his face like his best friend had just died, then leapt up and took off at top speed

As the others broke out laughing, "Kagome I know you did something now cough up the info," Sango said

"Just a little fresh lemon skin, pinch of nutmeg, pepper, and oregano in the filling, and one extra treat look at the pie and you'll see" she replied then pushed the container to the middle of the table

They looked "Oh my gods" they exclaimed

"Kags darling you are a truly vicious sneaky and seriously disturbed individual" Jakotsu said "Jaky loves you"

"Miko that is a masterpiece" Sesshoumaru complimented "A Nobel prize winner"

"Damn woman and I thought I was the sickest one with this shit after Inuyasha of course" Kouga commented "This is a first class chart topper"

"I bow to the queen" Ayame teased

What they saw was fake maggots, ants, and the fake roaches Inuyasha had used in Kagome's pudding mixed with the blueberry filling "Aw Kagsy was just looking out for Yashys health by adding a little protein to his diet" Miroku joked

"I think it's safe to say that Inuyasha will not want to see his favorite pie again to soon," Ayame added

"Hey more then likely he's in the men's room what's say we go get a look and see what he's doing?" Miroku suggested

"Shit I'm taking pics with my cell phone," Kouga said, then he, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Miroku took off

When they got to the boys bathroom and went inside was a sight they'd nearly die laughing from what they were seeing. Kouga, and Bankotsu took pictures with their cell phones of Inuyasha bent over the sink with a toothbrush scrubbing his tongue with soap and water. He flushed it with water then scrubbed it with more soap, then did his mouth and went back to his tongue again

"Oh Yashy darling? What are you doing? Jakotsu jokingly called

"Hey mutt what happened did you dive a dirty bush now your having a hard time getting the stank out?" Kouga ragged "You know you need dental floss to get the hairs out of your teeth, right?"

"Kouga is right" but Inuyasha my friend don't you think that is oral hygiene overkill? Miroku teased "You might lose a fang or to"

"Fuck you,. Wench pie, roaches, ant's, maggots in pie, sick" is all Inuyasha got out before he went back to scrubbing

Kouga used his demonic speed and headed back to the girls when he got there he showed them the pictures on his cell phone, plus the film he recorded with it "Awww how cute he's keeping his canines extra clean" Ayame joked while watching Inuyasha scrub

"Guess little brother really loved his pie" smiling evilly Sesshoumaru joked

Inuyasha came back "Scrub a dub, dub one hanyou in a tub" Ayame razzed

"Scrub, tub what? Inuyasha exclaimed "Who the fuck told?

**The hot professor, lecherous females, the bet**

Naraku Himura was the hottest teacher at the Nakamura College, he'd been there about a year, he had long, and wavy, thick jet black wavy hair that he kept tied up in a top knot most of the time. His chocolate brown rust colored eyes were beautiful, women stared at and fantasized what they'd like to do to and with him, but so far none succeeded

"Wow that's professor Himura" Ayame said "Yum I can just picture licking whipped cream off every inch of his body" she said and licked his lips "And a banana split guess where the banana is"

"Yame your such a hentai" Kagura commented "But he is a sexy bastard, candles cherries and chocolate sauce come to mind, and a very busy tongue"

"Kagura you kinky little wench" Ayame teased "We have got to keep an eye on you"

"Freakin A you know it, special pork"

"You know I am surprised he doesn't pick one of the woman here, Hell even at least half the female teachers here would like to jump him. Guess he just hasn't seen anything he likes yet" Sango said

"Hey do you think stealing the hot teacher and locking him up alone with me would be considered kidnapping? Ayame said with a lecherous smirk "I'll be gentle"

"I want in on that" Kagura joked, and winked "Only you won't be seeing him again to soon hell you won't be seeing me either"

"Yup he's a cherry topper," Sango said with a hentai smile "Slurp good to the last pop"

"Cherry topper, what the hell is a cherry topper?" Ayame, and Kagura said in unison

"You poor virgins, how sad you've been denied and don't know what it is" Sango ragged

"Hey I resent that insinuation, especially when it's untrue" Kagura protested "My cherry was picked long ago thank you so much"

"Same here" Ayame added "Now will you tell us what the hell a freaking cherry topper is? Before I scalp ya," she joked

"Yes brats, damn you broads are rough I'm gonna have to rent some new friends," Sango said "He lays on his back, you hold his hardness, put a cherry on the head then you have a cherry topper aka cherry all day sucker" all but choking to keep from laughing "You can even put whipped cream around the cherry extra tasty"

"A cherry banana split and lollipop slurp good to the last drop" Ayame joked

"Sango you cherry sucker you" Kagura ragged

"What? I like cherries so sue me" Sango replied with a wicked grin "Cherry Bing"

"Alright who are you pervy hentai broads gossiping about? Kagome's voice rang in "And does someone need to call 911, and cage for three?"

"Hey Kagsy get your little ass over here, and give us a hug" Sango said "Move it"

"Hey my ass is not little damn it" Kagome replied with mock fury

"Oh shut up and get over here brat before a lasso you and drag you in" Kagura teased, Kagome did

"Okay now that the love fest is over, who's the poor victim this time?" Kagome asked

"Look over there to the left, black hair, rusty brown eyes, and body of a god" Ayame told her "Lust potion on legs"

"Yeah one look can make you cream your panties," lecherously smirking Sango said "Better start bringing plenty of extra panties to school Kagsy cause you'll be doing lots of creaming"

"Better start wearing panty liners dear" Kagura teased with a perverted smile

"Raunchy much? Kagome wisecracked "Jeez Sango you should write porn you could make a bundle"

"I will if you star in it" Sango wisecracked

Kagome looked "Shit I don't have a dick but I think I'm getting my first woody girls" she teased "Yum whipped cream chocolate sauce and so much more and his body as the plate. Damn he's so fucking hot it ought to be illegal"

"Damn and the pervy little wench calls us hentai's" Sango said "We need a perv o meter around here to measure all the pervyness"

"But Sang me him and chocolate sauce" Kagome commented yummy "I'm an addict and he's my fix" you wouldn't make a girl go cold turkey would you? I might die?"

"Forget it professor dreamy hasn't let any female on campus get near him" Kagura informed her "Damn wonder if he's a virgin? She joked, "Pop that cherry"

"Well if so I damn sure won't mind popping his cherry. Maybe I should go make like a nun bless him then resign and make him my permanent love toy" Kagome joked batting her eyes lecherously"

"Why Kagome you want to take advantage of and corrupt that poor pure innocent angel?" Sango teased

"Yep I want to corrupt his brains out repeatedly"

"That is it from now on your name is Wolfgome" Sango teased

"What's his name anyway? Kagome asked

"Naraku Himura" Ayame answered

"Jeez their at it again, damn horny ass wenches" Inuyasha wisecracked to Miroku as they approached the girls "Shit a guy needs a bodyguard around here, lock em up boys"

"Yeah and I know you wish you did" hah Yash? Kagome ragged

"Now, now Inuyasha be nice they are my hentai brethren" Miroku teased

"Figures one perv defends the others, oh king of hentais, lechers, and pervs" Inuyasha teased "Bet your the owner president and founder of the club and union" hah?

"Strong union" hah? Kagome ragged "So stop whining and join" or are you one of those closet pervs?

"Yeah bet you'd just love to have me popping out of your closet late at night" wouldn't you? Inuyasha joked "Stroke that booty and a whole lot more, and I'm an all niter babe"

"And they call us wolves" Kouga who was walking toward them said

"Yep, how about that?" Inuyasha responded "One of them is worse then three perverted guys. They've got a new male victim poor guy"

"They can't help it their just a bunch of horny she wolves. Poor babies" Bankotsu joked

"Maybe I should go warn the poor guy" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha Taisho do it and so help me god" Kagome started

"Oh calm down wench I wont tell mister studly till after lunch" Inuyasha ragged

"Dog I am going to kill you" Kagome promised, then smirked "Better yet I'll just tell your dad what you put in Sesshoumaru's underwear drawer with my name on it"

"You wouldn't?"

"She would" the group said Kagome smiled evilly Inuyasha cringed

"Hey Kags your first day as a college woman" how are you liking it? Kouga inquired

"Well professor hottie over there just made my first day very, very pleasant" Kagome replied, "I enjoy being a girl la, la, la," she sang

"Oh jeez" Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga said, Miroku smirked

"Kagome ride the sausage or in his case anaconda" Ayame teased

"Come on Kagsy I'll show you around campus" Sango said then led Kagome away

"You two go on ahead we'll catch up to you in a minute," Kagura said, then the two left

"That poor bastard" Inuyasha said "I feel for the bro, hope he's got good health insurance"

"She going to nail him balls and all" Bankotsu said "Ouch, he'll need a cast"

"Yup" Miroku agreed "We should buy him lots of vitamins and a get well card ahead of time"

"I feel for the guy" Kouga commented "Hope he made out his will and bought a funeral plot"

"What do you mean? Kagura, and Ayame said in the same breath

"Professor Himura doesn't know what he's in for" Inuyasha answered "Kagome the terminator Hirurashi is on his case"

"He's right, you heard her, when our Kagsy wants a guy she's not going to wait for him to ask, she'll pull out all the stops and do whatever it takes to tempt him," Kagura said

"They don't call her the terminator for nothing" Miroku told them "Pray for mercy boys"

"Yep" the others agreed

"I'll bet she's gonna start doing shit to him in class soon" Inuyasha stated "Wait and see"

"Willing to put money on it mutt face? Kouga asked

"I am if you are scrawny wolf" Inuyasha replied, "I bet A hundred bucks she has him in a month"

"And I'll bet one hundred she has him before that" Kagura added

"Okay guys bet a month, girls bet less then that," Inuyasha said

"Deal" Ayame answered

Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku left "Hehehe, suckers" Kagura said

Bankotsu stayed behind "Girls I'm with you but don't tell the other guys"

"Same here" Jakotsu who had remained quiet the whole time added

"Welcome, and don't worry boys your secret's safe with us," Kagura promised

"But just out of curiosity how come with us and not them? Ayame inquired

"I vote with the winning team" Bankotsu replied "Besides Kag is relentless if he like's her she'll turn him on, I already have a feeling they're going to hook up soon"

"Yes I always vote with the women," Jakotsu said

"The others don't know Kagsy to well" do they? Suckers" Ayame said

"Nope, shit she'll have him in less then a month easy" Kagura replied

"Ladies this'll be the easiest money we've ever made" said Bankotsu

"You know school's about to become a whole lot more interesting" Ayame commented "And who would have thought we could actually make easy money here to"

"Kag's will start out slow then the torture will begin" Kagura told Ayame

"Yep lets keep a close eye on her especially in class poor professor hottie" Ayame joked, then she and Ayame left and quickly caught up to Sango, and Kagome

**Show and tell, enter Sesshoumaru, poetic war **

"Ok class I need a student to start the class with a reading a piece of poetry from their assignment" Keade the poetry teacher said, "Kouga would you like to do the honors?

"Yeah mangy wolf get up there and do it" Inuyasha ragged "If you can read that is"

"Sure be glad to" Kouga replied smiling evilly "Brainless suicidal flea bag, remember you asked for it"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Inuyasha questioned

"Oh shit," Miroku muttered "Let the games begin"

"Shut up letch" Inuyasha bit "So what the hell do you mean I asked for it ya stupid wolf?"

"Wait for it mutt, wait for it" Kouga answered

Kouga was ready to start when a knock was heard on the classroom door, Keade walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was none other then. Sesshoumaru Taisho in all of his god like glory wearing a black leather jacket, matching pants, and a body hugging red shirt Sesshoumaru stepped in

"Lord fluffy, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha wisecracked, "Shouldn't you be at the dog show competing with the rest of the thoroughbred fleabags?

"Obviously I am here for the same reason as the other students to learn fool" Sesshoumaru replied, "What is your excuse? Your brain did fall out last week"

"So that was what that shriveled up raisin looking thing was rolling down the street last week" Bankotau needled

"Oh crap Inuyasha is seriously screwed now," Kagura said

"Yeah, why is that?" Ayame asked

"Sesshoumaru is a master of insults with poetry" Kagome answered "And he's the undefeated champ"

"Girls we aren't going to have to wait long because Inuyasha already started the ball rolling" Kagome added, "He opened the door and invited pain in"

"Oh this is going to be the best school day ever," Sango said excited like a kid that just got a bunch of candy "Damn if we only had soda and snacks"

"Sesshoumaru welcome" And please take a seat? Keade greeted "Happy funeral Inuyasha" she thought

"Thank you sensei" he replied

As he walked to his seat he snapped the edge of one of Inuyasha's ears with his claw while passing him "Ow asshole" Inuyasha snapped "What the hell?

"There was a fly there" Sesshoumaru said

"Ya sure fluffy" he snapped, "All I see is a giant roach that needs to die"

"Wait for it little brother, wait for it" Sesshoumaru taunted

"What is that supposed to mean? Inuyasha bit "Damn dill hole"

"Be patient puppy" Sesshoumaru said knowing he hated being called that

"Kouga would you please begin? Keade asked, and smirked knowing what was coming

"Yes sensei" he replied

"Keh, stupid wolf don't know poetry from his ass" Inuyasha needled

"_**Gassy dog your butt stinks worse then a stagnant rotting log**_

_**Inuyasha has no class that's why I'll never let him kiss my royal ass **_

_**Inutrasha, Inutrasha where for art thou Inutrasha? For far beyond thy gas does break" how many lives with it will you take? **_

_**And when he lets one rip for miles around hundreds of bodies can be found. **_

_**Late one night we heard a thunderous fart it nearly tore Japan apart **_

_**With his little defective doggie ears the truth he never hears" **_

"_**That was Gassy dog by Kouga Tanaka," **_Kouga announced

"Somebody needs some anti fart pills" Ayame teased

"Just stick an odor eater on his butt and call it a day that'll do" Kouga wisecracked

"Woof, woof" Miroku couldn't resist adding

"_**Fuck you, shut it or your gonna wind up black and blue, stupid monk stop acting like brainless punk" **_Inuyasha insulted poetically

"I bless and forgive you sinner" Miroku teased

"Hm, intelligent and eloquent as always little brother" Sesshoumaru teased

"_**Oh really? Fluffy dickless dog who can only dive the muffy **_

_**Sesshoumaru has yet to learn a trick to cure his shriveled limp dick. **_

_**Girls his tongue is sprung he can't even blow you sad but true**_

_**Sorry it isn't fun but it looks like the decrepit old dog is done" **_

"_**That was fluffy by Inuyasha Taisho," **_Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha that's nasty" Kagome commented, "Never pick on a guys poor defenseless minding his own business dick"

"Ya what she said you disgrace to the male gender" Bankotsu said

"Jealous of your big bro, dog breath?" Kouga needled "They have growth pills now for that little problem you know"

"Definitely penis envy folks" Miroku needled

"Well he can always buy one, it isn't the same but he can use batteries in it" Ayame ragged "Buzz, buzz"

"_**Inuyasha is such a slob he cant even pay a girl to polish his tiny tarnished knob **_

_**That is why he has no female backing because he is drastically lacking**_

_**Little brother has just proven himself to be an ass in front of the whole class **_

_**He and his foul mouth are such a disgrace I am proud to be the one to wipe that stupid smile off his face" **_

"_**That was Nasty by Sesshoumaru Taisho," **_Sesshoumaru stated

"Yay Sessh that was awesome" Sango praised

"Hey mutt you can always use a vacuum to polish your knob" Kouga razzed

"Ha, ha, ha Nastyyasha Sessh got you good" Kagome said

"Nasty, hah wench, try this on for size?" Inuyasha said to Kagome

"_**To flee or not to flee that is the question **_

_**I have a boner so from this hot pussy sitting in front me I must run because an unrelieved hard on is no fun **_

_**Oh how my rod does ache how much more pain can he take?**_

"_**That was to flee or not to flee by Inuyasha Taisho," **_he said

"Inuyashaaaaa" Kagome said then turned around

"Owww" he whined, when Kagome smacked him upside the head "Damn wench, are you trying to kill me?"

"Be careful Kagsy you do not want to catch foot in ass disease," Jakotsu teased

"Ah shut up Mary freaking Poppins," Inuyasha said, "Wench wanna be"

"Not to worry potty mouth because Mary Poppins won't be popping your log" Jakotsu retorted

"_**Inuyasha pretends to be packing when indeed he is severely lacking **_

_**I know your feeling sad and blue hurts like hell because Sesshoumaru has way more then you**_

_**Little doggy have no fear it might grow a fraction after a year" **_

"_**That was Lacking by Kagome Higurashi," **_Kagome announced

"Ooooo" the other males in the class exclaimed

"Aww poor wounded little doggy" Miroku needled

The classroom erupted in laughter, Naraku who had heard the last part slowly, and easily opened the classroom door, looked in, then put his index finger over his lips signaling Keade not to speak. She nodded in agreement. Keade, and Naraku stood there waiting for the next round to start, Naraku had the biggest grin on his handsome face

"Stings hah mutt?" Kouga needled

"_**Kagome thinks she is such a catch even though she has a rusty snatch **_

_**Lousy with virginity parted from her cherry she desperately wishes to be **_

_**Damn must be a bitch when you want to but can't scratch that nagging itch" **_

"_**That was An Itch To Scratch by Inuyasha Taisho," **_Inuyasha said

"Ohhhhh shit" the students exclaimed

"Happy funeral mutt" Kouga exclaimed

"_**Spoken like a low life dirty dog who wishes he had a log **_

_**Now he's flipping his wig because all he has is a cracked, thin, brittle twig **_

_**If I do or don't have a cherry you'll never know because with your tiny axe you will never get near me" **_

"_**That was Dirty dog by Kagome Higurashi" **_Kagome replied

"Ouch, burn" Bankotsu ragged "Call 911"

"Shit better keep it in a cast" Jakotsu teased "Don't worry darling if it breaks off and you become a girl I'll still love you anyway"

"Hey dog breath don't you talk to my Kagome like that" Kouga said

"Oh yeah I forgot about you, you mangy wolf, I owe ya" Inuyasha answered

"What some of your fleas?" Kouga shot back

"Only mangy wolves have fleas" Inuyasha retorted

"What is that? Little brother you need a bath because the wolf is correct I see one of your fleas sneaking across the floor now" Sesshoumaru teased

"Told ya" Kouga added

"_**Kouga the mangy mutt all the time he smells like stinking dirty butt **_

_**His hairy ass is so rank the stench killed all the grass **_

_**The stench carried far and wide and from it thousands of people died**_

_**Have mercy on those around thee take a bath and set us free"**_

"_**That was Smelly wolf by Inuyasha Taisho," **_Inuyasha announced

"Oh my gods they are sick, but fun," thought Naraku

"Is this fun or what? Keade asked

"Yes, and it will be a miracle if I do not pee my pants laughing" Naraku replied

"_**Daaaaam" **_the other students exclaimed

"Now that is foul," Jakotsu commented

"Wolf abuse, wolf abuse" Ayame ragged "Somebody call a lawyer"

"Sic him Kouga" Kagome coaxed

"_**Alas poor Inutrasha I know him well and his dirty little secret I'll never tell **_

_**When at home alone he prances naked except for the girl's lace panties he's wearing and to stripper music he sexily dances**_

_**While looking in the mirror checking his stiletto heels in approval like a girl he squeals**_

_**Glad no one is around so he won't be found writhing to the music like a horny oversexed wench on the ground**_

_**Oops that just slipped out so be a good dog and don't pout"**_

"_**That was Dirty little Secret by Kouga Tanaka" **_Kouga said

"Dance for us, dance for us" the other students chanted

"Shake that booty," the girls teased "Come on move that money maker"

"And while you do slip those pants down and show some ass" Ayame teased "And I wouldn't mind if by accident you showed more"

"Yes I've got a twenty with your name on it if you do" Kagome ragged waving a twenty dollar bill

"I wanna see lots of leg," Jakotsu added

"_**Kouganna, Kouganna, like my brother the fluff your one big giant fuzzy furry muff" **_

_**Why don't you tell everyone your little beauty trick? How you wear red lipstick on the head of your scrawny dick**_

_**Oh for you it is such sweet agony and pisses you off because you can't out do me"**_

"_**That Was Kouganna Can't by Inuyasha Taisho" **_Inuyasha retorted

"Shit that's foul" Kagura commented

"Yashy what color do you wear? Jakotsu razzed

"Lacks class as always little brother" Smirking Sesshoumaru needled

"_**I get lots of pussy that is why you wish you could be like me rotting away you will die from virginity**_

_**Girls he cannot stick it so he'll just have to lick it**_

_**But make sure first he brushes his teeth that way you can avoid his rancid breath aka smelly bringer of death **_

_**You will find him with a map of female anatomy like a tracker searching to get in but because of his brainlessness lost is he" **_

"_**That is Lost by Kouga Tanaka"**_

"_**That was Smelly Mutt" **_by Kouga Tanaka he needled

"Oh Yashy call me later" Ayame teased

"I'll train you," Kagura added

"I'll show you the right spots to hit" Sango teased "Trick is not to sprain your tongue"

"Yup slow gentle strokes" Kagome razzed "And loving rings around the rim"

"There mutt the girls are even willing to teach you" Kouga needled "At least your mouth will be put to good use for the first time in your life"

"Make sure he brushes his teeth first would not want kitty to wilt" Bankotsu needled "Or even worse die"

"_**Inuyasha is full of shit he never knows when to quit**_

_**If he had half a brain he would not be such a mindless pain, **_

_**Even though his hormones are surgin he's still a frustrated virgin. **_

_**And oh fuck if his backed up pipes break we'll all be drowning in muck" **_

"_**That was frustrated virgin by Sesshoumaru Taisho" **_Sesshoumaru ragged

"Forget third degree burn that's a damn seven degree burn," Miroku said

"Nah dude that was more like a ten degree burn, ouch" Bankotsu joked

"Ooooo" Inuyasha growled in frustration "You leave my gods damned pipes alone they aren't bothering you oh fruitless one"

"They aren't bothering the girls either" are they? Sesshoumaru needled

"Good one Sessh" Bankotsu said "Aw poor little Yasha he fell down on his special place and got an ouchy that's why he's so grouchy" he wisecracked

"But I am not the one walking around with two dried up raisins attached to a shriveled up piece of dried meat jerky" Sesshoumaru razzed

"Beef jerky pecker, I mean pork jerky pecker" Kouga needled

"Hey Inuyasha beneath your mini skirt does your pee, pee hurt? Kagura teased "Need a band aid?

"I heard if you soak it in water it will come back" Miroku razzed

"Man hope you didn't rupture your nuts when you fell" Ayame ragged

"Well girls he can always pee sitting down" Sango added "I will even get him a fur covered toilet seat so he'll feel more at home"

"Or if he doesn't want to do that he can wear a diaper" Kagura teased "They make scented ones now"

"Well folks he can also install a hose drainage system there" Ayame said

"_**Shut up you stupid wenches who's big mouths could dig trenches **_

_**Guys you better run like hell on the double cause girls are nothing but trouble**_

_**And when their on the rag with your life they play tag**_

_**It is then you'll see their psychotic side so I suggest you run fast and hide"**_

"_**That was girls are trouble by Inuyasha Taisho" **_Inuyasha replied

"We don't give a shit what you say cause you ain't getting any bootay," Kagura wisecracked

"Keade may I read this special piece of poetry I wrote for the class assignment? Sesshoumaru sweetly asked she said yes

"Hey fluffy what the fuck are you up to" Inuyasha barked

"Silence little brother correction mighty mouth it does not concern you" Sesshoumaru answered with a smirk

'Yeah so shut up the rest of us want to hear it and if you interrupt I will personally knock you unconscious," Miroku promised

_**Tis the season to be smelly scratch your as and rub your belly**_

_**Santayasha lost his grip and let one rip it was such a noxious fart for miles around it's fumes nearly stopped everyone's heart. **_

_**Tis the season to be merry Santayasha should never drink sherry he fell down and broke his cherry tree oh the agony**_

_**As he lay in the hospital bed with his log in a cast he wondered "Why me, how long will this pain last? **_

_**Tis the season to be happy a week later Santayasha was released "Free at last, hallelujah I am finally out of this freaking cast**_

_**Tis the season to celebrate Santayasha doesn't have a mate so he'll just have to masturbate. It's Christmas now and time to begin Santayasha had a shot of gin **_

_**He got on his sleigh with his Christmas gifts to deliver then as he flew away "Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas Santayasha's feeling tight screw you one and all and have a rocking good night" he said as he rode out of sight**_

"_**That is Santa's Cherry Tree by Sesshoumaru Taisho" **_he announced

The classroom filled with roars of laughter "Oh agony I fell down and my pecker broke in three" Bankotsu teased

"Santayasha baby Yame wants a new car" Ayame ragged "A Cadillac"

"I want a diamond ring with a matching bracelet, and earrings Santayasha" Kagura joked

"Kagsy wants a house," Kagome added

"I'd like some money lots of money" Sango said

"Me I'll be happy with a kiss," Jakotsu teased almost choking trying not to laugh

"Where's our presents? Miroku, Kouga, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and the other males in the class all teased

"Sesshoumaruuuuuuu, you son of a bitch, start making funeral plans genius. I've got an itch to scratch," Inuyasha said flexing his claws at the same time "Roses are red violets are blue and I'm about to shred you"

"Okay I need not read any of your work everybody gets an A+," Keade announced

"Yay" they all cheered

"Little brother I mean mother do try and keep up you sow lame legged pup" Sesshoumaru taunted then took off

Naraku was leaning up against the wall to maintain his balance laughing so hard tears were streaming from his eyes, never in his whole career had he seen such a hilarious display "Children I think it is my death ye seek because I think this may kill me" Keade gasped

"That cheap bas, bastard left and didn't even leave us any g, gifts" laughing Bankotsu choked out, and that only made the others laugh harder

In Naraku's class

Naraku introduced himself to the class, and took attendance, when he called Kagome's name she answered then gave him a sexy wink, he looked surprised then grinned a bit. smiles passed between Bankotsu and the rest of Kagome's group of friends, who were mentally laughing there asses off

"Shit wench is starting already," Inuyasha whispered to Miroku "The terminator"

"Dude the exterminator is on duty" Kouga joked

"The little minx, hehehe" Miroku replied "This is gonna be good"

As the class proceeded, Kagome leaned forward making sure Naraku got a good long look at the cleavage of her full bosom, he had to hold back a gulp, and she inwardly laughed enjoying his reaction. He had all he could do to maintain his composure this girl was to much her first day there and she was tormenting him he'd never met such an aggressive female in all his life

"Shit wench one professor zero," Inuyasha whispered to his friends

"Bet he's sporting a tent pole" Bankotsu joked "Time to go camping"

"Damn having to sit there in that condition ouch. Brother he is one strong dude I'd go nuts" Miroku said

"Poor bastards going to have ruptured pipes before the day ends" Inuyasha joked "Maybe we should slip him some dogweed let him have a couple of hits"

**Sweet temptation, the taunting begins**

**Day 1**

Kagome made sure she sat in the back of the class she sat at her desk, while the other students were busy with their class work, she dropped her pencil on her desk to get Naraku's attention, then picked it up. When he looked, she slipped the top of her pencil in her mouth, and slid it in and out in a suggestive manner, his breath caught in his throat, and he nearly choked, he had all he could do to concentrate, and continue the class

"Does she realize what that does to a man? Naraku mentally said to himself

"Poor bastard" Bankotsu thought and in his mind laughed his ass off "Go Kagsy sic him"

"The miko gives a whole new meaning to hot for teacher" Sesshoumaru thought "If it were me her little ass would be in the closet getting nailed" he said

"You got that right big bro tap that ass" Inuyasha teased

"Little brother you are raunchy"

"Damn right I'm a pussy hound and proud of it" Inuyasha joked "Woof"

"I'm with ya brother" Miroku, and Bankotsu agreed

After class "Holy fucking shit wench" are you trying to kill the poor bastard? Inuyasha asked "Damn woman show some mercy"

"What have you been watching me? Kagome asked faking being indignant "Peeping freaking tom" she teased

"Hello dog demon here I can sense and smell things ya know, horny wench," Inuyasha answered with a smirk "Yeah I snuck a couple of quick glances from the corner of my eye. Her dream her love sent from heaven above to her he is a wonderful sight she dreams of humping all through the night" he ragged, she smacked his arm

"A hah, peeping tom" she teased "The eyes and face of an angel and the brain of a hentai"

"Want me to help you out and tell him for ya? Inuyasha teased "I'll point to and you say hey Kagome Higurashi's hot for teacher you lucky dog. She wants to jump you, pant, pant, pant"

"Do and die" Kagome said and gave her hanyou friend the death glare

"Eeeee" Inuyasha shrieked and cringed when Kagome blew in his ear "Fuck don't do that shit wench it feels weird and itches"

"Your first blow job mutt?" Kouga ragged

"Kagsy oh pal of mine you are so evil even I cannot believe it, hehehe" Sango teased

"Yep ride the baloney pony, giddy up" Miroku said "That's alright Kagsy others will never understand our justifiable lechery"

"Boys, and girls our Kagome is in a hurry to play pole in the hole" Jakotsu teased

"Burning his wick in Kagome's candle stick," Bankotsu joked

"Roll in the hay all night and day" Ayame added

"Ah bite me" Kagome responded

"Ooo, ooo me first" Miroku said with his hand up and waving it like a kid in school

"No way I get first dibs," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Cannibals" Ayame said

Just to get a rise Sesshoumaru said "I believe I am first in the aforementioned activity"

"Hah? I don't fucking believe it fluffy's a pervert" who would'a thought it? Inuyasha commented "Mister classy wants her chassie" Going to check under the hood to?

"I am through, and f it is perverted to appreciate a nice ass then of this crime I am pleasurably guilty" Sesshoumaru responded then laughed "See you later ladies and gentlemen, and you as well puppy" Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha knowing he hated being called puppy

"Stop calling me that I ain't a damn puppy asshole" Inuyasha shot back

"We know you are the hole of the ass" would you mind not repeatedly reminding us of the fact? Sesshoumaru replied then disappeared at the speed of light

"What? Sesshy was just being honest," Sango said

"He can check under my hood" Kagura joked

"Ooooo, I hate that fluffy bastard" Inuyasha griped then Kagura got on one side, and Ayame on the other each latched onto one of his ears, and started massaging them between their fingers "Noooo, stop come on you wenches let go" he protested

"We wuv our dreamy wittle puppy sooooo much" Ayame, and Kagura ragged

"Get bent" Inuyasha replied "Damn females why always the ears?

"Aw we only want to give him love and lots of hugs and kisses," Ayame teased

"No you wenches only want to torture me" Inuyasha replied "I need ear tweakers repellent"

**Day 2**

The next day deciding to up the heat a little, when the other students were busy he looked curious to see what she was up to. With one hand Kagome reached inside her shirt gently squeezed one of her breasts, ran her thumb over the nipple, and at the same time licked her lips sexily. It was nearly impossible for him to keep his eyes from widening, mouth from gaping, and gasping all at the same time he could see the hardened nipples poking through her shirt

"Damn she's fucking worse then Miroku" Inuyasha whispered to Kouga "Assassin, man she's working for the devil"

"Yup I think the monk has some serious competition in the lechery department" Kouga replied "It'll be a miracle if the poor guy doesn't explode before the days done. If That happens then he'll lose Kagsy's favorite part, hehehe"

"Shit she's even giving me a damn boner and I'm gay" Jakotsu commented

"Switching sides now are you? Kagura ragged her friend "Jakykins"

"Nah, but you gotta admit the girl is one sexy teasing bitch," Jakotsu answered

'Damn man she could give a guy an aching pole that would last for a week" Bankotsu said "And give him blue balls to, ouch,"

"Worried about losing the bet boys? Kagura teased

"No" all the guys except Bankotsu, and Jakotsu replied

"Fuck I bet he's got the biggest hard in the world right now" Inuyasha wisecracked "Can you say jackhammer able to drill cement?

"Hey Yash a boning we will go, a boning we will go the professors going drilling don't you know," Ayame joked

"Kagsy's the priestess and she just want's to bless his holy staff," Miroku teased

"Yeah then professor Himura can go fishing, hehehe" Kagura joked "Bet he'll catch a big one"

"And that's a special fish with a fur coat in the middle," said Kouga

**Day 3**

"Miss Higurashi would you please come here? Naraku asked

"Yes Sensei" she went over to his desk "Please Sensei just call me Kagome?

"Okay, Kagome would you please pass these out to the other students? Naraku said, then without using his voice mouthed the word "Minx" with her back still to the class the others could not see she smirked, and winked at him

"Sexy spider" she said without using her voice he read her lips

As requested Kagome passed out the papers she was bending slightly so her ass stuck out, she could feel his eyes boring holes into her back, she mentally smirked "Hey mutt face? Fuck I bet he could use that thing like a bat play baseball with it and hit a home run," Kouga jokingly whispered to Inuyasha

"Not only that dude he could saw wood with it to," Inuyasha said with a smirk

"He sure is tense, I can feel it" Kagura said, "He can chop wood with that ax"

"Why do I get the feeling today's gonna be the chart topper?" Ayame added

When she was finished passing out the papers Kagome nonchalantly strolled back to her seat "Hey here it comes, I'm not looking but I know whatever she's about to do is raunchy," Sango whispered to the others

In the back of the class Kagome took her seat, the other students began their studies, Kagome cleared her throat gaining Naraku's attention, he looked and what he saw next nearly stopped his heart. There was sweet little Kagome who was wearing a short skirt with her legs spread half way and not wearing any panties giving Naraku more then a birds eye full of her forbidden place

"Somebody needs an ice pack" Inuyasha whispered

"More like a walk in freezer" Jakotsu said "Ice pack alone isn't gonna do it"

Naraku made like he had to get something and he stood up making sure he was holding a file in front of his crotch to hide the tent in his pants he was aching almost beyond tolerance and was damn near ready to come in his pants. He finally had to leave the classroom under the guise of going to the bathroom, he bolted to the men's room, once he entered he quickly went into one of the stalls, locked the door, and proceeded to relieve himself, but he knew the relief wouldn't last long, he came so hard he was dizzy

"Dear gods she is killing me, never in my life has a woman tormented me like she does" he thought "Oh I will get her for this one way or another"

Seeing that Naraku was gone Sango went to Kagome's desk "Alright Kag's what fuck did you do to him? Spill" Kagome told her friend "Oh my gods" Sango said with her hands on Kagome's desk leaned forward and almost pissed herself laughing "You devil"

Kagura with her demonic hearing heard the whole thing, as did Ayame "Well that goes to prove pussy rules" Kagura the wise ass said

Inuyasha, and Kouga had also heard it as well, Kouga told Bankotsu, and Inuyasha told Jakotsu "All hail the mighty power of pussy we shall erect a temple in it's honor" Jakotsu joked

"Jak you are one sick fucked up dude," Inuyasha ragged

"I know, I enjoy being a boy la, la, la," he sang

"Oh my fucking gods Kagome you are above and beyond raunchy," Sango said to her best friend "Bad Kagsy, bad Kagsy" Sango joked as if scolding a bad dog

"Happy Kagsy, happy Kagsy" Kagome joked "Kagsy wants to play more, hehehe"

"He sure took a good long look to so he likes what he saw which means I have a chance with him, gee he left in a hurry" I wonder why? Kagome said in a playful I'm innocent tone with a fake pout

"Yeah as if, you know damn good and well why, the poor thing had to relieve that down low ache. You better watch it he might lose control and his mind throw you on top of his desk and bone the shit out of you in front of the whole damned class," Sango teased

"Oh no, no fucking way I don't do porn and I don't not like or want an audience" Kagome replied

Inuyasha went to Kagome's desk, bent over, and whispered in her ear "You better put a leash on that thing it ain't licensed" he teased, "Yeah I heard what you told Sango, damn wench I did not know you were that raunchy ya little freak. Shit you surpassed miroku, and I thought nobody could ever do that"

Kouga told Miroku the goings on he almost choked laughing "Crap she is worse then me" Miroku said with a proud and lecherous grin "She gets free membership to my lechers union for life"

"You've got serious competition" Bankotsu commented, "She may dethrone the king"

"Brother I think she already has only Kagome could do it" Miroku replied

"Miko I give you praise, with your cunning you should be a demoness," Sesshoumaru added

"I am honored thanks Sessh" Kagome replied

After he rested Naraku returned to his classroom, he became aroused again but at least it wasn't near as bad as it was when Kagome had started her sexy taunting. He sat at his desk a million thoughts running through his mind, he patiently waited for the lunch bell to ring and he did not have long to wait. Kagome went to the ladies room and slipped on her red lace panties, then quickly came back, the lunchtime bell rang and everyone eagerly and quickly began filing out of the class

"Kagome I wish to speak with you," Naraku stated

"Yes sensei"

"Now little minx" he thought"

**Lemon starts**

Once the other students were, gone Naraku locked the door, in a flash Kagome found herself bent over a desk with Naraku's hands moving cupping groping and feeling her breasts. Then moved down his left hand held her hip while his right found it's way between her legs, he ground his renewed hardness against her ass and with his right hand rubbed her nether region up and down

"So little minx you like to play temptress" he purred "Now I shall make you feel what you do to me" he continued his minisstrations and kissed her neck

"_**Oh, oh my gods Naraku" **_she called out just above a whisper while she came

"Yes call my name, you will be doing so a lot and quite often that I promise you" he said sexily sending a jolt of electricity throughout her body "I shall torment you as you do me you will burn with need for relief"

"Naraku it feels good better then all my fantasies of you"

"And there is so much more you have to experience, and I shall see to it that you do" he said then nipped her ear "I am going to fuck you until you cannot move"

Once she came down from her high, he turned her to face him and they shared their first kiss with his tongue he nudged her lips apart and she quickly granted him entrance, then he eagerly dove in. Kagome's tongue lovingly stroked his at the same time he took hold of one of her thighs and put her leg over his hip, while still holding her thigh he rubbed against her

He sat her facing him atop one of the desks, making sure to stand between her legs, at the same time he slipped her off the shoulders style shirt and red bra straps down over her shoulders exposing her full breasts to his hungry eyes. He was good with his hands he cupped both breasts in his hands then took one in his mouth and kept his free hand on its twin, Naraku repeated his actions the other breast he suckled and licked her hardened nipples causing her to moan

Kagome had her hand on his length stroking it through his pants and felt it twitch in her hand, she called his name that got his attention, she then pulled him into another kiss. While the kisses continued to grow hotter then Kagome unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and at the same time pulled his pants and underwear down past his hips, he groaned sounding almost desperate

As she held and stroked his length up and down "I want to make you release" she purred

"Kagome I need you now"

"Yes Naraku"

He stood her up, and removed her panties, she got her first look at his large thick shaft and mentally gulped "See something you like? He teased "What will you do with it?

"Wow your packing, and it's a shot gun" she said a bit wide eyed "Hope it's licensed"

He picked her up her legs automatically went around his waist and arms around his neck, she had the first time feel of her bare womanhood against his bare manhood it made her even hotter. She rubbed against it causing him to groan, Naraku then sat on his chair, and Kagome straddled his lap while with one hand he held it in place she slowly lowered herself down taking his shaft all the way inside her

"Ah shit," he hissed from the intense first time feel of her hot sheath encasing his rod, and bare skin on skin contact "I want you to ride me"

"Ugh" she responded for the same reason both nearly came "Naraku you feel good, I've wanted this from the first day I saw you"

"Yes fuck me," he groaned as he felt her passage pulse "Ride my dick I need to feel you come" she was about to start then the cursed bell rang

"Ahhhh fuck" both groaned in frustration, neither realized how much time they'd spent on foreplay and tormenting each other

He gave a thrust "Damn your so hot tight and so wet for me" he said "I could stay inside you all night"

**Lemon ends**

They quickly got up fixed their clothes, he unlocked the door "You will meet me tonight, we are going to the movies I want time alone with you uninterrupted I will not take no for an answer" he informed her

"As if I'd say no" where? She asked

"Asano Street, my car is in the shop so we'll take the train, The Kawasaki theatre is outside of the area so there'll be no risk of other students or staff here seeing us and telling"

"Good idea" she replied

"Woman what I am going to do to you when we are somewhere where we will not be interrupted" he promised

Naraku gave her a quick kiss, then went to his desk and to make it look good quickly laid paper work across his desk. Kagome sat at her desk deeply engrossed in her class work, they had done this just in time, the students started filing back into the classroom. Suspecting something happened Sango mentally smiled

"Class work my ass" Kagura thought "The kids taste tested the candy"

"I can tell she sampled his drill she reeks of him, but they didn't get to finish, they must have fucked around to long. I wouldn't have hell I would'a tapped that right away and kept going till we both popped our corks. And there are plenty of closets around here," Inuyasha told Kagura in a barely above a whisper "You know how us dogs are,"

"Fuckin A" Kagura joked, "Ride that sucker till the volcano erupts"

"Hey Kagsy sampled the goods" Sango joked to Kouga "She played doctor and took his temperature"

"Sure did hell I can smell it" Inuyasha said "Kagsy steamed that sausage"

"The miko took her new porcha for a test drive," Sesshoumaru said with a sneaky, knowing grin "Vroom, vroom"

"Yup the new Himura 2000 sweet ride" Ayame joked

3::pm the clock said the students quickly packed their belongings and left. Kagome was the last one still in the class, Naraku was standing there, the little she devil reached over his desk and grabbed his crotch "Mine" she said

"Yes, taunting little letch and when I take you I am going to fuck your brains out all night long, I love sex and have a high sex drive so when we begin do not plan on going anywhere to soon"

"Sounds good to me I knew you were an all niter" she answered, and to which he smirked "Ride that anaconda" she teased

"Plow that field" he said with a sexy smirk

**Date night, on the train, sampling, at the movies**

As was pre arranged when he arrived at Asano Street his heart filled with joy when he saw the woman he called his minx waiting for him. She was wearing his favorite color red it was a sexy little dress that was just above her knees, she had on black shoes with two inch heels. Her face lit with a smile when she saw him, he wore black pants, and jacket, and ironically a red shirt that though unplanned matched her dress rose red

**Lemon starts**

He put his arms around her and his lips took hers in a hot kiss, then they walked to and got on the train sat down and held hands, he put one arm around her shoulders, and Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. They made out for a while, the train emptied out, Kagome waited for the doors to close, and quickly unzipped his pants then took his hard shaft out

"Woman what the hell are you doing?"

"I want a taste," she answered

Kagome took him in her mouth "Kagome oh shit" he said, while gripping the edge of the seat with both hands "Woman what you do to me" he let her go on for a while "Ah gods to good" he panted hard and stopped her

"Why? You don't have to hold back, I want you to"

"My turn" was all he said

He sat her on the back of the seat in front of them he sat in front of her pulled her black lace panties down slipped them off, put her legs over his broad shoulders, then plunged his tongue deep inside her. A surge of fire shot through Kagome's entire body heating her to the core, and she could tell he loved what he was doing, when he began plunging in and out her eyes rolled back in her head she was so near

She tried to stop him but he held onto her hips and continued increasing the intensity of his sensual assault, feeling she was close he wasn't about to stop now. And she exploded seeing stars he held her in place until she came down from her high, her breathing evened out and her heartbeat returned to normal, he looked into her eyes with a big devious grin

**Lemon ends**

"Professor the assassin Himura" she teased

"You are a tasty little treat" he teased "In the future I shall greatly enjoy pleasuring you in every way until you beg me to stop"

"Murderer" she joked "Oh and by the way Raku tastes good"

He raised a brow "You've named him?

"Yup"

"Woman you are to much"

"So are you, I mean like wow that has never been this good ever"

"You respond beautifully to me, better then I had expected," he said

They fixed their clothing, then the train stopped they exited the train then walked to the theater which was only a short distance away. Naraku, and Kagome entered the theatre, he bought the tickets, then sodas and snacks. They went to the where the film was being played, Kagome suggested that they take the seats in the back she had always preferred the back, she hated the front and sitting close to the screen

The two took their seats, the arms of the chairs folded up and down making it easy to set their drinks in, she pulled the arm to her left down and set her drink on it, and Naraku pulled the one to his right down, Kagome pulled the center arm up leaving an armless space between them. she reached over and held his hand, needing contact he pulled her against him and held her in a possessive hold, as they waited for the film to begin they noticed there were no other people coming in

"Seems we are going to have the movie, as well as the room all to ourselves" Naraku commented

"I'm not complaining, hm I can cop a feel and there'll be no witnesses" she teased

"You little letch you" he joked, "What have I gotten myself into?

"Only for you babe, only for you. Milk the snake" she razzed

"Good to hear because I am greedy and do not like to share" he teased "And you may milk your snake all you want"

As they waited after a while, the lights went down as it always was even with the light from the movie the back row was so dark you could not see a hand in front of you, the movie began, the lovebirds ate their snacks, and drank their sodas. A half hour into the movie except for them the theatre room remained empty, Kagome called his name when he turned to face him she quickly put one hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a hard kiss

He responded passionately tongues brushed teasingly against one another, she then started kissing his neck, and he hers "Do you have any idea what you do to me? He asked between heavy breaths "I cannot endure much more"

"Good neither can I" returned to kissing his neck and rubbed one hand over his stiffness at the same time

**Lemon starts**

She kissed him again the second their lips made contact he groaned a needy groan, before he knew it she had his pants open, and his hardened, aching shaft in her hot little hand, what happened next surprised him for he had never experienced such before. She took him into her mouth after a few seconds she reached down for something, he flinched from the surprising sensation of her going around the edges of the head of his rod, then around its hole, next she gently ran it up and down the length of it a couple times, with a small ice cube from her soda cup

When she took his now extra sensitive rod back into her hot mouth his sanity nearly snapped from the almost unbearable, highly pleasurably combination of intense new sensations coursing through his shaft, and quickly into his body, his brain was nearly on overload. With his long arms outstretched, his hands gripped onto the top of the backs of their seats, after a minute one hand went into her hair his fingers tangling with her raven locks

Lost in the pleasure of the new sensations, when Kagome stopped, he slightly groaned at the loss of contact with her hot mouth. But he did not have to wait long, because in a flash she was on him and straddling him, it was then he realized before they left the train she had not put her panties back on

"Here? He asked "But I think if you breath on it right now I'll come"

"Naraku if you don't let me fuck you I am going to go insane, I cant wait anymore" she replied "Then I might commit a homicide" she joked

In a split second he was fully sheathed inside her, both moaned in ecstasy from the pleasurable feel of one another "Then fuck me I am to far gone to care or stop now"

"Oh shit this is it"

"Yes ride me," he moaned

"I want to feel you come"

"Holy shit" he exclaimed when she deliberately tightened her passage around him "Fuck yes give it to me I need it"

While she slowly began moving up and down he pulled the straps, and top of her dress down, Naraku pulled her into another hot kiss, next she felt his lips wandering all over her neck, and traveling down to her cleavage where she felt his tongue tasting her heated flesh. Then it lapped at her nipples, and sucked on them making them ache with need, while his hands rubbed, cupped, held onto, and gently squeezed her ass, he found out that feeling her ass, and kissing her neck made her even hotter

"Shit Naraku, it, it's" she gasped, hearing that he began thrusting up into her hard

"_**Naraku oh fuck yes" **_she came four times drenching his shaft, then he did it harder _**"G, gods I love fucking you, ah" **_she gasped

"That's it Kagome fuck me give it to me"

"_**Narakuuu" **_she called out, with the start of her final release, but this one was unusually intense, and pleasurable

"_**Give it to me Kagome" **_he said, as his climax began the same time as hers _**"Oh gods yes fuck me" **_he coaxed _**"Kagomeee"**_

While both erupted like volcano's she suddenly felt a pair of fangs sink into her left shoulder, she did not know why but followed her new urge pulled the collar of his shirt on the left side back to the side and did the same to him, it took the longest time for them to reach completion. Removing their fangs from each other their climaxes finally complete, they stopped and rested for a few seconds, she kissed him then plunged her tongue into his mouth, and contracted her vaginal muscles around his rod at the same time rubbing back and forth making him harden all over again

"Dear gods woman your insatiable I am truly blessed a woman who can match me" he praised, "My little she devil,"

Knowing her legs were tired Naraku stood holding her up then sat her atop the back of the seat in front of him, and plunged in and out of her heated depths, after a few brief minutes she asked him to go harder he happily obliged his mate. Naraku began moving with inhuman speed, relentlessly pounding into her, both came a few times when the last one hit he kissed her hard with a savage passion and they pulled apart

"_**S, so good Kagomeee"**_

"_**Yes Naraku yes ughhh" **_both called out their climaxes, careful not to do so loudly

**Lemon ends**

After Naraky, and Kagome cleaned themselves with the handy wipes Kagome always carried in her purse, they fixed their clothes and sat back down, the memory of what he had done hit him "Kagome I am sorry I did not mean to do it" he said "I hope you are not mad"

"Sorry, mad, for what? She questioned "Oh no" are you regretting what we just did? Because it was out of this world, you are the best fuck of my life" she replied

"Thank you, and no I do not regret us doing that you are also the best I have ever had"

"Then what is it?

"I have marked you, and I am sorry I had really intended to court you first before doing it. I did it without asking first that is what I regret," he answered

"So no big, Naraku I have never in my whole life been drawn to a man like I am to you. I felt an instant connection the second I laid eyes on you, and knew you were the one, I think our bodies reacted to each other and acted on our true desires"

"Well mate you are stuck with me forever now" he teased

"Aw my little spider don't worry and spiders always were one of my favorite creatures. Besides I lucked out and got the hottest guy on the planet," she praised

"With you in it my life it with you will never be boring," tell me Kagome did you feel that weird tingling sensation just when we marked each other? I have been with other women and have never experienced that before"

"Yup sure did and I never felt that with other guys before"

"I hope you know that, that was our powers merging" he explained

"It's part of the mating" right? She asked

"Yes it means that we are very compatible and meant to be together soul mates"

"Shit I wanted to jump you the first day I saw you, and if you'd have asked to I would have let,. Hell there's plenty of closets in the school" she said with a perverted smile, and winked

'You are without a doubt the horniest woman I have ever met in all my life"

"Sniff, sniff you started it" she teased feigning tears "And I could not resist now I am addicted you drug you"

"Oh sure blame the male when it is indeed the female who instigated the whole thing" he replied "And she violated me repeatedly"

They had made love for an hour and a half throughout the two hour movie and it was nearly over so they took the opportunity to sit and rest for a while, he held his new mate close to him "Hey know what we came here to see a movie, and wound up getting married mated" she teased

"Married? He said

"Yeah mating in youkai law is the same as human marriage, only difference is with youkai it's forever" she commented

"Yes it is" would you like to marry by human law as well? He asked and thrilled when he heard her gasp

"Mated, and proposed to in one night" what more could a girl ask for?

"Well then what is your answer? Naraku inquired

"Yes, yes, yes" she excitedly answered

"Good then we shall set a date" how about Friday? I have no wish to wait much longer then that," he told her

"Okay Raku" she teased

"I cannot believe it she's given me a nick name" he responded

"I won't call you that in public it'll be our secret," she promised

"Deal" he agreed, just as the movie credits ended he lights came back on, and the mated pair readied themselves to leave and take the long train ride home "Kagome you will be coming home with me I will not be without you this night"

"Yes mate, I knew you'd see things my way" she teased "Ride the spider all night long"

"Vixen" he replied with a grin "You may be the death of me" he teased

"Naraku would you come with me to meet my family?

"Yes misses Himura" he couldn't resist using his last name for her, he was possessive but in a loving way "Wife mate" he teased

"Wiseass, husband mate" she ragged "Damn you are a handsome thing"

**The ride home, Naraku's house, a big surprises awaits her**

They left the theatre, and headed to the train, when they got to the train stop the two sat on the bench waiting for the train holding hands. Other people passed by and smiled at the beautiful couple. One older woman about age sixty gave Naraku a wink then grinned, Kagome got the biggest kick out of it and grinned, he smiled in surprise and felt a swell of pride inside

"See sexy even the older ladies like you" she teased

"Woman tease me all you will I will have my revenge" he said smiling evilly "And have you pleading for mercy"

"Spoiled sport"

"Wait till I get you home I will show you spoiled sport" he promised

"But I didn't sniff, sniff do anything" she teased with a fake pout, and faking tears

**Lemon starts**

The train finally came, and they boarded it, and quickly took their seats, during the ride home, the newly mated couple watched as the train emptied out there was one last person who left, then there was an electrical surge and the lights went out. After Naraku promising revenge, revenge wanting Kagome decided to beat him to it with her back facing him she sat on his lap and ground her heat up and down his shaft with her first brush against him he immediately hardened

"Who says we have to wait till we get home? And who's getting revenge first? She asked him in an innocent angelic tone "Milk the spider" she teased

"Ohhh, I should have kept my big mouth shut and waited until we were at home to exact my vengeance" he replied "But damn it feels so good"

"Damn you make me so hot and the feel of you sliding in and out" she responded

"Little miko you are killing me your going to make my male parts explode before you are finished with me"

"Like you I love to fuck, always have. But don't forget we bit each other and ingested some of each others blood your youkai blood increased my already high sex drive"

"Shit, Kagome please, I cannot take anymore?" he pled "I surrender take your revenge just give me that bush I need to be inside of you with you riding me"

She stood up and in under a second her panties were off, and she had his pants and briefs pulled down, still with her back facing him she held onto the back of the seat in front of them. Naraku rubbed the tip against her entrance opening making sure to glide it over her pearl a few times she nearly climaxed, when she felt the head starting to enter she sat back taking it in all the way and could feel his balls beneath her heat she rubbed back and forth a bit to further drive him nuts

"Damn I can't get enough of you all I can think about is feeling your cock in me and riding it, And when you talk dirty it's even hotter"

"It is the same for me when you speak that way, woman I love the way you ride me" he praised

To torture him as he did her with the head of his rod she moved back and forth, sheathed inside her it twitched in it's desperate need for relief, and as if pleading for release from it's aching need. Naraku reached around in front of her and played with her bosoms then came down to her ass, she lifted herself up and began moving up and down, he put his hands on and held onto her hips and nipped her ass

"Naraku" she moaned "Tell me what you want"

"All of it give me all of it," he said "Yes give me my pussy,"

"Do you like it when I make you hard? Then slide up and down your rod till you explode like a bomb?

"Dear gods yes d, don't stop" he panted "Please, please make me release?"

"Naraku I" gasping should not finish speaking then _**"Narakuuu" **_she exploded soaking his shaft and that made him even hotter"

Kagome was nothing if not a thorough torturer she raised herself up to the head of his length, but instead of going all the way back down again she slowly and torturously moved up and down to just below the head leaving most of it outside of her. When she felt his hands tighten on her hips trying to pull her down she then knew he could not take much more without losing complete control

"Gods damn it Kagome fuck me" he said, with a smirk she lowered herself all the way down, and resumed her prior movements "Ah yes woman like that"

"Na, Naraku oh shit" she gasped

After some time had passed his movements became more erratic "Harder, give it to me, fuck me harder" he said then he started thrusting harder, Kagome herself started slamming down onto him harder and faster "_**By all the god's yes like that, pound into me" **_Naraku said

"_**Yes, oh my dear gods yes" **_she called out while both climaxed

"Pant, pant holy shit Kagome I have never had one like you in all my life"

"Can I have more, can we go again, please?

"All you want my little mate, I have a high endurance," he said "Give me more of my hairy friend"

"Even if you killed me doing this I'd die happy," she told him, she moved in a circular motion making him groan

Staying inside her he slid sideways across the seat, then keeping her in a bent position he maneuvered them so she was bent over hanging on to the side of the seat. Remaining inside her from behind he moved in and out. Naraku could feel the heat of her core rising and heating his shaft, when she began bucking back into him he moved like a piston inside her, with one hand balancing herself with the other she reached back and fondled his balls

"Oh damn" he grunted, "You like it, want me to fuck you hah?

"Yes give me that dick"

He leaned over her when she turned her head he kissed her when their lips and tongues made contact both became hotter three fold he pulled his head back, feeling his shaft pulsate she removed her hand from his balls. Naraku started pounding into his mate hard and fast, Kagome had back to back climaxes he loved how much he could make her climax so much, then finally the dam burst the walls came crashing down and both came long and hard

"_**Ughhh yes" **_both cried out, after completion both just remained still catching their breaths then once again cleaned up, by the time they were near their stop the train lights were back on

**Lemon ends**

"This is where we off we can walk the rest of the way from here" Naraku said

The doors opened and they got off the train, he held her hand as they walked leading her along the way "You are about to see your new home" Naraku announced a couple of minutes later "We are here"

Kagome's eyes widened there stood a huge house it was made like the old traditional Japanese homes "Oh my god" this is yours" but how do you afford it on a teachers salary? I was only expecting an apartment"

He smirked "I am descendant from lords in fact many years ago I myself was a feudal era lord, but back then with never aging one could not stay in one place forever. We also would disappear and return as our own son telling others that we had been away and came back to take over as lord when our father died"

"Wow, so I can torment you in every room," she teased, once inside Kagome was in for the shock of her life

"Yes, and like myself you will never grow old, be ill, or die" he told her

Naraku stopped just outside of, and unlocked the front door, then reached in and turned on the lights, Naraku stepped aside and let Kagome enter first, then he stepped in after her. She looked and gasped, the inside was beautiful the walls and ceilings were all white, the floors were solid wood, the furniture was all traditional Japanese style he led her on a tour he had a big surprise waiting for her

"Wow this is amazing" Kagome exclaimed

"Come" he said, his sexy voice sending shivers down her spine

"I thought we already came a lot on the train," she teased

"Twisted woman"

Naraku led her to what she believed to be his room it was huge, the king size futon bed he had, had specially made it's legs were longer and it and stood higher off the floor like western beds. There was a nightstand on each side, across from the bed there was a huge walk in closet, opposite the closet on the right side was a 30 inch LCD flat screen TV, and a stereo system, on the left side, opposite the closet was a wood bureau

"Does it meet your approval? He asked in a playful tone loving her shocked expression

"More then, and wow"

On the right side of the TV was a room and he lead her into what turned out to be a luxurious bathroom it was the size of a bedroom, the walls, and ceilings were solid light tan with light, and medium streaks of brown throughout it. There was also a walk in shower big enough to easily fit four people, opposite this was a large tub, the sink, tub, and toilet were a tan that matched the tan in the marble, around the sink was a marble countertop made from the same marble as the walls, with oak wood drawers, and cabinets beneath it

"Naraku my god it is all so beautiful, you have excellent taste"

"Thank you"

"You and I like the same things, those are exactly the same colors I'd have chosen"

She said

"Which shows me even more that we were made for one another, destined to be mates"

'We're so much alike in some ways it's almost creepy but in a good way," she teased

"Come" he said, then led her to the closet and opened the doors "Ah this is the best part" he thought

Kagome looked to the left but when she looked to the right her heart almost stopped she saw brand new beautiful woman's clothes, dresses, skirts, pants, kimonos, shoes, and other assorted things, in all her favorite colors, and styles. With his index finger he beckoned her to follow him she did, he stopped at the bureau, opened the top drawer, then stepped aside, on the left side was men's underwear, and sox, to the right was all sorts of panties with matching bra's, Kagome gasped and that thrilled him to no end

"Naraku?

"Yeeeees? He said in a playful teasing tone

"You, you did all this bought all these things for me before we mated?

"Yes I did," he answered

"But how did you know? We've only known each other maybe three days and you know everything I like" shocked Kagome stated

"I knew you were the one the first day you taunted me and I started from there" he answered "Of course I had planned on asking you to let me court you first, but you little minx swiftly pushed me into insanity and broke my control"

"Hehehe, I love my work, it's your fault for being so hot, and please I would not have lasted through one week of courtship without trying to jump you hell I'd have been lucky to last a day" she replied with a lecherous grin

Naraku cracked up hearing that "I am glad that I can make you lose control so easily"

He opened the second drawer, on the left side were his various colored pajamas and they were sexy, Kagome was already imagining stripping them off of him, on the right side she found sexy nightie's and other sexy woman's sleepwear. In the third drawer to the left were his T shirts, and casual shirts and pants, to the right were casual shirts and pants for her, that did it excited

Kagome leapt up her legs went around his waist and arms around his neck, and she kissed him all over his face. And between kisses gave him thank you's, she finally calmed down and took his lips with hers, and he was not putting her down anytime soon.

After a long make out session the poor man was all worked up again, he set her down

"Please wait there? He went to the closet and came out with a long sexy rose red dress, and a matching shade of red panties and bra and held it up "I wish for you to wear this on the day I marry you"

"Oh my god" how did you know red is my favorite color?

He smiled "It is mine as well" he replied

"See what I mean by we're so much alike it's creepy"

"Wait right there" he said, then headed into the bathroom, he and ran a nice hot bath, then she smelled sandalwood

"That is my favorite scent" she commented

"Mine as well" he answered

"How do you like the scent of lilacs, and roses?

"Very much, in fact sandalwood, lilacs, and roses are my favorites, I love to combine them it is my favorite combination" he replied

"Oh my god me to" Kagome told him "Spooky" hah? She teased

"Come mate? I think we need to bathe after all our prior activities. And no sexually harassing me"

"Ok, if you promise not to molest me" she teased

"And I will not if you promise not to start anything" he replied

She stripped as she entered into the bathroom she got her first look at him completely naked under the light her eyes locked onto him he was indeed beautiful and a wonderful sight to behold. Seeing that he smirked "Come now mate one would think you had never seen a naked male before" he teased

"Never a godly looking one like you" she replied

He took her hand and helped her into the tub then climbed in after her they sat facing each other. Kagome reached over took hold of a lock of his long black silky hair and played with it he grinned. She then stroked it along the side of her cheek, enjoying the silky feel of it, Naraku silently enjoyed the attention she was snapped back to reality when she heard

"You like my hair I see" he teased

"Hah? Yes I love it, never cut it promise me you wont. If you do I will hunt you down and kill you" she joked

"I promise, but you must promise me the same"

"I promise" she replied, then reached up and undid his top knot freeing his thick curly locks, then ran her fingers through it "I've been itching to do that all night"

"Really? He responded "And what else have you been itching to do?

She leaned forward "Oh you'd be surprised"

**Lemon starts**

She slowly moved toward him and disappeared under the water then he felt her mouth engulf his shaft moving up and down "Shit" he exclaimed he never expected that under the water "She, she is just t, to damn good at this" he panted

Kagome came back up "I went fishing and caught a big worm"

"In all my years I have never had a woman do that to me under water" she put her hands on his shoulders then straddled his hips and started kissing him "Gods you are a sex fiend" he teased "Be gentle and don't kill me" he joked

"I cant help wanting you like I do, you drive me insane with want"

"You can have me all you want, I will never deny you, anytime, anywhere, as long as it is where others cannot see," he told her with eyes full of love

"You, you love me,? she said surprised while looking in his beautiful eyes "I can see it"

"Yes it hit me after we met," he answered

"Me to" she said "It's fast, but I feel it is right," she told him

"Mine" he replied "All mine"

He nipped her jaw line, neck, and shoulders, and soon she was riding him into mindless ecstasy, after their shared orgasms ended he flipped the lever allowing the tub to drain "We need to rinse off" he said

Naraku turned the shower on, when the water was good and hot the way the pair liked it they stepped in and rinsed off, next Kagome found herself lifted off her feet and her back against the wall. Naraku entered her he started off slow, but when he felt her legs pull him to her hard he knew she wanted fast and hard so he gave it to her and had her screaming his name it was what he wanted to hear both came, she shut the water off still holding her up she kept her legs around his waist

"Damn your so hot" she complimented

Still inside her and hard again, without waiting to dry off first, using his demon speed he sped to his bed. Kagome was on her back in the middle of the bed, with him already moving in and out "I promised I was going to fuck you all night and I always keep my promises" Does it feel good?

"Yes, my dear sweet kamis yes" she answered _**"Oh yes Naraku" **_she called out when a massive climax hit

"_**Kagome" **_he said while having his own, they continued for hours

**Lemon ends**

**Spiders web, meeting the family, plans**

The next day was Thursday Naraku had taken the day off, Kagome called in saying she had a family medical emergency the dean told her not to come till Monday which gave her time to take Naraku to meet her family. He had his car back so he drove them there.

While driving Naraku felt Kagome's hand on his thigh hentai thoughts ran through his mind then he spoke

"Mate don't get any ideas or try anything because I will stop the car and have my way with you, and if we are to publicly exposed I shall carry you into the woods and complete my mission" he informed her with a smirk

"You would to" wouldn't you? No humping while driving" she teased

"You should know better then to ask that" he teased "And if I truly wanted to I could fuck while driving simply by letting my powers control the car" he said with a smirk

"Hah, what, and you call me perverted?" she said

"I am a spider and predatory by nature we are excellent expert hunters. I'll spin a web stick you to it and plow you into oblivion"

"Hah you little freak I dare you" she replied "I've got him now he'll never do it" she thought

**Kinky lemon starts**

Naraku said nothing and the rest was a blur as she next found herself in the woods on the middle of a huge spider web that was between and attached to two trees "Hm, you were saying?"

"Damn it" she replied "I can't believe your actually doing it"

Naraku was on top of her kissing , nipping, and licking her neck he groped her body then his hands settled on her breasts while rubbing against the middle of her womanhood she quickly became wet. He mentally gloated when he felt her hands on his ass lustfully gently squeezing, he kissed her with his tongue moving against hers the pulled his lips from hers and looked into her eyes

"Naraku please?

"Please what, what is it that you want?

"You know damn well"

"No you have to tell me" he teased

"Damn you to hell quit playing and fuck me" he entered then plowed into her with reckless abandon

"You taunting she devil nonstop I am going to screw you long and hard and make you beg me to stop"

"Naraku please? Yes harder"

His demon side emerged and took over "Is it enough wench? Do you like me fucking you like an animal? His voice was demonic and inhumanly deep and eyes red

"Yes so, so good it it's almost to much" she panted hard her eyes reddened as her demonic side came to the surface

"Take that wench" he said while slightly shifting position

"_**Naraku uh gods damn it yes" **_she exploded so hard it ran out of her like water and bit his mating mark

He continued making her release several times then _**"Growl" **_savage growls were released from both as they massively climaxed he had never pounded into her so hard before he bit her mating mark, they continued until after both climaxed multiple times

After "Have you learned your lesson mate? Never taunt the spider" the smirking male asked

"Show off" she teased

**Lemon ends**

When they arrived at her families home Naraku parked the car they got out shut the door sand walked over to the front door. Kagome rang the bell instead of using the key that she still had after all these years she wanted the thrill of surprising her mother and seeing the look on her face, Hitomi answered the door smiled and admired the beautiful man standing next to her daughter her

"Please come in? Kagome's mother asked

"Mom this is Naraku Himura, Naraku this is my mother Hitomi Higurashi"

"Nice to meet you Misses Higurashi" Naraku said, by his speech Hitomi could tell he was a man of class and breeding, as well as very intelligent

"Please call me Hitomi there's no need for formalities"

"I will if you call me Naraku"

"Agreed" Naraku was about to tell Hitomi about he and Kagome when

"So tell me Naraku how long have you and Kagome been involved? Hitomi asked with a knowing smile

"Gulp" was heard from Kagome "Oh crap"

Naraku put his arms around Kagome and pulled her close to him "Kagome she is your mother and has years of wisdom it stands to reason that she would know"

"Thank you Naraku" Hitomi said "So dear daughter start talking" she teased

"Okay mom here's the summary version. My first day of school I saw him I wanted him, and I did everything I could to get him, he liked me so we went for it" Kagome explained then paused

"What else? Your holding back" Hitomi coaxed with a sneaky grin "Cough up the info girl"

"Ah he's also my teacher" Kagome answered then cringed nervously waiting for her mother to explode but it never came

"So you aimed high and gained a lot he is breathtakingly beautiful. My grandchildren will be gorgeous coming from you two" Hitomi replied with a devious grin, Naraku got a kick out of it and grinned

"Grand children? Kagome responded questioningly "So soon"

"Yes you heard me correctly, come on Kagome you're an adult and I know you two have done more then hold hands. Look at him a man like this, it's a wonder he doesn't need a bodyguard to walk the streets I know that women want him" Hitomi stated

"Yeah and if they put their paws on what is mine I'll rip their fucking faces off" Kagome snapped

"My, my you're a jealous one. You were never like this before" Hitomi teased

At first Hitomi, and Naraku quickly glanced at each other in shock at Kagome's out burst. Naraku looked at her "Jealous mate? He said

"Mate? Hitomi said

"Uh oh" Kagome exclaimed "Oh I am so dead"

"How long now? Asked Hitomi

"Since yesterday" he answered

"Nice" was Hitomi's response

"You, you mean your not mad? Surprised Kagome said

"No, I can tell he's a good man. And although your time together has been brief I can also tell he loves you, and it was love at first sight between you" grinning Hitomi said

"I did not know she was a jealous one" Naraku stated "Youkai possessiveness"

"This surprises me as well" Hitomi added "And is something new" I presume you have marked her already and that that this is youkai marriage? if you do not mind me asking, what type of youkai are you?

"Yes Hitomi I have, but I also wish to marry her by human law as well and wanted to ask for your blessing. And I am a spider youkai" Naraku said

"You have it, but when do you two wish to marry?" Hitomi inquired

"Friday" was his simple reply

"A man who doesn't waste time. I like my new son in law already" Hitomi replied

"I will make the arrangements and have it at my house tomorrow. I was thinking a simple ceremony nothing big close friends and family only" Naraku stated

"Yes I very much agree" Hitomi said "Will you two stay visit for a while and have dinner?

"Yes" they answered

"Do you promise to be a good girl? Naraku joked

"Naraku you rat real cute wiseass" Kagome answered

"Aw, my poor baby" he teased

"Play nice you two" Hitomi playfully warned "Or I will be forced to lock you in a cage"

"Good then his sexy ass can't escape, hehehe" Kagome joked

"And if that happens you should worry for you will be the one in peril not I" Naraku teased

The visit was pleasurable as was the meal and conversation, Hitomi very much enjoyed Naraku's company. Kagome even showed her mother her mating mark the small spider on her shoulder Hitomi grinned Naraku sat there a proud look plastered across his face

"Yeah mom he has the same mark on his left shoulder" Kagome stated "Poor things been branded for life" she joked

"Yes it is a youkai version of human wedding rings only it is forever" Naraku told Hitomi

"And you little mate have been branded as well" he teased

Naraku then explained how he had taken the day off, then would go to work Friday morning come home, and have the wedding. Kagome told her how she called in a family emergency and the dean told her not to come in till Monday. Kagome stayed at Naraku's house, Hitomi came over the next morning and helped her daughter set up for the wedding, the two cooked a feast with the food Naraku had bought for them

"Hey mom Inuyasha's gonna shit a brick when he finds out" Kagome joked

"Kagome you are sadistically cruel" Hitomi joked "You should call them and tell them, your friends should be here for the event to"

"I left messages with their families after they left for school they'll get them when they come home from school, if I did it before then they'd come here and I don't want them to do any of the work they're guests" Kagome replied

"Kagome you are deviously and sneaky"

"Inuyasha's gonna shit what wench? She heard her hanyou friend's voice say. There standing behind him was Kagura, Bankotsu, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Jakotsu, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame

"But how the hell did you guys find out so early? Kagome asked

"Simple wench professor hot pants took early leave, so we got to go home early to. When we got home we got the messages, ha, ha my sneaky wench has been out foxed" Inuyasha ragged

"Damn Naraku didn't tell me anything he could have at least called and told me. Ah men" Kagome complained

"Gee can't a guy surprise a woman? Bankotsu teased

"Kags I don't know what the hell he is up to but he was in a big hurry. He ran to his car like his ass was on fire that part was hilarious I'd say your in for a surprise" Inuyasha told her

"Damn a man as sneaky as a woman it ain't fair" she said "Crap now I've got competition" she joked

"Ah get use to i" Inuyasha started to say then caught a scent and sniffed "You your, your" he started

"Kagura bolted over to Kagome quickly pulled the left shoulder of her shirt down there was the spider mating mark for all to see "Hehehe, way to go Kagsy"

"Mated little brother, I do believe the word you are searching for is mated" Sesshoumaru needled

"Ohhhhh" Inuyasha exclaimed. Then fell flat on his ass in a shocked stupor "Damn wenches never tell you anything"

"Aw now Yashy don't take on so" Ayame teased

Kouga could not resist or pass up this golden opportunity the sweet loving wolf walked over to the refrigerator grabbed the pitcher of ice water and poured it over his head. And devil Sesshoumaru at the same time put ice cubes down his back. Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his stupor and all at once leapt up onto his feet then let out one long, high pitched, ear piercing shriek that echoed throughout Naraku's house, so high pitched that dogs in the surrounding houses howled, cats hissed, and birds abandoned the trees and flew off

"You ass sucking, sons of bitches I'm gonna gut you fuckers while I'm killing you" the enraged hanyou screamed

"Woo hoo" it's alive and walks among us once again" Sesshoumaru wisecracked "Lets play some music dance and celebrate"

"Oh no it's alive, it's alive the roach lives quick somebody give me an industrial size can of raid" Kouga taunted

"Bastaaaaards" Inuyasha shouted

"See ya roach face" Sesshoumaru, and Kouga said in the same breath turned and ran

"You pussies get the fuck back here" Inuyasha yelled "Do you bastards have any idea how much I hate you?

"Bite me" Kouga, and Sasshoumaru said in unison

"I ain't gonna bite you two fucktards, I'm just gonna shred ya. You two sons of bitches will make good fertilizer for the trees and plants"

"By Inutrasha" Kouga taunted "Hey Sessh should we? Kouga asked

"Lets" Sesshoumaru agreed they tripled their speed and ran faster

"What the hell? Miroku said

"Speedway" Kagura replied

"What's that "Bankotsu asked

"That's when we let our pursuer chase us just when the chase is getting good and the pursuer nears us a bit we triple our speed making the one chasing us have to work harder to try and catch us, the pursuer usually fails" Ayame explained

"Man Inuyasha's ass is going to be dragging when he gets back" Sango said

"Poor baby, but then while he's running his clothes will dry" Hitomi added

"Damn Icould have have washed out some of my panties hung them on Yash before he ran then when he ran they would dry a whole lot faster" Jakotsu joked in a girls voice

"Jak you are a sick twisted dude" Miroku teased

"I know hehehe"

"Ok mom what do you need done? Sango asked Hitomi

"Yeah mom just name it and we'll do it" Ayame added

They all called Hitomi mom she was like their second mother, she told them what needed doing and they dit it "And Kagome get your ass in the room, bathe, relax, and get ready for your wedding" Kagura ordered

"Bossy much? Kagome wise cracked

"Yes now get going, don't make me have to turn you over my knee" Kagura teased

"Yes mother" Kagome said, then went and did as told "Damn having more then one mom is a pain"

Inuyasha, Kouga, and sesshoumaru finally came back, by then the work was done, they went and put on the clothes that they had brought with them to wear for the ceremony. Miroku's monk friend Mushin was called to perform the ceremony, Naraku returned to find the group of people in his house

"What's this I come home and find almost half of my class here? Wide eyed Naraku asked

"Relax professor I won't tell anyone" Inuyasha told him "Hell I'm happy for you two. Glad the wench finally found somebody who could tame her" he joked

"Thanks" Naraku replied

"Inuyasha I heard that" Kagome yelled "Keep it up and I am going to de claw you"

"Fuck I forgot now she's got youkai hearing" Inuyasha exclaimed "I think somebody needs some quick lovin before the ceremony to mellow her out" he joked

"Damn perverted dog your worse then Miroku" Kagome teased

"We wont tell anyone either" the others said

"Besides we're Kagome's closest friends and we're all like family, the rest of the school doesn't and isn't going to know a damn thing about it until your ready for them to" Inuyasha promised "I promise we didn't crash your ceremony Kags gave us the invites"

"You know what I am glad she did" Naraku replied, his face lit up when he saw how beautifully done his house was set up, and all the food "My gods it's beautiful" did you guys ever think about starting your own catering business?

Naraku quickly went and put on his wedding clothes a black suit with a red shirt that matched Kagome's dress. All took their places, Mushin and the others stood waiting for the bride to make her appearance. Kagome came out wearing the red dress Naraku had given her she had a matching red rose in her hair and shoes, surprised looks were seen, on the faces of the others Kagome grinned, compliments were given. Naraku held back his surprise till the moment was right, she walked toward Naraku with Sesshoumaru as her escort

"Little red riding hood is getting hitched" Inuyasha teased

Once they neared Naraku, Sesshoumaru stepped aside, Naraku took the opportunity to spring his surprise, he pulled out a black velvet box, opened it Kagome's eyes went wide. Next he slipped a diamond engagement ring on her finger she loved it, it was what she liked a moderately sized diamond not to big not to small, the ceremony was performed, Kagome, and Naraku slipped the wedding rings on each other's fingers when the ceremony was completed

"You may now kiss your wife" Mushin said with a grin

Naraku wasted no time he kissed her neither wanted to come up for air. Inuyasha grinned wickedly, Sesshoumaru gave him a warning glare Inuyasha went over to his brother "Ah stow it fluffy I'm not going to do anything bad, come on man even I'm not that rotten. Go smoke some dogweed and mellow out"

"The Miko would kill you anyway" Sesshoumaru replied smilling evilly

"Gulp, death by miko ouch" Inuyasha replied the looked at Sesshoumaru "You sadistic bastard"

"Yes, yes I am and proudly so" Sesshoumaru proudly replied "If I did smoke dogweed it would be far worse for you dear brother"

While the happy couple were busy making out Sango called Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, and the others in on it "Okay boys we won the bet time to pay up, each handed the $100 to Sango "Hey Bank, Jakotsu what about you? Inuyasha asked

"Nope Inu Baby Bankotsu, and Jakotsu bet with us" Kagura rubbed it in

"You what? Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, said in the same breath

"What I bet with the winning side" Bankotsu said

"Always bet with the girls" Jakotsu replied

"Rat fink traitors" Inuyasha insulted "And you Jak would bet with them cause you want to be one so bad" he ragged

"Squeak, squeak, I'm a rat with $100 bucks" Bankotsu ragged then turned to Sango "Hey Sango how about we give it to Kagome as a wedding gift from us?

"Yes me to" Jakotsu added

"Love it" She said,

"Sango I also wish to add to the gift" Sesshoumaru said then handed her three hundred dollars

Naraku, and Kagome finally came up for air "Damn did you two find any gold during that deep sea dive?" Inuyasha teased "Must be the grand haul, hah?"

Sango quickly told Kagome all about the bet, and how they'd won, and Sesshoumaru added to it "You bet on it? I can't believe you guys that is freaking hilarious" Kagome replied

"You mean your not pissed? Sango asked

"Hell no, the girls kicked their butts, plus Bankotsu, And Jakotsu sided with you. Oh my gods that just makes it all the funnier" Kagome answered and cracked up "Ha, ha" she said and stuck her tongue out at them

"Got something for ya Kags" Sango said then handed her the money "This is our wedding gift to you we don't care so much about having the bet winnings the main thing was beating the boys, hehehe"

"That's our Sango" Kagome playfully replied

A year had passed Kagome graduated and became a writer, January of the following year she discovered she was pregnant, Hitomi had been granted her fondest wish. Kagome had twins, a boy, and girl, the boy was named Kenshin and looked like Naraku's twin, the girl was named Tamari and looked like Kagome with Naraku's eyes. Hitomi, Inuyasha Sango, and the others spoiled them rotten, when they got older the two adopted the time honored traditing of tormenting Inuyasha

"Oh remind me never to have pups" Inuyasha whined one day after one of the twin's torture sessions with him

"Really Yash because I'm pregnant and you did it" remember that night at the party we were drunk and did it in the closet?" Kagura said

"What, closet? Party? Inuyasha rambled

"Yes Yashy an it was so good the best I ever had"

"No it, it can't be crap" he exclaimed and ran like hell "Not more pups to torture me crap they'll join up with Naraku's and help them. Oh my life is over"

"He fell for it sucker" Kagura said

"Kagura that has got to be the rottenest trick you have ever played" Kouga commented "I love you man"

"Yes dare I say little brother is scared shitless?" Sesshoumaru said "Plus he's forgotten you can fly and catch him easily in no time"

"Ah he'll come around" Ayame stated

A week later when Inuyasha came out of hiding he offered to take care of Kagura and the baby, then sniffed "Gods damn it Kagura you lied that's a dirty trick" he griped

"Let me make it up to you" she replied

"Yeah, how? Nothing could make up for this?"

"That is what you think" Kagura replied then all at the same time put her arms around his waist, kissed him, and grabbed his ass, they disappeared

"Good boy baby bro" Sesshoumaru teased "Hehehe later on down the line I will have nieces and nephews whom I can train to torture him"

"Aw how cute my baby boy is taking a mate" Hitomi joked


	2. Chapter 2 Sexy games, taunting the miko

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Hot College professor Naraku, and Kag want each other, he torments and tempts her in kinky and erotic ways unknown to Kag he is pervy. **A/N **you know who you are if you think I'll stop writing Naraku/Kag fics because you tell me to your insane, don't read things you don't like, I dedicate this to you dear. To the rest of you lol and please enjoy, thanks, updated extended March 22 2012, complete one shot. Naraku/Kag

**At The Movies 2**

**By Raven 2010, Aug 3 2011**

**Taunting and miko surprise**

A week before college starts

"Oh come on my sweet wench give us a kiss," Inuyasha teased while making kissing sounds, "You promised"

"I'll give you a kiss one you won't forget" smiling evilly Kagome said

"You've got to catch me baby I am a good boy I'm not some cheap floozy who gives it up on the first date"

"Hold still and I will give you a nice long hot kiss," Kagome cooed

'You know I believe he his happiest when he has numerous bruises and contusions," Miroku stated

"I must agree little brother is a sadist," Sesshoumaru added

Kouga slipped Kagome something behind his back "Chicken" Kagome taunted and made clucking sounds "Hey somebody get a net and haul him in there's enough chicken here to have a feast for twenty or more"

"Who are you calling chicken?" indignant Inuyasha snapped

"If it looks like a chicken it is a chicken, chicken," she teased

"I'll show you whose chicken"

"Well shut up and show us" Kagome dared

With that said and done, he stopped running and stomped over to Kagome and got in her face. The second he did Kagome put her arms around him fast "You were saying?" the annoyed hanyou griped

"Then prove it" she coaxed

"Here it comes," Bankotsu thought

Not wanting to be labeled as a coward his arms around her in that instant something went around his neck and clicked and a clanking was heard. Yep Kagome put a dog collar on him with a bell on it. Thinking it was another subjugation contraption horror and fear filled thoughts filled his mind once his initial shock wore off and reality set in fury took over

"What the hell Kagome? Damn devil wench that is not fare," he whined

"I said I'd give you a kiss that is a before the kiss gift" Kagome wisecracked at the same time her arms tightened around him and a familiar sound was heard

"Oh no" he exclaimed "Kagome?

"What? Kagome innocently asked

"Oh I've got to get out of her," he started just before he passed out and hit the ground

"Dear god's miko" Sesshoumaru said

"Whoa Kags a two in one hit you hanyou killer," Kagura teased

"My poor Yashy" Jakotsu added

Yes, Kagome knocked her hanyou pal out with a noxious fart "Shit death by fart who would have thought it? Kouga said

"Little brother got miko surprise," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Poor bastard gassed to death in the prime of his life," Bankotsu joked

"Great work" Sango teased

Ten minutes passed and Inuyasha came around he sniffed thankful to fill his lungs with fresh air, then memories flooded his mind Kouga with his hands behind his back, Kagome, dog collar "Mangy wolf wench where the hell are you?"

"Uh oh dog breath is back," Kouga exclaimed

"Dirty wolf, backstabbing wench," Inuyasha bellowed

"Shut up mutt, I see you survived that rank fart you laid," Kouga needled

"Bad dog we forgive you," Kagome teased

"Bullshit you two ass hats collared me, Kagome got the damned collar from you ya stinking wolf," Inuyasha bit "And you wench you tried to kill me with that deadly fart I never thought anything that lethal could be made by or come out of the human body,"

"I told you I'd give you a kiss but I did not say you what kind, " Kagome needled

Inuyasha then came barreling out of the nurses office to discover the miko and wolf were gone "Where are they?

"They went that way," Miroku replied pointing in the opposite direction of where they had gone

"Thanks monk," Inuyasha said and took off

After Inuyasha was gone "Inuyasha just learned a very valuable lesson," Sango said

"Like what? Ayame asked

"That he's never been kissed like that before and hopes never to be again," Bankotsu told them they all laughed

Two hours later "Oh mutt face?" Kouga taunted in a sing song voice

"So wolf stink ya finally came out of hiding," Inuyasha insulted

"What was your first clue, mighty mutt?"

"I am so going to kill you and enjoy it," Inuyasha bit

"Promises, promises and never any action,"

"Really" Inuyasha replied and swung his claws at Kouga who easily dodged the attack "Stop moving and you'll get more action then you can handle,"

Kouga ran "Eee, he wants my body, somebody help,"

"Kouga honey don't be afraid embrace the love" Jakotsu ragged

"Jak you are seriously ill," Bankotsu said

**Sexy observer, the new girl, first meeting**

"Walking aphrodisiac," one woman said to the other

"Rock me baby rock me all night long," the second replied

"Amen sister," the first agreed

"Ah women how I love them," Naraku thought

Naraku the gorgeous hot college professor, was the object of much female attention, admiration, and desire, knowing this he smiled in appreciation, and although he did unfortunately among all the beauties there he did not yet see one he wanted as his woman. That is until he set eyes upon her long silky black hair down to her butt, round shapely curves, face like a saint, angelic Kagome Higurashi

"Hello, naked on your back oh the things I could do to you, strawberries whipped cream, chocolate and you as the plate," Naraku said to himself while looking at Kagome

"Hey look at that" Sango whispered to Kagura she looked

"I see professor sexy is pelt hunting and just found the pelt of his dreams," Sango joked

It was her first day there as Naraku continued to discretely gaze upon her his heart raced oh he wanted her and he wanted her bad more then any woman in his life. The girls watched with wide grins on their faces, Kagome did not see it because her back was to him, they were getting the biggest kick out of it. Her friends greeted and hugged her, Kagome was a notorious wiseass and tough chick who kicked ass when needed

"Look girls it's our favorite wiseass" Kagura announced "Beware of dog this one bites,"

"All hail queen Kagome" Ayame joked "Master of perversion stiff pointy things and all things naughty"

"Ah bite me" Kagome said "But brush your damn teeth first"

"I'll bite; bite that sweet little ass of yours," Naraku thought "And I know some great tongue exercises to,"

"Sorry babe I don't do cannibalism," Kagura wisecracked "But I do love special pork,"

"Hey Kags I think someone's noticed you," Sango said

"Yeah, like who?"

"Mister I want to coat you with honey lick you all over," Ayame added

"Over there professor sex god," Kagura answered with a sneaky grin plastered on her face "Kagsy my little lamb he's in hunting mode and your on the menu,"

"Yep he usually never notices or pays attention to the women here and god knows enough of them want him," Ayame stated

Kagome turned around to look "Oh my fucking gods, he is absolutely delicious," she said

"Now that ladies is a tasty treat, I wouldn't mind licking honey off him" she said and licked her lips "Grab that that rod and reel in the fish,"

"Shit she's so perverted it ought to be illegal" Sango teased "Miroku's got competition"

"Shit he's already been dethroned" Ayame said

"What? I just know a good piece of man meat when I see it," Kagome joked, "That is one stallion I'd love to ride"

"Which piece of meat are we talking about here ay Kag's? Ayame teasingly asked, "Care to enlighten us?

"Bet he'd make a good man coat," Kagome commented, "I'll never be cold again,"

"Man coat, what the fucks a man coat? Sango asked

"You lay in bed on your side, he lays in back of you, and on those cold nights keeps you warm, that's a man coat," Kagome answered

"Make sure you're naked," Ayame ragged

"Duh" how the hell else would you be? Kagome wisecracked "He's over six feet tall so that makes him an extra long man coat"

"Ooo Kagsy's got a boyfriend," Sango teased, Kagura and Ayame made kissing sounds

"Should we start planning a wedding? Ayame ragged

"Oh shut up you guys we haven't so much as held hands yet" Kagome replied "Shit I

Forgot to ask you my little cohorts in crime" what is his name?

"Your lovers name is Naraku Himura," Sango ragged "Be gentle with him"

"Why? I'm sure a big boy like him can take it easily and multiple times to," Kagome joked

"Kagsy's got a lover" Ayame, and Kagura teased "Milk the snake"

"Milk the snake oh my gods you hentais," Kagome replied, "You broads are sick but I love you anyway"

"Yes mommy we know," Sango teased

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Ayame started saying in a hyper tone

"What the hell's gotten into you? Asked Kagura "Smoking weed were we?

"What too much caffeine? Sango said

"Are you on uppers? Calm down already" Kagome teased, "You might blow a fuse,"

"No, no, no not that, professor hotty is coming this way, oh my god" Ayame squealed

Naraku approached them "Good morning ladies" how are you this fine day? He asked with a sweet smile

"We're fine" and you? the girls asked

"I am well, I see we have a new student, hello I am Naraku Himura," he said reached out and shook her hand

"I'm Kagome Higurashi it's a pleasure to meet you,"

Naraku looked at the list in his hand "Ah I see you're in my class Kagome" he said "Thank you kamis I owe you big time for this" he thought

"Looking forward to it," she said "And which class might that be?

"History" Naraku answered

"Oh thank gods it's not math" she replied, Naraku grinned

"Yes I to always found math to be quite annoying and very boring still do," Naraku stated "That is why I majored in history in college before I became a teacher"

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship we'll get along nicely" she said "In more ways then one," she thought

"I quite agree" Naraku replied and reached out to shake her hand again, she gave hers as he was shaking her hand with light pressure he pressed his thumb into the palm of her hand and gave a rub back and forth with it "Well I must go now I will see you later Kagome, ladies" he said the others and left

"Shit did you see that? Sango asked

"See what? Ayame inquired

"I did," said Kagura

"He shook her hand and hung on a little longer then usual," Ayame said

"Ayame dear he not only held on longer then usual he gave our Kagsy the I want you squeeze and rub, but you didn't notice because you were to busy looking at his face" Kagura answered

"Yup he gently pressed his thump into the palm of Kagome's hand and rubbed it back and forth, the famous I want you rub" Sango explained

"Well Kag's you better get the family sized box of condoms cause that boy looks like an all niter," Ayame razzed "And a repeat performer,"

"Yee ha Kagsy gonna ride the bucking bronco," Kagura ragged "And without a saddle to,"

"Jeez you broads pervy much? Kagome joked, "You ought to open and teach in a school for hentais, Miroku can be the dean"

"Yeeeees" they replied in a playful tone

"I think it's love" Sango ragged "When's the wedding?

"Now remember Kagy when he's cleaning your pipes slow long strokes in and out you want to make sure every last particle of rust is removed" Kagura teased

"Duh, no shit Sherlock" what was your first clue? Kagome wisecracked, "Damn you chicks are sickos"

"Well Kgasy's first day here and already she's got a boyfriend," approaching Bankotsu joked "Better buy lots of lip moisturizer," he teased

"Oh Bank not you to," Kagome said in an exasperated tone

"Relax woman, you're my buddy, but seriously hell I'm just happy to see that professor Himura finally found a female that captured his interest little miss hot lips,"

"Kagsyyy" excited Jakotsu screeched "Yay you're here"

"Get over here you bad girl and give me my damn hug already," will you? Kagome light heartedly teased he did

"Hey I still have my boy parts" Jakotsu joked, "Besides I need my pipe for peeing through I hate sitting down to do it"

"Yo peeps, what's up?" Kouga greeted, as he neared

"Hey my favorite little wolfy" Kagome teased, "Where's Inuyasha?

"Ah mutt face is probably off chasing a cat like a good dog," Kouga joked

"Or draining his lizard," Jakotsu added

"I don't believe this shit you and Inuyasha are in college and are still juvenile" are you two ever going to grow up? Kagome commented

"Well what can I say it's a sport," Kouga replied "And canines have got to play,"

"It's more like a wrestling match with you two," Ayame teased

"Or a canine pissing match," Jakotsu joked

"Oh eee fucking gads" Bankotsu said "Somebody shoot me now"

"What, what is it Banky?" Asked Kagome

"Banky scared now hide me" Bankotsu joked

"It's here, my prayers for it not to be weren't answered" Jakotsu added "Never mind shooting you Bank shoot it,"

"Uh there goes my day" Kagura, Ayame, and Sango said in the same breath

Kagome followed their line of sight "Who's that? I don't like her looks? Kagome inquired, "She looks like a real bitch"

"Good call" Bankotsu said "If you only knew,"

"That's Kikyo, or as we call her Kikyho the campus tramp" Jakotsu replied "Her mouth has polished more knobs then a floor buffer buffs floors"

"Damn that's a lot of knobs," smirking Kagome said

"Yeah if it's got two legs and a working dick she'll fuck it," Ayame said

"Not mine she won't" Kouga, and Bankotsu said in unison

"Hey better watch out Jak she might try to convert you" Kouga teased

"Eew, no way, I'm not switching teams, Kouga how can you be so cruel?" Jakotsu replied "She's not getting my knob,"

"Thank gods she's not in the same classes as us," Ayame stated

"Gads I am going to lose my lunch looking upon that vile horror on legs," Sesshoumaru who approached with the silence of a stalking cat said

"Thanks Sessh you said it all," Kouga agreed

"I should have brought Tokijin with me today, if she dares to attempt to lay a finger on my person I shall introduce her to my sharp, pointy little friends" Sesshoumaru said while smiling evilly and flexing his claws "Then an acid chaser"

"Yup and she's after professor sexy big time funny part is he hates her fucking guts, but she persists she always wants a guy more when he says no" Sango explained

"Really, well we'll see about that" now won't we? Kagome stated, "Looks like Kagsy going to be having lots of special fun"

"Shit Kinkyho don't know who she's dealing with" Kagura commented, "We really should set up a funeral for the skank ahead of time"

"It's cool so long as one she doesn't fuck with or put her hands on me, two doesn't try to take professor sexy from me, and three doesn't make me have to kick her ass" Kagome told them "I might enjoy that last part to much and go overboard"

"Hehehe, that's our miko," Sesshoumaru praised

**History class, sexy taunts, hot torment, payback**

History class began after the students all took their seats at their desks, set their books down, and were ready to begin, Naraku handed them they're assignments. When he got to Kagome's desk, he set her paper's down on the desk, then brushed her hand with the back of his fingers. Kagome felt heat rise within her entire body, he smirked and inwardly he was thrilling, Naraku casually made his way back to his desk, sat down, and waited for the right moment

He had his favorite thing sitting on his desk a glazed donut, while the students were busy with their tests Naraku kept his eyes locked on Kagome who sat at the back of the class. Naraku picked up his donut and began licking the side. After a few long seconds had passed he then put his tongue into the center hole swirling it all around the hole, then began plunging it in and out in a suggestive manner. Kagome clamped her legs tightly together in an effort to soothe her aching core she was so wet and he was thrilled

"Oh shit he's really fucking with her" Kagura thought, and hid a smirk "Hey Yash he's a bigger hentai then Miroku, the dear little perv,"

"Bet he's got a rocky the size of an entire state" Inuyasha whispered to Kagura "Hit score homerun. Shit he just gave that poor donut a friggin swirly, Kags in trouble" he joked

"Shit Yash I don't have a dick but he's even giving me a woody" Kagura joked

"Yup he's a true bush diver alright," Sango added, "He just showed his professionalism at it"

"Hehehe, if that donut could talk Kag's in for a real treat," Ayame added "Like Yash said a swirly,"

"Fuck wench is so frigging horny she's ready to pop her cookies right now" Inuyasha told them "Pop goes the kitty, hehehe"

"Think they'd mind if I shoved them into then locked them up in the closet alone together? Bankotsu joked

"Shit" are you kidding me? They'd probably fuck each other's brains out, then we might have to call the coroner," Inuyasha wisecracked "Afterward professor stiffy would be saying oh my aching dick, hehehe," he laughed

"Ah I'm not the only lecher now good thing I was lonely" Miroku joked

"It seems that the professor will be able to make all the free long distance phone calls he wants now with the new telephone company," Sesshoumaru whispered

"Sessh what do you mean? Sango questioned

"Simple ladies he's sporting a telephone pole right now" Miroku said

"Yep and it's equipped with all the necessary incoming and outgoing lines, but mostly incoming" Bankotsu whispered

"You guys are sick, I love you," said Kagura

"Damn him, fuck I'm the one who's supposed to be doing the tormenting. Damn men stole the females license to torture" Kagome thought "Oh your going down buddy"

"Poor little minx" Naraku thought "I know a part of you that would be tasty and fun to lick honey off of"

"Gods if he ever uses that tongue on me I think I'll explode, and die from pleasure overload all at the same time," Kagome thought

"Oh well enough torture for now" Naraku thought "Must save some for later, wouldn't want the poor minx to explode"

"Oh spider baby I am so going to make you pay" Kagome thought

"Hehehe, scheming miko my favorite kind" Naraku mentally said to himself

"Kids I think war has just been declared" Miroku joked after seeing the look in Kagome's eyes

"Aw poor spider" Sango joked

**The next day **

As the students were entering the class, Naraku was a couple of minutes late he had just arrived Kagome was the last in line, Naraku smirked oh he was enjoying this little game to much. Stealthy and quietly he came up behind Kagome, she slightly jerked when she felt a hand stroking her as, from the corner of her eye, she caught sight of her grinning groper. Wanting revenge Kagome backed her ass into his crotch slightly and subtly rubbed her ass against his male treasure she immediately felt the results of her actions, and smiled evilly

"Little vixen I shall pay you for this," He whispered in her ear "When I am inside you I shall touch every inch,"

"Bite me" Kagome whispered her reply "Paybacks a bitch and so am I" she joked

"Not a bitch, a tormenter yes, but never a bitch" He cooed, "I will ride you into the ground and back out again"

"Giddy up big boy I'll be the one riding" she teased

"As if I'd protest or stop you, somebody's wet right now"

As the last of the students filed into class, Kagome entered last, Naraku walked into the classroom making damn good and sure to keep his briefcase held in front of him to hide his obviously stiffened condition. Once he made it to his desk he sat in his chair, then set his briefcase down, inwardly Kagome was laughing her little ass off

"Shit first thing in the fucking morning and wench already nailed the poor bastard, hehehe" Inuyasha commented "Boom"

"What? Our sister is just getting a little payback" Kagura teased "Am I right girls?

"Ah hah" Ayame, and Sango agreed

"Better him than me" Inuyasha joked "Cause she'd be in the closet up against that wall getting plowed into the middle of next month,"

"I vote with the girls on this one," Jakotsu added

"Yeah you would you traitor to the male gender," Kouga wisecracked

"What did you leave your balls at the door? Miroku ragged

"Shit I don't care who the hell starts or finishes it as long as I get to sit back and watch the fun who gives a rat's ass," Bankotsu said

"Gentlemen this promises to be an interesting few days to come" Sesshoumaru stated, "It is going to be the best year of College in the world"

"And you pricks thought I was the biggest perverted letch you knew, professor Himura out did me and he's a proud member of the hentai union" Miroku joked

Knock, knock was heard "Enter" Naraku said, the door opened

"Hi professor Himura" said Kikyo in a sickening sweet sugary voice that made others want to barf

"What the hell do you want? Naraku asked in a sour tone showing everyone his disdain

"I just wanted to say hi" she replied with a slight pout, then turned "Oh hi Yasha" she said and winked

"Am I supposed to know you, or something?" Inuyasha wisecracked, then put two fingers in his mouth and made gagging sounds like he was gonna puke

"Quick somebody get a giant can of industrial strength Raid, a monster known as Kikyroach is here" Sango who hated her said "Still humping other people's boyfriends?

"Bitch" Kikyo mumbled

"Eeeeew, I hope it didn't go near the cafeteria and contaminate the food," Ayame said "Sesshy can I borrow some of your acid?

"Fuck that wait there it'll only take me three minutes to get home, grab Tetsuseiga, come back here, and kill the pest" Inuyasha insulted, the whole class erupted in laughter

"Fine be that way" Kikyo snapped, then slammed the door behind her, and left

"Good work little brother," Sesshoumaru praised

"My little devils I have never been prouder of you then I am right now" Naraku praised

"Yeah teach any guy that messes with that is taking his life in his hands, cause you don't know where it's been or how many diseases it has" Bankotsu said with a smirk

"Never mind my own hell I would not fuck her with a borrowed one, or a wooden one hehehe," Kouga added

"You know what that witch is up to something I can feel it" Ayame stated

"I'll kick her skank ass," Sango said "But first I will get her wallet I mean after all the bitch should pay me for my services ahead of time"

"That's my girl cash up front," Kagura said

**Teasing hanyou, sweet revenge, payback, sex Ed film**

For days, Kikyo had bragged how she was going to get Inuyasha, and that they had a hot thing going. Inuyasha heard about her false claims through the school grapevine and had his own wicked plot in mind. He hatched his evil deranged plan with his buddies and cohorts in crime, Kikyo was about to receive the biggest dose of humiliation in her whole life, Inuyasha played it cool for a couple of days, then simply laid back and waited

"Hey Kikyo I hear ya been telling everybody we've got a thing going," Inuyasha mentioned

"Well yeah I hope you don't mind," she answered

"Not at all, in fact how's about you meet me later and make good on that claim?" Inuyasha suggested

"Sure name the place and I'll be there, I promise you'll enjoy it," she promised

"Meet me in the girl's bathroom at lunch time, everyone will be at lunch and that way we can be completely alone with no interruptions," he said in a seductive tone

"Okay Yash, you got it," she agreed

12::pm in the girls bathroom Inuyasha stood behind held and felt Kikyo up, working her up into a fevered frenzy "Inuyasha can I have a kiss? Kikyo asked

"Yeah but first I wanna feel that sweet ass of yours" he said and ground his crotch against her butt, while she was bent over the sink, and cupped her boobs "I want that shirt off, I wanna see those tits all the guys have been bragging about"

"Oh Yash you make me so horny" Kikyo said, then straightened up some and pulled her shirt off up over her head, she was braless "You like?

"Sure do" he replied, and played with her bare breasts

"Inuyasha please? I cannot take anymore fuck me," she pled "Put it in"

"Glad to, but first the panties have got to go" he told her "Now hike your skirt up cause I'm about to fuck your brains out

"Yes Yasha I'm ready, ooo put it in" please?

Inuyasha gave her butt cheeks a couple of good feels "Ready? He asked, just when she was ready for him to take her "See ya sucker," Inuyasha said then took off "Hope your finger works" he yelled back

"_**Inuyashaaaaa" **_she screamed

As Inuyasha made his hasty escape he saw Sesshoumaru "Sessh"

"Little brother" Sesshoumaru greeted "I take it you were successful?

"Yes Sessh I was oh the horror, now I gotta go hit the showers delouse myself, and scrub about three layers of my skin off" Inuyasha said "Or you could be a really cool big bro and loan me some of your acid"

"It'll be well worth it you will see," Sesshoumaru stated smiling evilly, Inuyasha quickly ran toward the shower room "I can hardly wait"

"I am not even going to ask what they are up to," Naraku thought

Two days later Naraku was walking through the hallway headed to the men's room, he entered and was about to use the sink to wash his face when he felt a hand on his ass. Naraku flinched and at the same time, his body went rigid, and he quickly turned his body around making sure to keep his back to the sink

"Hmmm nice ass" Kikyo said "Bet if I licked it your cock would jump"

"Sorry I don't do men" he insulted

Hearing that voice Naraku's blood froze in his veins now enraged his hand took hold of her wrist next the tip of his thumb hit a pressure point that not only caused her to whimper in pain, but also brought her down onto her knees. He squeezed at the same time and glared murderously at her, she whined and looked at him pleadingly; Naraku already knew damn good and well that she would be back at it again later on

"If you ever dare to touch me in such a way again I will remove your hand at the wrist and the other as well" understand? Bitch push me to far and it will cost you your life" Naraku snapped, his eyes turned pure blood red

"I, I, I, I'm sorry pl, please I'll never do it again" please let go? Kikyo whined

Naraku released her she took off, after a couple of minutes of allowing himself to cool of and regain his composure he left. What they did not know is that from inside one of the stalls another set of eyes was watching, that set belonging to none other then Sesshoumaru himself and who was now smiling evilly

Monday the following week

Kikyo who had swiftly regained her cockiness and tried something that would turn out to be very costly to her, she started a rumor around the school that she had a meeting with Inuyasha and he could not get it up. That rumor spread throughout the school like wildfire and soon reached the hanyou's ears, others thought Inuyasha was going to go ballistic and were surprised when he did not, in fact this is exactly what he'd been waiting for

All the students were called to the theatre room instead of having sex Ed class in separate classes the principal and teachers agreed to just have all the students meet there and have one big class. Naraku was chomping at the bit after seeing the smirks on the faces of his little devils aka his students, he knew what ever ungodly thing they were about to pull was going to be epic

As all the students filed into the theatre room, took their seats, and waited the movie screen was being set up, and the film readied for showing. Naraku could tell that his students were straining to maintain straight faces, and were fighting to keep from busting out laughing. Finally the lights went down low, Keade spoke telling the students what the film was going to be about, she finished speaking. The film began to play, next all eyes went wide, gasps were heard as on the screen bigger then life was topless, pantiless, with her skirt hiked up Kikyo begging Inuyasha to fuck her

"Inuyasha I please? I cannot take anymore fuck me," Kikyo pled

'Oooo Inuyasha just put the tip in, ooo Inu baby I'm sooo horny, ooo put it in baby, put it in" Jakotsu mocked, loving Kikyo's new deep red complexion "Oh Yash oh Yash I, I Im gonna come"

Smack "Ah shut it you freak," Inuyasha said at the same time playfully smacking Jakotsu in the head

"Ouch don't be so rough lover I'm delicate," Jakotsu teased in a female voice

And on the screen continued to play "Yasha I'm ready, ooo put it in? Please" Kikyo said

"Oops, what, it fell out. No it died from horror poor innocent penis died in the prime of his young life" Kagome needled

"Someone lost her penis how sad" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Damn Yash didn't have that problem with me in the janitors closet the other day long ride and he is so big" Kagome added burning Kikyo up

"Yes little brother always was a strong boy" Sesshoumaru played along

And next how just before Inuyasha left she screamed his name in rage when he refused her. And after he left she was hanging onto the sink with one hand for balance while standing spread eagle, and with the other hand was fingering herself till she came,. And what she said next totally contradicted her claim about Inuyasha not being able to get it up, of course the parts with Inuyasha feeling her up were very nicely edited out

"Oh Inuyasha why wouldn't you fuck me? Kikyo whined "Oh Yasha this should be you inside me"

"Inuyasha couldn't get it up my ass, bullshit more like he wasn't giving it up to Skankyho," Jakotsu ragged "That garden of disease you call a snatch,"

"Damn look at that" doesn't she ever wash that thing? I see a crust on it" Miroku razzed "And lots of rust to"

"Gods I think I'm scarred for life" Bankotsu added "Oh the horror, my eyes, my eyes are burning"

"Dude I is that mold I see growing there? It's got to be it's all green" Kouga wisecracked, "Damn some bitches do not take care of their shitty kitty"

'Nooooooo, it's a fake, you dumb bastards Inuyasha faked that tape, he's the one who came after me," Kikyo complained, "He did this because he's a frigid limp dick bastard"

"Yeah right, fuck you couldn't pay me to touch that diseased thing" Inuyasha retorted "Who needs leprosy that Laboratory between your legs is so diseased and nasty one dip and a guy would lose his dick cause it'd be eaten like it was dipped in acid"

"Hey Kikyfinger got finger cramps from playing diddle the kitty so much? Kouga needled "Phew I can smell the stank over here"

"Well now we know why the ladies room stinks so much, it's Kikystench, phew" Sango needled "Needs to be fumigated,"

Every one bust out laughing, the one that griped her the most was Naraku laughing, so Kikyo at the last minute decided she'd take him down with her "Professor Himura felt my ass asked me to lick his then let him fuck me and said if I did he'd see to it that I'd get all A's,"

Naraku was seeing red and was ready to break her neck right then and there not caring that practically the whole school was there, he felt a hand on his arm "Relax professor and wait this is about to get even better, I promise" Sesshoumaru reassured

Thinking that she had gotten the upper hand and regained her reputation Kikyo was looking very smug till she saw the next film clip she was seen in all of her slutty glory groping Naraku's butt saying he had a nice ass, and how she bet if she licked it his cock would jump. Then how he grabbed her wrist removing her hand from his derriere, and rejected her. But the parts where he squeezed her wrist, and how he brought her down on her knees was edited out, and the students broke out into fits of laughter all over again

"Daaaaamn, that's foul" Sango needled "Hey professor Himura hope you got a shot of penicillin. Shit this is a new kind of sex film called Kinkyho attempted rape porn,"

"I, I, I do believe that's what they call professor molestation" Sesshoumaru got out between laughs "Rape, attempt rape, call the cops we have a serial rapist in here"

"Bastaaaaards" Kikyo screamed then stormed out

"Sluuuuut" Sango elongated the word to gripe her

"Biiiiitch" Ayame said in a mocking, whining tone to Kikyo's retreating form

"Assholes," Kikyo shrieked as she took off

Sesshoumaru gave Naraku a high five although Kagome along with the others was laughing beneath the surface she even to her own surprise was seething with jealousy and rage. Naraku caught it glanced her way, and with his eyes signaled her to go out into the hallway, Kagome blinked as if to say yes. Naraku excused himself using the excuse he had to use the men's room, Kagome waited a few seconds then followed

"Jealous minx she will be like fire in bed" Naraku thought

Kagome walked through the hallway and suddenly felt a hand reach out and grab hers, then quickly lead her to the classroom, the second she and Naraku were in the classroom he shut and locked the door behind him. In the darkened room she swiftly found herself against the wall opposite the door, pinned between it and Naraku's hard body, at the same time sharing their first kiss, her tongue soon found it's way into his welcoming warm mouth he tasted of strawberries

"Damn he tastes good" she thought

**Lemon starts**

He groaned and with his knee nudged her legs apart she complied, now between her legs he ground against her eliciting muffled moans from her, and in no time felt her hands grip his nice rounded ass holding him tightly against her, She started grinding against him, he felt one of her legs snake over his hip, she tightened her grip on him as the overwhelming waves of her first Naraku induced orgasm pulled her over the edge, while still in the midst of her intense release he pulled his lips from hers

"Ahhh Naraku" she cried out, he did not stop there he continued his movements _**"Oh, oh my g, gods N, Naraku" **_she called out as two more orgasms hit, and he was kissing her neck

"You, only you, I do not want her only you, since the first day I first laid eyes on you always remember that" he whispered in her ear his hot breath ghosting over her fevered skin "I know you are jealous do not be. Feel my need; you are the only one to make me hunger this way,"

"Gods all you have to do is look at, or touch me, and speak and I start burning up," Kagome panted

"This is what I want to hear from you pleasure never pain," he replied "You calling my name in pure ecstasy"

**Lemon ends**

"Shit Sessh I didn't know Kags was that jealous, damn she's scary when she's pissed, hell I thought she was gonna kill the bitch" Inuyasha commented

"Yes Kikyfilth has that rare talent to elicit scorn from others swiftly and to easily," Sesshoumaru replied "Just between us she needs to die. And I have a feeling she will,"

"Boys you know she's fucked cause our Kagome's in she devil mode now," Kouga stated "Things are about to get hot for a certain tramp"

'Ah ha" the others agreed

"Gods I am so going to immensely enjoy this" Kagura said "We can have popcorn, soda and other treats while watching the show" she jested

"Hey maybe we should start making funeral party plans" Kouga joked

"Me to" the rest of the gang replied

"Only you'd come up with some shit like that Kouga you are a sick wolf" smirking Inuyasha said "Ah I'll keep ya anyway"

"Sniff, sniff gee thanks mutt face" the fake crying wolf teasingly replied

"I like it" Bankotsu told them

"Hornygome wants to ride teach, hehehe." Inuyasha joked "Hell I think the wench is somewhere spinning his wheel right now,"

"Well you know what they say kids" Miroku said

"No, what do they say, enlighten us oh wise honorable sensei?" Kouga ragged

"Train kept rolling all night long, and she's riding the Naraku Himura nonstop express" Miroku wisecracked, and batted his eyes

"Miroku's a pro so he'd know, the perv is right" Sango joked

"Aw such praise I feel all weepy with joy," Miroku teased

"Hey I think Kags doing a little test skiing back there," Inuyasha teased

"Zoom, zoom," Ayame added

**Passion, hidden ecstasy**

In Naraku's classroom

Held up by Naraku Kagome was limp against the wall, panting for air, feeling his hardness against her asked "What about you? Let me do something for you"

"There's no time woman of mine and know that is what you are" he said sexily even in the dark with his demonic abilities he could see the clock 2:55 pm "It is five minutes to three" he calmly stated, the other students were already on their way back

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Kagome exclaimed okay "Quick you turn on the lights, and unlock the door, there's no time for me to escape, the desk, I'll hide under your desk"

**Lemons start**

Kagome quickly grabbed her belongings and dove under his desk, Naraku sat at his desk innocently as if nothing had happened, with his paperwork spread out across it. Just as the door opened he felt Kagome's hands on him the button of his pants waistband was undone, then his zipper slid down, his stiff manhood was freed then engulfed by something warm wet, and wonderful,. He barely stifled a needy groan, as her nimble little hand, and mouth simultaneously worked his rod, the students began walking in

He was so close to coming Naraku cleared his throat "Miss Higurashi has been excused, and left early, you may as well to" he told them one hand was tangled in Kagome's hair

"Teach you don't have to tell me twice" Inuyasha teased, they all quickly grabbed their things and took off

Once the door closed behind the last student at the same time Naraku exploded it was so intense he was bent forward holding on to the edges of his desk with a death grip, panting desperately trying to fill his lungs with much needed air. Kagome ever so gently, and nicely returned his manhood back into his pants, zipped them shut, and refastened the waistband button

"W, woman that, that was unbelievable" he managed to say between pants "Never in my life have I experienced such a thing. And you are a kinky little thing" aren't you? He teased between breaths

"Oh professor you do not know the half of it" Kagome sexily replied "Nice sushi roll" she teased

"Sushi roll?

"Gotcha, no he's more like a poke stick a jumbo extra large and fat poke stick" she replied

"I shall stick you teasing minx"

He reached out a hand and pulled her up to him, using his demonic speed the classroom door was once again locked, lights off, and Kagome was on his desk legs spread wide, and over his broad shoulders. Naraku wasted no time first teasing her hot spot then licking her entrance torturously swirling his tongue around it, when it plunged it deep inside, she then learned of a youkai's strange ability to elongate and widen their tongues

"Ooo Naraku"

Kagome thought she would go insane, plunging in and out he made sure every pass of his tongue stroked her pearl, swiftly sending her plummeting into the pit of blinding, mind-blowing ecstasy. Her passage tightened around his tongue while she came repeatedly he did not stop until she was spent, and after ward he was proudly smirking

"I knew it," she said

"Knew what? He inquired

"After that demonstration you gave on that damn donut, I knew you'd be just to damn good at that. Hey I never knew youkai could make their tongues longer and wider like that," Kagome stated

"We are capable of many things all of which you will learn in time. But I will tell you one thing to start your youkai studies we also are capable of extending other body parts as well" he explained and winked with a sneaky grin

"Gulp, I see" she replied "Well dear Raku does not need any extending he's a big boy and already more then enough on his own"

"You've named him? You are the first female to do so," Naraku told her then kissed her hard she immediately became aroused all over again

"Naraku I want to do you" please? She pled, "No one but you has ever turned me on this much,"

"No not here the cleaning staff will be arriving not long from now. But I will not leave you to suffer" he quickly relieved her of her ache

"_**Oh god's yes Naraku," **_she called with her release careful to keep her voice low

**Lemons end**

After he was finished with her "Tonight we're going to go to dinner, then see a movie," he said

"Okay name the place and I'll meet you"

"Meet me up the street from your house, I'll not have any woman of mine wandering the streets alone to meet me on some desolate street" Naraku stated

"Yes sir," she teased, then saluted him

"Kagome?

"Hm?

"I wish to court you" would you agree to such a thing? Hearing a bit of the old days in the classy way he spoke one could tell he was a man of breeding and elegance much like Sesshoumaru

"Hell yes, gods a girl would have to be insane to turn you down," she replied

"Wonderful now you are officially mine" he said with a grin "I have noticed your jealousy, you should know that we youkai are a possessive lot, we are also jealous, and will not allow males to handle our females in ways other then family or friends would"

"I can certainly live with that" Kagome replied "But just so you know sexy if I catch that skank with her hands on you I'll rip her face off," she said in a sugary sweet tone

"And I will do nothing to stop you, my little minx" Naraku said Kagome smiled evilly

"Let us leave before the cleaning staff arrives they'll be doing the floors today," he said Naraku led Kagome out through the back door

Seeing no one was around Naraku opened the car door first on the passenger's side Kagome got in, then went way down in the seat so no one would see her. Naraku got in on the drivers side, shut the door, put the key in the ignition, and started the engine. As Naraku drove he imagined all the things he could do to his little miko in the confines of his home, how he'd make her scream his name, while he relentlessly pleasured her in every way he could. When he neared Kagome's street he stopped a couple of houses away from hers he leaned over and gave her a hot kiss

"Until tonight" he said

"Until tonight" she repeated "And thanks this was the most wonderful day of my life"

"You are welcome and thank you," he answered

"You are a tasty one" she teased, he smirked "I like my new snake" she said, "I do believe that particular breed is called an anaconda,"

"As are you, and he is your anaconda" he said, she gave him another quick kiss then left "Woman you will be the end of me, but I cannot think of a more pleasing way to die," he thought

Elsewhere "Hey you do know wench was up under professor Himura's desk" right? Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru "Guess she liked the coffee at chez Himura,"

"Indeed little brother I to sensed her," Sesshoumaru answered, "She wanted pokey for desert,"

"Shit you don't think she was? And damn Sessh has a perverted sense of humor who knew,"

"Little brother I do not think I know she was" Sesshoumaru replied "Pokey stick" he joked

"Damn only Kagsy would the kinky little wench," Inuyasha commented, "Prof got some under the desk head"

"Yes I dare say professor Himura is a lucky man indeed," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk

"Lucky bastard" Inuyasha stated, "But he fucking looked like he was going to explode, I think the minute we shut the door he popped a rocked, hehehe. Shit I had all I could do to keep a straight face,"

"Your colorful expression speaks the truth" Sesshoumaru replied

"That's the kind of pork that don't need mustard with it,"

"Little brother you are one sick dog, and there is no cure for you" Sesshoumaru joked

"Aw Sesshy your compliments warm my little heart and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside"

"Getting sappy in your old age," Sesshoumaru teased

"Tell anyone and I will end you,"

**First date, passion and surprises**

That night Naraku came for Kagome he pulled up alongside a small wooded area two houses away from hers, when he saw her his heart almost stopped, she was all dressed in black she wore a black mesh top with a strapped top underneath, the kind that needed no bra under it. The skirt came just above her knees, and black shoes with two-inch heels, sexy and comfortable to walk in as well, Kagome hated spiked hells and Naraku did as well another thing they had in common

"Good evening my goddess" He greeted

"Good evening my sexy god" she answered leaned in and kissed him when they pulled apart, he reached his long arm over and opened the door for her and she got in

As they sat in the car before pulling out they had a long make out session, both pulled away from each other panting "We best be on our way or we will never eat or make it to the theatre" Naraku said with a grin

"Or we could stay here I could strip, then ravage you right in the middle of the street and give the neighbors one hell of a show" she joked

"Woman you are more perverted, and corrupt then Miroku" he teased

"Think so do you? Hehehe, what can I say I try?"

Naraku pulled out and as he was driving he felt Kagome's hand resting on his thigh, the drive was fun they talked, joked and got to know each other bette and found they had far more in common then they had first thought. He was as big a fun loving wisecracking wiseass as she was and loved playing tricks when the occasion arose. Two towns away Naraku pulled into the parking lot of the Silver Dragon one of the best restaurants there were but out of the way so that no one where they lived would see them

The meal was beef strips, rice, vegetables, and sushi it was one of Naraku's favorite combinations, fruits, treats, and green tea. Kagome also liked these exact same things Naraku was well pleased. The staff smiled marveling at what a beautiful couple the pair made. After the meal he paid the bill, and holding her hand led her to the car, and opened the door for her after she got in he closed the door then went around to his side and got in the theatre was not from the restaurant

"Hope it's a scary movie then when you get scared I can hold and comfort you," Kagome ragged "I'll protect you,"

"As if you need to find an excuse to do so" He teased "You may do this whenever you please," he stated with a grin

"I love a willing victim" she replied

Naraku pulled into and parked in the parking lot of the Hitari theatre, and as fate would have it the movie he had taken her to see was a horror movie Ninja Vampire Hunter was the title, it also turned out to be a double feature two movies for the price of one, Mummy Of The Samurai was the second feature. Naraku inwardly smirked, he purchased the tickets, snacks, and treats, then they made their way to the room where the films were being shown, and took seats in the back

First they sat through the entire the vampire movie, when the credits began to roll, Naraku leaned in and kissed her, tongues soon engaged in battle, his hands cupped and felt her breasts. They were the only ones sitting in the back row, the other movie watchers were so busy waiting for the second move to start that so they took no notice of the passionate couple

**Lemons start**

Naraku's hand found it's way beneath her shirt to her breasts, the other took residence between her thighs massaging her sweet spot through her black lace panties. Not to be left out Kagome unzipped his pants reached in took hold of his rod and slid her hand up and down causing it to harden more then it already was and ache unbearably with need, when she played with his balls he nearly whined like a starving pup with need

Kagome pulled back from their savage kiss "I'm going to the bathroom" she said then got up and headed off to the ladies room

Naraku read between the lines after fixing his pants he got up, and quickly followed her, Kagome was in the ladies room Naraku entered and locked the door behind him "Woman you are a she devil" he said

"Hm, then punish me"

He noticed her panties were gone in a flash, her mesh top was gone, her shirt pulled down leaving her breasts exposed, she was bent over the sink, and he fondled her full breasts. Then she felt his huge length enter her both moaned from their intense pleasurable first time feel of bare flesh on flesh contact

He moved torturously slow, she began pushing back against him, Naraku sped up his pace, making sure his shaft plunged in and out against her pearl. He wanted her to release repeatedly until she could take no more she turned her head to look at him, he leaned in savagely kissed her, and started pumping hard into her with reckless abandon

She tore her lips from his "Gods, oh gods yes that's how I want it" she said

"Your way better then in my fantasies" he praised, "So fucking tight, and hot" he groaned

"Ooo," she gasped when he shifted a certain way

He decided to up her already heightened pleasure with a little king "Do you like the feeling of me inside of you fucking you? He kissed and kissed her neck

"Y, yes," she gasped more turned on then before "Ah"

He lightly nipped her ear lobe "Having you wrapped around me so tight like silk makes me so hard. Drilling into your sweet hotness clenching onto my hardness like a suction cup milking it"

"Oh fuck yes" she gasped her mouth open "Your s, so kinky it it's hot"

"You like that do you? What about this? He said his mouth near her ear

"Holy fuck" she nearly screamed when he thrust forward burying his rod deeper then ever before

While still buried in up to the hilt to further drive her into ecstasy he moved up an down a couple of times stroking her parts with his and letting her feel his balls then he began thrusting again "I am going to make you peak like you never have before. Your so wet," want to come my little minx?

"_**Oh Naraku yes Narakuuuu" **_she called while exploding

Determined not to let her come down from her from her orgasmic high he continued "Kagome I can no longer wait, be mine"

"Y, yes" she gasped while nearing another orgasm "Harder, hard and fast"

"Kagome"

She wanted to torment him "Keep it coming oh baby your hard rod I need it, sliding in and out it's so good you balls feel like their going to explode,"

"Kagome I love to fuck you," he began pounding hard and almost inhumanly fast

"Naraku it, it is to good" she gasped "Don't stop. You want to spill inside me don't you? she taunted to drive him over the edge into the pit of never ending ecstasy

"Oh good gods yes" he panted

Feeling his own climax approaching he held on to her hips tightly without causing pain, at the same time their climaxes began, she felt his newly sprouted fangs sink into her left shoulder, marking her as his mate the bite swiftly healed and turned into a small spider somewhat looking like a tattoo. He leaned his long body forward, she turned her head marking him, hard still even after their intense climaxes he dove into her again repeatedly pleasuring her and himself beyond sane levels of enjoyment

Kagome got Naraku to sit on top of one of the toilets, facing him she straddled him "Uh yes Kagome ride me"

"So good, so fucking hot," she said while groaning, she leaned forward and kissed him hard, he plunged his tongue into her mouth

Naraku tore his lips from hers "Oh hell yes Kagome, fuck me hard" she did "Ooooo shit yes"

He felt her begin to close around him "Na, Naraku"

"Yes I know don't stop" He nearly breathless said, then thrust his hips hard up into her tight hot cavern

Then it hit _**"Ughhhhh" **_both exclaimed while climaxing hard and long

"I wanted to ride your rod the first time I saw you," she said

"I to had the same thought and desire," he replied, "You are like fire," he praised, "I'm an addict, and you are my drug"

They went limp against each other, faces nuzzling each other's shoulders, then he heard her say something he did not expect, and that surprised him "Naraku I love you, so much it hurts,"

He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her chocolate eyes, he saw overwhelming love, and all her raw emotions "And I you, it hit me and I knew for sure the day after I first met you," he told her

After hearing her declaration of love he instantly hardened again, still holding her he rose from his seat and sat her on the counter top around the sink, still inside her he mercilessly pounded into her, they continued for over an hour

"Naraku," she called while being relentlessly pleasured

**Lemons end**

After they were done the mates washed their sweat filled skin, fixed their clothes, and left the ladies room holding hands and nonchalantly returned to their seats in the back row. They enjoyed the remainder of the mummy movie that was still playing, Kagome sat with her head resting on his shoulder, and his arm around her, the movie came to an end, and the two got up and left then headed to the car

"Kagome we should still go to school as we were before becoming mates," Naraku suggested, but was partly fearing her potential outrage

"I agree, we are newly mated and do not want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves," he was pleasantly surprised to hear that

"You are the perfect mate" he complimented

"And so are you my gorgeous spider," she replied he grinned

"Yes and you are trapped in my web, tonight you will share our bed, and home with me" he said

"Our home? She teased

"Yes you will be living with me youkai will not live separately from their mate, unless there is a serious necessity to do so. And even then we try to eliminate that necessity," Naraku explained

"Well then take me home sexy and maybe you'll get lucky tonight," she ragged

"Tease all you want vixen, I am nowhere near through with you yet," he purred in a seductive tone "You may want to reserve a hospital bed," he teased

"Uh oh better have 911 on standby and speed dial" she joked

"You were hot and nearly killed me as a human, but now you are a youkai miko, so you'll live centuries like me, and will have an even higher endurance and sex drive then you already had, which was a lot to begin with,"

"Yes but sniff, sniff you corrupted me now I'm a sex addict" she teased feigning tears

"Sniff and I was a virgin until you ravaged me," he ragged "You stole my flower,"

"Hah" Kagome responded, then cracked up laughing, "You've laid more rug throughout the years then a carpenter lays floors"

"Naughty girl," he joked, "From now on yours is the only rug I'll be laying,"

"Bad boy," wanna go do it all over again, big boy?"

"Murdering wench," he teased

His house surprised her it was large and spacious, he unlocked the door and led her in, as he took her on a tour she saw white walls, oak wood floors, traditional Japanese furniture, she was in awe. Naraku wore a grin a mile wide he loved the look on her face when she was surprised. He saved the best stop for last his huge bedroom, there she saw a king sized futon that had been specially made to stand high off the floor. He presented her with a box she opened it inside were sexy lingerie, panties, and bras black, red, silver white and other colors, shoes, and slippers she gasped

The second box had some shirts, pants, skirts, and dresses of many various colors in it "Oh my gods Naraku their all so beautiful," how did you know what I liked? She asked

"Simple my pet I observed you and familiarized myself with your tastes, which I might add are very much like mine, Tomorrow we shall go shopping you will have a complete wardrobe,"

"Oh my kamis thank you," Kagome exclaimed, "I don't know how to show you how thankful I am,"

"How about you try on and model the red nightie for me," he suggested in a sexy tone

Kagome took it out of the box. Bolted to the bathroom, swiftly stripped, and put it on, she stepped out and Naraku's eyes were glued to her curvaceous frame. Then she noticed he was wearing nothing but black silk pajama bottoms, the sight of his bare chest turned her on. And soon Kagome was buck-naked on her back lying beneath her equally naked mate, in the middle of the bed, it was their first time seeing one another completely unclothed

"You are breathtakingly beautiful all over," Kagome complimented

"As are you?" he replied his lips descended upon hers, at the same time lustfully moving inside her again taking her with him to new heights of pure ecstasy

**Foolish mistake, a cool dip, marks to remember **

Monday morning Naraku dropped Kagome off up the street from the school, gave her a loving kiss then drove off to the school and parked his car and went into the school. He watched from the classroom window as she came toward and entered the school he was moon eyed. As was her daily routine Kagome stopped off at the ladies room before class, she was washing her hands when she heard

"Naraku is mine so you need to back off tart," said Kikyo "Got it,"

"How nice for you," Kagome replied with an I don't give a rats ass attitude "Question is does he know that? She added with a smirk

"I'm serious,"

"I'm sure you are dear" Kagome wisecracked then turned her back to Kikyo, took a paper towel, and started drying her hands

"I'm am only going to tell you one last time you stay away from Naraku girly I'm not kidding," Kikyo demanded then put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and made to forcefully spin her around

Before Kikyo could blink her arm was pinned behind her back with Kagome holding her wrist with a vice like grip, and the other tightly wrapped around her neck "Yours you say, then tell me," why when you were seen on tape begging Inuyasha to fuck you, did you turn around and accuse professor Himura of feeling your ass? Then everyone saw you were the one groping him,"

"Let go bitch, let go now," Kikyo demanded "Man stealing witch,"

"You should have thought of that before you put your nasty finger fucking yourself hand on my shoulder, gross," Kagome bit "Hey what was it like making your first porn tape?

"Bitch let go now I'll kick your ass," Kikyo snapped then tried to stomp Kagome's foot with her own. So using her thumb Kagome pressed hard into a pressure point in Kikyo's wrist causing her to yowl in pain "Ow stop, stop,"

"First you come in here running your mouth without a reason, then you have the fucking balls to put your hands on me, threaten me, and now try to stomp my foot bitch. So you like violence," do you? Kagome snapped but in a creepy low voice calm way

Next Kagome released Kikyo then sucker punched her up under her chin sending Kikyo flying into the wall, and pounced using her fists gave Kikyo black eyes, a split bruised swollen lips, and other bruises. Then holding her by the back of her neck Kagome bent her over the toilet dunking her head in the water, and there was pine scented cleaner in the water, afterward Kagome dropped her unceremoniously on the floor, washed, and dried her hands

"Uhhhhh," Kikyo moaned

"How do ya like me now bitch? Kagome wisecracked, "Who kicked who's ass?

"Ah" Kikyo moaned and passed out cold

"Damn they leave corpses laying around anywhere these days" Kagome joked

Kagome beat the other students getting to class, and quickly told Naraku everything at first he was fuming, but after Kagome told him, what she had done to the bitch Naraku nearly pissed his pants laughing. As the other students entered the classroom Ayame called them over and they all huddled together, in an instant Naraku's class emptied except for he and Kagome. They ran like hell when they went into the ladies room they saw Kikyo sprawled on the floor reeking of pine disinfectant

"I need to see this," Naraku said then he and Kagome headed to the ladies room

Inuyasha being the sweetheart he is snapped a photo with his cell phone, Kouga and the others followed suit "Interesting but ugly ratty rug," Naraku joked

"Nah teach it's an ugly door mat that you only wipe your feet on after stepping in dog poop," Kouga wisecracked

"Eew" the others exclaimed

Kagome smirked Naraku, and Kagome stood behind the others, he reached over with one hand and gave one of Kagome's butt cheeks a gentle squeeze and smirked. Kagome to be a wiseass did the same to him. Then while looking at Kikyho the rest broke out into peals of gut wrenching laughter and were holding their stomachs

"She finally took a bath, you know I never thought I would say this but for once she actually smells good," Sesshoumaru joked

"H, hey that sure is one fucked up cheap, inferior m, mop" Ayame choked out while laughing

"You should tell the dean, seriously cause this bitch ain't nothing but trouble, and won't quit either," Inuyasha told Naraku, and Kagome "Be right back," he said

In under a minute Inuyasha returned with dean Wantanabe Abi took one look "She is not supposed to be here and she knows it, she was expelled the day she accused professor Himura of groping her, and the damn tape proved her to be the groper," she said

"Damn she's like frigging cancer incurable," Jakotsu wisecracked

"Well at least she's pine fresh," Kagura commented

Dean Wantanabe called the police and campus security on her cell phone, the campus security immediately came and removed Kikyo from the premises. She was held in a security room until the police came and took her away, by that time she was conscious again and left kicking and screaming. Naraku and his students went back to his class, once inside with the door closed

"Daaaaamn Kagome you really fucked her up, I love you," Inuyasha said then hugged her "I do not even have to ask I know you did it. You're my favorite wench," he joked

"We love you to," the others said in unison

"Sh, shit I bet that's the best lovin she's ever had" Miroku choked out between laughs

"Damn and the cheap bitch didn't so much as leave a tip," Sango wisecracked "Nice make over you gave her Kags, but damn you should have gotten paid,"

"Hey Kags I, I hope you had your rabies shot gods only knows what that bitch has," laughing Bankotsu choked

"Yes Kikypest is wearing Kagome's love marks well," Sango, joked, "You know kids that look is really in this year,"

"Love marks? The others responded

"Yeah, like a Hallmark card Kagome cared enough to send the very best. Only Kag's did it with her fists, hehehe," Sango wisecracked

"Yep our Kagome's a true artist," Miroku joked

"Yes a lovelier sight I've never seen," Sesshoumaru added with a smirk

"Damn we could have sold tickets, bet the whole school would have paid to see this shit," Inuyasha joked, "If only we had known before hand that this was coming,"

"That's it we're taking you out to celebrate," Jakotsu said

"Mister Himura can we take lunch time so we can take Kagome to the diner up the street to celebrate, instead of eating in the cafeteria?" Bankotsu asked

"Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?" Kouga teased and batted his eyes

"Hey wolf are you pleading or flirting?" Inuyasha ragged

"Jealous? Kouga wisecracked

"You certainly may" Naraku answered "Be good while your out children and don't get into any trouble," he teased

"Yes teach we promise," they answered in unison

**At the diner**

After the food and drinks had been ordered and served "Ok Kag's, how long have you and professor sexy been mated?" Spill" Kagura teasingly asked

"What makes you say that?

"Growl," came from Inuyasha, and Kouga

"Oh please I could sense a mile away," Kagura answered

"Jeez wench I can smell it a mile away ya know," Inuyasha ragged "Humping much?

"Yeah Kagome I damn sure smelled it," Kouga added

"Me to," said Ayame

"And I as well," Sesshoumaru stated

"Damn your canine noses and sense of smell," Kagome joked

"Never mind all that spill," Jakotsu coaxed, then pulled the neck and shoulder of her shirt on the left side back revealing her spider mating mark "Ooo a permanent spider hickey," he teased "It's so sexyI love it,"

"Gods Jak your so perverted," Kagome joked

"Yes and that's why you love me," answered Jakotsu, Kagome told them everything

"Yeees," the girls squealed, "I knew it,"

"Damn wenches my ears," Inuyasha said and his ears flattened back against his skull

"My ears," Kouga exclaimed while both canines clamped their hands over their ears

"Females," Sesshoumaru said simply trying to ignore the annoying sound

"Oh quiet," Jakotsu replied, "Damn men are so spoiled," he joked

"What are you a girl now? Kouga wisecracked, "You wish,"

"Ah shut it you act more like a wench then the wenches themselves do," Inuyasha razzed "Why don't you just buy and start wearing panties and bra's?

Later on they returned to class, Kagome told Naraku that they knew about they're mating "Congrats teach," the boys all said in the same breath then winked

"Yup it's cool, we're not going to nark on you," Inuyasha stated "Besides the wench needs someone to keep her in line," he ragged, Kagome hit him in the head with a paper ball

"Inuyasha keep it up and I'll keep you in line with a leash," Kagome threatened

"Okay, okay, damn thought you'd be mellow after all that doing the nasty," Inuyasha replied

"Miko whipped," Miroku, teased and made whip cracking sounds

"Yes professor one could see your want for one another from a mile away" Sesshoumaru stated, and gave one of his rare smiles

"Shit Sessh, your not going to kill somebody are you?" cause you usually only smile just before somebody dies," Inuyasha said, smack Sesshoumaru's hand connected with the back of Inuyasha's head "Hey what was that for?

"For as you always say for you being a dick, and stop being so juvenile I am more then capable of smiling on other occasions," Sesshoumaru informed his brother

"Jeez, sensitive and grouchy much?" Inuyasha teased "You need a wench of your own, hehehe,"

Naraku had to go to the dean's office and left the classroom "Hey Kagome good thing it wasn't Naraku instead of you in that situation dealing with Kinkyho," Kagura commented

"Why, what do you mean?

"Him being a spider youkai and all," Kagura said

"Yeah, so?" Kagome replied

"Ah I see you do not know ok I'll tell you, Naraku's a spider youkai and what some don't know is spider youkai don't appear with claws, and fangs, Like sexy Sesshy," Kagura stated Sesshoumaru grinned 'But they can at will sprout claws and fangs fast when they want to, and can also poison a victim with a bite or by using claws,"

"You, you mean he's poisonous? Shocked Kagome said with a gasp

"Only when he wants to be and when he's dealing with a serious threat, much like Sessh he is very calm, cool, and collected until pushed to far,"

"Holy shit," Kagome replied

"Yup not only that little sis, he can be highly poisonous paralyze with it, and if he ever really wanted to he could while holding her with his claws burrowed into her flesh excrete enough poison into her system that in seconds would disintegrate her leaving nothing behind," Kagura explained

"I'm liking it," Kagome said and smiled evilly

"And the more pissed off he is the stronger and more concentrated his poison is," Kagura said with a smirk "That my dear also means that by you being mated to him you can do it to,"

"Yes miko during mating your powers merged and you both now also share a combination of one another's powers. You also have enhanced hearing, strength, power, and speed. He is now immune to mikos ," Sesshoumaru told her

"Well damn no wonder Kikybitch seemed so much lighter to lift," Kagome replied

**An uninvited guest, afternoon delight, a deadly end**

Three days later Naraku was alone in his classroom standing in front of the wall reading some papers he'd just been handed. Suddenly he felt himself shoved against the wall, and trapped between the wall and a body. He gazed in pure horror and his stomach turned when he saw that it was Kikyo, his rage rose and eyes immediately turned pure glowing red and his demonic powers swirled around him his hair flowed around his from the breeze it created

"Ooo baby likes it rough," Kikyo teased while grinding against him and one hand reaching for his male treasure

In an instant Naraku's hand was around her throat, and the other grabbed the wrist of her hand that was inching toward his crotch squeezing so hard he nearly broke it "Like it rough you say why yes I do let me show you just how rough," is that kinky and rough enough for you? He said while nearly crushing her neck

"Cough, cough, gasp," was heard from his stalker

"Did I not tell you that I would sever that hand from its arm if you should ever attempt to touch me in such a way again?' didn't I? He snapped while bringing her down to her knees before him

"Let g," she tried to say

She slapped at his hands, then tried to dig her blunt human nails into his wrists "You never learn, do you?' he coldly stated "And never will"

Apparently, she did not know much about or understand arachnid youkai to well, he let his thumbnail form into a claw and dug it into the middle of her wrist, then secreted a small amount of spider poison into the wound. Her wrist swiftly became paralyzed, as it stiffened she lost all muscle control in it and was unable to move it, she tried to whimper but it was impossible with his hand so tightly wrapped around her throat

Once he was done he let go dropping her coughing, gasping, and gagging to the floor like a sack of potatoes "Bastar," she tried to say

Naraku bent over with one hand grabbed and held on to the hair on the back of her head "Listen, and listen well because I will not repeat myself, if you ever come near me again I will kill you on sight. And know this I do not jest, I hate you, you vile disgusting creature, I would not have you if you paid me,"

Naraku released her with a downward shove "Ba, bastard," she choked out, as she struggled to stand, staggered out through the door and disappeared out of sight

**Lemon starts**

Naraku was pissed and needed to burn off some pent up frustration and energy. At the end of his class the students except Kagome had left once the last one was out and gone he immediately locked the door. Then in the blink of an eye Kagome was laid on her back on top of his desk, pantieless, and spread eagle, with her ass on the edge of the desk, and Naraku between her legs

"Naraku," the surprised miko exclaimed

"I need you,"

"Horny thing," she teased "Damn baby take it," she lustfully said when he entered

"Ooo it never ceases to amaze me how good you feel," Naraku said while his shaft slipped inside and was buried up to the hilt within her and stilled "Does it feel good? Do you want more?

"Oh fuck, Naraku yes" Kagome moaned "Start moving or die," she teased

He moved smooth and slowly with long strokes "I need this more then you know" he said

Watching him do what he was doing to her turned her on even more "Like to watch," he shifted ever so slightly

"Shit yes give it to me,"

He hiked up her shirt and while he continued to plunder her fevered depths, suckled on her exposed breasts, she arched her back, and with one hand on the back of his head pulled him down more. With the other hand she reached down cupped, and gently massaged his balls, he immediately heated up aching three times more with need, suddenly he was pounding into her

"Oh dear gods woman," he exclaimed, the intensity of the feelings she was causing with her ministrations almost to much to bear "I am going to do this until you cannot walk straight,"

"Yes Naraku yes more I need it don't stop"

His lips crashed down on to hers as he pounded into her with inhuman speed, and strength, his tongue conquered and dominated hers in the battle. Kissing only increased the intensity of their pleasure zones then the walls came crashing down and the dam burst when both came harder with an intensity neither had ever felt before

Tearing their lips from one another _**"Uhhhhhhh" **_both exclaimed while still climaxing

Even after their orgasms were complete her hot sheath still continued to tightly clamp onto his shaft making him want more and now he was again aching with need. He leaned forward trailing kisses up and down her neck, while one hand held him up the other found it's way underneath her backside he gently squeezed her butt cheek and heard her moan

"Do you want more mate? Me sliding in and out sending waves of intense pleasure through your sexy body? He sexily teased

"Yes Naraku, it's so hard feels good," does it feel good and make you hot? She said to turn him on more like he did her "Please harder faster?"

He began to move "I love you mate," he told her and sped up

"Me to," she replied "Ahhh," she moaned when he hit a particularly sensitive spot _**"Oh, oh gods Na, Naraku" **_she called out with her hard hitting climax

"_**Ooo Kagomeee"**_

**Lemon ends**

"That was wonderful. You were more intense then usual," Kagome commented

"I really needed you and it," he said he was smiling and in heavenly euphoria

"Don't know what caused it but I'm not complaining," she told him, he quickly told her what had happened

Naraku, and Kagome had just finished enjoying their afternoon delight, and were relaxed, the second he unlocked the classroom door it burst open, and a figure with one raised arm holding a dagger in it's hand barged in. The last thing on earth Naraku wanted to see right now especially after an enjoyable mating session with his beautiful mate. Naraku wasted no time letting his demonic beasttial side take over red eyes swirling power surrounded him at the same a sudden breeze moved his hair around

"If I can't have you neither will she," Kikyo sneered as she held up the dagger intent on plunging it into his heart. She was using her left hand because the wrist of her right hand was still paralyzed from his poison

"She already has me we are mated" Naraku needled "You never will I'd rather die then give myself to you," his voice demonically deep cold and scary

"Stupid bitch don't look for me to help you" Kagome spat as Kikyo looked at her

Faster then the human eye could see Naraku had her by the wrist of the hand holding the dagger and the other with his fingers tightly wrapped around her throat. In his rage his glowing blood red held a murderous gaze. Kagome watched in amazement while her mate as Kagura said grew fangs and claws, while holding the crazy stalker bitch in a death grip

"Did I not warn what would happen should you make another attempt? And yet you persist in your unwanted fruitless attempt. Bitch I also remember telling you that I hate you," he snapped, tightening his grip and squeezing even harder

Naraku burrowed his claws deep into her flesh excreting large amounts of highly concentrated poison into her blood stream which quickly carried it throughout her body, and into her major organs. Kagome looked on and watched as all at the same time Kikyo's veins turned dark purple and showed through her skin like lines on a map, and her skin swiftly turned bluish gray she turned to dust then she was gone and nothing remained it was over faster then the blink of an eye

After "Damn and you didn't even save me a piece," Kagome teased Naraku smiled evilly "She cannot complain it was so quick I do not think she even felt any pain,"

"Such a bad girl, my bad girl," he joked, "Now we celebrate our freedom,"

"Uh oh," Kagome responded

"Have no fear Dr Himura is here, and can cure all that ails you?" he teased and once more Naraku was ravishing his mate on top of his desk

**The next day **

"Ding dong the bitch is dead after she fell down and hit her head ding dong the wicked witch is dead," Kagura sang

"Naraku sama this Inuyasha gives you his heartfelt thanks and gratitude," Inuyasha teased while bowing "And he is in your service anytime you are in need,"

"Damn all the good shit happens when I'm away," Jakotsu said with a playful pout

"Look at it this way boys we're free, and once again our dicks are safe and free to roam," Kouga wisecracked "Hell mine is doing a happy dance,"

"Yeah mine's jumping with joy," Bankotsu joked

"Yeah well put a leash on it, and take it for a walk," Inuyasha ragged

"Mine is beside himself with joy and for the first time in a long time he is relaxed," Sesshoumaru said wearing a wicked grin

"Shit mine is smoking a cigarette and sipping on champagne," Inuyasha joked

"Mine smoked some reefer so he's happily snoozing and wearing a smile," Jakotsu added

"Oh great just what we need a smoking dick," Inuyasha razzed

"And mine is smiling knowing he can safely bless all the ladies in peace," any volunteers? Miroku playfully asked

"Wanna die? The women asked at the same time

"Roku I will bless him for you," Kagura said

"Really? Miroku responded

"Ah hah" she said smiling evilly while opening and closing a pair of scissors as if cutting something

"Eek" Miroku squeaked and laughter erupted throughout the classroom "You can't take my baby away from me,"

"Ah shut up and take it like a man, ya wuss," Inuyasha ragged. At the end of the day the group went out to dinner to celebrate

After graduation Naraku married Kagome, then the following year Kagome learned she was pregnant with twins, one a boy, the other a girl after Naraku had noticed a change in her scent and told her. Kagome's mother was ecstatic she had wanted grandchildren, and was pleasantly surprised to learn that she would not be just getting one but two, it would only be a three-month pregnancy because one month of youkai pregnancy equals three human months

The boy Katsuro was a carbon copy of Naraku and a real fun loving wiseass, from the first day he and Inuyasha were instant friends. The girl Sakura looked like Kagome; she was quiet and reserved but fun loving. Kagome's family and friends spoiled them rotten, Naraku now had it all a beautiful mate, family, friends, and great career, all the things he thought he would never have

"Now Yasha it's time for us to make some pups," Kagura ragged

"Gulp, no, I gotta, eeeee," he shrieked and ran, Kagura playfully chased him

"Hehehe, sucker fell for that," Kouga said, and they all laughed


	3. Chapter 3 Fruit seduction, sweet revenge

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Hot college professor Naraku likes and wants Kag. Student Kag works at his favorite theatre part time, he finds out when he goes there one night to see a movie. Fic is kinky and lemony. Readers, and reviewers this ones for you, lol thanks, updated extended Jan 9 2012, complete one shot, Naraku/Kag

**At The Movies 3**

**By Raven 2010, Sep 17 2011**

**First day, fun and games, hot professor**

"Well, well, well she has arrived, I welcome you to your first day of college your majesty" Sango teased

"Bite me" Kagome replied "But nothing kinky I'm a good girl, and want to wait until the wedding night"

"Sorry I don't bite friends, only hot guys, or on rare occasions maybe an enemy"

"Sniff, sniff damn I feel so rejected" Kagome retorted feigning tears "I thought we had something special"

"Aw poor baby" Sango teased "Want some sake in your baby bottle?

"Well if it isn't the bobsy twins" Kagura, and Ayame, said as they approached

"All my wenches are here I see, so have no fear don't shed a tear" Inuyasha who had just arrived teased

"Do I know you? Ayame, Sango, Kagome, and Kagura wisecracked

"Ouch arrows in my heart, oh the pain" how can you be so cruel? Inuyasha teased "And here I thought you loved me"

"We do love you but your such a naughty boy we have to discipline you" Kagura joked

"_**We love you truly, truly dear, when you start up and get in trouble we love to watch you run in fear," **_all four females sang in unison

"You know he does it so you'll gang up on him" don't you? Came Kouga's voice "Aka gang bang"

"Drop dead flea trap my wenches love me," Inuyasha said

"Hey my favorite wolf" Kagome teased

"You say that, but do you really mean it?" Kouga joked, "You little tease"

"Ahhhhh" Inuyasha shrieked as something cold slid down his back, then turned and looked "Sessh you asshole" what the hell?

"That is for last night" did you think that I had forgotten? Sesshoumaru stated "Count your blessings that you still live"

"Forgot what, butt head?" Inuyasha shot back

"The ice you put in my bed, on my lower half while I slept last night. And the shock of it woke me up not long after" did you think that I did not know it was you? Dear little brother" Sesshoumaru reminded

"But did you have to put an ice cube down my shirt? And in front of the girls. Now my pecker and nuts are frozen" Inuyasha complained

"Precisely, as were mine the night before" smiling evilly Sesshoumaru replied "You needed a good wake up lazy dog"

"Yeah but at least I did not do it to you at school or in public, you giant pubic hair"

"Little brother there is one way to warm up just find a private place, and take action" Sesshoumaru ragged "And yes I did have to do it at school the element of surprise was perfect and just to good to pass up"

"Gross nasty bastar" Inuyasha started but was cut off

"Jeez mutt face we're college men and your still doing that juvenile shit? Kouga said "Sessh next time just shove the little prick in the walk in freezer then turn it up to max"

"Boo"

"Ah, fuck Miroku" will you stop doing that shit? Jolted Inuyasha bit

"Nope, never. You know icing a males treasure during sleep is really low, especially your own brother"

"Go buy a skate board take it to the highway during rush hour and play in the traffic monk" Inuyasha shot back

"Now ladies there's no need to fight" approaching Bankotsu teased "To much bitch slapping is really bad for your health

"Hi Banky" Ayame, Sango, Kagura, and Kagome greeted in dreamy voices

"Damn our first day here and already he's the campus wet dream for every girl here" Inuyasha wisecracked "Ow" he yelped when Sesshoumaru smacked his head

"Little brother you are so uncouth"

"Well don't worry I'm sure you'll easily take second place" Inuyasha shot back "You can always take Banks rejects"

"No Sesshy's in the same category as Banky" Kagura ragged

"Yep, he's our silver stallion" Kagome teased

"So where does that leave me? Inuyasha asked

"It's a secret" all four women replied

"Cheapskate wenches" Kagome you still eating those damned things? Inuyasha questioned

"You know what they say Yash"

"No" what do they say?

"All virgins eat lots of cherries" she teased "But fear not I won't tell everyone how you hide in the closet and eat yours so no one will know. Oops, sorry that just slipped out. Oh well it's to late now cat's out of the bag"

"Oh honey please," Jakotsu who had just arrived and heard the last part teased, "We all know he's cherry"

"Your gonna turn into a freaking cherry the way you eat those damn things" Inuyasha teased "Then we can call you little red riding hood"

"Jak" the girls squealed, Jakotsu was they're girlish best guy friend

"Jeez, girls they're so mushy" Inuyasha joked, while they hugged Jakotsu

"Don't worry Hotyasha I'll give you a hug" Ayame said, puckered her lips, made kissing sounds, and at the same time darted her tongue in and out of her mouth "Open up stud"

"No way ya crazy wolf you are not licking me" Inuyasha protested, turned and ran Ayame chased him across the campus "Ohhh I need wench repellent"

"Man she loves screwing with him, hehehe," Kouga said

After laughing they're asses off, the group headed to class, when they arrived there sat apple red faced Inuyasha, the group all made kissing sounds, Inuyasha gave them the finger. They all went to their desks, took their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. Sesshoumaru was bored so he decided to have some fun and at the same time kill some time until the teacher came in

"Little brother? Sesshoumaru called

"Yeah what? Inuyasha answered in an annoyed tone

"When's the wedding? I can help you pick out an engagement ring, as you know I have excellent taste. And Ayame would make a wonderful addition to the family. I would like some nieces and nephews to"

"Gods damn it" will you shut the hell up? Butt head" Inuyasha snapped, and turned even redder "You suck"

"I want nieces and nephews"

"Go get a rubber woman and get your first piece" Inuyasha wisecracked "Lord ice pencil"

"Darers go first, after all you are the professional here. So tell me" do you use foreplay with yours? Sesshoumaru needled "Did you practice safe sex?

"Yours told me you just jump in without any" Inuyasha shot back

Naraku had just arrived and had been standing outside the door listening to the last few parts, he kept his laughter low key "Oh boy this year's class is going to be fun" he thought

"Little brother I hope you used a condom with her we wouldn't want any little rubber inu's running around" would we now? Sesshoumaru ragged, Inuyasha balled up a piece of paper threw it and hit him in the head

"Go stroke your lizard you hormonal PMS'ing freak" Inuyasha shot back "Need some extra strength anti bitch pills?

"Not only that screwing a rubber girl has one serious drawback," Miroku said

Playing along "And what might be? Bankotsu asked

"Yes do tell" Jakotsu, and Kouga encouraged

"Yes I to am curious as well" Sesshoumaru added

"Well boys you've heard of rug burn, but with rubber girls a guy gets rubber snatch burn" Miroku replied

"Damn no wonder dog breaths been walking spread eagle with a slight limp" Kouga razzed "Better keep it in a sling"

"That's it flea bag today's your lucky day cause now you die, and this time I'm not just saying it" Inuyasha said "And the rest of you dicks I'll take care of later"

Inuyasha went to lunge for Kouga, but froze in his tracks when he heard the door opening. Naraku stepped in, and closed the door behind him, went over to his desk, set his briefcase down, then sat down. Kagome's eyes went wide, and she looked as if she was in a trance, in her world there was only her and Naraku, he caught it and mentally smirked, Kagura, and Sango had all they could do to keep a straight face

"Children I think she's just discovered Naraku" Kagura whispered, "Playtime starts now"

"Hehehe, wench has a female version of a woody" Inuyasha joked "Shit if she was a guy she'd be standing at attention and in the bathroom playing choke the chicken for relief"

"Gee thanks now I'll never look at chicken the same way again" Jakotsu fake, scolded

"Well switch to pork," Imuyasha teased

"Oh honey I did that years ago" where've you been?

"Jakotsu you're a sick puppy" Inuyasha said

"Yup, poor Kagsy needs an ice bath" Ayame joked

"Well we could always put her in the freezer in the school's kitchen for ten minutes, then take her out and thaw her" Inuyasha joked

"How about we put you in instead? Kouga wisecracked

"Yeah after you sharpen your pencil in the pencil sharpener over there" Inuyasha shot back

"You first mutt, and you leave my pencil alone he's minding his own business" Kouga retorted, the others laughed

"Good morning class I am your teacher Naraku Himura" Naraku greeted

"Sensei can I go out and play? Inuyasha teased "I'll be back by three"

"Yes, next month" Naraku replied

"Awww, kill joy"

"Yes that is what I am here for to kill your joy" Naraku teased

"Hey Yash has finally met his wise ass match" Bankotsu whispered "Teach verbally whipped your ass, ha, ha, ha"

"Hell bout time" Kouga said with a smirk

**Lunchtime, teacher, miko and cherries**

The lunch bell rang "Yo lets roll peeps it's time to feed the dogs" Kouga teased starting the ball rolling

"Starting with you" hah? Bone crusher" Inuyasha razzed

"Yeah that's why your always first in line, then there's nothing left for us, bulldozer mouth"

"Now that all your money's spent it's time for you to get bent" Inuyasha retorted

"Yup, right after you go snap your pretzel" Kouga ragged "Oh forgot there isn't enough to snap"

Everyone made a beeline for the cafeteria, Naraku was still in the classroom as was Kagome, she grinned at him, and about half the students ate outside on warm days Kagome was one of them. Kagome walked toward the door and left, Naraku was not far behind her, by the time, he reached the out side Kagome was sitting under her favorite tree, and not far from his favorite spot, which was just opposite her, and he glanced from the corner of his eye pretending he didn't notice her there

Once he was settled with his lunch set out before him Kagome began, the minx reached in her bag, pulled out a stem with two cherries on it, with one hand held them up and slowly swirled the tip of her tongue around them one at a time. She slowly in a suggestive manner took them into her mouth gently sucked on them one at a time, then pulled them out, next she tauntingly licked them, Naraku could not help visualize that she was doing that to his balls, his lower half was achingly twitching in his pants

"Got you now" Kagome thought

"Oh she is a she devil sent to torture me" Naraku thought, he went in revenge mode "Lovely two can play this game"

With a pocketknife he carried on him he cut a hole into one end of the peach in his hand and carefully removed the pit from it, he then held it up with the hole to his full sexy lips his mouth partly open he gently sucked on it and let the juice run into his mouth. When the juices slowed he then slyly and slowly darted his tongue in and out, then licked around the hole, next like a suction cup he placed his lips over the hole and sucked again, and Kagome mind ventured below her waist

"Oh he's good" Kagome thought "Oh that tongue what it could do"

"There that'll give her something to go on" Naraku thought "And taunt her hentai mind"

"Fuck she's cherry sucking him to death, and he's peach tonguing her to death" Inuyasha said "It's a fruit suck fuck fest" he joked

"Yo Yash what the hell are you doing? Kouga asked

"What's it look like I'm doing? Getting it on camera dummy, duh. This is good shit when I get home I'll put on a disc" Inuyasha said while he recording it with his cell phone

"I want a copy little brother" Sesshoumaru informed him

"Consider it done big bro" Inuyasha replied "Hey Sessh it's something new"

"And that would be?

"Fruit porn" Inuyasha answered, "Bet they'd pay a bundle on the internet for this good shit"

"Little brother you are a twisted individual" Sesshoumaru commented

"Hey professor's got a headache, and I don't mean the upper head, hehehe" Kouga joked

"Are you kidding me? I think dear Kagsy is almost creaming herself over there" Kagura said

"Yep, she did just now" Ayame exclaimed with a grin

"Maybe we should just shove them in the frigging closet together, then lock the door, and let nature take it's course" Sango teased

"Lets put a camera inside first"

"Mirokuuuuu" the others exclaimed

"Suckers, I knew you saps would fall for that one, hehehe" Miroku joked "Come on I'm a pervert but even I am not that low"

**Poetry class wars**

"Ok my lovely students you will not be taking Keade's poetry class" Naraku announced

"Yay, hallelujah" the students cheered

"Keade will not be here today, I will be taking her place, and we will be having poetry class in our classroom today" Naraku stated with a grin

"Ohhhhh" the students moaned

"Aw my poor wounded little babies" Naraku teased "You may write the poetry of your choice, and I will grade it later. You may recite it as well"

"Well Sessh won't be able to his pencils broke" Inuyasha wisecracked "In threes"

"Uh oh, Yash did it now" Kagura exclaimed "Let the games begin"

"Yup he opened the door and invited in the pain" said Ayame "Ah sweet suicide"

"The doctor of pain aka Sesshoumaru" Sango exclaimed "And his prescription is ass whipping and not necessarily physical either"

"He just opened up a whole can of whoop ass on himself" Kagome said

"Little brother you are lacking and have but a stump left without so much as an inch, so that leaves you out" Sesshoumaru retorted "Damn, sucks to be you" hah?

"Ouch" Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Kouga exclaimed

"Aw mutt broke his little crayon, oh well guess no coloring books for you then" Kouga needled

"Fluffy mangy wolf, why don't you two skank wads get married, and mated?" Inuyasha shot back

"Unlike you I like girls" Sesshoumaru, and Kouga answered in unison

"Hey Inuyasha what happened to your pencil? didn't I tell you umpteen million times to stop putting it in the pencil sharpener so often? Kagome teased "Lost the lead did you?"

"_**She likes them big, she likes them tall because she's feeling bitchy she needs Midol" **_

_**She's so in heat is she, she is ready to climb a tree**_

_**If a guy laid her on the ground to do it with her, her ass would burn and kill all the grass**_

_**From her horniness sweating more, and more by the hour poor baby needs a nice cold shower**_

_**If she doesn't get somebody to part her fur soon she'll turn into a raving loon" **_Inuyasha retorted

"Whoa" Kouga and the other males exclaimed

"Now that's giving it raw" Bankotsu said

"I hope you purchased a grave fool" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Walking dog meat" Ayame teased

"_**Roses are red Inuyasha's balls are blue cause his pipes are backed up and full of goo. **_

_**Under baggy pants, he hides his shame but for his condition, only he is to blame. **_

_**If like a normal male he beat his meat those trapped little soldiers would make a hasty retreat" **_Kagome shot back

"Wow my little minx is raunchy" Naraku thought

She's giving it to you raw" Kagura teased

"_**To run or not to run that is the question if I should attempt to depart this crazy wench will hunt me down and rip out my heart**_

_**What she needs is a little lovin that'll turn down the built up excessive heat in her virgin oven**_

_**Blue she calls my balls, saying that I need to beat my meat, if she came into the men's room with me right now I'd give her a real treat" **_Inuyasha retorted

"Ooooooo" the other students exclaimed

"If only ya had something to work with mutt" Kouga ragged

Sesshoumaru had a paper sitting in front of him on his desk "Little brother go to the men's room and release the hostages" Sesshoumaru teased, putting out the bait, and setting the trap

_**Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru your rusted corroded pipe has poisoned you**_

_**And that is why you poor slob no sane girl will polish your crumbling knob**_

_**You should know his only wife and mate is his fluffy fur aka moko moko **_Inuyasha shot back

"You leave Sesshy's knob alone" Sango said

"Yeah don't you know that's knob abuse punishable by one year in jail" Ayame teased

Reading from the paper, he held Sesshoumaru began

"_**This is called Mickey's House"**_

_**There once was a mouse that lived in a house and Mickey was his name but when Inufreddy moved in things got tricky**_

_**Inufreddy saw Mickey one day and gave chase Mickey pleaded his case. Poor Mickey saw the broom and like rover, he knew it was over **_

_**Mickey fell to his knees and did not cry while pleading couldn't you at least let me have one last piece before I die?**_

_**Inufreddy said close your eyes it won't hurt a bit, Mickey said bullshit**_

_**Inufreddy did him in but that was a big mistake. Now Mickey's back as a ghost and Inufreddy can't scratch that itch because Mickey's teaching him that payback is a bitch**_

_**In the dark night after night, Inufreddy chases Mickey endlessly but never catching him is Inufreddy's misery**_

_**Mickey says tauntingly Inurica, oh Inurica where for art though Inurica? For far beyond thy gas does break and with it many innocent lives you take **_

_**Yo slow mo keep up, you dumb brainless louse this is Mickey's house, **_Sesshoumaru finished with a devious grin, and received rounds of applause

"Sessh you asshole you planned this" didn't you? And Freddy I hate that name, butt munch" Inuyasha griped

"Yes I did. And I know" Sesshoumaru replied "Inufreddy"

"Hehehe, mutt face outfoxed by a little mouse" Kouga ragged "Why am I not surprised?

"Ah shut it Kouganna" Inuyasha shot back

"Now he did it and just turned the wolf loose" said Kagome

"Yep, Kouga's a raw one alright" Ayame said

"Sic him Kouga" Sango exclaimed

"_**Inusasha, pretends to be packing when in reality he's is seriously lacking, **_

_**Ladies that bulge you see in his pants is not his cock it is a rolled up sock **_

_**Though disappointed you may be the rest of us males here have plenty, and so much more to offer thee**_" Kouga ragged, the students applauded

"Oh Kougy we love you" all the girls said in unison to torment Inuyasha

"Thanks girls" Kouga replied

"_**Ladies I think you should know that is not Kouga's joy rod you see outlined in his pants but a dildo strapped on his leg**_

_**And that is why he has so much extra stamina when he's ramming ya" **_Inuyasha wisecracked

"Oh daaaaaaam" they all exclaimed

"Why Yashy you are so raunchy" Jakotsu said

"Fuckin A, you know it" Inuyasha replied

"_**Mutt face to the canine race you are a disgrace**_

_**Wow didn't know you were so sick as to wear a rubber dick" **_Kouga needled

"Hey Yash does it sweat you? Kagura the school wise ass teased

"Do you take it off at night before you go to bed? Bankotsu ragged

"Why little brother I had no idea" Does it chafe? I'll buy you some rash cream" Sesshoumaru added

"Sesshoumaru you wench" Inuyasha bit "Why don't you go milk your lizard?

"Damn Yashy and I was thinking of riding you to. But can't do it now, not with a cold unfeeling piece of rubber" Ayame teased "I need the real deal"

"A, Alright screw it I do not need to go over your work, A's all around, nah A + for all of you" laughing Naraku said

"What? Inuyasha exclaimed "We were just ragging on each other"

"Yes and you did it poetically" Naraku replied "That was freaking awesome, I thought I was going to piss my pants laughing"

"Awww, thanks teach" they all exclaimed

"Shit this is the first time poetry class was actually fun" Inuyasha stated

**The new edition, a nasty secret revealed, surprising pictures**

"Oh no, it can't be real" tell me it isn't real? Bankotsu "Will one of you please kill me?

"What? The others asked

Bankotsu pointed "Oh fuck, Sesshoumaru fly home, get your sword, come back here, then kill me" Inuyasha said "Looks like we're not safe after all buddy" he said while looking at his crotch. "Better lock up your dicks boys"

"Sorry little brother I think not. But I will be more then happy to kill her, hehehe" Sesshoumaru joked

"Aw, Sesshy, don't you wuv me no more?" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Kikybitch, aka Kikyho, oh I think my whole year is ruined" Sango wisecracked "She was sent by the devil to fuck with us, and ruin our happiness"

"No Sang he kicked her out of hell, heaven and hell don't want her so we're stuck with the bitch" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Yes, remind me to go to hell and file a complaint" Sesshoumaru joked

"Kinkyho" know why they call her that? Because she's a walking whorehouse on legs" Sango told them

"Lucky fucking us" Bankotsu sarcastically said "Damn wish the law made murder legal for just one day I'd off her so fast it'd be like she was never born, hehehe"

"Bank you are one sick dude, but I love your way of thinking" smirking Inuyasha exclaimed

"I've got to make a call" Jakotsu said, while pulling out his cell phone, then quickly dialed a number

"What did we do to deserve this, did we wrong some kami? Miroku asked

"No bitch was sent from hell just to fuck with us" Inuyasha sarcastically wisecracked "Damn I'm gonna have to put a male chastity belt on my dick just to keep him safe"

"Shit are you kidding me she'd probably try to ride that to" Kouga joked "Even if you had one made of gravel"

"Gee thanks wolf" keep it down will ya? If she hears you she might get ideas" Inuyasha said

"Sango I'm scared" will you be my body guard" Miroku teased "You could stay at my house. My mom loves you so she won't be mad"

"Hah, bodyguard, you're the one always feeling my ass. I think I'm the one who needs a bodyguard" Sango joked "Tell you what be my boyfriend, and you have a deal"

"For real?

"Yes perv you heard me" now what's your answer? Sango said

"Okay girlfriend" he answered, then they shared their first kiss

"Eew, get a room you two" Inuyasha teased "And no humping in public we have young virgin minds here and there is no need to corrupt them"

"Why need pointers do you? Kagome ragged

"I've got an idea boys" Bankotsu said

"Really like what? The other males asked

"We put her in a cage in the museum as the ancient hag queen of ho's. And charge admission" Bankotsu joked

"Then what? Inuyasha said "I've got a better idea we set up and open a school, Kikyho can give how to be a ho classes and we get the money"

"Sick bastards" Kagura said

"Okay Kashi thanks" Jakotsu said just before ending his call "The only reason she's here is because her fancy rich bitch school kicked her trampy ass out. Rumor has it she was screwing one of the married professors. And trying to get the dean in bed"

"That's our Jak leave it to him to have an inside track on the good shit" Kagome said

"I hate that bitch, any excuse to pound her is fine by me" Sango stated "Shit I almost pray for one"

"Why, what happened? Kagura asked

"Something I never told you girls is when I was dating Kenji the bitch knew he was with me and tried to take him. Worst of all one night we were in a club, she came up to him on the dance floor and tried dry fucking him, or as she calls it dance grinding, hah" Sango explained

"So what did you do? Ayame asked

"I introduced her to a new dance called my five angry little friends. She looked great with two black eyes and a split lip, plus other injuries" Sango answered

"Yes Sango's notorious house of pain, Oh what a beautiful sight that was" Jakotsu told them "Our Sango's a little wild cat"

"Well what the fuck bitch got free plastic surgery, she ought to be thanking and paying Sango" Inuyasha joked, and laughed

"Jak you rat you were there saw the whole thing and did not tell us?" Kagome teased with mock fury "Sniff, I feel so cheated"

"Yes I was, best night of my life" Jakotsu said "I've got pics, wanna see?"

"Hell yes" was the reply from all there

"Okay gather round my lovelies" Jakotsu said, then pulled up the pictures on his cell phone "There, didn't know Sango was a beautician, and make up artist" did you? He joked

"Oooooh shit" the others exclaimed

"That's my girl" Kagome joked "Mommies so proud, yes she is. Sniff they grow up so fast"

"Sniff, sniff, all grown up it happened so fast" feigning tears Inuyasha added

"Thank you mom and dad" Sango teased Inuyasha, and Kagome "Can I have an extension on my allowance?

"Man I know that bitch, she was constantly after me trying to get in my pants in high school. I'm in this college, and she was in that rich bitch college I thought I was free of the ho" Inuyasha told them

"You two, I had the same problem. She even went so far as to trap me in, and pin me against the wall in the men's room at high school. I cured her of that by showing her my poison claws, acid, and lovely whip, hehehe" Sesshoumaru told them

"So that's why there was a small hole on the bathroom floor" Inuyasha commented "Sesshy's plumbing service all drains clear and satisfaction guaranteed"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru replied "Needless to say she nearly shit her pants, ran like hell, and avoided me like the plague. Best part was after that when she saw me she crossed the street to avoid me"

"Shit I hate to say it but she'll be after Naraku once she get's a look at him" Kouga said, "Poor dude we need to warn him"

"She will if she wants to die" Kagome stated in a cold deadly tone "And I'll be happy to grant her swift death. Well depends on the mood I'm in I might make it slow, hehehe" she said and laughed sadistically

"Hey Kags if you do work her over go mostly for the face. Hell after I kicked her ass she whined about her face for weeks, ho is real vain about it" Sango told her

"Thanks Sango good to know" Kagome said

"Hey Kagome if you do pound her, which I think your gonna end up doing, slug her once for me. You know I don't hit girls" Inuyasha said "But her I could happily kill"

"You've got it Yash"

"Look at that damn skirt she's wearing you can almost see her freaking ass cheeks" Ayame commented "Gross, cute guys butt I would not mind looking at, but that ought to be outlawed"

"Yeah and if that top was cut any lower her tits would be hanging out" Kagura stated "The horror"

"Know what's funny? When the dean sees that, she'll be told to wear more appropriate clothes. And she hates wearing anything normal, she'll be in bitch mode if that happens" Inuyasha told them

"I know something real appropriate she could wear" evilly smiling Jakotsu said

"Oh really like what?" the others exclaimed

"Mummy clothes aka bandages with a nice stylish conservative straightjacket"

"Aw Jak I love you to pieces, you really know how to dress a tramp" Ayame teased "Dressing correctly tough shit she'll get used to it"

**Straw taunts, lessons**

This morning Kagome was early, and so was Naraku, she had beaten all the other students getting to class, she had her favorite thing cherry soda that she bought at the diner not far from the school. She sat down at her desk, still holding the glass in her hand licking, and swirling her tongue around the top of the straw, then took it between her lips and into her mouth sliding her lips up and down over it tauntingly. As his loins burned and his pants tightened Naraku's mind drifted way down south

**Lemon starts**

Casually Naraku stood up, walked to the back of the classroom, then stopped when he was next to Kagome, leaned over and gently nipped her earlobe. A shock shot straight down to her lower region, one hand quickly felt both her breasts sending fire rushing through her blood, while his other hand held onto the back of her chair. One of her hands moved up to and perched on his shoulder, and a moan escaped her lips

"You like to taunt and torture me" don't you? That could be very costly you know" Naraku whispered in her ear, then began kissing her neck

"I, I y, yes, oh my gods" she got out between light pants. With the tip of his tongue he tasted her heated flesh

"Sweet" he said, then sucked her pulse point

"Uhhhhh" she moaned lowly and she came

"I've barely done anything to you and you climax so easily. Wait until I bed you" he sensually spoke. Kagome slowly reached one hand up and put it on his rod and gasped "Find something you like? He teased

"It, it's so big, and so long you, you could kill a girl with that thing" she almost nervously stammered in reply

"Hm" do you fear it? I promise he doesn't bite" Naraku teased "But he does love cave exploration and he seems very drawn to yours"

He got down on his knees, spread her thighs, pulled her panties aside and with his tongue dove into her cavern she immediately came, and several times more with his continued ministrations. She untied his topknot and buried one hand in his long wavy raven locks, while the other gripped the desk. His tongue moved in ways she'd never felt before

Once she regained her composure she stood, then pushed him back forcing him to sit on one of the desks, she quickly unzipped his pants, reached in and took his rod out. She relentlessly orally lavished him, all he could do was hang on to the desk and enjoy the ride, and the possibility of being caught made it all the more erotic, exciting and hotter then hell fire

"_**Oh fuck" **_he exclaimed when he exploded

"Your right he didn't bite" she teased

"Woman pant, pant you are beyond imagining"

"These were fun lessons" Kagome joked

"Indeed my favorite subject, and the best class I've ever held. You get an A +"

"We must do this again some time and soon" she said, he immediately hardened again

"Uh oh somebody wants to play again"

"Yes and I know the cure"

Kagome found herself against the wall with no panties Naraku's large shaft between her heated folds pumping back and forth, each stroke massaging her pearl "Oh fuck" she exclaimed

"This will do for now until we do fuck" he sexily purred

"Harder" she said, he obliged her request _**"Oh fucking gods" **_she cried out as several climaxes hit back to back

"Call my name" he said then shifted in such a way to hit more then one hot spot at the same time "It's so near"

"D, don't stop"

"I have no intentions of it" he replied "Feels good doesn't it?"

"I, I can't g, get enough" she panted

"Shit" he panted "Your mine"

"_**Uh, uh Naraku" **_she called while exploding

"_**Gods fuck yes" **_he called with his release _**"Kagome" **_he said as he continued climaxing, Naraku had never come so hard in his life

**Lemon ends**

Using some handy wipes Naraku always carried with him they cleaned up, being the clever man he was he did not throw them in the trash, but instead put them into a plastic bag in his brief case. As the two smiling sated lovebirds fixed themselves back up, the bell signaling that first class was about to start rang

"Good thing we finished when we did. We could have been caught" she commented

"Yes but that made it even hotter" smirking Naraku replied, I have never released that hard in all my life before

"Me either" She replied "Gods your gorgeous"

"As are you" he replied, leaned in and they shared they're first kiss, it was hot, hungry, and fast but wonderful "I shall return, I'm going to the men's room"

"Ok lover" she teased, then lightly smacked him across his backside

"Ouch rough love" he teased with one hand on his butt feigning pain "Hope I do not bruise"

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?

"Do that and you shall find yourself against the wall again" he told her

"Horny thing"

"I am youkai and we are sex fiends" he teased

Just as Naraku opened the door to leave he was face to face with the rest of his students, and though they all noticed the same thing no one mentioned it, they simply smiled and said good morning to him. He responded and told them he'd be right back, then passed them on his way to the men's room, when Naraku was gone they all were wearing knowing smirks on they're faces

"Hey did you notice that professor Himura's hair is down? And he always wears it tied up" Kagura said

"Yep, hey Sessh you were here early" did you notice it? Because like Kagura said he always has it tied up" Sango commented

"Yes it was tied up this morning" Sesshoumaru replied, then smirked "Strange indeed" he joked

"Ah ha, our Kagsy struck" Sango joked "That's my girl"

The last one in was Inuyasha who closed the door behind him, his eyes went straight to his target "Jeez wench" what did you rape the poor guy? Inuyasha teased "Surprised the poor thing can walk"

"Inuyasha your so freaking cherry bet your dick is rose red" hah? Kagome retorted

"Why you want a look see? Inuyasha ragged "Train kept a rolling all night" He joked

"Keep dreaming you perverted dog, when I want to look at sausages I'll go visit the butcher shop" Kagome ragged

"_**Yo little miss ball breaker the life taker she ain't no faker **_

_**She's got wicked plans so beware brothers cause with her you take your life in your hands **_

_**Her fire is always burning hot better buy a burial plot **_

_**She'll rock you steady so be ready **_

_**She's on fire twenty four seven so you better be prepared because you'll soon be in heaven**_

_**Sad and blue people will gather at your funeral saying how much they miss you" **_Inuyasha recited like rap music

"Train kept rolling? Kagome replied

"Yup you rode the Himura express. Choo, choo" Inuyasha teased "Oh, oh Naraku, don't stop, ooo I'm so wet" he continued teasing in a girlish voice "Hurts so good"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she teased

"So who was on top? Inuyasha ragged

"Maybe we met in the middle" what do you think? Kagome wisecracked

"Don't matter cause I know you already got a sample. And ya don't need to fuck for that, we all know there are lots of other ways. Like the stick and slip"

"Stick and slip what the hell is that? Ayame asked

"That is when a guy stands in front of the girl keeps her thighs closed with his joy rod between her folds and pumps back and forth" Miroku explained

"Oh a test fuck without the actual fuck" Jakotsu joked

"Figures our resident professional would know" Bankotsu teased

"Now, now Banky be nice don't pick on our Roku" Kagome teased

"Yes mom" Bankotsu replied

"So little brother that mouth of yours has talents other then the constant prattle that constantly spills out of it" Sesshoumaru needled

"You should know big bro yours is an overworked ho" Inuyasha razzed

"Yes but if that were true I'd have learned it from you" he casually replied which bugged Inuyasha "So sensei what is our lesson today?

"Go get rug burn" Inuyasha shot back "Kagsy got a sample" he teased

"Ah dog breath give it a rest" will ya? I thought those girly magazines under your mattress, and your strong right hand were enough for you" Kouga ragged

"Gasp, why Inuyasha my friend I am shocked, I thought you were a chaste man" Miroku teased "I am truly shocked"

"Wow sucks being cherry" hah? Bankotsu razzed

"Yashy, my poor little puppy" Jakotsu added to the torment him more

"Yes little brother does have a wide variety, and his own library of girly magazines, he even has some from other countries" Sesshoumaru needled playing along

"Ohhhhh Yashy baby" the girls teased

"Ahhh, screw you, I'm through with you losers" Inuyasha replied

"My poor little doggy" Ayame teased

After they went to Kagome's desk Kagura put up a barrier around herself, Sango, Ayame, and Kagome "Kags got a taste, good girl" Kagura whispered "Now he's yours"

"Yum, slurp" Ayame, and Sango playfully said

"Kagsy like" Kagome whispered to her friends "Kagsy want more"

"Hey you wenches? Inuyasha called out "Damn Kagura and her barriers, can't hear a thing"

"Nosy" Sesshoumaru said and smacked him in the head "When females wish you to hear something you will when they do not you won't"

"And they call me perverted, you perverted minded eavesdropper" Miroku wisecracked

Naraku came back opened the door, and quickly scanned the classroom with his eyes "So what are my little devils plotting now? He joked

"We're all in our places with bright shiny faces on our best behavior waiting for our sweet sensei to return, we're not being naughty but nice" they teasingly replied

"Ah hah" Naraku replied with a smirk

As they glanced at each other Sesshoumaru could sense and feel the heat between Naraku and Kagome and they weren't even touching "What a fine pair they make" he thought, and inwardly smirked

**Deans offices, discipline, and confrontation**

"Kikyo Nagasaki report to the dean's office, repeat Kikyo Nagasaki report to dean Wantanabe's office stat" came the voice over the pa system said

"Oh shit somebody's gonna need a new wardrobe" Inuyasha said "Told ya, hehehe"

Naraku quirked a dark brow "Who is this Kikyo Nagasaki? By the looks your all giving I can clearly see your disdain. And you are a normally a happy group"

"The man stealing whore bitch" Sango exclained bitterly "If it's got a rod she'll ride it"

"Man thief needs her ass kicked" Kagome said with eyes locked on Naraku

"Oh shit" Naraku thought

"Yup, queen of all tramps and troublemakers" Jakotsu answered "Boys beware your peckers are in mortal danger"

"Really? Explain" Naraku said

"Better yet teach I will show you, but be warned you may lose your eyesight" Jakotsu said

"Surely it cannot be that bad" Naeaku replied

"Oh you do not know the half of it. Wait until you see for yourself" Jakotsu exclaimed

Jakotsu pulled out his cell phone, pulled up the pictures he'd taken of her recent outfit, then handed it to Naraku. Naraku took the phone, looked at the screen, his beautiful dark rust brown eyes went wide, his face turned stark white with shock, then he audibly gasped in complete disbelief

"Good god that's not a skirt, it's a bandaid barely even that. And that is not a top it is the remnants of a scarf at best, why prostitutes wear more then her" Naraku commented

"Yeah and she's also the bitch whos gonna get her face ripped off if she fucks with what's mine" Kagome bit, eyes burning with rage. Naraku's eyes shot straight to her

"My little minx is a jealous one. Hm, she will be like fire in bed" he thought

The other students played dumb "Don't worry Kags if she tries to steal your bubble gum I'll kick her ass for you" Inuyasha joked

"Nah just scalp the ho"

"Ooo girls play rough" Inuyasha teased

"We have to with sluts around" Ayame, Sango, and Kagura said at the same time

"Yeah teach you better put a lock on yours and stay on guard" Inuyasha teased

"Mister Himura gotta go to the bathroom Jakotsu said"

"Okay" Naraku replied, Jakotsu left he had plans of his own

**In dean Wantanabe's office **

"Miss Nagasaki I am dean Abi Wantanabe"

"Yeah so what am I here for? Kikyo arrogantly asked in a haughty tone

"I was going to be nice but since your such a snot. You dress like a slut, and not a classy one a cheap one. You must be filled with a wide variety of diseases"

"What? Who the fuck do you think your talking? Hag" Kikyo snapped "I'll have your bitch ass fired for this that's a promise"

"Listen Nagaslutty I am not going to waste my valuable time arguing the issue with you" Abi snapped. It was only day one and she hated Kikyo already "This isn't your little rich bitch school"

"Nagasaki, my last name is Nagasaki. And I don't see what the big deal is" Kikyo protested

"Who do you think you are? For kami's sake prostitutes are more covered then you. And the last time I checked this was not a whorehouse" Abi snapped

"It wasn't an issue at the other school, and it isn't here either. See ya" Kikyo snipped, gave Abi the finger, and then got up to leave "Ugly jealous bitch" she mumbled

Kikyo soon found herself slammed back down onto the chair, with Abi's hand snugly wrapped around her throat "Listen tramperella maybe in that shitty little rich bitch school of yours you were queen bee, but this is my kingdom and I rule"

"Let go"

"I know your dirty little secret queen bee you were dethroned, lost your status and power, then kicked out of school, and sent here. You tried to polanate to many flowers at one time" Abi needled, then let her eyes bleed red "Didn't think I knew that, did you?"

"Gasp"

"Yes, gasp miss Nagatrampy" Abi quipped "You really should try keeping your legs closed sometimes. You may go after the wrong man someday and wind up dead, that happens to harlots you know"

"Cough, cough" Kikyo got out when Abi applied more pressure to her throat

"Now you will dress appropriately starting immediately. You have money we all know as you constantly flaunt it. There is a clothing store up the street you will go now and buy what is needed, if not I will immensely enjoy expelling you" understood?

"Cough" Kikyo did, then nodded in agreement

Nonchalantly Jakotsu sat on the bench outside of the dean's office listening to the whole glorious event, but he was doing much more then that. When the office door opened, Kikyo came running out as if the devil was chasing her, the second her saw her using his cell phone he snapped a picture. Abi saw him and at the same time smirked, then winked, she knew Jakotsu well and liked him he was an exceptional student

Knowing him like she did and that he was up to something sneaky "Do your thing Jak" Abi said

"You've got it dean Wantanabe" he replied "Oh boy they'll love this" Jakotsu thought, then took off to his class

When Jakotsu reentered the classroom "Damn Jak what did you fall in? I was about to call the coast guard to come look for your ass" Inuyasha teased

"No Jaky got something good" Jakotsu replied waving his cell phone back and forth "Gather round my beauties"

The other students did and loved the picture of fear filled eyes, pale white, whipped looking Kikyo "Awww poor baby, maybe she caught a cold wearing those bandaids instead of clothes" Kagura joked

"That's not all Jaky got"

"Alright Jakotsu spill" Inuyasha said

"Ooo so forceful I think I'm in love" he joked

Jakotsu pulled out a small square silver thing, pushed the button, and the little digital tape recorder began to play all the events that took place in Abi's office "Oh shit can you say busted? Miroku said

"Damn Jak you should work for the FBI" Inuyasha teased

"Hehehe, dean Wantanabe kicks ass" Kouga exclaimed

They listened to the rest of the recording, when it ended "Well she has to purchase new clothes, this should prove to be interesting" Sesshoumaru commented

"Huh, knowing that withch she'll somehow manage to make that look trampy" Sango sarcastically said

"Ah hah" the other girls agreed

"Yes, this Inuyasha thinks that we must get the honorable dean a gift, something of good taste" Inuyasha said speaking formally like Sesshoumaru, all eyes turned to him "What? I can speak that formal stuff when I want to"

"This mutt face thinks he should act with more class" Kouga ragged

After the last class all the students were gone "My jealous little minx" Naraku said

"Yeah" and? Kagome replied with a smirk

"I must say I am both surprised and flattered. It shows how much you care"

"Aw don't go getting all mushy on me" she teased "But I know when trampy gets a look at you she'll want y" she was cut off when his lips descended upon hers "Mmmmm" she moaned

**False claims, the confrontation, surprises**

Over the next two days having to wear respectable clothes just as Inuyasha said Kikyo was in bitch mode, she was now known as the school bitch, all the guys avoided her like the plague. Unfortunately as badluck would have it while everyone passed through the hallway on the way to class Kikyo got her firsr glimpse of Naraku, the bitch went straight into drooling tramp mode. Her eyes raked over Naraku with a dreamy look in them and she wore a smirk

"Uh oh" Sango exclaimed when noticed that Kagome had turned and caught it "Oh boy"

"Fuck this is bad" Inuyasha said "Shit we might have to restrain her"

"Yup" the other males agreed

"But question is do we really want to?" Sesshoumaru said

"Sadistic bastard, Inu wuvs you" Inuyasha joked

Kikyo spotted Sango and glared daggers, Sango smirked, then without using her voice mouthed the words "I kicked your ass"

Kikyo looked away "And the war begins, meow hiss, hiss" Jakotsu joked

"With Sango, and kagome on her case the shit is going to hit the fan" Inuyasha exclaimed

Naraku had not noticed the piranha yet, he saw Kagome and smiled "Good morning Kagome"

"So the Higurashi bitch has an interest, we'll see about that" Kikyo smugly thought, and Sango caught that look

Later that day Kagome went to the ladies room, Sango who'd been waiting for this followed, then entered behind Kagome "Oh hey Sang" Kagome greeted

"Man shouldn't' have drank that big ass soda" Sango said

"Bad girl" Kagome teased

Sango went into the stall, and shut the door, with a small squirt botthe Sango slowly squirted water into the toilet making it sound like she was peeing. Poor unsuspecting Kagome had no idea what was coming. Just as Sango had known she would Kikyo entered the bathroom wearing an evil look on her face which only meant trouble, and that is just what Sango had been counting on so she waited for the right moment

"Higurashi you can forget about Naraku he's mine" got it? Kikyo said with an urking cockyness "So if I were you I'd disappear"

"Well your not so I won't. Nagasaki I mean Nagaslutty if I was you I'd leave me alone" got that? Kagome casually replied, hiding he underlying rage "Besides I don't take orders from sluts"

"What did you call me?

"Ah" da, da did I stutter? No I know I did not" Kagome needled "Thought you spoke Japanese not stupidnese"

"I think somebody needs to learn her place, and be taught a lesson"

"When your woman enough Kikyho look me up" Kagome shot back. She was about to pull Kagome's hair, but at lightening speed Kagome's fist connected in an uppercut punch under Kikyo's chin sendind her flying backward "Had enough? Want more?

"Now" Sango said

Ayame stepped in and locked the bathroom door, Kagura exited out of one of the other stalls, and Sango came out of hers, holding something "What is this a gang bang? Cant fight your own battles Higurashi? Who's the coward now? Kikyo bit

"No bitch don't flatter yourself we've got something better" Sango taunted

"You again" Kikyo replied

"Yes me again" Sango answered

Wasting no time Ayame swiftly pinned Kikyo's arms behind her back, Sango handed Kagome a pair of scissors, at first Kagome looked confused but quickly got the idea. Kikyo's eyes went wide with horror. She was about to scream but Kagura blew a powder in her face rendering her speechless. Kikyo struggled against Ayame's hold but found it impossible to budge the ookami, she then made the fool mistake of trying to kick Sango, and got herself kicked in the knee and mouth

"Thanks ho bitch I was itching for an excuse" smirking Sango said

"Look girls purple lipstick how tacky, but what else would you expect from an ugly trollop" Kagome said making fun of Kikyo's now bruised and swollen from Sango's kick lips

Kagome held the scissors smiling evilly, Kikyo tried to say no, Kagome began hacking off Kikyo's black waist length hair, and when she was done smirked. Next was the real treat Kagura handed Sango a bottle, which Sango took then squirted the contents into Kikyo's hair and lathered it in like shampoo, by her watch Sango timed it twenty minutes and it was complete

Ayame then released Kikyo, Kagura had filmed Kikyo getting her ass kicked, and had put the camera on pause when it ended. Kagura again pushed the button and filmed it as Kikyo got up, looked in the mirror, then to her horror discovered she was a blond with a close cut mans haircut, she tried her damndest to scream. Kagura was done turned the pocket sized digital camera off, then slipped it into her pocket, Ayame unlocked the door

"Damn thought that beautiful blond hair would make you look like an angel but I guess nothing can" Sago needled

"Better rinse that shit out of your hair before you go bald" Kagura told her

"Wait girls I've got a little something extra for Kinkyho" Ayame said

"Like what? Kagura asked

"This" Ayame answered

Sweet Ayame pulled out then squirted the contents of a small squirt bottle onto different parts of Kikyo's clothes, soon white and pale patches appeared all over her nice new clothes. Ayame had used straight bleach on Kikyo's clothes to cause spotting and ruin them. The other girls bust out laughing, and yes Kagura filmed this as well

All four girls turned to leave the bathroom, Kagome looked back "Best start dressing like a boy, till your hair grows back"

"Thanks for the trophy" Ayame who held up the hair that was cut off, and waved it back and forth said

"And buy some new clothes you look like shit. Dean Wantanabe wont stand for this either" Sango happily insulted

The girls walked out leaving the moping bleach blond behind, the four innocently strolled back to class. A couple of minutes after they were gone other girls went into the ladies room, saw Kikyo and the news of the new blond Kikyho with weird spotted clothing spread like wild fire. Thinking to make a swift escape without being seen while everyone was in class Kikyo slipped out the door, pictures were snapped with cell phones as Kikyo ran through the hallway toward the front door to make her escape

"Hey, who's the new dude? One boy said

"I think his name is Kenji" one of the girls said knowing it was Kikyo

"Hey Kenji where you going? You just got here" One of the other boys said to her retreating form

When Naraku was called away from the class and left, Kagura pulled out her camera "My dear fellow students Kikyho will no longer be a problem to us" she announced

"Oh fuck Kagura don't tease us, even you can't be that cruel" Inuyasha said

"Yes woman don't get a mans hopes up" Miroku exclaimed

"Please do not make such a jest with the male population? It would be cruel to dangle freedom in front of us in jest" Sesshoumaru stated

"Gather round boys" Sango said

"Yup, you'll love it" Ayame promised

"Okay Kagura do it" Kagome exclaimed "Meet the new Kikyho"

Kagura turned the camera on, pushed the play button, the gathered group watched the video "Please tell me this is not a dream? Bankotsu said

"Hehehe, this is good shit. I want a copy" Kouga exclaimed

"Holy shit" Kagsy kicked her ass? Holy fucking shit" you made her blond to? An, and new designer clothes to" Inuyasha got out between laughs "I, I love you girls"

"Aw, you girls should open a salon" Jakotsu joked "And the clothes you girls are to generous"

"I love my wenches" Inuyasha said

"Such talented artists we have" Bankotsu complimented

"Thanks boys" Kagura, Sango, Ayame, And Kagome replied

"Kagura honey I want a copy of that film" Jakotsu said

"Me to" the others exclaimed

"Kagura I would like a copy as well" Sesshoumaru stated, then handed her hundred dollars

"Sessh you don't have t" she started but was cut off

"Yes I do, that is for the discs, one for each of us, and the rest is yours" Sesshoumaru replied

"Thanks Sesshy"

"That's not all boys" Ayame announced

"What more could there be woman? Kouga asked

"This" Ayame answered then pulled out the hair they had hacked off of Kikyo's head, held it up, and waved it back and forth

"Sniff, sniff yep that's hers alright I'd know that stench anywhere" Inuyasha said

"You didn't keep it? Wide eyed Kouga asked

"Yep" Ayame replied "Who wants souvenirs?

**Naraku's discovery, part time job**

Naraku felt like seeing a movie, so he decided to visit his favorite theater The Shikata, after a nice long hot shower he dried off, then put on a rose red shirt, black pants, black shoes, and his black leather jacket, even in casual dress he was still hot. He parked his car in the theatre parking lot, after locking the car door he walked up to the entrance of the theatre, and entered, then purchased his ticked for a vampire move his favorite

Naraka then headed off to see the movie, when he neared the room he opened the door, when he looked in he saw her sitting in a seat in front of the last row. With the stealth of a ninja he sneaked over to the last row seat in back of her, then silently sat behind her. She was watching the movie, they were the only ones there, he waited a few seconds and she felt his hands upon her breasts, and his hot breath on her neck, at first she flinched, but recognizing his groping technique Kagome relaxed

"Fancy meeting you here" he whispered in her ear

"I work here part time" she replied "What are you doing here? She teased

"This is indeed fortunate indeed this being my favorite theater, and I find my woman working here as well" he answered in a deep sensual seductive voice "My lucky day"

**Lemon starts**

"Ah if you keep doing that something's going to happen" she said in a heavy lust filled voice, he loved how his touch made her so wet and excited "You might get yourself raped then I'll go to jail, sniff" she joked

"Is that so? Like this? Naraku said as his hand slipped inside her shirt getting him his first feel of her naked breast, at the same time kissing her neck "She's so close" he thought "Fear not I will not file charges" he teased

Her hand reached back and held on to his neck, while the other rested on the side of his face "Naraku" she moaned

"Naraku what? He teased

"Damn you cant do this to me now, it's not fair"

"Do what? He said innocently

She tilted her head back to look in his eyes "T, torture me here, w, we can't her" she started but was cut off when his lips were on hers and tongue in her mouth, and one hand was under her skirt massaging her nether region. Her hands went around the back of his neck, and she arched her back _**"Mmmmmmm" **_she moaned while climaxing, his tongue dominated hers as he continued his assault _**"Mmmmm"**_

After a few releases he pulled his lips from hers "You were saying? He teased

"Are you try, trying to kill me? She panted

"No my dear pleasure you. You are mine and I fully intend to keep you pleasured in every way" he lovingly informed her

"Aw my grabby little spider" she teased

"Yes and you are the fly on my web" he replied "My little spiderette" he teased "You know your jealousy is a turn on"

"Oh really" she replied with a smirk

"Woman what are you up t? he didn't get to finish

In under a minute Kagome was over the back of her seat and beside him, lips glued to his, tongue stroking his, his pants were unzipped, and his shaft was in her hand being mercilessly stroked. She continued when she felt it pulse in her hand she sped up, panting and all but gasping for air he tore his lips from hers

"_**Oh holy fuck" **_he choked out, and much like a volcano he exploded "Kagome" she then saw his eyes had turned red

"Be right back she said"

"Now sh, she deserts me I feel s, so cheap and used" he panted teasingly

Kagome bolted for the bathroom to wash his deposit off her hand, she was mentally gloating over how much she had pleasured him while rinsing the soap from her hands. She was snapped back to reality when she heard a click, she was about to ask who it was but before she could speak she was bent over the sink, with Naraku in back of her, one arm around her, and his fingers plunging in and out of her hot core. Looking in the mirror he enjoyed watching her face contort in pleasure, he made sure his fingers continuously swept over her hot spot

"I wanted to feel that silky skin for myself" he purred "Don't hold back" he coaxed, and nipped her ear "So hot"

Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head "Naraku ah don't stop" she pled

"I have no intentions of stopping"

"Ah Naraku"

"Yes" he said, and felt her tighten around his fingers

"_**Uhhhhhhh Naraku yes" **_she called out with her explosion

"I can see that I am going to very much enjoy fucking you" he told her "You respond so beautifully to me"

"Sn, sneaky spider" she panted out with a grin

"Yes and you are in this spiders trap with no hope of escape" Naraku said, then started washing his hands "This is only a sample of things to come" he teased

**Lemon ends**

The next few days were heaven without Kikyo there, Naraku was courting Kagome, but no one out side of the classroom knew it. Kikyo sat at home moping over the loss of her beautiful black hair. Being the twisted sick puppy Inuyasha was he made a voodoo doll out of some of Kikyo's hair then mailed it to her as a joke, he later heard that she totally freaked out

"Dog breath you are one freaking sick dog" Kouga joked

"Hey I could'a done worse" Inuyasha replied

"Oh really like what?

"Shit I could have had a bikini made of it and sent it to her" Inuyasha answered

"Now that's fucked up and funny as hell" Jakotsu said

"Little brother your deranged mind knows no boundaries, and never ceases to amaze me" Sesshoumaru stated

"Hehehe, I know" right? Inuyasha answered "But we did inherit the twisted side form dad"

Naraku had been courting Kagome nearly three weeks now, he decided to surprise her with a visit to the theater, that night he readied himself, went out and got into his car. As he drove to the theater he thought about his little female and all the plans he had for her, and a surprise he was going to spring on her. Knowing it was her favorite color he wore the red shirt he wore the first time he found her working in the theater, along with the same black pants and leather jacket

After purchasing his ticked he headed to the movie room, took a seat in the back, waited for the movie to start, and hoped for Kagome to come in. Kagome had been thinking about her spider the whole time she was at work, she ran what had happened between them during they're first meeting there. Kagome headed to the same room they had, had their first tryst in

When she arrived she opened the door and that is when she saw the object of her affections and thoughts sitting in his favorite seat, like a cat she snuck up behind him. Once she stood behind him her arms swiftly went around his shoulders, and even faster one hand slipped between his legs massaging his rod through his pants, while she kissed his neck. Suddenly he turned his head, and with one hand on the back of her head kissed her, his tongue slipped passed her lips into her mouth

Minutes had passed and he pulled back "Woman you tempt fate" he said

"Really" she teased without stopping her ministrations "Hm"

"Yes, and it is time for your final lesson" he said

**Lemon starts**

Without another word he rose from his seat, put her over his shoulder, and using his demonic speed was out through the back door and into the parking lot. He quickly bolted to and unlocked his car door, he slid in keeping Kagome on his lap and shut the door. Naraku kept her straddling his lap, holding her by her hips he moved her back and forth, then thrust his hips upward the friction had her blind with lust, she then began moving on her own

"Naraku please?

"Yes my sweet little minx? She loved that endearment

"Please?

He slipped his large hands under her shirt and bra at the same time kneading her breasts, her thrusts against him became harder and more needy she needed relief and soon. He suckled her breasts, her nose was buried in his neck inhaling the combination of his masculine scent mixed with sandalwood, she then began kissing and nipping his neck, he tilted his neck giving her better access, her hands rose to his top knot where she untied it freeing his midnight black mane then slid her fingers into his hair

He then felt her nimble little fingers reach down between them, where she quickly opened the waistband of his pants, then unzipped them. With his powers he made claws sprout from one hand reached down and sliced off her panties, then retracted them. He raised his hips up and she pulled the top of his pants and black briefs down freeing his aching hard shaft. She kissed him hard and lustfully, and at the same time impaled herself on his long thick length

"Uhhhhh" both exclaimed from the first time feel of bare flesh contact

Yes Kagome was a virgin but continued moving, and climaxed immediately, as Naraku thrust upward into her more followed as proof of her pleasure coated his rod, this continued for some time. Suddenly his thrusts became harder, and she moved faster, as it began he pulled his lips from hers, then sank his fangs into her left shoulder branding her with his spider shaped mark, as their powers mixed and merged she in turn did the same to him

"_**Oh gods Naraku"**_

"_**Kagomeee" **_both called out in euphoric ecstasy

Seconds later "I love you" Kagome said "My beautiful spider"

"I love you to mate"

Kagome was on her back before she knew it with her mate pounding into her relentlessly "Oh fuck it's so good" se exclaimed

"Gods damn woman what you do to me"

"Yes Naraku yes" she called out as he pulled her over the edge

"Uh shit Kagome" he exclaimed as he climaxed with her, they continued for a long time till both were spent

**Lemon ends**

After a rest, and fixing their clothes "I wish to take you someplace special" he said

"Where?

"The black pearl" Naraku answered

"But I have nothing to wear I can't go in my work clothes"

"Look on the back seat there is something here for you "he told her

There sitting on the back seat was a gift wrapped package, Kagome was surprised, she opened it and gasped at the sight before her it was a sexy rose red dress, with matching lace panties and a bra, with a pair of black shoes "Oh my gods Naraku their beautiful, and my favorite color to"

"Now all you need to do is put them on. And before I forget this is also for you"

"What she asked? Then he handed it to her "My favorite rose lilac perfume. Oh thank you, thank you" she said, and kissed him

They quickly cleaned up, she put her new clothes on, Naraku learned fast just how good his mate was at dressing in a car as he watched "She is like a contortionist" he thought

Once she was done and ready which was fast, he started the car and they were off, when they arrived at the black pearl, he pulled into the parking lot and parked his car, they got out and headed to the front door. They were seated, placed their orders then the food was served, they ate, then had desert, Naraku had another surprise for her he reached across the table, took her hand in his, and gazed deeply into her eyes

"Kagome will you marry me?

"Hah? Wow, yes"

"Thank you" he said then slipped a diamond engagement ring on her finger "I know of an all night chapel"

"Now? She exclaimed in shock

"Yes but only if you agree"

"Well now that I violated you I guess I have to make an honest man out of you" she teased

"Wonderful, then let us leave" he said, and left the money on the table to pay for their meal along with a generous tip for the waitor. That night they were married, then he took her home to his house where they spent the rest of the night making love

The devil is back

Over two months later Kikyo to the displeasure of the entire school returned, she had her hair dyed black, and the devious bitch had plans none of which were good. After intensive training with her mate Kagome fully mastered her new powers in no time. Naraku had part of her powers as well and was now immune to other mikos, for the most part Kikyo was ignored

"Great the bitch is back, I was hoping she'd get run over by a truck" Inuyasha said "Why me? I am a good well behaved dog demon"

"Don't worry Yash I will protect you" Jakotsu teased

"You mean it? Cause I'm so scared" Inuyasha joked

"Ah come on dog breath I'm gonna puke" Kouga teased

"You gat your own damn bodyguard this one's mine" Inuyasha wisecracked

Kikyo was hell bent that Naraku was going to be hers, and if she couldn't have him neither would Kagome or any other female would. She stupidly went after him when he was alone "Hello my man"

"Not if I never had it again" Naraku exclaimed "What about your lover?

"Aw, you know you don't mean that" and what lover, there's only you?"

"Yes I do, I do not now nor will ever bed tarts" Naraku insulted "And your lover your fingers it is the best piece of dick you'll ever have, and beast of all you will never have to worry about getting knocked up"

"I could do a lot for you" Kikyo purred, then tried to kiss him "I can make you hotter then you have ever been then give you the most mind blowing release you've ever known"

"Filth try that again and I shall kill you"

"Be that way, you will never do better then me" she yelled "Die" she said, then touched him with the intention of purifying him

"What's the matter lose something?

"B, but how, that's impossible, you're a demon" she stammered

"How indeed, now remove your hand from my person or I shall kill you" Naraku said, she tried one last time "Bitch you were warned" he yelled

In his blind rage Naraku grabbed and held onto one of her wrists, sprouted claws, dug a claw in, and injected poison into her, she went down on her knees, began turning blue, and finally passed out. Naraku released her dropping her to the floor, he turned and walked away, when he returned though he made no mention of it Kagome knew something had happened, and so did observer Sango, though Naraku hid most of it well his face was sullen

"Hey Kags walk with me? Sango asked

"Yes mom" Kagome joked "Am I in trouble? I've been a good girl"

After they a good distance away "Kagome I don't know what but something happened"

"I know, and I have a sneaking suspicion who to"

"My thoughts exactly" Sango exclaimed

"She doesn't know he and I are mated and married" Kagome said

"And you can play that to your advantage"

"I can smell her" Kagome said, then smirked

"Why are you smirking? Sango asked "My little devil? And I want to watch"

"Naraku used some of his spider poison on her"

"Where is she? Sango asked "In the back?

"Yep"

"Then my dear Kagsy let us get a look"

Kagome, and Sango entered the room Kikyo was in "You this is all your fault" Kikyo bit "Lousy bitch"

"No skank, you provoked my mate" Kagome said the mate part to gripe Kikyo

"What? Your mate, you lie" Kikyo yelled, then lunged for Kagome after pulling out a new switchblade she had just gotten

Kagome easily side stepped dodging the attack, then reached one arm out and her hand immediately wrapped tightly around Kikyo's throat, and with the other relieved her of the switch blade. Just as Naraku had Kagome grew claws, then injected spider poison into Kikyo only difference was this dose was deadly, Kikyo turned gray and then was no more then dust that swiftly disappeared

Kagome got Naraku alone "Mate I have to tell you something"

"What is it? Are you alright, has something happened? Naraku questioned

"Yes. Better then I have ever been" she replied then told him of the events

"Looks like we are all finally free" he said, hugged her close to him, and kissed her

They returned to the classroom and told the rest of their circle of friends "Ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked bitch is dead. And now my dick is safe at last" Inuyasha sang

"Little brother" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Well it's true my dick, your dick, and everybody's dicks are safe" smiling evilly Inuyasha said

"Oh goody now I can take wolfy out for a walk in peace" Kouga joked

"He calls his pecker wolfy, unbelievable" Inuyasha said

After graduation Naraku, and Kagome came out revealing they're secret marriage "We are free now my little spiderette" Naraku lovingly teased

"So Kagsy baby when are ya gonna have some little spiders? Inuyasha teased

"Inuyasha?

"Yesss wench?

"Your so dead" Kagome said

"I know, ooo just like the good old days" Inuyasha replied, then ran like hell

"Ah little brother loves pain, He's been at this with the miko since childhood" Sesshoumaru stated

"Shit, are you kidding me, he'll be at it when he's old?" Miroku joked

"Good old mutt face loves getting pounded on by girls" Kouga commented

"Spider bites dog hilarious indeed" Naraku joked

"Ah ha" the others agreed, watching the chase


	4. Chapter 4 Mikos and dogs, stoned

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R, Lemons**

A few weeks before Christmas the college hires hot sexy Naraku to replace retiring history teacher Totosai. Kag meets him and her mind goes into hentai heaven overdrive. He and Kag have a perverted taunting competition. **A/N** my bff wanted more so I added it, extended Jan 14 2012, lol thanks, complete one shot, Naraku/Kag

**At The Movies 4**

**By Raven 2010, and xxoikilluoxx, Dec 28 2011**

**Retiring, the hot new history teacher**

"Hey did you hear Totosai is retiring? Asked Bankotsu

"Yup we can throw him an old geezer's retirement party," Inuyasha wisecracked "Maybe some booze, babes, and reefer to, hehehe"

"Inuyasha" Sango scolded "Gods you are one sick puppy"

"Shit, what the hell was that for, you crazy wench?" Inuyasha griped when Sango smacked him on the head

"For being such a troll, Totosai is a sweetheart"

"Oh relax, will you I was just kidding, I really like the guy. And besides miss loony I've been ragging him for years, remember we are demons centuries old years of teasing, duh?" Inuyasha told her "Besides just because he's old does not mean he doesn't want to get some"

"Yes dad"

"Sango you know I hate that I am only twenty in human years" Inuyasha scolded "Sangy need some weed?

"Well if it walks like an old geezer, and talks like an old geezer then it is an old geezer" Sango needled "And you've been smoking that shit that explains your loonyness"

"Mutt who just pointed out his true old age? That'd be you, duh," Kouga teasingly reminded

"Yes gramps you sure did" Ayame razzed "Grampy need a bib?

"It's okay Yashy I always did like older men" Jakotsu teased and winked "They have so much more experience"

"Oh shut up Pandora your one box I'm never going to open" Inuyasha shot back

"Oh my poor little broken heart" Jakotsu joked "I know I'm too much woman for you anyway"

"Aw Jak honey don't you worry Kagura will take care of her little Jaky" Kagura teased putting Jakotsu's head on her shoulder and one arm around his shoulders

"Oh boo hoo poor wounded little baby" Inuyasha joked "Need a pacifier? I heard they come in flavors now"

"You leave my Jaky alone" Kagura fake scolded

"Damn, fuck what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha griped when he felt Sesshoumaru's hand connect with his head

"For being you," Sesshoumaru nonchalantly replied

"We're all in college and you're still having a bitch slapping contest," Miroku teased

"Hey dog breath is that really your face or does your ass have a twin? Kouga needled

"Why don't you go slip into something more comfortable like a straight jacket, or a coma?" or both" Inuyasha shot back

"You first dog boy, wait that's an insult to canines. Isn't it Nekoyasha?"

"Hey I am not a freaking cat numb nuts. And where's Kagome and she calls me being late?" Inuyasha said

"Who are you calling late sir complains a lot" approaching Kagome joked "Gee don't get your garter belt in a knot"

"Ah give it a rest wench or I'll have to buy you some Kotex pads as a gift," Inuyasha wisecracked "To be nice I'll even get ya the perfume scented ones you know so you'll feel fresh all day during that special time"

"Keep it up and you just might find yourself waking up wearing and locked in a male chastity belt" Kagome ragged "Want a gold one?

"Ouch" the other males exclaimed

"Ah, there is no such thing, so I have nothing to worry about" he scoffed "Ha, ha, ha, besides those are only for wenches anyway, wench"

"Yasha babe your forgetting something"

"Like what? He answered

"Totosai sword smith he can also make other things to you know. And he loves me like a daughter" she reminded him with an evil smile

"Gulp, and he'd do it to" Inuyasha said "Miserable old goat"

"Yay you go Kag's girl power" her female friends exclaimed

"Aw, nervous, are we?" Kagome needled "Need a little drinky poo to calm your poor frazzled little nerves?

"Keep it up wench and I won't let you smoke my cigarette" Inuyasha wisecracked "And you know how much you love smoking, now don't we?"

"No thanks I'm allergic to pork jerky" Kagome replied "Especially ancient pork jerky"

"New name for a blow job" Kouga added with a smirk "Leave it to mutt face to rename shit"

"That is one cigarette that needs stomping" Sesshoumaru teased "Wait I have a better idea let me get a match"

"Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha called "Do I look like fucking barbecue meat to you?

"Yes fool?"

"Go stomp yourself" Inuyasha replied

"You will have to show me how for I have no knowledge in such things" Sesshoumaru replied

"But seriously I hope we don't get some uppity tight ass for a history teacher" Ayame said

"Okay you delinquents lets get our asses to class" Sango teased "March"

"You should know our reigning queen of delinquents," Bankotsu teased

"Banky want me to spanky him? Sango replied

"See ya" Bankotsu replied and ran, with Sango on his heels

"When's the wedding? Wiseass Inuyasha said to their retreating forms

"The same day you marry Jakotsu" Bankotsu shot back

"Move over Sango cause I'm gonna kill him," Inuyasha said then joined the chase

"Eek, two against one how unfair" Bankotsu teased in a girlish voice

"So juvenile" grinning Sesshoumaru commented

**In class**

As they entered Totosai's class "How's it hanging, old man?" Inuyasha said

"Young, happy, and rearing to go" Totosai wisecracked, "How are you going to function without yours?

"Jeez now the geezers into castration" what did blacksmithing get boring? Inuyasha replied

"I dabble, and I am also a jack of all trades, and master of many"

"You are one creepy old dude," Inuyasha said

"To quote you freaking A, and you better remember that," Totosai stated, "Okay now on to the subject at hand as you all know I am retiring"

"Awww" the students who were very fond of him exclaimed

"Don't leave us" Inuyasha teased

"Sniff, sniff, thanks kids" feigning tears Totosai joked, "The new history professor will be taking over this class"

"Uh oh" the students exclaimed

"Relax you criminals he is very nice, I have already met him and we talked. In fact he is here right now," Totosai said

"He" Ayame said

"Hope he's hot, we could use a little eye candy around here" Sango joked

"Better yet man candy," Kagome added "Yum"

"My pervy hentai sister" Sango teased "I know Miroku will be proud"

"Please come in? Totosai said, the man entered the room "Class this is Naraku Himura, Naraku these are the criminals aka students, you have my sympathy" he joked

Kagome gasped at the sight of him, and swallowed hard "Down girl" Sango teased "Don't make me have to put a leash on you"

"Aw, gramps loves us" Inuyasha joked "Papa can I have my reefer back please?

"And this Naraku is Inuyasha Taisho our resident wiseass and pest" Totosai said "Not to worry that tall distinguished silver haired gentleman over there is his big brother Sesshoumaru Taisho he keeps Inuyasha well in line" grinning Sesshoumaru nodded

"More like Hotraku" Kagome whispered "Jump him"

"Aw the little wolfette has found her prey," Kagura teased

"Fire in the hole" Sango added

"Call 911, the whole forest is burning out of control" being raunchy Ayame joked

"Don't cream your panties wench" Inuyasha teased "And be careful before the fur catches on fire"

"To quote you rat lips get bent" Kagome replied "And you leave my fur the hell alone"

"Meet me in the closet I'll bend you and a whole lot more" Inuyasha ragged to bug her "I'll even comb your fur and take your temperature to"

"While he glanced at Kagome "Hm, this class has a little coquet in it" Naraku thought

"Sweet meat" Kagome thought

"Hello everyone nice to meet you" Naraku greeted

"We're all in our places with elegant graces," they teased

"That is good to know have no fear the new warden is here. There'll be no escape" Naraku joked

"In that case I'm out of here" Inuyasha said, then got up to run but was not really going to leave "See ya"

"Leaving so soon? Sesshoumaru said "Delinquent"

"Yeah, sure why not?" the wiseass hanyou replied "What the fuc? Inuyasha started when Sesshoumaru tripped him

"Clumsy oaf" Sesshoumaru said "Smoking happy weed again?

"Why you"

"I apologize professor Himura my brother has a drinking problem" Sesshoumaru ragged

"What, you lying bastard I don't even drink?" Inuyasha snapped

"So you claim little brother, so you claim"

"You see that is why their father calls them the deadly duo, others call them twin terrors. And some call them the Taisho tornado when they battle" Totosai told Naraku

"This is going to be a very interesting class" Naraku replied "But I can tell it will never be boring"

"Hey Inubrat leave the new teach alone" Kagome said

"Why you his mother now? Inuyasha replied "Or something"

"No just his bodyguard, and I work overtime" she joked "Don't make me have to beat you up"

"Hehehe Yasha's going to get his ass kicked by a girl" Miroku razzed

"You should know you're a pro Sango kicks yours OTR" Inuyasha shot back

"OTR, what the fuck is OTR?" Kouga exclaimed

"On the regular" Jakotsu said

"Leave it to flea bags. But I do like it good one" Kouga stated

"Kagome's going to bitch slap you" Miroku teased "Prepare for the pain, hehehe"

"As if, Professor Himura Miroku is our resident school letch and butt groper no girl is safe. You might want to watch out cause he might switch teams and try to cop a feel on your butt" Inuyasha needled his friend

"Miroku won't but I damn sure will" Kagome thought. Naraku noticed her lecherous grin "Bite that sweet apple"

"Telling us about your secret fetish and what you are planning to do" Miroku calmly retorted denying Inuyasha the outburst he'd hoped for "Switched teams already have you?

"Ah go hump yourself" Inuyasha shot back "Your damn snake needs to come out and play"

**Tactical maneuvers, Kagome's game, Naraku's payback**

**Next day**

"Well, well, well check out the wench" Inuyasha teased "We need the fire department stat"

"What you want a red skirt to? Kagome ragged

"Get bent, but you do look hot" he complimented

"Aw thanks cutie," Kagome answered then scratched behind one of his ears"

"Okay don't get all mushy," he wisecracked "What is it with wenches and my ears? he said "Damn but it feels so good" he thought

"I love dogs" was Kagome's simple reply

Kagome decided to start the ball rolling and that's why she came to class all dressed in red a sexy mid thigh length skirt and matching v-neck shirt, she did not know it but it was Naraku's favorite color, his second was black. Kagome sat in the back of the class while the other student's were busy with their class work with one finger she pulled the neck of her shirt just above her cleavage down just enough to reveal her sexy black lace bra. Naraku could not believe it this sexy little temptress was wearing his two favorite colors in the whole world, he also got an eye full of her full bosoms cleavage

"Shit the she devil is trying to kill me" Naraku thought, while visions of what he could do to her boobs ran through his mind "Like a new car I must give them a test drive" he mentally said to himself

"Hehehe, got him now" Kagome mentally gloated, "These two babies never fail me"

"Oh she will pay" Naraku thought "Just wait you little tease"

"Wench score one, poor professor Himura down with a stiffy" in a whisper Inuyasha joked "Man she's deadly. Oh well better him then me"

"Well if he isn't walking straight we'll know why" Miroku said "Oh my wounded third leg"

"Can you say hard on hell? Bankotsu joked "And aching ready to explode nuts"

"Poor bastards going to need to court marshal it stat" Kouga wisecracked

"I see lots of stroking in his future," Ayame said

"Yup lots of self loving, hehehe," Kagura added

"Shit at the rate she's going he might forget where he is throw her up on one of the desks and fuck her brains out" Sango added

"Mad miko mating" Jakotsu teased "What a show that would be"

"This promises to be very entertaining indeed," Sesshoumaru stated "She would make an excellent assassin"

"Hey we could hide a camera in here and get the whole thing on tape" Inuyasha joked "You know homemade and free porn"

"Sicko, pervert" the others said

"Damn idiots I was only joking, I'd never do that, I'm not that nasty" Inuyasha retorted "I am a good dog not a dirty one"

"Note to self must get revenge" Naraku thought

"He's like candy peel off the wrapper and taste every inch," Kagome thought

In revenge mode Naraku took an apple out of his bag, pulled out his pocketknife, and very casually cut a sliver out leaving a slit in the apple, he ate the sliver. With his eyes locked onto her, he seductively stroked up and down the slit in the apple as if tasting her. Kagome had an ache down low and now it was Naraku who was mentally gloating, he was thrilled when she clamped her legs together trying to relieve some of the ache and pressure

"Now who's got who? Little vixen" Naraku thought

"Holy fuck he's good" Inuyasha commented "Damn it he's as treacherous as a woman"

"He is the freaking master" Kouga exclaimed "Get her brother"

"Hahaha, good to see the wench finally met her match," Inuyasha said "Sic her teach"

"I know it makes me a traitor but this is one time I'm rooting for the male team," Sango said

"Same here" Kagura, and Ayame agreed

"Shit I won't tell on you" grinning Inuyasha said, "Fear not girls it's our secret Yasha never narks"

"Aw thanks Yashy" Kagura, Ayame, and Sango, replied

"He's my new hero" Jakotsu joked, "That is one crafty and talented spider"

"Must think of things to turn me off, grandpa wearing only shorts" she thought it started to work but her traitorous mind swiftly changed directions "Naraku's naked body lick chocolate sauce off of his chest, and whipped from his nipples. No, no, no bad Kagome" she mentally scolded herself "Eat cherries of his chest, gotta stop, oh what's the use, I'm a freaking hentai?"

Naraku inwardly smirked "Welcome said the spider to the fly. Welcome to my web little fly," he thought

**After class**

"So Kagome dear have any plans for the professor? Torture conquest and take prisoners," Jakotsu teased

"Working on it," the smirking devious scheming miko answered "And am I gonna work on him"

"I know that look, yes I do" Sango mentioned, "Meet the terminator aka Kagome or the Kagomeinator"

**The announcement, poetic justice**

Poetry class next day

"Welcome to poetry class teacher" Hakkaku said

"Good afternoon Mister Takata we wuv you" Kouga and the other students teased

"Ah hah?

"And why is that? Hakakku joked

"Don't know just do," Inuyasha teased

"Aw how sweet the resident bad boy explains it to me, hehehe"

"Ah come on, can't a guy just wuv his teachers without having an ulterior?" Inuyasha ragged

"In your case it comes under the category of suspicious" Hakakku replied

"Aw my little heart is broken all to pieces" Inuyasha teased "Oh the pain, me cry now"

"Hahaha mutt face he's got your number" Kouga ragged

"Okay my class of criminals I have some news for you, Totosai, and Keade got married, and are on their honeymoon" Hakkaku told them

"Yay" The students cheered

"Now on to poetry class, up first is Inuyasha?

"Oh man, why do I have to be first, why can't Kagome be first, after all she is the schools poetry genius?" he griped

"Be a man get your twig up there and do it already" will you Kagome said "Stop being such a wuss"

"My twig hah, wussy" Inuyasha replied he already had a plan

"Inuyasha please start" Hakaku requested

"Are you sure? Cause it might bite, alright but don't say I didn't warn you"

"Do it before I put a muzzle on you" Bankotsu teased

"Do it, do it?" the other students said

"_**Parting the fur, parting the fur Kagome will be screaming hallelujah when I part her fur**_

_**She will shimmy to the left she will shimmy to the right and when I get to the middle, she'll be screaming all night**_

_**If she's a good wench then I'll clean her trench before it backs up and develops a stench"**_

_**She calls me a wussy but will change her tune after I'm finished with her coochy"**_

"_**That was Parting The Fur, by Inuyasha Taisho,**_" Inuyasha said

"Daaamn" the students exclaimed in unison

"Another raunchy twisted Inuyasha Taisho Masterpiece," Hakkaku announced

"That boy is one raunchy demented sick puppy" thought Naraku who was outside the classroom laughing "But he is hilarious, it'll be fun to see what the miko does to him"

"Shit mutt Kags is gonna part your fur, the hard way to" Kouga ragged

"Shut up mangy fleabag," Inuyasha said

"Alright Kagome seeing that Inuyasha has made it personal your next. Show no mercy" Hakkaku told her

"Burn him good Kags," Sango said

"Hey mutt enjoy roasting" Kouga razzed

"Show him who's boss" Miroku teased

"Traitor" Inuyasha said

"_**Bad dog wishes he had a rod because he has a toothpick instead of a dick**_

_**And as for parting my fur he would not know how because he has about as much delicacy as a plow **_

_**Knowledge of the female species he is lacking and taught he desperately needs be**_

_**Steve studly is making promises he cannot keep and talking shit but that does not mean a thing, doe is it?**_

_**From lack of use his pipes are so backed up if they burst then with weeks of rank stench we'll all be cursed"**_

"_**That was Bad Dog by Kagome Higurashi," **_Kagome announced

"Burn" the class exclaimed and burst out laughing

"Need a hose, Steve studly?" Ayame ragged "Nah a freezer is better"

"I could give you pointers on the female species little brother," Sesshoumaru teased "I am very well acquainted with the special parts"

"My god's damned name ain't Steve. And I do not need pointers Sessdumbmaru" Inuyasha shot back

"Hey Yash I'll clean your pipes" Kagura said "And give you private anatomy class"

"You'll what? Surprised Inuyasha asked "Anatomy class?

"Yeah I will clean your pipes, just give me five minutes and a coat hanger," Kagura wisecracked

"Clean his pipes, clean his pipes," the other students chanted

"Excellent work Kagome" Hakkaku praised "You get an A +

"Miko one, poor dog zero" Naraku thought

"I have a better idea," Sesshoumaru calmly stated

"Yes do tell" Sango coaxed

"Instead of cleaning his pipes cut them off that will immediately alleviate the problem"

"Hey princess go mess with your own pipes and leave mine the fuck alone" Inuyasha barked "Princessmaru aka fluffy sama" Sesshoumaru hated being called that

"May I be next? Sesshoumaru sweetly asked

"You certainly may" Hakkaku answered

"_**Though he has long silver locks and shiny golden eyes that females would adore but they never get the chance to because prince running mouth aka sad puppy immediately crawls in to his virgin shell and like a coward runs like hell**_

_**Little brother hasn't a clue and with women knows not what to do he is so backed up that his nuts have turned blue**_

_**He is no more then a naughty immature puppy with cute little puppy ears and over his inexperience sheds many tears**_

_**To be or not to be that is the question lonely and alone is he because of his tremendous fear of pussy"**_

"_**That was Sad Puppy, By Sesshoumaru Taisho," **_Sesshoumaru stated

"You asshole, how many frigging times do I have to tell you I am not a puppy" Inuyasha snapped, "You bat eared freak"

"Your ears prove otherwise" Sesshoumaru needled

"Jealous?

"No, I am not the one who's ears prove that he is a puppy" Sesshoumaru teased

"Aw we love puppies, right girls?" Sango teased, they agreed

"Really miss know it all wench, when are you going to slip poor Miroku a slice? His frigging nuts are ready to explode" Inuyasha wisecracked "Or implode poor prick"

"Me next sensei" Sango said to Hakkaku

"Yes, please do proceed?" Hakkaku answered

"Dumb ass just nailed his own coffin lid on" Kouga said

"Enjoy the pain" Miroku joked "I'll pray for you brother"

"I will do you a favor and help you out by going out back and digging your grave for you" Bankotsu ragged

"Dig your own cause I killing you later" Inuyasha shot back

"_**Jingle bells naughty Christmas hanyou smells last Christmas he laid such a thunderous fart it tore hell itself apart**_

_**As the foul stench filled the air, Santa got dizzy as hell and fell off the roof passed out laying in the snow he was surrounded by an eerie glow**_

_**Poor Rudolph and the other reindeers went numb then fainted as to the fumes they did succumb**_

_**All was amiss because of Inuyasha's deadly gassy kiss, when Santa awoke he realized for everything he was an hour late and cursed his unfortunate fate**_

_**As Santa made his way through the snow, he turned around and said Inuyasha Taisho you tried to kill me and this I know. **_

_**He climbed on his sleigh and as he and his revived reindeer rode out of sight he said screw you all and have a bitching good night"**_

"_**That was Naughty Christmas Hanyou, by Sango Setsuna," **_Sango said

"Sangooooo" Inuyasha bit

"Yes, Yashykins?"

"You are one dead wench"

"Ooooo, I'm so scared, not" Sango replied "Grow a brass pair then we can talk"

"That'll be an A + for you as well miss Setsuna," Hakkaku said wearing a big grin

"Thank you sensei" Sango replied in a sweet tone

"Ah man up mutt" Kouga needled "Ya whiny sniveling brat"

"Shut up stink butt take a bath I'm about to faint" Inuyasha insulted "Damn it's funky in here"

"Sensei me next?" Kouga said

"Go for it" Hakkaku told him

"Shit this is going to be epic" Ayame exclaimed

"Sic him Kouga" Kagome teased "Sink your nice little fangs all the way"

"Anything for you babe" Kouga answered

"Traitor" Inuyasha griped

"Your welcome and hanks rat lips" Kagome replied

"_**Christmas mutt, oh Christmas when will you wash your stinking smelly butt?**_

_**Your odor travels far and wide and from it all the trees and animals died**_

_**When it reached the North pole poor misses clause caught a whiff of the deadly smell and for her life ran like hell but fate is cruel and she did not make it far before unconscious she fell**_

_**Santa keeled over almost breaking his head and because of his barely registering breathing, everyone thought he was dead**_

_**Rudolph and the other reindeer feel unconscious to and all because of you**_

_**The elves laid strewn around the place in comas each with a purple face**_

_**Christmas mutt, oh Christmas mutt have you no shame? for all of this you are to blame"**_

_**That was Christmas Mutt, by Kouga Tanaka," **_Kouga said

"A + Kouga" Hakkaku announced

"Thanks sensei" smirking Kouga replied

"_**Kougaaaaaaa" **_Inuyasha screamed "I cannot believe this shit and they get A + for this shit"

"Oh Kouga your so smart, and so dreamy we love you" the girls teased with dreamy eyes and voices

"Damn give them a little poetry and they get wet panties," Inuyasha wisecracked

"_**Christmas mutt, oh Christmas mutt we forgive and love you anyway and by your side we will always stay **_

_**To leave you now would be disloyalty because we love you endlessly even though your smelly," **_the other students sang

You all suck" Inuyasha griped

**Mikos and dogs, movie night**

Lunchtime in class

Kagome had gotten hooked on one American food hotdogs while the other students all went outside to eat lunch Kagome stayed in class, she thought Naraku was outside as well until he walked in with his food in hand and that is when her mind went into revenge mode. Naraku sat down and set his lunch on his desk, Kagome fake sneezed he looked at her, the second his eyes landed she took her hotdog licked it up and down then slid it in and out of her mouth as if orally pleasuring a man, poor Naraku's heart nearly stopped

"Damn her, I am so going to get her for this" Naraku thought

"Hehehe, lord stiffy" Kagome mentally gloated

A smirk covered his face "Fun time" he thought

"Oh shit what is he up to now? Kagome mentally asked "I think I am dead meat"

The sneaky spider took his banana peeled back the skin, sliced it down the middle half way, stuck his tongue in the middle, and darted his tongue in and out simulating going down on a woman. The poor heated tormented miko gulped thrilling Naraku to no end her tight loins were burning, as was her treasure trove with aching need. The happy spider then licked up and down as if licking her folds, then went back to darting his tongue in and out, Kagome sighed in defeat

"Shit if he does that to me I might go insane" she thought

"Who is the master now? Naraku gloated in his mind

"Oh I am going to fucking die, damn him" mentally griped

While sitting and remaining in her seat Kagome deliberately dropped one of her books and bent over to pick it up. On her way back up she pretended to be clumsy letting the book slip from her grasp a bit and the corner of it conveniently snagging onto and lifting her skirt up past her thigh revealing her sky blue see through lace panties. Naraku nearly choked on the juice he was drinking, he successfully maintained his composure he was not about to let the temptress see how much in torment he was, he was forming a plan now all he had to do was find a way

"I know I got to him but he's holding back," She thought "Damn"

"Yes little miko your ass is mine" he said to himself "Let the games begin"

The other students returned from lunch "Forgot to eat wench? Inuyasha teased, Kagome gave him the finger, then he looked and saw "Hotdogs again, keep eating those things and your gonna turn into a dog"

"Yeah your just griping cause you cant get some girl to eat your dog" Kouga needled

"Miss Tanaka need a tampon? Inuyasha shot back "They do have a Kotex dispenser in the girl's bathroom, being the kind hearted gentleman I am hell I'll even give you the dollar to pay for it"

"And I'll buy you a new suit aka a body cast numb nuts"

"It's okay I understand you girls get hormonal sometimes" Inuyasha razzed

"Jeez when are you two getting married? You already fight like an old married couple," Jakotsu teased

"Question is which one is going to wear the wedding dress," Sesshoumaru added

"I'll make the dress," Kagome added

"Want to die? Both Inuyasha, and Kouga said

"Yeah I ain't giving up the hole for the pole," Inuyasha said

"Same here" Kouga stated

"Really you'll make the dress hah wench" smirking Inuyasha said, he walked to the back where Kagome sat, bent over and with his mouth near her ear whispered "I know you teased him, but he got you good, creamed your little panties to" grinning he walked away

"Inuyasha? Kagome called

"Yes my love?" Inuyasha teasingly answered "My angel"

"You are officially at the top of my assassin's hit list," Kagome said

"Aw she loves me"

"Say that when your dying" she replied

Miroku, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu asked what was going on Inuyasha told them Kouga already knew because of his keen canine hearing, as did Ayame, and Kagura who told Sango. The humans and the other demons were grinning, Naraku although maintaining a straight face was mentally doing a happy dance knowing that he had affected so much that she had creamed her panties because of him, yes revenge was indeed sweet he was already looking for another way to torment his miko

"Hm, I shall call this milking the miko" Naraku mentally joked

"Damn canines" Kagome thought

**Lemon starts**

That night Kagome went to see a movie as usual she sat in the back, she sat with her back against the back of the chair engrossed in the movie. Suddenly she felt hands inside her shirt cupping her breasts and a hot tongue gliding along the edge of her ear, then said tongue made it's way to her neck, and soft lips slowly kissed her neck. While still inside her shirt one hand slid down to her lower region exploring as it went, while the left one found it's way to her thighs

Kagome tilted her head back to get a look at her groper and was ecstatic to see it was her dream man, and the second her head had tilted back Naraku's lips were on hers Kagome parted her lips slightly and Naraku's tongue swiftly entered. With his continued ministrations Kagome's walls came crashing down and she exploded, her hands went around the back of his neck holding him in place, she pulled her lips from his

"_**Naraku" **_she called in a whisper as two more releases hit her

"Yes? He teasingly asked

She suddenly got up grabbed his hand "Lets got"

Kagome walked in front of him pulling him along as she went, she led him up a flight of stairs, at the top of the stairs, she opened a door, and he saw they were on the roof. He was about to ask what they were doing there when he found himself pushed against one of the two side walls with a small roof of it's own in front of the roof door. In a second, his pants were open and Kagome was having pork delight, as her hot mouth moved over his shaft it wasn't long before she had him erupting like a volcano

"_**Kagome gods fucking damn" **_he exclaimed with his release

In a split second she was up off her knees, against the same wall panties off, with a famished spider dining, she remembered the banana she had been envious of getting such attentions from him and now thought how talented his tongue was. When it relentlessly attacked her pearl, she thought she'd go insane from pleasure overload. However, when it plunged inside her hands went to his head, and she wanted to scream not caring if the whole world heard but remembering where they were she kept it down to a normal speaking level

"_**Naraku oh damn Narakuuuuu" **_she cried out while climaxing hard, but he did not stop there as he brought her to several more releases _**"Holy hell yeeeees"**_

"Care for a sample? He asked

"A sample, what else can you possibly do to me I'm already near dead"

"There is one thing" he sexily replied

Next, she was lifted up off her feet and he gently slipped inside deflowering her, he stilled waiting for the pain but she felt none, he thought that is what it was when she seemingly gave his shoulders a death grip. But was surprised when she instead climaxed coating his shaft and he hadn't even moved

"Do you approve he asked? At first the way you gripped me I thought you were in pain, I am pleased that you are not?

"As big as you are and despite it being my first time it feels amazing" she replied

"You need rest we will finish this another time"

"You are mine," she said

"As you are mine, taking your flower makes it so" he teased, "I must have a look "He lifted up her shirt and bra at the same time revealing her full bosom to him "Damn, so full and nice" he complimented

He lapped at then suckled her nipples, feeling her need rise again, still inside he rubbed up and down _**"Oh dear gods Naraku" **_she called out while he brought her one final release

"It will be paradise when I take you. I do not wish to do it on the roof"

"Your so good at all of this. My body has never felt so good"

"You are so easy to please and that makes it easier" he replied, and kissed her

**Lemon ends**

**Next day at school**

Kagome came into the classroom positively glowing, her grinning friends knowingly looked "What? What's with you criminals? She teased

"Nothing honey," they jokingly answered

"Oh fuck it since the rest of you cowards chickened out I'll do it for ya," Inuyasha wisecracked "Somebody got her flower picked," he teased "Plucked, and sucked"

"Maybe, maybe not" Kagome replied

"Maybe my ass, I can smell it wench, yesterday you were cherry, today you come in deflowered," he teased "Gome got her garden plowed"

"Sniff, sniff they grow up so fast, and he's right it's true" grinning Kouga confirmed

"Yay go Kagsy" her happy female friends squealed

"She climbed that telephone poll and made a long distance call" Bankotsu ragged

"It is moments like this that make a father proud" Miroku Teased "Kags my dear you were supposed to wait until the wedding night to take his purity"

"Gads, the pervert greeting committee," Kagome wisecracked

"No love the happy you got nooky committee" Jakotsu razzed

"Kags branded that pork as her very own" Kagura joked

"A porking she did go, a porking high ho the merryo a porking she did go" Ayame, and Sango sang

"A killing she will go she is soon to commit murder you should know" Kagome ragged

"Yikes" the others exclaimed

Naraku came in "Good morning my little devils aka criminals"

"Good morning dear sensei" they all greeted

"What are you up to? Or do I even want to know? Naraku inquired

"Nothing Mister Himura" they answered sweetly

"Ah ha, okay but I will find out eventually"

Sesshoumaru entered the classroom looked at them "Up to no good" he said as his eyes scanned the classroom

"Gee thanks a lot Roachmaru" Inuyasha needled

"Yes I know it is true you lot except for the miko are up to no good, and have done or are going to do something devious" Sesshoumaru stated

"Thank you I share your suspicion" Naraku said

"Why don't you two go pick out dishes and all that other stuff married people do?" Inuyasha shot back

"If you give us the money to do so. I have refined and expensive tastes and will except nothing but the best" Naraku wisecracked, and that is how Inuyasha learned that professor Himura had a smart ass side to

"Ouch shot down in mid flight" Sango razzed

"An inept flyer" Sesshoumaru added "Inept in many ways"

"Kagura go fly to the sun and fry yourself. And you Furballmaru go get your mangy fur groomed and get neutered,, heaven forbid there should be little you's unleashed upon the earth" Inuyasha shot back

**The new girl, an unwanted claim and competition, stoned, a new kind of lunch**

"Well you know Christmas isn't far away, right?" Inuyasha reminded

"Yeah, so? Kouga said

"I was thinking maybe we could have a party at my house, friends and family you know the works," Inuyasha answered

"Aw how cute he wants to get lots of gifts" Ayame ragged

"No miss wiseass just have a good time"

"Aw Yash don't get all bent out of shape I was just kidding" Ayame replied and batted her eyes

"No orgies like the last time" Sesshoumaru needled

"_**Whaaaaat? **_The shocked group exclaimed

"Sniff, sniff and you didn't invite me," fake crying Miroku added

"Sesshoumaru you sleazy lying dog" Inuyasha protested "You know good and gods damn well that I never did and never will do some shit like that"

"Ooo lets have an orgy this year," Miroku said just to torture him

"I'm in" Bankotsu, Kouga, and Jakotsu, said

"Well try it to" Kagura played along, as did the other females

"Orgy, orgy" the group chanted

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you all to pieces" Inuyasha griped "Sick brainless idiots"

Naraku entered the classroom and said good morning, they returned the greeting, he looked at the flustered Inuyasha "What troubles you mister Taisho?

"Ah nothing, I'm just surrounded by sicko's" Inuyasha answered "They need to be immediately institutionalized"

"I see" Naraku replied, "Well I'm sure you'll all work it out"

"Little brother is holding a before Christmas orgy party and has invited everyone" Sesshoumaru tormented

"That's it you bastard now I am going to fucking kill you" the riled up hanyou yelled

"Ooo just like the good old days. Oh Yashy it's been so long since you've chased me I thought you didn't care anymore, but you do you really do" Sesshoumaru taunted in a female voice, got up and the chase began

"Lying son of a bitch, I'll teach you. I'll show you caring you douche bag" Inuyasha bit, as he chased his brother "Hold still so I can rearrange your face"

"Dog, dog breath is just to easy" Laughing gasping for air Kouga joked, the class was laughing with him

**Three days later **

The group were all in for a surprise while sitting out under the trees during break one of the group saw it before the others "Mother fucking nature you bitch, do you hate me? Inuyasha snapped

"Yash what the hell's wrong? You were smiling a minute ago," Sango said "Got cramp? She joked

"Yeah one giant cramp, over there, look over there" Inuyasha answered while pointing

Sango and the others looked "Oh dear gods no" Sango said "The devil hates us"

"What is it? Ayame asked

"Kikyo Nagasaki aka Kinkyho" Kagura told them

"Yes all men beware hide and lock your dicks up" Bankotsu replied

"And ladies guard your men" Jakotsu added

"Damn if those clothes were any tighter she'd explode" Bankotsu said "Gross"

"Shit she will be trying to ride every guy here's jock," Miroku stated

"Interesting" Kagome said in a cold deadly tone, and walked away

"Oh shit wench is in warpath mode," Inuyasha said, "Stand aside fella's it's hurricane season"

"And wouldn't you know she had to show up just before Christmas" Ayame sarcastically commented

"Holy fuck someone has to warn professor Himura," Kagura said

"Damn your right I forgot about that, the second she sets eyes on him she'll be after him," Jakotsu said

"I'll do it I can get to him faster then humans can" Kouga said, then bolted

Just then Naraku was headed toward them, Kouga stopped and started telling him, so together they walked over to the trees the other students were sitting under. The others shared their horror stories about Kikyo with their teacher to say that Naraku was shocked would be an understatement. He asked where the missing Kagome was and Inuyasha told him how she reacted and that she went for a walk

"Hm, I think war has jusr been declared" Naraku thought "Territorial jealous miko on the loose"

Kagome was watching the tramp in question sure enough, Kikyo's eyes wanderd the grounds and stopped when they found Naraku and his students. The tart swiftly made her way towards them wearing a big smug smile on her face "Hi I'm Kikyo Nagasaki" what is your name?

She asked Naraku holding her hand out for him to shake it he would not, she finally gave up on that and let her hand drop down at her side "Why do you want to know? was Naraku's wiseass reply

"Well I thought we could be friends, maybe get some coffee" Kikyo said in a nauseatingly sweet tone

"I am not interested my mind is elsewhere" Naraku politely replied

"As in not available" Sango stated

"Really, who? Kikyo inquired

"Nosy much?"

"Your really nosy you know that Setsuna" Kikyo bit "Are you riding him?

"And you refuse to take no for an answer Nagasaki" Sango shot back "He is a friend of mine"

"Really sounds to me like your hot for teacher" Kikyo needled "Maybe somebody needs her ass kicked to remind her where she belongs, and keep her in her place"

"She is not riding me, and in the future I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from making such disgusting accusations" understood? Naraku politely bit

"Well the rest of you broads can back off because he's mine" Kikyo cockily stated "Ow, what the hell?" she whined when something hard hit the back of her head with great force dead center

"What did one of your bed bugs bite you? Maybe he is tired of smelling your stank and wants you to take a bath" Inuyasha insulted "Poor little fella"

"Shut up you ignorant mongral" Kikyo snapped,

"Ya didn't say that in high school when you were trying to ride my jock. But I said no" Inuyasha teased

Ping was heard "Ouch, ow, ow" Kikyo shrieked as two more rocks the size of a fifty cent piece hit her head, then like a rain storm next her face, back, arms, legs, and chest were hit "Ouch stooooop" she shriked and ran

"Seems the miko has deadly accurate aim" evilly smiling Sesshoumaru commented

"What? Where? Inuyasha asked

"Over there little brother" he replied and pointed, Inuyasha looked "Over there our little assassin stands"

"Holy crap" Inuyasha exclaimed when he saw smirking Kagome standing a few trees away from them holding a heavy duty sling shot "Hehehe, that's my wench, the tramp exterminator" Inuyasha joked "Nobody beats her time"

"Shit she is deadly," Kouga said

"Seems the miko is jealous" Naraku thought and inwardly smirked

Sango signaled Kagome with her finger to come back, Kagome did, she was greeted with hugs and praise "Now that's what I call a stoned bitch," Sango joked

"That part she said to you about somebody needing their ass kicked really pissed me off" Kagome said

"Damn Kags remind me to never piss you off" Inuyasha said

"Not to worry Yash I save that course of action for severely ultra rotten bitches only" Kagome replied "You I'll just trounce as usual" she teased

"You mean it we'll just stick to regular trouncing? Aw thanks" Inuyasha joked

"Damn man she's not even here a day and already she's trying to jump professor Himura's bones," Bankotsu said

"I would sooner slam the window down on it then go with that" Naraku joked

"Ouch, damn prof don't want to kill your boy parts" Jakotsu said "Their innocent and helpless"

"Yes must guard and protect all boy parts at all costs" Inuyasha joked

**Later that day **

When Kikyo was seen, she was bruised sll over much to the delight of the other students

"Well Skankyho will be wearing pants and long sleeves to cover those bruises, for a while till they heal" happy Ayame said

"Hehehe, Kagome's free make over service" Bankotsu joked

**Lunchtime **

The lunch bell rang and as the students headed to lunch "Kagome I wish to speak to you", Naraku casually said

"Okay professor Himura"

Once they were alone "Jealous pet?" he teased

"Hm, maybe, maybe not don't know for sure"

"Not maybe, I think and know you are," he said silkily

"And if I were? Naraku locked the classroom door "Here now? She asked

"We have time" he replied

"Why professor Himura I do believe you are horny," Kagome teased

Naraku walked over to her and encased her in his arms "I need a taste"

"Should I remove my panties?

"Maybe later" he purred

"Something else?

"Yes something else" he replied

"Horny spider"

**Lemon starts**

He kissed her while his tongue explored her mouth she felt the neck of her shirt being pulled back, then he gently backed her against the wall his hands moved down to her ass he gently gripped it. His lips trailed their way down to her neck where he laid hot kisses on it, then he began to grind against her moving up and down. When she was nearly mindless with lust his fangs pierced her flesh at the base of her neck on the left side and at the same time she exploded at the same time he drank some of her blood Kagome gripped the back of his waist while riding out her climax

Naraku made a claw sprout from his left index finger and cut his neck the same place he had bitten her a small trickle of blood appeared "Drink" he told her

Kagome gazed into his eyes and saw a deep seriousness in them she'd never seen in them before, she began to drink and felt somehow changed a new strength coursed through her veins, a wildness enflamed her, and total inhibition took over she would never be the same again. Naraku found their positions reversed now he was the one against the wall with his arms pinned above his head against the wall, like he had done to her she ground against him and at the same time kissed him hard

When she felt his aching hardness poking her through his pants keeping him pinned against the wall in a second his pants were down and she was on her knees before him suckling his hardened length like a newborn pup. Naraku's head felt like it was going to explode from the intensity he felt his mind slipping into oblivion as pleasure overload pulled him in he regained his senses

"Oh fuck Kagome," exclaimed, "Yes" his hands tangled in her raven hair, for a second he tensed then _**"Uhhh holy fucking shit" **_he exclaimed during his release

"Hm, welcome to my web said the fly to the spider," she teased

"Pant, pant l, little minx" he managed to say as he slid down the wall landing on his butt "I shall pay you for this"

"Really big boy?" she teased

"Yes and when you least expect it"

"What the hell? she exclaimed as she felt herself being pulled down

In no time Naraku had her on the floor her panties down having a banquet his tongue tortured her relentlessly "Na, Naraku" she gasped while her fingers dug into the shoulders of his shirt "Ohhhhh yes, yes" she moaned _**"Naraku I, I I'm oh Kamis" **_she exploded

"Now we are even my pet," he cockily said

"You rat"

"No spider my dear" he teased, using sterile wipes they cleaned up

**Lemon ends**

"Naraku I don't know what came over me I've never been like that before," Kagome said

"It is my blood it has changed you somewhat but only in a good way"

He quickly unlocked the door set up his lunch on his desk and started eating fast leaving just enough so that when the students returned they would see him eating the last of it. And clever Kagome swiftly ate hers fast then went into and walked to the middle of the hallway then turned around, just as the other students were returning to class with her container in hand she casually headed toward class looking as if she had just came back

"Hey Kagome where the hell were you, don't you eat woman? Inuyasha teased

"Yes dad I ate outside"

"Ah hah" he replied in a suspicious tone "I bet"

"What a girl can't eat outdoors?"

"I bet you ate" he ragged "Pork roll" he whispered in her ear

"And what's that supposed to mean? the feigning ire miko asked

"Slurp, a new specialty lunch special pork" he teased "And split steak" he said meaning her nether region

"Oh go chase a cat bad dog"

"Don't think the lemon scent of those sterile wipes can completely erase the scent of your recent activities" Inuyasha teased

"Damn canines"

"Hey Kags got pork? her friends ragged in unison but in low voices

"I borrow a quote from Inuyasha's book ah shut it" Kagome jokingly shot back

"Oh my little heart aches" Inuyasha teased

"Kagura can we talk? Kagome asked

"Sure, meet me in the ladies room" Kagome followed, and so did curious Ayame, and Sango

When they were inside "I've got something to show you" Kagome said, then pulled the neck of her shirt on the left side to the side "What does this mean?

"Your bound to him sweets" Kagura told her

"Bound?

"Yup, the dear spider has put a claim mark on you" tell me did he have you drink some of his blood? Kagura asked

"He did"

"Well dear you have part of him and he has part of you," Kagura explained

"What part?

"You'll have a bit of his powers, and he some of yours he is immune to all mikos now and cannot be purified, when you mate your powers will merge and you'll share a new power forever. That mark is also very serious Naraku has been with females before but has never placed a mark of any kind on them. It's also a demon version of being engaged he intends to mate you," Kagura told her with a smirk

"Wow, I cannot believe this I'm engaged"

"I suspect it was Kikyo who pushed him into doing it sooner then he had planned" Kagura stated

"Well I have one good thing to thank the bitch for, hehehe" Kagome said and laughed

"Shit if the bitch knew that she'd be in homicidal maniac mode," Ayame said

"Yeah we want invites to the wedding," Sango teased

"So tell me Kag's he took your virginity?" Kagura said

"Yep but we didn't you know complete it"

Ah he did that because if he took you then he would not be able to stop himself and would have marked you as and made you his mate. He wants to court you first before he does, that boy's in love," Kagura said

"You know Kagome with Kikyo on his case I think he will mate you a whole lot sooner then he had planned. He also marked you to form a bond with you and to show that he wants only you. Ah Kagome you should know that when he's horny you'll feel it without even being near him, and he you" Ayame told her

"You should also know that youkai males are very possessive, protective, and are jealous of their chosen one," Sango explained

"Well girls looks like I'm in for the long haul," Kagome said

Later on "Congrats on your youkai engagement" Inuyasha teased

When Naraku was out of the classroom "Here comes the bride, here comes the bride from pre marital pleasure she nearly died," her friends sang

"Oh gods" Kagome said

"Relax that secret stays in this room and among us only" Miroku stated

"And we sure aren't going to tell anyone it's our secret" Jakotsu told her

"Thanks guys" Kagome replied

**Unnecessary roughness, lies**

**Two days later**

Kagome was in the girls locker room when she felt a presence, then a blow in one of her kidneys sending her plumiting to the floor. She was roughly rolled onto her back and found none other then Kikyo straddling her waist "Nobody takes what is mine, and Naraku is mine" she bit then slapped Kagome across the face

"Get off me I don't swing that way" Kagome wisecracked "You have five seconds, five, four, three, two" bam

Kikyo went flying across the room slamming into the wall "B, But you only counted to two" Kikyo whined

"Did you really think I was going to count to zero giving you chance to hit me when I said zero? Boy you really are dumb"

"Shut up bitch" Teary eyed holding her jaw Kikyo whimpered, then threw a dagger she had hidden on her person at Kagome's it struck her left side "Die whore"

"Oh trying to kill me" Kagome said while pulling the dagger out "That reminds me bitch lets go" Kagome said

"H, how the hell did you stop bleeding so fast?" Kikyo said noticing Kagome's left side had stopped bleeding "Why aren't you dead?

Thanks to Naraku's blood Kagome's new primal side took over she grabbed Kikyo by her long hair wrapped it around her hand and dragging her cavemen style kicking and screaming. Kagome was still fuming over the dagger and kidney punch so for revenge Kagome kicked her. Kikyo let out one long loud string of shrieking profanities attracting the attention of Kagome's classmates who quickly came running heading straight to the girls locker room. As they entered the sight that met their eyes sent them into fits of gut busting laughter

"Help" the now crying Kikyo pled, but more laughter was her answer

"We're not finished yet Nagasaki I mean Nagabitchy" Kagome insulted

Kagome continued to drag her prey the others followed, Kagome was abnormally strong another benefit of Naraku's blood it was almost as if he had known she would one day need it. Kagome slowed when she entered the shower room suspecting what was coming next but not ready for a surprise she would get next. Kikyo kicked Kagome in the legs trying to knock them out from under her and punched her in the face. In a flash Kagome had fist fulls of Kikyo's hair in her hands leaving large bald spots on her head

"You know Nagastupid I was only going to put the cold water on you and let you go but you went to far and that's why I did this" Kagome bit

"Stupid bitch" Inuyasha said "Never hit my wench" he said

"I did not know Kagome was into scalping without a knife" Jakotsu joked

"Haven't you heard our Kags secretly graduated medical school her specialty surgery" Sango jested

"Stooooooop" Kikyo shrieked

"Shut uuuuup" Kagome said to bug the little witch "I could have let the punch go and just kicked your ass but you fucking tried to kill me"

"_**Whaaaaat? **_The others exclaimed

"Fuck my ears, why do ho's always have the loudest mouths?" Kouga wisecracked, "Kinkyho damn thought she only used that big mouth of hers for polishing knobs"

"If I lose my hearing she will die slow and painfully" Sesshoumaru joked "I smell blood"

"Me to" Kouga, and Inuyasha exclaimed

"Who's? Sango asked

"Kagome's" Sesshoumaru, Kouga,, and Inuyasha answered

Next Kikyo was unceremoniously thrown into the shower where Kagome nicely turned the shower on freezing cold water, Kikyo screamed as the shock of the cold water soaked her body. She sat there slumped against the wall screaming obscenities, Kagome received rounds of applause and praise, the girls all huged her. To be hateful Kagome looked at Kikyo and gave her the finger

"Maybe now you'll think first before sneaking up behing somebody and kidney punching them, then trying to kill them with a dagger" Kagome needled

"She what" Ayame yelled

"Yup bitch sneaked up on me and punched me in the kidney. Then threw a damn dagger at me," Kagome said

"Kagsy I am amazed you didn't kill her ass" Ayame stated "I would have"

"Nah let her live and be miserable from her own bitchiness" Kagome replied

"Kagome I've got an idea," sneaky Sango said

"I'm already on it" Inuyasha exclaimed and took off

"And you, you pansy you could have helped" Kikyo insulted Sesshoumaru, then intent on purifying him formed a miko energy ball and while throwing it at him said "See you in hell filthy demon"

"Whoa hear that Sessh she wants to fuck Naraku and he's a demon. And now she says filthy demon" Inuyasha said

"Miko please turn the water off? He said to Kagome "Filthy corrupt traitorous Kikywoe"

"You got it Sessh" Kagome replied, then turned it off

"I refused you in Highschool and you are still fuming about it, I also remember telling you to never bother me again. And now you have the audacity to without justification attempt to kill me," Sesshoumaru, reminded "You created this incident not I"

Sesshoumaru caught Kikyo's energy ball and infused it with his own power sending it back at her she shrieked in pain "You cannot, but how, you're a demon?" His claws began to glow green "Wh, what are you doing? Kikyo stammered

What I should have done long ago, the first time you came after me," he answered

Sesshoumaru stepped into the shower and with one hand took hold of Kikyo's hair held it up and allowed acid from the claws of his other hand to drip onto the middle of her hair eating it off in layers "No stop you cant do this" Kikyo whined

"I can, and I am. You did just try to kill me without reason" was Sesshoumaru's cool reply "And to answer your previous query miko powers do not affect me, nor did they affect my sire"

Inuyasha returned rushing in then skidded to a stop wide eyed as he saw his brother finishing his very pleasurable task "Holy shit she fucked with fluffy and is still alive" he exclaimed, causing laughter to erupt throughout the room

"Yes brother she is such a lovely young woman I decided to reward her with a free hairstyling after all we both know it is my area of expertise," Sesshoumaru said smiling sadistically

"What the hell did she do to you? Inuyasha asked

"Tried to purify me without reason" Sesshoumaru answered "So I decided to thank her"

"Daaaaaaam" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Whoa now that's a haircut to remember" Bankotsu joked

"Miko here is a souvenir" Sesshoumaru said and handed Kagome the hair in his hand

"We will leave now" Kagome nodded in agreement

"Okay I'm ready" Inuyasha exclaimed then started filming Kikyo with his compact digital camcorder

After a few minutes they turned to leave Kagome looked back and said, "Now you are the hottest girl in school"

"Hm, yes I must agree" Naraku added

Being the little devil he was Inuyasha uploaded the Kikyo tape to the Internet nationwide, she had instantly become the laughing stalk of the internet and the whole town. Inuyasha wanted his own revenge because in high school after he had refused Kikyo she made and uploaded a computer made virtual reality recording of Inuyasha in pink stilettos dancing in a pink mini dress . All his friends had seen it, it was Miroku who had alerted him of what he'd seen, the poor hanyou was teased mercilessly for weeks

"Little brother you are a true artist" Sesshoumaru complimented

"Why thanks big bro" grinning Inuyasha replied

Bankotsu called Inuyasha on the phone "Thanks Yash nice work"

**The bitch is back, Christmas treat**

It was heaven kikyo wasn't seen for three weeks, Naraku courted Kagome freely, and everyone was getting ready for Inuyasha's big Christmas bash. Kagome bought something special for the event Naraku's eyes would bug out when he saw it. Best part was Inuyasha's house was only a five minute walk from the College, so at the end of class his friends went to his house with him and helped with the party decorations. Inuyasha's house was set back away from all the others

Christmas day

All gathered at Inuyasha's estate, A large box with a big red bow and ribbon on it was sitting on the floor with a tag that had Naraku's name written on it, he asked what it was Inuyasha told him to open it and find out. So Naraku went over to the box took the bow and ribbon off then tore the wrapping paper away revealing a silver box. Naraku opened the box and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Kagome wearing a red mini misses Claus dress with a matching fake white fur trimmed Santa hat on her head, without a word not caring who saw it he kissed her, they heard applause

Naraku pulled back "I forgot your gift is in the car I will be right back" he said and sped to his car

"Kagsy smooch, smooch" Inuyasha teased the smiling miko

"Aw misses spider" Kagura said

"Today would make a great wedding day" right kagsy? Ayame razzed

"Oh come on you bunch of pests give a girl a break it's Christmas day," Kagome protested

Crash "What the hell? All said in unison

Kagome was the first to get to the window and saw Naraku with none other then crazy stalker bitch Kikyo on her back held by the throat with his right hand, and his left was holding her right wrist out to the side and in that hand the others saw a dagger. In his rage he had broke his cars windshield slamming her body into it. Every one ran outside and got there just in time to see Naraku holding Kikyo up off the ground still by the throat murderously glaring at her. Her cold dead eyes showing no emotion other then obsession he applied so much pressure on her right wrist she was forced to drop the dagger

"Lowly foul traitorous harlot you try to kill me I do not now nor would I ever want you. You are a walking laboratory of incurable diseases, and infected would be any man who would be fool enough to bed you" Naraku bit

"You cough don't mean that" Kikyo choked out

"I will tell you this one time and one time only, I hate you, you cheap relentless bitch"

Naraku said as he applied more preasure to her neck

Kikyo clawed at his hands, then just as the enraged spider was calming down she made the mistake of trying to purify him nothing happened "B, but it cannot be you are a demon" she said with wide eyes

"Surprise" Naraku exclaimed, "You shall not make anymore mistakes," the again enraged demon snapped

"Demon filth" she bit

"Hah, demon filth that you wish to fuck" Naraku snapped, then took off still holding her by the throat

"Naraku? Kagome called after him

"Come miko I shall take you to him" Sesshoumaru said, put his arm around her and flew off following after them

"Flying show off" Inuyasha joked

On Kagura's feather and Kirrara back the humans sat and flew behind Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Inuyasha of course competing like brothers raced each other getting there. The streak known as Naraku speedily headed straight to the college using his powers Naraku made the door unlock and open granting him swift entry. Sesshoumaru gracefully landed and released Kagome who quickly ran after her spider, Kagome entered and found him in the shower room, and the others came in behind her

They watched as kikyo was turning blue from lack of air, and Naraku sadistically laughed, Kikyo's eyes widened in horror when Naraku sprouted claws and fangs. In a split second his fangs plunged into her neck the group watched as Naraku injected her with large amounts of highly poisonous venom, Kikyo fell limp as the venom speedily flowed through her turning her grey then in a flash she was no more then ash that drifted into the shower drain and disappeared

"Naraku? Kagome gently called

He turned to face her glowing red eyes returning her gaze and he said the only word in his state of mind he knew "Mate"

"Yes" she answered

"Shit his bestial side is in full control," Kouga said

"Man Kikyo really set him off" Ayame commented

"As easygoing as he is wow this is unbelievable," Bankotsu stated "Yup, trying to kill a guy will do that"

"Come we will leave now, the miko is the only one who can get through to and help him at this time" Sesshoumaru told them

"Yo let's roll peeps" Inuyasha could not resist joking

"Your vocabulary leaves a lot to be desired" Sesshoumaru teased as they were leaving

"Yo lets give the mutt lots, and lots of noogies" Kouga wisecracked

**With Naraku and Kagome**

"Naraku? Kagome said

"Mate" he replied in his purely primal state

"Yes Naraku it's me" she replied "Come? She beckoned, she did not wish to be where Kikyo had just died

Naraku followed her as she headed to his classroom once inside she closed the door, standing facing him she slowly removed her clothes allowing them to drop to the floor then stood before him completely bare. He stared at her "Mate"

**Lemon starts**

In the state he was in he and his rational side not in control he was somewhat animalistic, impatient with his claws he shredded his own clothes and stood before her in all his naked glory. Kagome looked him over appraisingly with a grin but just as fast he had her laid on top of his desk he spread her thighs and stood between them. Next holding her by her wrists he pinned her arms above her head with one hand, then took her lips with a savage hungry kiss, while his free hand explored her body

After his tongue briefly battled with hers his lips trailed kisses, licks, and gentle nips down her body across her stomach to both thighs. He rubbed the tip of his shaft against her opening then relentlessly stroked her pearl with it she writhed beneath him in a torment of pure lust want and need. At that moment he swiftly entered her and started moving at long last he was fully taking her, while her legs wrapped around his waist he lapped at then sucked his nipples, when he heard a loud moan escape her he looked at her and released her wrists

"_**Narakuuuuu" **_she called out while releasing

"Uh" he grunted

"More Naraku more" she said, and her nimble little fingers quickly untied the top knot in his hair setting it free "Ahhh"

"Mate mine"

"Yes harder don't stop" she said _**"Yeeeees" **_she exclaimed as several more orgasms hit

With his claws he teased her nipples, then leaned over her "So good" he growled

He shifted his shaft in such a way that he'd hit deep inside her touching all the right spots at once "Fuck me harder" she said

Naraku sped up and was now pounding into her "Mate ahhh"

"Oh shit" she exclaimed from the increased friction and intensity, she saw his eyes turn from red to rust brown he was back "Yes" she said _**"Sweet mother of mercy Narakuuuuu" **_she screamed the start of her climax

"_**My sweet Kagome" **_he called at the start of his and pierced the crook of her neck on the left side with his fangs, during her transformation she did the same

"I love you my spider"

"As I do you my mate" he replied "Misses spider" he teased, they continued for a long time

**Lemon ends**

Three and a half hours later Naraku, and Kagome returned to Inuyasha's house, standing near his car with it shattered windshield "Before I forget mate your gift" he said

Naraku opened his car door reached in and opened the glove compartment door, and pulled out a small gift wrapped box, then handed it to Kagome "Thank you" she said

"Open it"

She unwrapped and opened it when she saw what was inside "Oh my god"

"I take that as a yes you approve?' he teased

"You bet that sweet hot little ass of yours I do" she exclaimed "And by the way you are an amazing wonderful lover" she praised, he grinned

"Thank you, and what do you think?" he playfully asked

"Yes" Naraku took the engagement ring on her finger, then the wedding ring "But Naraku aren't we supposed to put that one after we're married?

"We're not waiting, come with me" Naraku said

They entered Inuyasha's house _**"Here comes the bride and groom just back from their college honey moon. **_

_**She took his flower then they mated for over an hour" **_their friends playfully sang

"Lovely" Naraku wisecracked

"My sentiments exactly" said Sesshoumaru who wasn't part of the singing group

Kagome flashed her engagement and wedding rings, all eyes went wide and faces covered with big smiles "Yay" they all said

"Where is Mushin? Naraku asked

"Monk Mushin is over there" Miroku answered

"Thank you" Naraku replied, and walked over to Mushin "Mushin will you marry us?

"Yes, but when?'

"Now" Naraku answered

"Ah young love" Mushin exclaimed "Everyone may I have your attention? I have received a request, Naraku Himura has asked me to marry him and Kagome and I have said yes, the ceremony will begin now"

Mushin married them Naraku gave Kagome the wedding ring to slip on his finger, after the ceremony was complete "Damn wench first you rape the poor guy then decided to do the right thing and marry him" Inuyasha ragged

"_**Inuyashaaaaaaa" **_Kagome exclaimed

"Merry Christmas, mating, honeymoon and marriage day" Inuyasha teased and toasted them with champagne

"Inuyasha your about to die" Kagome said

"Jeez wench Christmas, plus Mating, plus honeymoon, plus marriage equals a four in one holiday and celebration day each year" Inuyasha replied

"Mutts got a point" Kouga agreed

"Well since you put it that way I'll let you live" Kagome teased

"Okay lets party" Jakotsu said and they did late into the night, and they did


	5. Chapter 5 Movie night, sweet torture

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Kagome has not met sexy College professor Naraku yet but when she does it will be in the most unexpected place. And little does our miko know that will be the start of him stalking her, when she discovers she has a new ability poor Naraku is in for it. Warning the mating lemon is very kinky, Naraku/Kag

**At The Movies 5**

**By Raven2010, and xxoikilluoxx Jan 17 2012**

**First day love and noogies, the running hanyou**

"Ow, ow, ow wench stop I'm getting rug burn let go" Inuyasha protested while Kagome held him in a headlock and mercilessly noogied him

"Aw mutt finally getting your mangy hair done?" approaching Kouga teased

"Ow, shut your trap ya mangy wolf" Inuyasha shot back

"He's my special little baby yes he is, yes he is" Kagome joked

"Ah come on Kagome I'll be a good doggy stop, pretty please with an ice cream Sundae and a cherry on top?" Inuyasha pled

"No more ramen for three months" she taunted

"Nooooooo, you can't do that to me I'll die without it," Inuyasha complained

"Hey Kagome what the hell did the mutt do anyway?" Kouga inquired

No, no Kagome don't tell him" Inuyasha pled "And you mind your own business wolf"

"Ah can it mutt, my Kagome can do anything she wants" Kouga replied "Go ahead sweetheart tell me" he said to needle Inuyasha

"The little creep took the whipped cream off of my banana split and replaced it with shaving cream"

"What, the banana looked a little hairy so I thought it could use a shave?" the still held in a headlock hanyou joked

"Inuyasha you are one messed up sick dude" Kouga commented

"Well what can I say it's an art?"

"Maybe I ought to shave your head" what do you think Kouga, do you think, he would look good with a baldy? Kagome asked

"Yes it would definitely be a big improvement"

"Ow, ow gods damn it wench I'm getting major rug burn" Inuyasha protested when Kagome began noogying him again

"Oh come on you have got to be kidding me, what the hell did he do this time?" approaching Sango who was being followed by Kagura, and Ayame asked

"Little brother receiving your long overdue shampoo? Your hair was looking a bit mangy" Sesshoumaru razzed

"Up yours fluffy" Inuyasha shot back "Ow merciless wench let go"

"He replaced my banana splits whipped cream with shaving cream," Kagome told them

"Eew gross" Kagura, Ayame, and Sango exclaimed

Kagura winked at Kagome "Hey Kags I've got an idea"

"Do tell" playing along Kagome answered

"You hold him and I will be right back with my straight edge razor and we can shave all his lovely silver mane off"

"Nooo, you wenches ain't scalping me," Inuyasha protested

"He did it again; I am not even going to ask what" Bankotsu who had just arrived with Jakotsu exclaimed,

"I am afraid to ask" Miroku commented as he joined his friends, Kagome told them

"Girls I have a better idea, lets use hair remover instead it is a lot faster and a lot less work then shaving," Ayame said

"Eeeeeee" Inuyasha shrieked, he escaped Kagome's hold and ran across campus like his ass was on fire

"Sucker works every time," Ayame said

"So dear Kagsy did you hear we're getting a new professor?" grinning deviously Kagura asked

"This is the first I'm hearing about it," Kagome answered

"Yeah they say it's a guy"

"Kagura do tell" Kagome replied

"I heard he's young but I do not know what he looks like"

"Damn, well guess we're just going to have to wait" Kagome exclaimed

"Aw poor baby" Sango teased with a hand on Kagome's shoulder

"Me cry now" Kagome joked "I forgot to ask, what class will he be teaching?"

"Anatomy" Kagura answered

"If he's hot maybe I could give him a private anatomy class," lecherously smiling Kagome said

"Why Kagome I am proud to have a fellow hentai in our group," Miroku stated

"But Roku I am so nervous I don't know a thing about male anatomy"

"Hehehe" her friends broke out laughing

"Come on Kags my love you could write a book on the subject and hell you could draw and supply the pictures for it to" Jakotsu said

"Aw Jacky your so sweet" Kagome replied "Hey you guys want to come to the movies with me tonight?

"Nah I've got studies damn it and I would love to go to" Bankotsu answered, the others could not go either for various reasons

"Sniff I've been deserted" faking tears Kagome joked

Movie night

Kagome entered the theatre purchased her ticket and snacks then headed straight to the movie room. Once inside she let the door close behind her, chose a seat in the back sat down and set up her goodies. The lights were already low, a man entered although she could not see him well judging by his silhouette she could make out long very wavy tied up hair, he was at least six feet tall, and a body built for sin

"Shit if I could only get a look at him," Kagome mentally griped

The movie had not yet started his cell phone rang "Hello? His deep voice carried throughout the room "Okay thank you" he said then closed the phone

"Oh my gods I think I'm gonna cream my panties from his voice alone, if he looks as good as his he sounds I am going to want to ravage him. Shit I think I'm a bigger perv then Miroku," she thought

The lights went way down and the movie began, Kagome sat back happily munching on her buttered popcorn and watching the movie. As she did she could not stop thinking about the sexy voiced stranger three rows away from her, the movie screen never lit up enough to let her get a good look at him but a scent wafted her way Sandalwood, the sexy male wore sandalwood her favorite scent on a man. The movie ended just when the credits were about to start his phone rang again

"Hello" he answered "Yes this is Naraku Himura"

"Naraku love that name," Kagome thought

"Okay I'm on my way" his deep voice rang in her ears, just before the lights came on he was gone

"Gods damn phone call I was about to get a look at him when the frigging lights came on, if not for that I would have, oh well I'll never know now" Kagome begrudgingly thought

**Classroom surprise, meet professor Himura, anatomy fun**

Next day at school

Kagome sat in class with her arms folded across her desk and her head laying on them face down, Kagura had teased her about being sleepy and asked if she pulled an all nighter with some cute guy, Kagome told her about the mystery man. The classroom door opened, Kagura nudged un budging Kagome to let her know the teacher had arrived but gave up when her friend would not move. The man stepped in and closed the door behind him, set his briefcase on his desk then spoke

"Good morning class," he said, hearing that voice sent a jolt through Kagome's body "My name is Naraku Himura"

Kagome's body immediately shot upright "Oh my god that's him, Kagura that's him"

"The theatre hottie?

"Yup the one and only" Kagome replied' "Yum, yum I got to get me some"

"Honey you have the best taste in men" Kagura commented

"Dear lord if he was gay I'd jump him in a minute," Jakotsu stated

"Why Jak you little perv" Ayame teased

"Ooo, are Kaggys little panties damp?" Inuyasha ragged "If so better wash em out fast before they start smelling funky"

"No but your gonna pee yours if you keep it up" Kagome threatened "Then I'll shove you in the washing machine and wash you in the cold cycle"

"Eek" the nervous hanyou exclaimed "With friends like you who needs enemies"

"Oh my dear sweet gods he is so freakin hot I ought to call the fire department," Kagome said "I want to climb that telephone pole"

"Hell yes" Kagura, Ayame, and Sango agreed

"But you better put a leash on that deadly thing for now" Sango teased

"Girls, they see a cute guy and get damp panties" Inuyasha teased "Horny ass wenches"

"And they call us letches" Miroku joked

"Yep" the other males agreed

"You better comb your fur real good later cause it'll get all matted up and tangled from frequently creaming your panties" Inuyasha teased "Oh and don't forget to bathe her"

"Classy as always little brother, not" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"No ramen for a year" evilly smiling Kagome said

"No I'll die without it, okay, okay I surrender" Inuyasha replied in defeat

"Excuse me, is that a private party or can anyone join in?" Naraku teased

"Sorry professor Himura" they said

"Hm, they were having their annual rag bagging contest," Sesshoumaru stated in his usual dignified manner

"I see" Naraku replied, "Somehow I just know this is going to be a fun class"

"Wenchy creamed her panties, wenchy creamed her panties," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear "Ouch," he cried out as he was hit on the head "What the f? he started and was cut off

"Shut up mutt before I turn into a big wolf, dig a hole and bury you up to your neck, then pee on ya" Kouga razzed

"Dig a hole, dig a hole and water the hanyou," the class teased

"Ha, ha, ha wolf buries dog" Bankotsu said

"I hate you bastards," Inuyasha complained

"As long as there's no pissing in class," Naraku joked

"Teach I like you already your fun" Sango complimented

"Okay my little terrors lets begin, shall we?" Naraku said

Sesshoumaru had the biggest most devious grin "Fun time" he thought

"Shit Sessh what are you up to?" Miroku asked

"Patience monk, patience"

"Fuck this is going to be something epic," grinning Bankotsu exclaimed

Naraku pulled out the body parts for his class to begin, noticing something was missing and knowing something fun was coming he said nothing and carried on, he laid out all the various parts and readied himself to begin. Of course, just as Sesshoumaru knew he would be Inuyasha was up to no good but this would give him the perfect opportunity to have his own fun so he patiently waited. Naraku scanned the classroom with his eyes

"Inuyasha Taisho would you come to the front of the class? Naraku asked the deviously smiling hanyou

"Sure thing teach"

"What part is this? pointing to the vertebrae Naraku asked

"A dick with lot's of legs, you know kinda like a centipede" grinning Inuyasha replied

"Oh no he didn't" Miroku exclaimed

"Oh yes he did" the rest of the class said and bust out laughing

"Very nice mister Taisho but wrong" Naraku replied

"It's a rare breed of dick," the smart ass hanyou added "A multi legged dick"

"Okay you poor ill boy you may return to your seat" Naraku told him "Next Kouga Tanaka please come to the front?"

"Yes sensei, wolfy reporting for duty" he joked

"Kouga what is this part? Naraku asked while pointing to a body part in the picture

"The buttocks aka mutt faces head"

"At least I have a brain," Inuyasha stated

"Keep dreaming dog breath cause we just saw your head. Now when someone calls you butt head you will remember seeing your head in class. Use plenty of deodorant we don't wanna smell you" Kouga retorted "It could be worse you could be called pecker head"

"Ah shut up goats butt lips" Inuyasha shot back "Ya need a douche pronto"

"Hey mutt what did your ass move up and replace your face, and your face move down to where your ass used to live? Damn no wonder you see the world and everything ass end two" Kouga needled and returned to his seat

"Kiss my shiny royal hanyou ass" Inuyasha shot back

"Sango Setsuna, please come to the front of the class?" Naraku asked, she did, pointing to the picture "What is this part?

"The vagina"

"The correct name is pussy, p-u-s-s-y" Inuyasha said spelling it

"He's right professor," Sango said

"Interesting" Naraku responded

"Yes" the cocky hanyou exclaimed "Told you so"

"Like I was saying he's right it is called that and more, and he should know because it is a replica of his mouth aka Inuyasha's pie hole" Sango needled "Whoa dude you seriously need some extra strength breath mints pussy breath is a bitch"

"_**Ohhhhh shit**_" her classmates exclaimed

"Sangooooo" Inuyasha yelled

"Man I love this class. Thank you professor Himura" Sango sweetly said and returned to her seat

"Well class I think that's enough for today" Naraku managed to say while laughing, "You may eat in class if you want to"

"Bout time I'm starving" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Shit Sessh I just know you did something" Kagura whispered

"Possibly" the calm cool doing well at keeping a straight face inu replied

With great anticipation and licking his lips Inuyasha eagerly, set his lunch on top of his desk reached into the bag and laid the wrapped parcel on his desk, set out his juice, then unwrapped the bundle. There lay the object of his affections a rare roast beef sub sandwich, he rubbed his hands together in anticipation, he picked it up and just before he readied himself to bite into it and just before, he did

"Have no fear daddy's here, "Inuyasha said. He happily sunk his fangs into it, then his golden eyes widened and horror covered his face he pulled "What the fuck"

Thinking himself to be losing it and believed he was hallucinating once again bit into the submarine sandwich again his eyes went wide and his face covered in horror, he lifted the top off and audibly gasped then gulped. There under a slice of meat laying on the bottom of the sub was a fake but very real looking vagina hair and all with a heart just below the opening that said this way to the big payoff. The poor hanyou began coughing and gagging then his ire rose

"What the fuck, oh I'm going to puke?" Inuyasha said

"Any minute now" Naraku thought

"Sesshoumaruuuuu" Inuyasha bellowed

"Yes dear little brother"

"You did this I know you did"

"You have proof I trust" Sesshoumaru cagily replied

"Bullshit it's got your name written all over it"

"You lie I do not see my name written anywhere on it" Sesshoumaru replied

"Damn if your going to eat pussy at least have the decency to sneak in the closet and do it like all the other guys do" Kouga razzed

"Yeah and don't try to disguise it as a sandwich under a slice of meat" Jakotsu teased

"Better brush your teeth because once those hairs get stuck they are a bitch to get out" Bankotsu said

"Not only that but sometimes there's a sharp one and it can cut your lip" Miroku teased

"Shut uuuuup" Inuyasha bellowed "Sesshoumaru you are fucking dead" what did you do with the meat and my real sandwich?

"I was hungry" was his only reply

"Hungry, hah, so am I and dog meat's on the menu, that's it today you die?" Inuyasha said, Sesshoumaru jumped up and ran

"Oh Yashy your so strong" retreating Sesshoumaru teased

**Talking trash, the new professor, a new ability discovered**

**Two days later**

Inuyasha was relentless in his pursuit of revenge "Well, well, well if it ain't princess fluffy" Inuyasha needled "Don't get your thong in a twist"

"Insightful as always she male" Sesshoumaru casually replied driving Inuyasha nuts "I see your walking upright after slamming your little and I do mean little baby boy parts in the refrigerator door which caused a quick but very painful sex change"

"Hey mutt, what were you trying to cool your shrimp?" Kouga ragged

"Sesshywench you are one ugly broad. And cockless Kouga go try to grow one" Inuyasha insulted

"You leave Sesshy alone" Ayame defended

"Defending the giant troll dumb wench" Inuyasha said "He's so ugly he fell out of the ugly tree, broke every branch on the way down, and then the poor tree died, tree killer"

"Oh Sesshy your so dreamy the winner and undefeated champ when we look at you our panties get damp" Kagura and the other girls sang

"_**Buuuuurn" **_Miroku teased

"And Kouga is our favorite wolf and we know of course he is hung like a horse" the females teasingly sang in unison

"Little brother such jealousy is unbecoming of a Taisho" Sesshoumaru retorted

"The flowers smell so sweetie sweet to bad we couldn't say the same for your rank stinking ass and feet, you just made a huge blunder ya dickless wonder" Kouga shot back

"Idiots" Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru could not resist or pass up this golden opportunity "Must be very painful"

"What the hell are you talking about? Inuyasha asked

"Well since you asked I shall tell you, holding that pea you call a brain in with a push pin"

"Why you" Inuyasha replied

"Ha, ha, ha" the students exclaimed

"Hey mutt must hurt like hell stumbling around in the dark and banging into the walls after your brain fell out" hah? Kouga insulted

"Lousy wolf" Inuyasha bit

Inuyasha was about to lunge for his wolf friend and Kouga had his leg out and foot ready to trip him when the classroom door opened, it was a hilarious sight to behold as Inuyasha, and Kouga froze in place like a pair of statues. Naraku entered his classroom since his little terrors seemed unusually quiet he scanned the classroom with his eyes then his lips formed a playful smirk

"Crap" Inuyasha mumbled

"You started it mutt" Kouga whispered

"Yes crap it is mister Taisho" Naraku teased

"Don't stop now ya wusses it was just getting good" Bankotsu teased Inuyasha, and Kouga

"Don't stop now, don't stop now" the other students cheered

"Alright boys time for class" Naraku said

"Yes dad" Inuyasha, and Kouga teased

**The following morning**

When the students arrived they were in for a shock the classroom door opened and they began to file in, standing behind the desk was something they thought they'd never see Inuyasha dressed in a sky blue suit red dress shirt and a sky blue tie, with black shoes. He smirked as they gasped he had his briefcase on the desk and papers laid out on it

"Good morning class I am professor Inuyasha Taisho, Naraku Himura will not be here today so I will be your teacher for this class"

"What? Oh no, no fucking way you lying weasel" Kouga almost shouted

"Yeah right and I am a virgin seventeen year old monk" Miroku wisecracked "Want me to bless you with my virginal powers?

"Yash even though you look totally hot there is no way you are a teacher" Kagura said

"Jeez if you want to get girls, wouldn't it be easier to just ask?" Ayame added

"Yeah you do not need a suit for that" Sango stated

"Damn wenches see a guy in a suit and right away you think he's on the make" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Oh come on Yashy quit screwing around" Jakotsu said

"Little brother the day you become a teacher I will use magic to transform myself into a neko youkai" Sesshoumaru teased

"Well start making transformation plans cause it's real alright" Inuyasha replied "And I have proof I asked the dean for a course in teaching and got it I will be a part time teacher here so get used to it you bunch of criminals. Here read it and weep" he said and handed Kouga a Paper

"I do not believe it" the wide eyed wolf exclaimed

"What" Bankotsu asked

"My freaking heart stopped" Kouga said

Sesshoumaru took the paper "A certificate, the fool has a teaching certificated"

"Oh no" the others exclaimed, then passed it around

"Who did you buy that from? Kagome wisecracked

"So get to your seats you miscreants I'm in charge" the gloating hanyou informed them

"Ohhhhh, now I hate school" Ayame whined, and they all went to their desks and sat down

"Now we'll start with" Inuyasha started but was interrupted when the classroom door opened

"Professor Taisho it is good to see you and I see you have arrived early" Naraku's deep voice was heard

"I, I" Inuyasha stammered

"_**Busted" **_the other students exclaimed and laughed

"I, I what, mister Taisho?" smirking Naraku casually asked

"See told ya the prick was lying" Kouga gloated "A fake certificate"

"Crap" Inuyasha said and ran for the door

Knowing what was coming next Naraku nicely stepped aside then with a big smile watched as the rest of his students rapidly moved to the head of the class and chased Inuyasha out of the classroom. After they disappeared he saw all but one were gone Kagome the minx Higurashi who stared at him with a big sneaky grin and a wicked glint in her eyes she winked while looking like an innocent puppy. She was thinking of how she'd like very much to be running her hand up and down his length through his pants she noticed his body slightly tense as if he knew what she was thinking

"Miss Higurashi you aren't going to join your friends in taking revenge on Inuyasha for his elaborate trick on all of you?" Naraku inquired

"Nah there are other and better ways to get Yash. I've got bigger fish to fry" Kagome replied

"Oh?

"Yup" she responded

"I see" he answered "You may begin your studies miss Higurashi" he said smiling

"Please sensai drop the formalities and call me Kagome?"

"As you wish Kagome" she loved the way her name rolled off his tongue

Naraku removed all of the papers Inuyasha had left on his desk and put them in the trash can, he turned his attention back to his briefcase opened it and took his paperwork out and laid it upon the desk. Kagome smirked and was about to discover something new Kagome skimmed over her class work and was focusing hard on something of a hentai nature

**Lime starts**

As she sat there she fantasized about holding Naraku's hardened length in her hand stroking up and down then holding it and running the tip of her tongue up and down the length of it from base to tip then back down. She then thought about swirling the tip of her tongue around and across the head of it and teasing it Naraku's body tensed she continued fantasizing about taking it into her mouth and orally lavishing it with sensual attention, she heard a barely audible groan when she looked she saw Naraku tightly gripping the edge of his desk and that is how she learned he could actually feel it

"A new ability I didn't know I had" Kagome thought "This is going to be very useful and lots of fun"

She continued her fantasy of orally attacking Naraku's shaft adding fondling his balls with one hand at the same time and watched as his grip tightened on the edge of his desk nearly to the point of breaking it. His face slightly reddened it was driving him mad but damn if it didn't feel like paradise, Kagome kept going Naraku darkened two deeper shades of red then slightly leaned forward and with a faint grunt released hard and long after he leaned back in his chair for a few seconds limp then suddenly stood

**Lime ends**

"I shall return please inform your classmates of this should they come back during my absence" he said then quickly exited the classroom

"Damn I cannot believe it oh what to do next" victoriously gloating Kagome thought

"Damn her I shall repay the little wench for this" Naraku thought while in the bathroom cleaning up

When the others returned to class Kagura, Sango, and Ayame noticed evilly smiling Kagome, Sango went over to her "Alright you smiling she devil, what did you do?"

"I resent that implication"

"Come on Kagome talk or I will torture it out of you" Sango promised

"Yes officer Setsuna" she replied then quickly told her friend

"Holy shit Kags you gave him a psychic blowjob" Sango joked

"It wasn't my fault I was just thinking is all"

"Yes and when you discovered your new ability you did not stop thinking, did you?" Sango teased

"Oops my mind slipped and went in it's own direction all by itself"

"My best friend is a big perv" Sango joked

**Naraku's sweet torture**

"Hey where's Inuyasha? Ayame asked

"Mutt had an appointment" Kouga answered

"An appointment where? Miroku asked

"In an office" smirking Kouga replied

"The dean's office? Jakotsu inquired

"Nah another office" Kouga replied

"Kouga if you don't tell us and soon I swear by all that is holy I am going to scalp then skin you alive" Kagura promised

"Would you like a taste of my acid wolf?" Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah the office inside a locker" smirking Kagome told them

"Yep Kags helped me out she lured the mutt and I caged him" Kouga proudly stated

"What the hell did he do this time? Bankotsu asked

"Mutt put itching powder on the crotch of my gym shorts" Kouga told them "I caught him at it told Kagome and she volunteered to help me out. She got the creep to follow her then after I got him I put the shorts on him I locked him inside his own locker"

"Well guess somebody's got itchy parts now" Miroku joked

A while later Naraku arrived "Banging was heard by the janitor mister Taisho was found locked inside of his own locker and has been let out. It seems he has a very severe case of itching below the waist that he's clawing at" would anyone here know anything about it?

"Maybe mutts got lice" Kouga wisecracked

"I see" smirking Naraku said "Well then should we proceed?"

"Aw come on we can't leave Prof out he's cool" Ayame stated

"Okay he might like it" smiling Kouga answered and told Naraku the story

"Well it seems mister Taisho was a bad dog and caught fleas" grinning Naraku joked

"See told you Prof is cool" Ayame reminded

**Lime starts**

Naraku mentally gloated thinking about his plan, class began and the students started their studies, Naraku continued stealing glances at Kagome who this time was actually focused on and studying her work like a cobra he waited to strike. Kagome felt a body behind her lips on her neck and hands massaging her breasts she nearly snapped her pencil in two when she felt one hand slide down between her legs and fingers slip inside. As the feeling intensified she finally tightly gripped the sides of her desk and climaxed so hard she nearly passed out the fingers continued rapidly bringing her to two more climaxes

**Lime ends**

She looked at Naraku who was smirking "Damn sneaky bastard" she thought

"Your welcome" he mouthed without using his voice

"Bathroom gotta go be back" she blurted out and ran

"Hey fella's looks like somebody fine tuned the wench's engine" Inuyasha joked

"Vroom, vroom" Kagura added

"Yes and that was just a warm up" Ayame commented

"Yup next comes the break realignment" Kouga said

"We must not forget gas mileage check" Jakotsu teased

"Aw I think somebody's little kitty needed a bath" Miroku wisecracked

"Miroku" Sango exclaimed

"What? Kitty got dirty playing in the sand box and needs a bath now" guys am I lying?

"Nope" the other males answered

"Damn some wenches are so over emotional" Inuyasha teased

"Yes the professor took a practice run" smirking Sesshoumaru added "Wait until the actual event"

"Shit"

"What is it Inuyasha? The others asked

"Big bro is, he's smiling everybody run for your lives he only does that before he takes a life or decimates a village," Inuyasha joked "Hey" he grunted when Sesshoumaru lightly smacked his head "I don't care it was so worth it"

"Yes and you shall be the first to suffer my wrath be brought back and suffer it all over again" Sesshoumaru joked

"Fluffy's joking oh shit the end of the world is coming and probably by his hand"

"Little brother?

"Yes my big strong Sesshy?" Inuyasha teased in a girls voice "No, no stop Sessh you can't I give uncle stop" he said as Sesshoumaru mercilessly continued scratching him behind both ears causing him to tap his feet on the floor like a regular dog

"Aw da wittle doggy want a bone" Kouga ragged

"Oh he's so cute" The girls playfully cooed

"Me next, I get to scratch behind the cute doggy's ears" Jakotsu said

"Jak you are dead" Inuyasha said "Damn, damn you Sessh"

"I know but it was so worth it, hehehe" Jakotsu replied

"I will stop when you say Sesshoumaru is my king" Sesshoumaru teased

"Sesshoumaru is my king" the girls teased

"Shut it wenches" Inuyasha said

"Not to rough boys" Naraku joked

"Not to worry sensei if he should die I can bring him back and do it all over again" Sesshoumaru replied

"Positively ruthless proceed" Naraku joked

**In the bathroom**

In the bathroom Kagome got another surprise as Naraku stood behind her she felt the tip of his hot tongue ghosting over the side of her neck tasting her, a shiver ran down her spine from the sexy spiders touch light as it was it still did things to her mind and body. The poor tortured mikos mind filled with many hentai thoughts, thoughts that would even make Miroku blush and be proud at the same time, she mentally vowed that she would find a way to torture her sneaky highly arousing spider

"As you can see little one two can play this game" he taunted his voice echoed in her mind

"Damn dirty spider" she said

"You are the one who started this little war my dear now I am merely responding with self defense and reversal of my attacker's tactics" she heard him gloat

"He is in my fucking head oh I cannot believe it" Kagome mentally whined

"Yes I have moved in unpacked my bags set up house and have no intentions of leaving ever" she heard him say

The students observed their grinning teacher with curiosity "Professor Himura is having fun with his miko hunt" Sesshoumaru told them

"Miko hunt? The others questioned

"Yes it seems the miko has discovered her new ability to be able to think things and make him feel it with her mind, and as he is now showing her he is more then capable of doing the same" Sesshoumaru explained

"Oh shit so the little hentai wench has been mind fucking him and who knows what else" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Damn mutt face nasty blunt much?" Kouga teased

"Ah shut up and slide your G string off once in a while why don't ya?" Inuyasha ragged

"I am just an honest dog and calling it how I see it"

**The new student, a new nuisance, Ruka strikes**

"Hey have you heard we're getting a new student? Ayame asked

"No, do you know who it is? Bankotsu inquired

"Nope, just that we're getting a new student"

A beautiful girl arrived at Naraku's class a gorgeous kitsune youkai with long wavy copper hair, rare pale silver grey eyes, and a full curvy figure stood there, the boys all checked her out "Okay you freaking bunch of rovers the poor girl has not been here five minutes yet and your already sizing her up like a piece of meat" Kagura wisecracked

Ruka grinned "She's fun I like her already" The girl thought

"Hey goldy it's so good and priceless bet it costs a million dollars an ounce?" Inuyasha teased the girl

"Hey silver it's so rare it must cost a fortune for half an ounce" the new girl answered

"Don't know you'd have to evaluate it first" Inuyasha answered

"Welcome" Naraku said "What is your name?

"Ruka Asano"

"Welcome Ruka" the students greeted

"Yeah don't mind the pervs their really harmless" Sango joked

'Yeah we'll be your body guards" Ayame added

"Okay miss Asano please take a seat?" Naraku said

Ruka walked toward Inuyasha reached over and scratched behind his ear he barely held back tapping his foot in pleasure "Aw thanks cutie" Ruka said

"Oh why do girls always know a guys weak spots? Inuyasha thought "Damn it feels so good"

'That's a good dog little brother he loves the scratchies yes he does" Sesshoumaru needled

Inuyasha gave him the finger and continued leaning into Ruka's touch enjoying the attention "Go take a flea bath ya dirty dog"

"It is you who is in dire need of one" Sesshoumaru retorted "At least my hair is naturally silver white unlike yours which is bleached white then silver dye is added to it later on" Sesshoumaru said to bust his chops

"Lying asshole" Inuyasha snapped

A few days had passed Ruka, and Inuyasha's group bonded she was like family and was officially one of the gang now, they found out that another new arrival was going to be a student there. Midday Naraku's classroom door opened Naraku's head immediately turned to see who it was, some of the students eyes widened in surprise seeing that from the corner of his eye Naraku looked on curiously the new arrival looked around then set eyes upon someone

"Asano" she bit

"Nagasaki" Ruka snapped with hate filled eyes

"I see they let anything in these days" Kikyo insulted

"Your proof of that, what did they throw you out of TUT Tokyo University for tramps, damn you failed at your specialty how sad?'

"Frustrated cold frigid unwanted by men, and can't get one virgin" Kikyo insulted

"At least I can stick to screwing just one man unlike you. Your legs are open wide so much they could use that cave you call a man hole as a three decker parking garage" Ruka shot back

'Need your ass beat again, like you got at the other school?"

"You mean you tried and failed and got yours whipped instead so stop lying loser" Ruka retorted

Kikyo walked over to Ruka "What was that? While pulling her long waist length hair

"I would let go if I was you" Ruka casually and calmly warned

"Hey you let go of her" Kagome snapped

"Yeah" the other girls agreed

"Oh Higurashi you're here to, shut up mind your own business and stop trying to act like one of the big girls" Kikyo said

"You mean one of the big ho's why I wouldn't dream of stealing your spot" Kagome replied

Kikyo was so busy with Kagome that she did not see it coming with one hand Ruka squeezed her wrist nearly breaking it, Kikyo let go of Ruka's hair fast then found herself thrown to the floor hard. With smirking, Ruka staring down at her. Kikyo stared back her eyes filled with both humiliation, and surprise then turned to fury Kikyo did not like being humiliated or defeated but tremendously enjoyed doing it to others

"You were saying Skankyho" Ruka taunted

"Hahaha fox one tart zero" Kouga needled

"Sensei I think I may need to go to the nurses office I'm going to be sick I smell rancid coochy oh my stomach" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Asano get off" Kikyo bit "Why don't you and Skankgome go have your honeymoon then you two wont be such bitches?"

"Damn that's foul" Inuyasha said

"Bitch I'm not gay" Kagome bellowed "Now your going to eat floor"

"No Kagome" Ruka said stopping the enraged miko in her tracks

"Hah? Kagome exclaimed

"She's mine I'll get her for you to"

"Okay sis have fun" Kagome said "Damn Kikyfreak didn't know you were into girls now, goes to show some bitches love to work both sides of the fence" Kagome said then left the classroom leaving Ruka to finish kicking Kikyo's ass

"Ruka honey don't chip a claw" Inuyasha teased

**Lemon starts**

After splashing cold water on her face as Kagome stood in the ladies room trying to cool her hot body down from her fevered rage she also felt something more "Great now this I cannot believe this shit" she mentally snapped

Suddenly she felt someone behind her lips traveled over her neck as hands roamed her body, then one hand slid down making it's way under her skirt finding it's way to her treasure trove and swiftly went to work on it's target. Kagome bucked against the hand toying with and lovingly taunting her most sensitive spot just when she was near release it stopped and she groaned in disappointment. In a second she was seated on the bathroom sink countertop his lips locked onto hers as his shaft entered her fast three thrusts and she came hard not only once but many times back to back

"_**Ohhh fuck yes Naraku" **_she called out her climaxes

"This is what you needed little one" his deep sensual voice whispered in her ear, after the third thrust he stilled

"Don't stop I want you to join me" she said

"Not here this was for you, even in rage your drive is not only strong but increases"

"But it's not fair what about you?" She questioned

"Fear not I have plans for us later on" he replied with a passion filled stare "If I take her now she will be marked and mated" he thought "And I certainly have no wish to do it here" he mentally said to himself

"Your so big"

"Thank you, and despite it being your first time you did not cry out in pain" he commented

"I only felt a sting but I was so horny from a certain spider teasing me that it was barely even noticeable"

"I see is s that so?" he teased

Before he could return his still semi hard length to his pants Kagome had Naraku turned with his back against the counter top then proceeded to orally devour him he was not only hard again but it was unbearable "Kagome stop you've n, never done this before it might be, be to much for you to handle" he gasped

"No" she mumbled

She continued her vigorous assault on his shaft and in no time the intensity was to much for him and he had to hang on to the sides of the countertop to maintain his balance _**"Oh dear sweet kamis Kagome yesssss" **_He called out, and exploded harder then he had ever before from this kind of attention with other females prior to his miko "Shit"

'Great spider milk and I was hungry" she joked while he leaned back panting

"Really? He replied with a devious look

"Uh oh" she exclaimed

"Hehehe" he laughed

She found herself back on top of the countertop being invaded by his hot and very talented tongue _**"Narakuuuuu" **_she cried out while holding fist full's of his hair riding her release to completion

"Miko meat so tender" he teased afterward

"Murderer" she joked "Damn" she said when he lifted her shirt took hold of and felt her breasts then suckled them like a pup making her hot again _**"Uh holy shit Naraku" **_she called out when his tongue entered and quickly brought her to climax again

**Lemon ends**

He kissed her hard their tongues briefly battled then the two separated "Thank you my dear that was really quite pleasurable"

"Damn when you finally do me I might not survive it" the grinning miko exclaimed "But shit I'll be the only corpse in the graveyard smiling" she joked

"You think to escape me so easily" do you? We cannot have that"

"Yes mister spider" she teased

"Kagome I need to know do you love me, and do you wish to permanently be mine?"

"Yes Naraku I do, and what about you?"

"I do as well"

'This means I will have to mark you to keep those thieving ass bitches away from you" she teased

She saw a sudden look of determination in his eyes, he formed a claw on his thumb making a small cut on his wrist "Drink Kagome my blood will give you some of my demonic abilities and strengths, this will also form a bond between us to"

Without question she took his wrist held onto and drank from it. After a few seconds he pulled back and using his claw he made a small cut on her wrist and drank some of her blood "Aw I think somebody's hungry" she teased

"You will find you will be faster, stronger, and when wounded will regenerate and heal at a highly accelerated rate. I will now be immune to miko's with Kikyo here we both need this" he told her "There will a few other minor changes as well but nothing bad"

"I likes it, I likes it a lot" Kagome teased

"We should return to class" he said both cleaned up "You return first then a while after I will come back this will avoid suspicion" he said

Kagome returned to class as if nothing had happened her friends grinned "I see Kikyho is gone" Kagome said

"Damn wench you missed the fun Ruka kicked her ass" Grinning happy Inuyasha stated

"Yeah Kags it was freaking awesome Ruka fights like a man, hehehe" Ayame told her

"Ruka Kagsy wuvs you to death" Kagome joked

"Aw thanks sis"

"Yeah Kiknkyho tried ripping Ruka's hair out now her hair is so fucked up it is going to take her a week to get the knots and snarls out" Jakotssu said

"Yep when dean Wantanabe came and took her out her hair looked like an overgrown wild bush" Sango added

"Kagome don't go off or anything but there's something I think you should know Kikyo mumbled something under her breath after Naraku left and just before dean Wantanabe took her out because of my demonic hearing I picked up on it where humans couldn't" Kouga said

"Okay I promise I will not go off"

"She said Naraku will be mine" Kouga told her

"Is that so, we'll see about that won't we?" Kagome replied "Thanks Kouga I owe you"

"Anytime Babe"

"Hey Kags get your devious little ass over here" Sango said

"Yes mom"

"Got a sample didn't ya" Kagura teased

"Ah hah, I can smell it" Ayame added

"Oh yes she got a few samples" Ruka razzed "I can smell it"

"Yup even though she all but put herself in a washing machine to clean up there is enough left to know" Ayame teased

"Damn canines know everything" Kagome answered "Yes you nosy broads I got lots of samples" the grinning miko stated

"He popped that cherry to" Kagura added

"Damn pervs" Kagome joked

"That's not all she has a slight demonic aura mixed with her own, she's got a part of Naraku in her" Kagura stated

"He gave you some of his blood, did he take some of yours?" Ruka asked

"Yep poor thing was hungry so I gave him a bite" Kagome joked

"Bet that ain't all he bit either, is it?" Inuyasha razzed

"Little brother you have all the tact of a plowing bulldozer with no breaks" Sesshoumaru needled

"So professor Himura combed that fur" Inuyasha teased "Did you get an A after your private study session?"

"Keep it up and I am going to create a new delicacy" Kagome playfully warned

"Really like what?"

"An inu banana split" Kagome said

"Eek" Inuyasha exclaimed while grabbing and holding onto his male treasure "You leave him alone he's innocent"

"Yeah but you aren't so if he gets killed it's all your own fault" smirking Kouga added

"Ah shut your trap you diaper wearing mangy wolf" Inuyasha shot back

"Better a diaper then a bikini bet it's riding up your butt right now, hah?"

"Ooo what color is it?" Miroku teased

"Yes please do show us?' Bankotsu needled

'Is it pink or baby blue with little red hearts on it? Kagome razzed

"I'll tell if you tell us all if your fur piece is curly straight or cut close like a mowed lawn" Inuyasha ragged

"I have a better idea I'll show you" Kagome said and walked over to him

When she was near him "Okay wench drop those draws spread them and give us a look"

"Shut up and give me a sec will ya" Kagome replied "Damn nagging dog"

"Little brother you are a suicidal fool" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yeah one who's about to get a look at some top grade snatch" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Five, four, three, two, on" Miroku stated but did not get to finish

"What the fuc" Inuyasha started then "No stooop' Inuyasha yelped when Kagome quickly pulled the back of his underwear up giving him a wedgey

"Hey mutt how's that snatch look?" Kouga needled

"Fuck you" Inuyasha snapped "Damn it Kagome evil ass wench"

"You wanted to see snatch I showed it to you now stop griping"

"Oh come on damn it give a dog a break, will ya" Inuyasha whined when Kagome put him in a head lock with one arm and mercilessly scratched behind his ears with the other hand "Can't you wenches ever leave my ears alone? What is it with girls and dog ears?

"But their so cute and I do love dogs" Kagome teased while Inuyasha tapped one foot on the floor like a mortal dog would from this affection

The door opened and in walked Naraku "I cannot leave my delinquents alone for a minute before they are up to mischief" he joked

"She started it" Inuyasha griped

"Yes but you shouldn't be so irresistibly cute" Sango teased

"Alright children enough play time to start class" Naraku said

**Ice, Surprise big bro **

**Next day**

"Gross" Inuyasha said as he discovered something in his glass of juice "Sesshoumaru you asshole"

"Yes dear?

"Don't play dumb that is a dirty trick" Inuyasha bit

"I do not know of what you speak"

"Oh you don't know hah, you put the fucking fake ice cube with a spider inside it in my damned glass of juice" Inuyasha replied

"Perhaps you should take better care of cleansing your beverage glasses"

'Their at it again" Naraku thought

"Damn drowning poor innocent spiders that's a new low even for you" Kouga ragged

"Wait maybe he is still alive I could give him CPR" Kagome said

"Wench I know something you can give CPR to" Inuyasha shot back with a smirk

"No for that we use an electric wire with two thousand volts surging through it" she joked

**Lunch time**

As Sesshoumaru sat eating lunch Inuyasha sneaked up on him with the stealth of a ninja, he waited until exactly the right moment "Surprise big bro" he said and waited

"Shit" the others exclaimed

As they looked at Sesshoumaru who was now wearing a giant body length condom over his head. Without one word being spoken Sesshoumaru swiftly took the condom off jumped up and very happy Inuyasha ran with Sesshoumaru chasing him giving him the chase he wanted. Everyone at the tables broke out in gut busting laughter it was the best lunchtime they'd ever had

"Holy crap did you see the size of that thing? Jakotsu said

"Shit it's at least six feet two inches long" Ayame stated

"Damn we could make a frigging tent out of it" Bankotsu added

"Hehehe waterproof" Ruka joked

"Only mutt face could come up with something so sick, but damn it is funny as hell" Kouga said

Later on

"Hah your so cold your dick has ice cycles hanging from it" Inuyasha needled

"Your so dumb yours has to lead the way" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Your so brainless yours has to brush your teeth for you"

"And yours has to draw you a map to the bathroom because if he didn't you would pee in the corner thinking it was the toilet" Sesshoumaru shot back

"At least mine does not have to feed me"

"Sick puppies" Naraku thought as he watched the playful brotherly banter

"Your so clueless yours had to hold the tit in place when you were a pup nursing" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Why don't you both just whip em out, and whoever has the longest one wins the fight" Miroku wisecracked

"Cough, cough I cannot believe he said that" Ayame exclaimed

"Believe it because he did" Kagura added

"Why do you not do this and let us judge you?" Sesshoumaru calmly replied

"Darers go first" Inuyasha joked "Now shut up and put up"

"Yeah Roku we would not mind having a look" all the girls teased with dreamy voices

"Show and tell, show and tell" the other males needled

"And you people call me perverted" Miroku said

"Look kids it's a wiseass contest winner take all" Ruka teased

2:30 pm Sesshoumaru sat on his chair then "Yes oh daddy it hurts so good"

"Damn Sessh take that in the closet like the other guys do when they get some" Inuyasha said

"Little brother you do not value your life" Sesshoumaru stated

"What the fuck was that? Kouga asked

Sesshoumaru stood then they saw it was a whoopee cushion with a pressure activated voice mechanism in it so that when it was sat on or had pressure applied to it, it spoke in sexy ways "Hey mutt what's your girlfriends name" Kouga needled

"Ah shut up put a leash on your joint and take the poor bastard for a walk and don't forget the muzzle" Inuyasha wisecracked

"I would but they do not have one big enough" Kouga retorted

"Burn" the others exclaimed

"No more like they don't have one small enough" Inuyasha teased

"At least mine isn't store bought" Kouga shot back

"Bad dogs, bad dogs" Kagura joked

"Lets just call the dog catcher" Jakotsu said

"Growl" Inuyasha, and Kouga responded

**It's back, accidents will happen, unwanted attention**

**One week later**

Kikyo returned to school under the condition that she not cause any more trouble and that if she did she would be immediately expelled, however there were other more subtle ways. In the cafeteria she conveniently bumped into Ruka just enough to make the cranberry juice in her hand spill all over her new shirt turning it red, she then walked away wearing a smirk

"Bitch" Sango said

"Ruka I'm curious why does she hate you so bad?" Ayame asked

"Because in the other school she tried to pick fight with me I ignored her and walked away. She followed me and continued smacking me in the head even after three warnings. I snapped and whipped her ass. she lost the fight. Ever since then she's had it in for me, the whole school ragged her about it to"

"What was her so called reason for that, did she ever say? Kagura asked

"No, but she had the hots for this guy who really liked me but he didn't like her that way" Ruka told them

"Oh jealousy" Kagome said

"Yup obsessive jealousy, she hates being denied and ignored" Ruka explained

"Shit and you heard what Kouga told Kagome she wants Naraku" Ayame said

"Don't worry kid I've got a plan" smirking Kagura said

Kikyo loved cherry soda she sat down and when she had it to her lips so using her powers Kagura made the glass tip forward spilling it all over her shirt soaking her "Nice work shit and that was a big glass to" Ayame said

"Ah hah that has Kagura's signature on it" approaching Jakotsu exclaimed

"Drinking cherry soda thinking she's going to have a cherry again, get it?" Inuyasha who had just arrived joked

"Hell I bet she got that popped when she was twelve" Kagura wisecracked

"Who knows maybe younger then that" Kagome added

"Hey Kags I've been meaning to ask you what is Kikytwits beef with you, Cause she mouthed off to you in class the same day she started with Ruka?" Bankotsu inquired

"Witch thought I was going to kiss her ass because she was popular in the other school and you know me that isn't happening. She tried bossing me around I stood up to her and she has had a hard on for me ever since" Kagome explained

"Yeah me and Kags seen each other around but we never really hooked up and hung out like we did here. Wish we had though" Ruka said

Kouga walked up to the group "Hey guys I just heard dean Wantanabe hates Kikyo's guts"

"How do you know that? Jakotsu asked "Did something happen?

"Yeah Sesshoumaru told me, a friend of his with the dirt on her called him and told him" Kouga told them

"Oh shit and she does not know Abi, Abi doesn't care that she is dean here she will kick Kikyo's ass if she puts a hand on her" Bankotsu stated

"Cherry soda interesting" just arrived Sesshoumaru commented while looking at Kikyo

"Come on Ruka I've got some extra clothes in my locker you can wear" Sango said then she and Ruka left

"Yeah Kikywitch deliberately bumped Ruka and made her spill her cranberry juice all over her new clothes" Kagome told him

"I see, and Kagura arranged an accident for Kikyo I know her artwork anywhere" grinning Sesshoumaru said

In the hallway

As Naraku was walking by "Hey sexy nice body" Kikyo cooed

"Miss Nagasaki you do know that it is in inappropriate to speak to a teacher or male member of staff here that way, do you not?" Naraku calmly and politely scolded

"Nobody has to know it'll be our little secret"

"We shall share no secrets or anything else" Naraku coolly replied

"Give it time"

"No, you have been told do not continue with this" he reminded

"You'll change your mind I'm sure of it. I can wait"

"Do you not understand the meaning of the word no, do you need a dictionary to look it up? Naraku replied

"Is there someone else?

"My personal life is none of your concern" he said

"Ah you'll come around" she said and winked "See you around" she exclaimed turned around and left

"Insufferable wench" Naraku mumbled

"What is wrong? Sesshoumaru asked, Naraku told him "Lovely a rabid wolf amongst sheep"

"Yes and she refuses to understand the meaning of the word no"

"She must be brainless a human trying to force a demon if that is not suicide what is?" Sesshoumaru wisecracked "I have a bad feeling about that one keep a close eye on your miko. The rest of us will as well"

"Agreed" Naraku replied then the two walked to class

"Bout time you made it ya lazy dog your late" Inuyasha teased

"This coming from one who is so dense he needs ice water poured over his head each morning in order to wake up" Sesshoumaru retorted with a grin

"Ouch my little heart is all broken up"

"Little brother I would like a word with you" Sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha walked over to him, Sesshoumaru told him all about what Kikyo did to Naraku

"Shit I'll keep an eye on Kagome" Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha told the others making sure Kagome didn't know they would be watching her

"Yes little brother we have a rabid wolf amongst sheep"

"Hey professor you should tell Kagome how Kikyo is after you cause if she finds out the hard way she will go off like a ton of firecrackers. Wench has a foul temper" Inuyasha told him

"Yes I will" Naraku replied, Naraku stepped into the hallway sensing Kagome not far away he went in that direction

"Hey sexy spider" Kagome greeted

"My miko" he replied took her arm and led her to one of the empty rooms, he gave her a loving passionate kiss then "I must tell you something"

"Okay" she replied, he told her "Bitch" furious Kagome bit

"I am sorry I do not like to see you hurt" Naraku said "Remember there is only you for me"

"Thank you, I hate what she's doing but I am glad you told me. And I trust you"

Naraku took her in his arms and kissed her which soon led to more pleasurable activities, and that they finished quickly, looking into her eyes "I love you"

"I love you to my horny assassin"

"My murderous miko" he teased

'You popped my cherry" she teased with a fake pout

'Yes, after you told me that if I did not you would kill me" he joked

Kagome left and went to class, Naraku returned a few minutes after her "Well, well, well look who finally made it to class" Inuyasha teased

"Ah keep it up you and I'll take you to the dog groomer" Kagome replied

**The following day**

While walking down the hall "Higucrappy" Kikyo smart mouthed

"Nagashitty" Kagome shot back "Aren't they missing you at the dog pound?

"Miss Nagasaki you will kindly get to your class the hallways are not a club to hang out in" dean Abi bit

"I didn't do anything" Kikyo protested

"Your past performance speaks for itself, you are not to bother the students in Mister Himura's class" is that clear? Abi warned

"Yeah whatever"

"What was that miss Nagasaki?" Abi said

"Yes dean Wantanabe"

"That's better and see that you keep it that way, now get moving" Abi commanded, red faced Kikyo turned and left "What did she do Kagome?

"Saw me and called me Higucrappy"

You two have some sort of past am I correct? Abi asked

"Yep in the other school she was popular and thought she could boss me and that I should kiss her ass I didn't and she's had a hard on for me ever since"

"I see, well she is going to learn hard and fast that I am queen bee around here and that this is my hive" Abi joked but at the same time was serious "From now on if she so much as utters one bad word to you, you come to me right away"

"Yes, thank you dean"

"I like you Kagome you are a nice person and an exceptional student. But I dislike Kikyo immensely" Abi said "I know what she did to Ruka at the other school when she started in on her here I had the other school fax me copies of any reports there were on her. Kikyo has a record longer then a roll of toilet paper"

'Thank you" the smiling miko replied

"I'll see you later" Abi said and left

**Murder of a miko, Naraku's murderous fury**

Kagome felt a sharp stabbing pain in her side and fell to the floor weak and limp, when she managed to turn her head to get a look at her attacker that is when she saw sadistically smiling Kikyo standing there holding a long hat pin that had been coated with a highly toxic poison. But it had a dual purpose not only did it take life it also sucked powers from it's victim giving them to the user of the poison, Kagome watched helplessly as her life's blood slowly oozed out of the wound in her side

"Enjoy hell bitch" Kikyo said

"Kikyo" barely able to keep her eyes open Kagome exclaimed

"Hehehe, I am finally rid of the gods damned so called angel" she spat viciously

"If it is to hell I go know this I will come back for you and no power in heaven, on earth, or in hell will stop me" Kagome promised

"Shut up and die already"

"You will die" Kagome said before succumbing to blackness

Kikyo really wanted to stay and watch the one she considered her enemy die but at the same time knew that she could not afford to get caught next to the dying miko. Begrudgingly she turned and left but then stopped to take one last look at her victory dying Kagome and smugly smirked and left. The second Kikyo was gone Kagome who had been faking death with her last ounce of life left took her index finger touched her wound and wrote something on the floor

"Hey girls have you seen Kags? Kagura asked

"No she's late and that is very unlike her, especially with professor dreamy Naraku here" Ayame said

"Hell she is always the first one here to his class" Sango stated

"Do you know the last place she was headed to before she was due to come here? Kagura inquired

"The bathroom" Sango, and Ayame answered and jumped up onto their feet

"Shit" Sango said

Without saying a word Kagura took off and headed for the ladies room at warp speed, Sango, and Ayame followed close behind. Kagura was the first to enter the bathroom and nearly died when she saw the scene before her there lay her like a sister friend Kagome gazing up at her with barely open eyes drawing her last breath all three women's eyes immediately filled with tears as they watched Kagome's eyes close as death drew her into it's cold embrace Kagura was at her side in a flash

"Nooooo" Sango wailed

"Why? Ayame cried out

"She's can't be gone" Ruka exclaimed as tears poured down her cheeks "It cannot be"

While on her knees Kagura immediately put Kagome's head on her lap "There is a way, her soul still lingers in her body it has not passed on yet"

"How? Anything I'll do it" Sango exclaimed

"Observe" Kagura answered

Kagura made her fangs sprout bit her wrist making it bleed got Kagome's lips open, then pressed her bleeding wrist to Kagome's mouth allowing the blood to flow into her mouth. Immediately the color came back to Kagome's skin her chest began to rise and fall, still semi unconscious Kagome like a new born began to suckle. Kagura's face lit with a big smile, Ayame's eyes fell upon something on the floor then widened, Sango caught the expression on her friends face

"What is that? Ayame said rubbed her eyes then looked again not believing what she was seeing

"What? Sango said

"There" Ayame replied pointing with her finger

Sango looked "Kikyo"

"What? Kagura said

"There look" Sango instructed while pointing

Kagura looked Kikyo written in Kagome's blood "Sick wench" Kagura bit

"I'll kill that bitch" Sango snapped

"I am so going to gut that bitch this time" Ruka snapped

"You won't have to leave her to Kagome" Kagura stated

"What? Ruka, Sango, and Ayame exclaimed\

"Yes, you see girls Kagome has taken in some of my blood and there will be changes" Kagura explained

"How so? Sango asked

"She's not a full miko anymore"

"Kagura come on tell us" Ayame said

"Our dear friend has not only been resurrected by my blood but is also changed, a miko part demoness" Kagura proudly stated

"Ooo, Kikyoho is so screwed now" smirking Ayame said

"Exactly, which is why I told you to leave her to Kagome" smirking Kagura replied

"Hey are you broads gonna have a gab fest all day, or are we going to talk? Kagome joked "I'm full now" she exclaimed wiping her lips "Why Kagura I had no idea you were so delicious"

"Yeah well don't get addicted" Kagura teased

"Sango you didn't kill Kikybitch did you? Kagome asked

"Nope wanted to though and was about to"

"I told them to leave her to you" Kagura said Kagome smiled evilly

"Kagome I know that look" Sango exclaimed

"Like a cat Kagsy wants to play with her rat before she kills it" Kagome replied "Hehehe"

What they did not realize until they sensed that someone was in in the doorway and looked there stood Inuyasha with water filled eyes, and behind him Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Miroku, Jakotsu, and Kouga who had murder in his eyes, they had seen the whole thing play out. Naraku was the only male in their little circle of friends not present and all knew that when he found out he would go into blood rage, they would tell him later

"Wench" Inuyasha said and faster then a blink had Kagome in his arms hugging her as if for dear life

"I guess this means you love me?" Kagome teased

"Real funny, you died wench" Inuyasha half heartedly joked "Thanks Kagura"

"Anytime Yash, cannot let my little sister get off that easy by dying on us" Now could I? I need somebody to harass"

"Yeah well remember no killing her she's mine" Kagome playfully warned

"Wouldn't dream of it" Inuyasha replied "Besides I do not even want to see the bitch, any time soon, your going to play with her aren't you, Kagsy?"

"Oh you know it" Kagome answered

"When you do make it hurt" Inuyasha said

"You've got it"

"Well your going to be windy now" Kouga teased

"Windy? Kagome exclaimed

"Yup, Kagura is a wind demon, and you did drink some of her blood so that means you have some of her powers" Kouga stated

"Cool" Kagome said "Hehehe, this is going to be to much fun"

"Fuck when the bitch sees your still alive she's going to shit" Kouga jokingly pointed out

"She used a poison" Inuyasha said after sniffing Kagome's blood

"I know that shit, and it is known as life taker, power stripper. It not only kills the victim but sucks all power from the victim giving it to it's user" Ayame explained after sniffing the blood

"You know we have to tell Naraku right, and the shits going to hit the fan when he goes into blood rage?" Inuyasha stated

"Oh this ain't gonna be pretty" Kouga said

**Back in class**

Naraku noticed a faint but new scent as he entered the classroom he glanced at his unusually quiet students with curiously, what really sent him into semi shock was when wordlessly Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and stood in front of the classroom door. Naraku's suspicious mind at first thought his little devils had some sort of prank in mind for him, but noting the look of seriousness and lack of humor on their faces knew that, that was not the case here

"What is this" Naraku calmly asked in a stern tone

"Naraku we have to talk" Bankotsu answered

"About?

Inuyasha was the one to tell him what had happened, Naraku's eyes swiftly turned blood red he was gone to his bestial side barely a shred of his rational side remained, and he went for the door. Just as fast with one hand Sesshoumaru had him by the throat lifted him off the floor and held him against the wall

"Sesshoumaru Taisho let me go now" Naraku demanded

"No"

"You would interfere? Naraku bit "I will be her end, now let me go I have no wish to battle you"

"Again I must refuse you" Sesshoumaru replied

"Naraku? Kagome called, his eyes fell upon her, she explained everything to him, then a breeze came out of nowhere and she floated up off the floor hovering 3 feet above it "You see Kagura has not only gifted me with life but some of her abilities as well"

"But she murdered you and I will make her pay"

"Naraku I have a reason"

"Kagome" he said immediately calmed and his eyes returned to their normal deep rust brown color "Sesshoumaru please release me?

"Yes sensei" he released Naraku

"Naraku I" Kagome started

Before she could finish Naraku had her in his arms the shoulder of her shirt pulled off to the side and his newly sprouted fangs buried in her shoulder, Inuyasha's eyes were wide "Do not interfere" Sesshoumaru warned

After a few seconds Naraku pulled back licked his fangs, then retracted them "You are now immune to all poisons, and marked as my intended" Naraku told her

'But how? Kagome asked

"Through my fangs I tasted and drank a little of your blood, then inject you with a small amount of my own poison"

"Like getting a shot at the hospital" Kagome said

"Yes somewhat, only my needles never need sharpening" he joked

"He'll be immune to Kikyo's attacks after drinking your blood" Kagura told her

"Awww he got his transfusion" Kagome joked

**Fun and games let the party begin**

**Next day **

The students showed up for class most had gotten there early and sat on the outdoor benches talking and killing time, Kagome's friends spotted cocky smugly smiling Kikyo. Kagome had not yet arrived but when she did gasps were heard a few seconds later, she was changed doing something she'd never done before, wearing black leather pants and jacket with a sexy red shirt, and black shoes. The girls smirked while the boys stood there wide eyed

"Nice" the girls complimented

"Holy shit wench leather this is new for you" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yeah, so?" Kagome replied

"Your fucking hot that's all" he praised

"Very mountable" unable to resist perversion Miroku said

"Mirokuuu" Sango scolded

"Relax Sango my love I'd never abandon you for another"

"Miko you are unintentionally an arsonist for the way you are dressed you will set many fires" Sesshoumaru joked

"Wanna come to my den and hang out? Kouga teased batting his eyes suggestively

"If I were straight I would jump you" Jakotsu said

"Banky wouldn't refuse a piece of that action" Bankotsu teased

"Aw thanks boys"

"Ahem" Sango exclaimed at the same time clearing her throat and pointed

"Yes? Kagome answered humorously

"Over there"

Kagome looked "There goes my day"

Kikyo looked and saw her and gasped "No it can't be" she exclaimed "I killed that bitch, how" she thought

Kagome smirked and gave her a friendly wave "Now this is going to be fun"

"Damn she's whiter then porcelain skinned folks" Ayame wisecracked

"Man if that skirt was any shorter her ass would be waving hello to everyone" Inuyasha said

"Little brother I must agree" Sesshoumaru agreed "But if that were to happen all would drop dead from the horror especially the male species be they demon or human"

"Why big bro you've got a sense of humor after all" Inuyasha joked

"Yes on the right occasions I do and this is one"

The shock on Kikyo's face was soon replaced with resentment "She's scared to her scent tells me so, but in appearance she hides it well" Inuyasha told Kagome

"Yep, but you know she is not going to quit" Kouga stated

"Ah hah the second she regains some of her courage she'll try something else" Ayame added

Kagome could not resist seeing Kikyo's mouth gaped open in shock over her new appearance and her still being alive "Close your mouth honey before the flies get in"

"You, you" was all Kikyo could get out. Kikyo turned to leave

"Oh no you don't not without a parting gift" Kagome whispered

Using her new wind powers Kagome made Kikyo's skirt go all the way up showing off her completely see through undies "Eeeeek put it away my eyes, my eyes I cant see" Inuyasha ragged

"If I weren't straight I'd never want to see pussy again" Bankotsu joked

"Why kamis, why, have I done something so wicked that you punish me this cruelly?" Miroku fake wailed

"I shall never experience sexual arousal again as long as I live" Sesshoumaru added

"I do not need neutering seeing that just did it" Kouga wisecracked

"Oh, oh my gods, am I seeing right?" rubbing her eyes in disbelief Ayame exclaimed

"Shit she's sporting a baldy" Sango said

"Baldy? Kagome spoke

"Yep, eek, gulp shaved pussy" Jakotsu stated

"Gads that just makes it all the scarier" Bankotsu added

"Gods damn will you put that fucking monstrous horror away" Inuyasha needled

"Shut up it's not my fault, and how dare you call it monstrous?" Kikyo snapped while continuing in vain to keep he skirt down "You looked so obviously you must like what you see"

"Cough, cough" was Inuyasha's response then he made like he was vomiting "Keep dreaming gruesome"

Kagome made the wind blow hard making Kikyo's hair whip around her face, irritated by it she quickly abandoned trying to hold her skirt down and started struggling with and trying to keep her hair out of her face leaving her skirt free to fly up again. She finally had to surrender in defeat from the wind and took off, leaving behind a laughing applauding group of observers

"Kagome you rule" Kouga praised

"You've mastered your new powers fast" Kagura commented

"All I did was think it and it happened" Kagome replied

"I am a proud mother" Kagura joked

Kikyo had not been seen in days "Kagome meet me in the art room" smiling Naraku said

"Okay"

**Lemon starts**

The second Kagome entered and closed the door behind her she was pinned to the wall while Naraku's fevered lips worked their magic on her exposed neck, Kagome noticed his stronger then usual passion. His hands hungrily roamed her body as if they'd never explored it before with his knee he spread her thighs standing between them he rubbed against her warmth his breathing was heavy and rapid. His lips conquered hers in a searing kiss as his hands slipped down to cup her rear, after her hands slowly roamed his body they moved up to his head and untied his topknot freeing his midnight tresses

She felt his hands slip into her panties feeling her bare behind then sliding her panties down, next her skirt was unzipped and dropped down around her ankles, she stepped out of them. Her hands went to work on his pants once they were open she slid them down past his hips letting them drop to the floor along with his sexy red briefs. She felt Naraku's hands reach up and unhook her bra then move to feeling her breasts, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest

In a flash her shirt and bra were on the floor along with his shirt, he stepped out of his pants, before Kagome knew it she was gently placed against the wall with her hands against it while Naraku stood behind her rubbing his hard shaft against her backside. She felt him slip it between her folds close her thighs and move back and forth as his rod repeatedly passed over her nub she was swiftly feeling like a bomb ready to explode and soon she did coating his rod. Naraku picked her up bridal style carried her to then gently set her on top of the desk he entered her moving slowly within her

"Naraku" she moaned

"So good" he exclaimed

"Yes" she said as she neared her climax just when she neared release he stopped and pulled out "Naraku what the fuc?" she started but was cut off

"Patience my little firecracker"

The sneaky spider who had planned this then reached into the desk drawer pulling out a bottle with a squirt top on it "What the hell? She said

"Hehehe" was his only reply

Next he put honey on her nipples trailing it from her cleavage down to her treasure he then put some around her entrance then moved back up to where he proceeded to slowly lick and suck her nipples, then lick his way down from her cleavage to her opening. She felt his tongue tasting her and after he had lapped up all the honey it slipped inside her once again he stopped before she could reach completion. He removed her from the desk then took her place laying on it he looked at his confused miko with a sneaky look in his eyes and said

"Use the honey as you wish and torture me as I have you" He instructed "It makes this all the more exciting"

"My spider is a freak I can't believe it"

"Surprise" he replied

"Okay you asked for it"

Kagome slowly drizzled honey on his throat down to his chest she circled it around his nipples and made a trail going down to his lower region, she then slowly and torturously licked his throat working her way toward his chest where she worked on his nipples. As she made her way down he writhed beneath her she stopped at his hardened shaft that was standing straight up, she took hold of it by it's base and applied some of the honey along the length of it then licked up and down. Knowing that he wanted her to take him into her mouth she instead drizzled honey onto his balls and licked them clean

"Good god's woman you are slowly killing me"

"Honied spider who would have thought it" she teased

Next she put honey around the edges of the head of it and slowly swirled her tongue around it, she heard a needy whine from her lover and mentally grinned. She then coated the head of it with honey and lapped at it, Naraku was going insane she applied more honey then took it into her mouth

"Gods yes" he moaned

She torturously slid up and down making sure to stay a couple of inches below the head of it torturing him to the brink of insanity his hands were gripping the sides of the desk he was so badly in need it ached. Then she plunged it into her hot mouth taking it as far as it could go slowly sliding up and down, she continued and felt it pulse and just when he was about to release she stopped. To torment him even more she squirted honey on then licked his thighs up to his crotch his eyes were reddish brown his beastial side was emerging, she took him in her mouth then again stopped when he neared climax

"Enough" he said

He got off the desk and with his fangs that had emerged from his beast side he nipped her butt cheeks "Cannibal" she teased

In a split second she was on her back on top of the desk with her butt near the edge and Naraku's long shaft moving in and out it would not be long now before both reached their ends. Both began to thrust against one another in a frenzy of unrestrained lust and need to find release he sped up to inhuman speed. Both at peak level the damn broke and it began in that instant his fangs found and pierced her left shoulder with her new fangs she immediately did the same. In that second the unexpected happened the room door opened there stood Kikyo Naraku not caring finished

The mates removed their fangs from each other then Naraku looked at the intruder with glowing red eyes Kikyo gasped but it was to late she had already sealed her own fate. Naraku turned into a spider the size of a large seven foot tall human and in a split second Kikyo found herself in his grasp. As he held her Naraku wasted no time in sinking his fangs into her neck quickly killing her, she disappeared as if she had never existed he, not only was he mad because she intruded on his mating he had still been pissed off about her killing his mate, he soon returned to normal looking at his mate he hardened again

"Now mate your sexy little ass is mine" Kagome purred

"Vixen" he teased

Before Naraku knew it he was tackled to the floor Kagome quickly mounted him and impaled herself on his shaft and proceeded to ride him _**"Kagome"**_

"_**Uhhhhh" **_both called out their shared climaxes, they continued mating for hours

**Lemon sends**

The school was closed so the two could easily slip out, after they briefly rested and cleaned up Naraku used his demonic powers and flew them out of the school completely unseen "Flying spider weeeee" Kagome teased

"Correction two flying spiders" Naraku said

"Yes dear"

He landed next to his car he unlocked it and they got in "You are coming with me to see your new home"

"Oh goody a place to do wicked things to you with no witnesses" she teased

Kagome loved Naraku's house it was big and beautiful but not fancy, both had the same tastes and had far more in common then they had known "It is to your liking I am pleased" he said

"Oh Raku" Kagome teased hiked up her skirt pulled down her panties down bent over and wiggled her ass at him then ran stripping as she went

"Teasing minx" he exclaimed and gave chase removing his clothes as he went

**Lemon starts**

Kagome found herself on the middle of a huge bed covered with cream colored bed clothes, there he stood before her in all of his naked glory Naraku pounced on his taunting mate, then at the same time he kissed her and entered her welcoming heated depths. She writhed beneath him in intense pleasure her hands moved down and gripped his ass as if for dear life as he continued her hands tightened while pulling him to her more he knew and moved faster

"Yes Naraku yes"

"So damn good"

"Harder" she exclaimed he obliged "Oh yes that's it"

"So you like that do you?" he teased then shifted his body a bit

"Oh shit" she exclaimed then _**"Narakuuuuu" **_she called her release

"_**Ahhhhh"**_

**Lemon ends**

A while later both spent and resting "My little spiderette, want to go for another six hours?" he teased

"Mate killer" she replied

**The welcoming committee**

At school the following day Naraku entered his classroom and was surprised to see all his students there early and broad smiles suddenly covered their faces "Congratulations" they all said in unison

"Aw can it you bunch of rats" Kagome joked "But thank you"

"He shook that old cherry tree loose and I bet you feel a whole lot better now, hah wench?" Inuyasha ragged "Now she's going to need new shock absorbers"

"Inuyashaaaaa, I am going to kill you" Kagome threatened

"Is that a promise, you wouldn't tease a guy would you?

"You know it is" Kagome answered

"Kikyo's dead I hear" Kouga said

"Well that'll teach her never fuck with somebody's mating, hehehe" Sango joked

"What the hell do you guys have me low jacked" Kagome teased

"No more like demon radar we planted a demon tracking device on you cause we have to know where you are every minute" Ruka said

"So Kagsy when am I going to be an uncle? Inuyasha needled

"Cough, what, jeez we haven't even been mated a week yet and already he's looking for babies?" Kagome replied

"Damn Yash" the others exclaimed

A few days passed and Naraku and Kagome were married in a private ceremony with just close friends and family, Abi who was a close friend of Naraku's was there she was happy beyond belief especially to be rid of Kikyo. No one at the school other then those close to Naraku, and Kagome knew they were married until after graduation. Kagome became an art teacher and she and Naraku were the happiest couple alive. Inuyasha who had started seeing Ruka not long after meeting her later on surprised the fox when he asked her to be his mate he mated her right then and there then married her after


	6. Chapter 6 Let the games begin

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do. Rated R Lemons**

College begins and gorgeous college professor Naraku is in for a surprise mooneyed admiring sneaky scheming miko. But he's more then her match and things get hot fast. By readers requests there is raunchiness and very kinky lemons in this one. Special thanks and lol to** xxoikilluoxx** co author and my partner in crime she put a lot into this and the others. Dedicated to **The lostPrincessOfTheEast,** and** Koimiko** for giving me inspiration. **A/N** I am so sorry the chapter called Death And Resurrection was seriously messed up, the right part was missing the wrong one was there instead corrected replaced it and added more humor the part with Naraku is way better I promise. Lol thanks everyone, edited updated 3/17/2012. Complete one shot Naraku/Kag

**At The Movies 6**

**By Raven 2010, and xxoikilluoxx, Feb 19 2012**

**Teasing and goading the miko, hanyou chasing**

College had just begun and Inuyasha had not changed since high school "Mutt face looks to damned happy, what the hell is he up to now?" Kouga stated

"Little brother is a relentless pest" Sesshoumaru added, "I have a suspicion however"

"Well if it involves him getting trounced I'm all for it" laughing Sango added

"Hey Kag? Ayame started to call approaching Kagome but never got to finish

"Oi wench, where have you been, I've been waiting all day?" where's my ramen? When are we going to eat? I'm starving" Inuyasha teasingly bombarded Kagome with questions

"Inuyasha Taisho" Kagome bellowed

"Yeeeeeees wenchy dear" he teased

"One dead fool coming up fast" Kagura joked

"Hey I heard that windy" Inuyasha said "Instigator"

"Oh so you finally cleaned that five pounds of wax out of your ears?" Bankotsu wisecracked

"Don't you yes wenchy me you little dog eared creep" Kagome snapped

"But Kagsy baby Inu's so hungry a big strong hanyou like me needs lots of food. I am a growing boy" Inuyasha teased "And you know I am your dog eared little baby"

"Yes my about to die dog eared little baby, hope you made out your will and funeral arrangements ahead of time"

"Little brother you are a moron" Sesshoumaru teased "Have a nice death"

"Ah bite me fluffy" Inuyasha retorted "And make sure you brush your teeth first"

"I must pleasurably decline your offer for I have no wish to die from rabies" Sesshoumaru replied

"Then get bent" Inuyasha said

"Hey lizard lips? Kagome called

"Yes Kagsy honey? Can I get some ramen now? Inuyasha teased

"That is it you creep" Kagome yelled

"Uh oh" Inuyasha exclaimed and ran

"You get back here rat boy," Kagome said

"Woo hoo she loves me enough to chase me," he teased "Oh my wenchy loves me and I love my wench, but can I get some ramen please?" he sang to rile her more

"Gods damn you and your fucking ramen" Kagome who never swears bellowed

"Ooo if you catch me I will marry you" Inuyasha razzed in mid chase "You'll get the best diamond engagement and wedding rings only the best for my wench"

"Dear gods can he possibly get anymore warped?"

"He did that just so she'd chase and trounce him," Sango stated

"Ah he was not hungry anyway the ravenous dog downed three big bowls of ramen before he got here. I think he not only wants a chase but needs to run off some of his bloating" Jakotsu told them

"I thought he looked a little pregnant" Miroku joked

**A new hideout, secret admirers**

Inuyasha, Kouga and the other males of their group found a perfect new hideout the foundation crawlspace and wall behind the girls shower room. Inuyasha had brought Dogweed the youkai version of reefer but three times stronger, he shared it with their human buddies, buzzed Miroku was hilarious, Bankotsu was a huge wiseass, Kouga just became a worse one then he already was, Jakotsu was so mellow he did not give a shit who ragged him and how much

"Hey rat boy this is some good shit," Kouga teased

"Ah can the insults or I'll start charging you butt munch" Inuyasha replied

"Know what we ought to give this to the girls during that time of the month" Miroku exclaimed "Oh yeah that'd mellow them out, hehehe"

Like a kid, Bankotsu stuck his tongue out "Bank your stoned" Inuyasha said

"Well duh, what was your first clue, inspector twelve?" Bankutsu replied

"Shit look at Jak his fucking eyes are rolling around in his head like they don't know which way to go" Inuyasha teased, "He needs a traffic cop to direct those things"

"If that is true Yash it is all your fault," Jakotsu replied

"Ah leave him alone skunk face," Kouga said

"Go take your diaper off your carrying a load" Inuyasha needled

'Mutt you are the biggest" Kouga started but was interrupted

"And where pray tell is mine? A deep sexy male voice said

"Sesshoumaru how the fuck did you find us? Inuyasha asked

"Little brother you give off vibrations like a cheap radio"

"Real funny sir trance a lot"

"Okay enough with the brotherly love in just give him some already" Kouga scolded

"Yeah sure fine whatever" Inuyasha said "Here old dog" he teased while handing Sesshoumaru a lit dogweed cigarette

Sesshoumaru took a puff and inhaled deeply "Yes this as they say the good shit" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Whoa big bro used a curse word lets have a parade fluffy crawled out of his high and mighty shell and joined us low life's" Inuyasha teased

"You leave Sesshy alone he's happy" Jakotsu playfully defended

"Yes, chill will you ass hat?" Sesshoumaru said shocking all with his wiseass reply and non formal speaking "loosen and untwist your jockstrap it's making you cranky"

"Holy shit fluffys talking like one of us, remind me to get the prick stoned more often" Inuyasha joked he got Sesshoumaru on camera with his cell phone 'Hehehe pops is gonna love this later" he thought

"Hey mutt shut up" Kouga said

"What's' your proble? Inuyasha started but was cut off

"Yes be quiet goat breath I heard it as well" Sesshoumaru commented "Listen for once use your doggy ears for something useful"

"Now I hear it grinning," Inuyasha replied

"Hey we never heard that in here before" what gives? Bankotsu said

Miroku's eyes suddenly widened "What's with you, you look in the mirror for the first time and your ugliness scared you?" Inuyasha teased

"No moron look over there, there are holes in the wall where pipes have been disconnected" Miroku answered

"Holy mother it's got a birds eye view of the girls shower room" Bankotsu exclaimed "Acres of pelts to see"

"Hehehe" Sesshoumaru laughed evilly and moved with lightening speed the others looked to see him peering through the hole at the girls "Oh yes tasty fur burgers"

"Shit somebody get me an ax cause you need it to cut through all those miles of forest to get to where you're going" Bankotsu joked

"I am already equipped with a built in ax and it is ready for cutting," Sesshoumaru added

"Holy shit fluffys a big giant perv" Inuyasha said after gasping he filmed that as well to show his father later on "Fur burgers? Nasty dog"

"Wow now that's a bush" Sesshoumaru exclaimed "There's enough fur in there to make a moko, moko"

"I think I'm going to have a fucking heart attack" Inuyasha said "Fluffy the shit talking peeping tom"

"Sounds familiar hah? A lot like you" Jakotsu teased

"Ooo midnight black thick and shiny mink" Peeping Miroku exclaimed

"Crap now we've got two perverts in the group" Inuyasha joked

"Oh baby flash that pelt" Kouga added "Smile for papa"

"Fuck it I might as well join the fun," Inuyasha said

"Bout time Larry lateness" Kouga needled

Inuyasha looked "Whoa mama she's got enough wool to knit a blanket"

"Yes she is the one I spoke of the miko is really quite well endowed in more ways then one. An ocean of ebony to dive in face first" Sesshoumaru said

"Dive in face first, I do not believe it prim and proper big bro talking about muff diving" Inuyasha said, "Dog eats cat"

"Yes fool and it is better to use your whole face," Sesshoumaru teased, "It is also good tongue exercise and makes kitty purr," he added to freak Inuyasha out more

"A cherry lollipop slurp" Bankotsu joked when looking at Ayame's red haired treasure

"Great another bush diver" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Wow Sessh is right Kagome is packing" Kouga said

"Damn wench has so much forest you'd need a machete to get through that shit just to make it to the cave entrance" Inuyasha teased "I'm camping in the woods tonight"

"Yum and that chocolate delight" Miroku exclaimed while looking at Sango's secret stash

"Whoa all hail mighty Kagura," Bankotsu said when he saw her exceptionally hairy lower half

"Wall to wall fur pieces of every size shape and color boys" Kouga added

"It's a kitty fashion show only their owners don't know we're watching them," Miroku added

"Shit we could have a beaver contest" stoned Sesshoumaru joked "And I will judge it"

"Bullshit ya big greedy perv it takes a panel of judges to judge a contest so that means the rest of us guys get to be on that panel" Inuyasha griped

"Agreed but each has to pay me a fee to join" Sesshoumaru replied

"Up yours peeping tom" Inuyasha shot back "Hey where the hell did Jak go?

"He left" Miroku replied "Guess he doesn't like kitties" he joked

"Figures Jakotsu thinks like a chick anyway" Inuyasha joked "Shit he sides with them"

"Damn some of the bushes are leaving" Miroku practically whined

"Ah can it you big baby though not many there are a few left" Bankotsu told him

"Girls I feel like we're being watched" Ayame whispered

"You know now that you mention it I to have an uneasy feeling that we are not alone" Kagura stated "I hope it's Banky he's really hung" Bankotsu gasped lowly

"Hey Bank they like your sausage man" Inuyasha teased

"Yep, Inuyasha's cute and all but I don't think he has much in that department" Ayame said to be a wiseass

"Ouch" grinning evilly Sesshoumaru exclaimed "Guess you've been given early retirement"

"Not much in that department hah" Inuyasha griped

"Little brother whatever you are thinking of doing don't for if you and your ego ruin this for the rest of us I will not freaking hesitate in killing you" Sesshoumaru warned

"Easy for you to say she did not just call your happy rod small" Inuyasha complained

"Mutt I swear to gods" Kouga exclaimed

"Relax ya frizzy haired wolf" Inuyasha ragged

Next, before the other males could blink Inuyasha's pants were down and his shaft was in one of the pipe holes "Nice work Dudley do wrong" Sesshoumaru said

"I get to kill him" Miroku stated

"Eek, look, what the hell is that?" Kagura said

"It's a scrawny worm trying to pose as a snake" Ayame wisecracked "See told you we were being watched, hey Inuyasha if that's you put it away it isn't impressing anybody"

"Really" he whispered then pushed his rod all the way through, Kagura gasped, Ayame backed up a bit

"Holy shit" Kouga exclaimed

"What, what's going on? Inuyasha asked

"Kagura is looking at your tree stump with sleepy bored eyes" Sesshoumaru teased

Oh really? I'll show the wench" Inuyasha said "Hi my name is Suichi the snake and I love you. Stroke me once and I'll purr for you, twice and I will give you a kiss, three times and I'll give you a special treat"

"Damn mutt that last part is really nasty" Kouga wisecracked

"What? She'll be getting Taisho deluxe hand cream the best on the market" Inuyasha joked

"Oh thank gods I am not trying to eat right now" Bankotsu commented

"Do not move numb nuts" Sesshoumaru said "Oh yes do stay in place" he thought

"Why? Inuyasha asked

"Kagura's licking her lips and coming for it, she must be hot for it"

"Really? Inuyasha replied "Wow she likes him"

"Yes really oh mindless one" Sesshoumaru replied

"Hi pet me I'm lonely. Umph" Inuyasha exclaimed as she clamped onto his rod "Hey, who said you could play yank the snake?"

"Uhhhhhhh" they all shrieked

And when they turned to look there was Kagome with Sango and the other girls behind her holding the fire hose spraying them with ice cold water "Gods damn it son of a bitch you witches are freezing my balls" Sesshoumaru cursed talking like Inuyasha "You had to stick that fucking twig of yours through the frigging hole" didn't you?

"Fuck you I'm the one who's getting his sweet meat yanked like it was taffy, bare assed and freezing" Inuyasha snapped

'Says he who is so dumb he'd put his wooden cock in a pencil sharpener and call it getting lucky" Sesshoumaru insulted "Then afterward say it was the best piece of ass he'd ever had"

"Oh my gods he sounds like Inuyasha" Sango commented

"Dogweed girls Sesshy's been smoking it" Saya a neko demoness said

"Why Sesshy you bad boy you" Kagome teased "Love it when you talk dirty"

"Nice bush miko" lecherously smirking Sesshoumaru replied "Call me if it needs combing" he ran the tip of his tongue over his fangs to stress the point

"Fuck that she's drowning us with cold water and your busy complementing her on her bush" Inuyasha snapped "And for fuck's sake Kagura will you let go?"

"Sorry Yash he's lonely and I promised to keep him company"

"Damn I am out of here" Kouga exclaimed

"Me to" the others stated and looking much like drowned rats started leaving

"So you bastards are just going to leave me like this?" Inuyasha barked

"Your surrounded by beavers so shut up and enjoy" last one leaving Sesshoumaru teased

"_**Bastaaaaards" **_Inuyasha screamed after them

"You still have us" Kagome teased

"Nice hose Yash" Kagura razzed

"Lecherous wench" Inuyasha said "Ah Kagura I'd let go now if I were you" his erection now obvious

"Uh oh dog with a bone" Ayame exclaimed

Once the other males were gone Kagura let, go sending pulling away Inuyasha landing on his ass and in the puddle of mud that had formed from the water mixing with the dirt "Hello Peepingyasha" Kagome greeted "Got wood?

"Nice telephone pole" do you make long distance calls with that. Sango teased

"Does it pick up cable channels? Kagura needled

"Better check that wood for termites" Kagome joked

"Yeah wench bend over and spread em and I'll show ya wood" Inuyasha razzed

"I will if you let me take its picture first and put it on the internet" Kagome teased Inuyasha's face went white then turned bright red hearing that

"I want a copy" Sango said

"Me to the other girls added"

**With the boys**

The girls left, Inuyasha pulled up his pants left then headed for the boys shower room for a hot shower. When he arrived, he was greeted by his cohorts in crime with "The ice man cometh"

"Welcome back mister frosty butt" Miroku razzed

"Hey mutt, did it fall off after you got blue balls?" Kouga teased

"Nah it just died and was pronounced DOA in the hospital emergency room" Bankotsu added

'Gentlemen it has been dead since birth" Sesshoumaru said

"Thanks you bastards you just left me like that" Inuyasha griped

"Well being men of class we wanted to give you lots of privacy, servicing that many females at the same time tends to be very tiring for one male even young ones like you" Miroku needled

"Yes I know I didn't want to watch it that'd be sick" Sesshoumaru said

"Yep friend and family porn is the worst not my style" Bankotsu joked

"You fuckers could have at least helped me out before ya took of and abandoned me" Inuyasha scolded

"Fool no one told you to put your beef jerky in the hole" Sesshoumaru reminded "It was your hair brained idea not ours. Sesshy smoked some nice Dogweed relaxed and was getting his freak on watching the kitty show till you fucked it up"

"Stoned mutt" Inuyasha said

"Yash what are you whining about, Kagura gave it special attention?" Kouga ragged\

"Bet the stroking felt good" Miroku teased "Had a stiffy did we? Poor aching worm"

"Shut your trap pencil pecker" Inuyasha shot back

"Did you get to do bush inspection? Bankotsu teased

"Was it warm and inviting? Sesshoumaru added "Did you comb it with your teeth?

"Stroking, stroking give it the business all night long" they sang

"I hate you fuckers" Inuyasha griped

'We know" they replied "Thank you"

**With the girls**

"Kags did you see Inuyasha's stick shift? Sango teased

"Ya scary hah?" Kagome replied "My heart nearly stopped"

"Who knew they were made in that size" Sango replied

"Must be a dog demon thing, Inu's six feet so just imagine how big Sessh is after all he is about six four" Kagome said

"Kags dear I do not think they have a condom big enough to fit that monster" Sango joked

"Sango you dirty girl"

"Tell anyone and I'll deny it" an evil smile formed on her lips

"Sango what are you up to? Kagome asked

"Meet me in back of the Takei building tomorrow"

"Uh oh I won't even ask" Kagome replied "Should I tell the others girls?

"You know it"

**The announcement, movie night, hidden admirers **

"Ladies have you heard our professor Totosai is leaving and we are getting a new professor? Miroku asked

"No" the girls answered

"Who is it do you know? Inuyasha questioned

"Don't know but I hope it is a hot female teacher" pervertedly smiling Miroku replied

"Jeez monk, can you for once keep your brain above the waist?" Sango needled

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Miroku replied feigning innocence

"Did you not get enough when you did your coochy peeping through the hole in the wall?" Sango reminded

"Lovely chocolate brown fur piece by the way" he replied batting his eyes "I'd love to comb it sometime"

"Lecher" Sango scolded

"A very happy mink loving lecher" he teased and laughed "And chocolate is my favorite flavor"

"You freaks going to the movies tonight? Jakotsu teasingly asked "I heard their playing Vampire Samurai tonight"

"I want to drink your blood" Inuyasha teased hissed and used his fangs to make like a vampire "Any donors?

"Little brother your such a simp" Sesshoumaru wiseass remarked

"Hah, says lord huff and puff the dogweed smoking addict, gee ya sound like me when you're stoned on that shit" Inuyasha needled "Pop enjoyed the video of it by the way"

"Maybe so but it was not I who had his joystick in the hole of a wall. Oh and father enjoyed the video of your adventures in wall loving as well"

"We do not know that for all we know it could be a secret fetish of yours that you do when nobody is around" Inuyasha said

"Silence Wally the wall humper" Sesshoumaru retorted "Hope you used a lubricant"

"Damn hope you wore a condom we wouldn't want you knocking the wall up" Kouga razzed

"Really the wall you knocked up called and is asking for child support" Inuyasha shot back

"Okay enough Jak asked if we were going to the movie" so are we? Ayame said

"Yes mom" the boys answered

"I'm in" the girls added

"Oh goody all my wenches will be there" Inuyasha could not resist teasing

"Inuyasha" they responded in a warning tone

Kagome worked part time in the Kyoto theatre as a ticket seller, when the movie started it would be the end of her shift and she could join her friends. All her friends came in purchased their tickets and went to the movie room. Then he came in the last customer to the ticket booth, long black wavy hair tied up in a topknot deep rust brown eyes a gorgeous creature. Kagome was mentally drooling and in hentai mode, he paid her for the ticket and smiled while paying for his ticket

"Maybe I will see you later" he said his sexy deep voice sending a jolt of electricity shooting through her

"Sounds good to me" May I know your name? Kagome asked

"I apologize I forgot Naraku Himura" and yours is?

"Kagome Higurashi"

"I will look forward to it Kagome" his voice nearly made her cream her panties "Thank you" he said as she handed him his ticket he made sure to brush his fingers across her hand

Using a sexy tone, "You are very welcome Naraku"

"Till later then" he replied and left "Hm the minx is aroused by my voice alone" he thought

"Oh my aching kitty wish I was jumping him now" she thought

As Kagome sat in the back row she was soon joined by another Naraku "Fancy meeting you here" he joked

"Yes imagine my surprise" she teased

"Hey smell that? Kouga asked while nudging Inuyasha with his elbow

"Yup wench has caught a big one" the smirking hanyou replied

"Yes somebody's oven is on high to high" Ayame added

"Ah young horny love" Kagura joked

"She only wants to play ride the train choo, choo" Miroku teased

"Yep and he's gonna be going indoor surfing" Kouga said

"He is a spider youkai to" Sesshoumaru stated

"That means eight legs of loving" Bankotsu joked

"Bank you have been hanging out with Miroku to much" Jakotsu said

"Jak we are surrounded by perverted deviant freaks" Sango teased

**Following day**

"Ok Sango we're here like you asked, now what's up?" Kagura asked

"Welcome, and follow me girls I've got a special treat for you"

"This better be good or I am going to make sushi out of you" Ayame promised

"Oh can it follow me and enjoy it" Sango replied. They followed as Sango led them to a new place "You will love me forever after this"

Each took their spots "Ok Sango what is going on? Curious Kagura asked

"First ladies want some sake? Sango offered "Then took a bottle and sake cups out of the bag that was sitting on the ground "We have a drink while we wait only three minutes to go

"Hey girls know what goes good with sake?" Ayame teased

"No tell us" Kagome replied

"This" she answered and pulled out already rolled up Dogweed cigarettes

"Ah yes aka dog demon reefer" happy smiling Kagome said

"Alright smoke em if ya got em" Sango teased, they lit them, poured and drank the sake and smoked their dogweed

Sango smiled evilly while they waited "Sango what the hell are you up? Kagura started to ask but stopped when they heard

"Little brother if you had a brain you'd be dangerous" Sesshoumaru said

"Wait did I just hear? Sango where the hell are we?" Ayame asked

"Can it fluffy all I said was that there was so much wool in the girls shower room that I could have shaved it off then take it make a king sized afghan out of it and sell it I'd make a bundle" Inuyasha joked "All natural fibers"

"Hah, I would love to see you try it'd be interesting and funny to see how the girls would kill you" Kouga wisecracked

"Yeah maybe Kagome would feel generous and only purify your bat and balls off" Bankotsu joked

**Back with the girls**

"Yeah Sang spill it" Kagura

"Observe" Sango replied reached over and pulled down a cloth that she had hung over the holes in the wall "See the boys forgot our shower room is being re renovated and so is theirs, hehehe"

"Gods bless the construction workers" Ayame said

"Wow Bankys got a nice sausage extra long" Kagura commented "I'd love to give it some love bites"

"Amen my perverted sister" Ayame said

"What do you say we take bets on who has the biggest one?" grinning Kagome suggested

"I'm in" the others agreed and placed their bets

"Whoa Kouga tame that wild wolf staff" Kagome joked

"Miroku you've been holding out on me, look girls it's a spitting cobra" Sango said

"Shit" Ayame exclaimed

"What is it? The others asked

"Look at Yash he's got enough silver hair around that base ball bat aka his pecker to make a fur hat" Ayame teased

"Shit he has enough to make a matching muff to" Sango added

"Yep and maybe some gloves to go with, and he says I've got a bush" Happy peeping Kagome stated

"Damn I know he is gay but girls Jak has some heavy duty equipment there" Kagura commented

"Jakotsu is packing a double barrel shot gun" Sango teased

"Holy mother if he was straight I'd ride him into the middle of next year" Ayame said

"Oh my gods somebody call fucking 911 cause I think I am having a heart attack" Kagome exclaimed

"Kags what's with you? Ayame questioned "Having a pecker stroke?

"The king of the world over there to the left, dear gods that should be illegal" wide eyed in shock Kagome answered, all eyes looked upon Sesshoumaru

"That is not a dick it's an entire continent" Ayame exclaimed

"Girls we have a winner" Kagura said

"Was there ever any doubt? Kagome teased

"Those who bet on Sessh win" Sango stated

"Shit he must have to have his condoms specially made" Kagome joked "he said I had a nice bush he is not lacking in that department, girls it's a snowy silver winter wonderland around that north pole"

"Hey mutt clean your teeth with that toothpick?" Kouga razzed

"Up yours lord splinter" Inuyasha shot back

"You two morons should just line em up on the pool table like pool cues and who ever sinks the eight ball in the corner pocket wins" Miroku teased

"You'll have to show us how you seem like a pro at it monk mighty mouth" Inuyasha retorted

"Enjoy the view ladies" Sesshoumaru thought he had sensed them long ago "Female admiration how I do appreciate it. These fools are so busy bantering that they have yet to sense anything" he looked at the wall the girls were hiding behind with a knowing smile

"Ah girls you don't think Sessh knows do you?" Ayame said "Because look at the way he's looking over here"

"Well he doesn't look pissed about it and he is smiling" Kagura said

"Yup if he was he'd just rip the wall out" Kagome stated

"Hell we might as well enjoy it then" Sango replied

"In the future this might come in handy" Kagome thought she had her own secret plans

"Damn Sessh has a nice ass" Kagura commented

"Nice and round like an apple" Kagome added

"Bite and mark that sucker" Ayame joked

**New day, dog demon surprise**

"Have you idiots bought graves and made funeral plans yet? Inuyasha razzed

"No moron but I'd be glad to do it for you if you want" Kouga wisecracked

"What are you going on about, fool?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Somebody needs Prozac" Kouga wisecracked "Why the hell are you asking such a dumb ass question for? Dumb ass"

"New teacher today dinguses" Inuyasha replied "We might get some nasty hag"

"If we do mutt I'm going to pound you" Kouga teased "Meet the hammer"

"What if it's a hot guy? Ayame asked

"I'll ride that pony" Kagome said to drive Inuyasha nuts

"Damn you wenches are more perverted then Miroku never thought I'd see the day. Led by your kitties" hah? Inuyasha wisecracked "Your hairy little companions are the boss, and I do mean hairy"

The classroom door opened a man stepped in and Kagome almost dropped dead "Good morning class I am your new teacher Naraku Himura"

"Oh my fucking word it's him" Kagome mumbled, "He's a teacher here?"

"Hey wench haul that fishing net in that beaver of yours is getting away" Inuyasha ragged in a whisper

"Shut it dog boy or I will net you and drop you in the ocean pronto" Kagome replied

"Sniff, cruel wench that is dog abuse" fake crying Inuyasha teased

"So that is your stud? Sango said with a grin "And now he is your teacher to"

"Jack pot rope that sucker and haul him in" Kagura added

"Yes Kagsy bag and tag that spider" Jakotsu teased

"Damn he could turn a girl into a creamer" Ayame jested

"Ayame" the girls said

"Oh please you horn toads know it's true" Ayame replied "Bet you broads are all thinking how good it would be to ride him, and him ride you" hah?

Naraku scanned the classroom with his eyes that soon fell upon Kagome he grinned and Kagome mentally gulped "Target acquired" he thought

"Aw is someone's fur piece damp? Inuyasha tauntingly whispered

"Want me to si you? Kagome said Naraku smirked

"You wouldn't not here?"

"Inuyasha si" Kagome teased

"Gulp, no," he said clamping his hands over his ears thinking not hearing her it would not happen. However, she was only playing with him again

"Sucker" Bankotsu razzed

"Awww poor baby" Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Kagura teased

"Oh really, I've had it with you wenches" he said "Hey prof the kitty squad loves you, meow"

Naraku's eyes shot to the smirking hanyou "Kitty squad?

"_**Inuyashaaaaa**_" the girls bit

"Yes the girls little kitties are purring because they're are warm for your form," Inuyasha answered pointing to the girls "That is the kitty squad"

"I see" Naraku calmly replied "Kitty squad I have just met the class clown and the school holy terror" he thought

"Yes professor sorry to say that pest also known as my brother is mentally deficient" Sesshoumara said

"_**Taishooooo" **_Sango bellowed at Inuyasha

"Sic him girls" Jakotsu coaxed

"Later losers" the cocky gloating hanyou exclaimed got up and started to run

"Inuyasha Taisho sit" crash

"Oh fuck wench that's cheating"

In that instant the girls pounced "Oh boy girls pile on the dog yay" Jakotsu teased

"Lucky bastard" Miroku teased

"Me next" Bankotsu added

"Okay wenches one at a time and so you know I always use a rubber" the smartass hanyou tried rattling their cages which only made it worse "And I do not do it in public so let's take this someplace private"

"Come on mutt I doubt you could keep up with one woman never mind four" Kouga ragged

"I can do way more then that in a single day, especially Kagome" Inuyasha bragged, "You know how dogs are all night and every day"

"T M I" Kagome exclaimed

"I know baby too much Inuyasha for you, not to worry babe I'll go easy on ya," Inuyasha cockily stated

"No T M I as in to much information" Kagome answered

"Relax sweetheart I know I'm to much for you but I can take care of you four and more besides" the hanyou bragged

"Good to know thanks Yash," Kagura said

"You know I always wanted to try doing it in front of a crowd" Playing along Sango added "Just thinking about it makes me so horny"

"Gentlemen I do believe little brother has just bitten off more then he can chew" Sesshoumaru said to his friends

"Ah hah" the men agreed

"You know now that you mention it I'd like a piece of that action just hearing it turns me on" Ayame said

"Hell screw the rules lets go for it girls but I get the first ride" Kagome teased

"Please continue I shall film it" Sesshoumaru announced "Be sure to perform well"

"Yes ladies do continue I find this quite interesting and very stimulating" Enjoying it and playing along Naraku said, "I shall lock the door so there will be no interruptions"

"Eeeeeeew, your all sick let me go you damn deranged wenches" struggling Inuyasha yelled

"But Yash honey I already have my panties off and my kitty is ready for some lovin lots of long slow lovin" Kagome teased the other girls let him up enough so he could see "See" she waved what he didn't know was a borrowed pair of red panties at him

"Gulp no, no fucking way," Inuyasha, protested

"Lay on your back and I will do all the work I'll ride you" Kagome teased

"I will do the same if you like Yashy baby," Kagura teased

"Oh, oh Inu yasha yes, shit I I'm oh Inuyasha" Sango called her realistic fake orgasm

"Ooo just put the head in" Kagome teased

"Come on baby a big strong young hot hanyou like you can surely handle four weak little females," Sango added

"Oh shit it's a fucking gang bang, I can't believe this shit you sick ass wenches want to pull the train on me" Inuyasha whined "And in front of other people to"

To further add to the fun Sesshoumaru got up and locked the classroom door "Show us how it's done little brother" held up a camera pretending he was filming it

"Oh my gods Sessh you sick fuck my own brother your going to watch and film it to" Inuyasha scolded

"Well we are dogs so who cares mortal dogs do not" why should we?

"Fuck the door's locked and Buttmaru is standing in front of it" Inuyasha thought "Oh hell no" desperate for escape he quickly got the girls off of him dove out of the window and ran "Wait till I tell dad he will freak"

"He actually believed we were going to gang bang him," laughing Kagome said

"I, I almost feel sorry for the poor mutt" Kouga gasped

"Me to, not" Miroku added

"Look at that sucker go" looking out the window watching Inuyasha run Bankotsu commented

About ten minutes later ring, ring "Hello? Sesshoumaru answered his cell phone

"Sesshoumaru what have you done to your brother he called me something about girls, classroom, gang bang you watching and filming it?" Sugimi asked

"Yes father let me tell you it really is quite hilarious, and he did create the situation himself," he told Sugimi the whole story

"I see so wiseass pup thinking to torment and shock the girls offers to service all four of them then they use his own trick on him, hehehe fabulous" the laughing inu said, Sesshoumaru put him on speaker phone, and the camera "Good work girls"

"Thanks papa" Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Kagura replied

Sugimi looked "Naraku Himura"

"Taisho sama" Naraku teased

"Bad spider drop the honorifics"

"Long time no see," Naraku said

"Indeed it has been"

"Whoa Prof and papa are buddies, hehehe wonder does Inuyasha know" Kagome exclaimed

"No my dear he does not, Naraku I have an idea for a while don't let dear pup know that we know one another" Sugimi suggested

"Sugimi you dirty dog I love it" Naraku replied

"You always were an excellent partner in crime" Sugimi stated

"The poor thing" Naraku said

**Flirting, Spider miko games**

The next day

Naraku came back and as he always sat at his desk to have lunch as he set his food upon his desk his eyes caught sight of something,. As his eyes traveled over it he saw it was rolled and tied like a scroll from the feudal era, Naraku picked it up untied the tie on it then unrolled it. His eyes widened as he looked upon the pages he saw very detailed pictures drawn upon it men and women enjoying orally pleasuring one another among many other forms of carnal pleasures, she had drawn it all

"Oh this is dirty pool" Naraku thought "The minx did this I know it"

"I got him good" Kagome mentally gloated

The following morning

When everyone entered the classroom, Kagome looked at her desk and noticed something there a beautiful sky blue envelope. She sat down picked it up opened it and inside was a booklet obviously home made, when she took it out opened it and looked she nearly choked intricately drawn on it was a largely endowed male taking a female doggy style. Kagome mentally gulped as she continued to gaze upon the numerous sexual positions and acts, a heat shot through her body she made a run for the bathroom

"Hehehe tit for tat little one" the mentally laughing spider thought yes Naraku was an art major while he was in in college 'Hm, now she knows that I can draw such things as well"

"Shit the damn war is on" Inuyasha whispered to his friends

"Kagsy needs an ice pack, Kagsy needs an ice pack" Kouga teasingly sang just above a whisper

"Fire in the hole" Ayame added

"More like boiling lava in the volcano" Bankotsu teased

"Looks as though somebody's going to have to uncork the dam" Kagura added

"Yup and let out that raging flood" Sango said

While in the bathroom "Oh I will get him for this if it is the last thing I do" Kagome mentally vowed

The next afternoon

As Kagome passed him in the hallway on the way to class she conveniently brushed against him when Naraku looked she winked, and released a low but needy groan. For the past three days when not in school they only talked on the phone after sharing their first kiss and exchanging phone numbers in the theatre that night. They did sneak kisses touches and embraces in school when no one was around it was forbidden and more fun. Naraku's loins were tight and on fire she had no idea how she affected him

"Naraku sama" she teased

"Teasing miko" Naraku replied

Slowing down deliberately they allowed others to pass by eventually leaving no one behind them. He felt a warm hand on his butt "You are headed for trouble girl"

"Oh really? She gave rubbed it "Nice"

She gently squeezed his rear end "Taunting female"

**Lemon starts**

The only thing Kagome knew is that she was moving so fast everything was a blur, then she was on her back feeling something her virgin body had never experienced before her mind was lost. When she was once again able to focus, she looked around and saw she was on the examination table in the nurse's room while Naraku ravished her with his hot tongue. She could no longer hold back because the new and intense pleasure his relentless tongue was giving her was swiftly pulling her into insanity

"_**Naraku uhhh" **_she called out her climax the first he'd given her he did not stop until four more immediately followed _**"Ooo yes"**_

"Thanks for the snack" He teased while looking at her now radiant glowing face

"Damn sneaky spider" she panted

"I did tell you, you were headed for trouble" he replied "And trouble you got"

Kagome got up stood in front of her smiling spider and took his lips with hers he parted his lips and her tongue dove in, the kisses became hard, hungry, and forceful. In a surprise turn of events, unsuspecting Naraku was backed against the examination table pants down being orally worshipped by his conquering miko his hand went into her raven locks while the other gripped the table as if for dear life. In his mindless passion his claws formed, the dam was ready to burst, as the pressure built his claws dug deep into the examination table

"_**Ah fuck Kagome" **_he heatedly exclaimed while exploding, but she did not stop and when he began his third release _**"G, god's damn woman" **_he panted

"Like you said sensei thanks for lunch" the smirking miko said

"Hm, we shall see who finishes who off"

"Oh shit" she exclaimed, in the spiders show of dominance she was pinned against the wall hands held above her head moving his hips while his length that was between her folds mercilessly massaged her pearl bringing her more releases _**"Dear kamis Naraku your to much, yes ah" **_he did not stop until her body went limp in his hold

"Spider wins" the evilly smiling sexy god like man exclaimed

"I do not care who wins I don't think I'll ever walk again you letch" the panting miko replied

"You started it" he teased

Naraku picked her up and sat her on the end of the table and started passionately kissing her, her hands moved up and untied his top knot freeing his wavy black hair she ran her fingers through it. He was a man with a plan while she was distracted and occupied with his actions he took the opportunity to sheath his shaft inside relieving her of her virgin barrier he felt her flinch. To make her forget any pain she may have felt he used his tongue to distract her she became so excited and though he was not moving she climaxed greatly pleasing him he pulled back and kissed her neck

**Lemon ends**

"Are you alright?

"Yes it only hurt a little but passed quickly" she answered "What about you"

"It is a bit sore from the tightness but it matters not"

"He is a big fella" she teasingly stated and it was true

"I wanted to break your barrier then when I do take you, you will not have all that pain to deal with" he assured her "I am well pleased that not long after you peaked again"

"Naraku we can fuck if you wan" she started then they heard ring, ring

"Shit we must return to class"

"Damn that ends our spider miko games" she jokingly griped

"Fear not little one you are not off the hook so easily" the two straightened up and returned to class Kagome first, then he would a short while later

**In class**

"Here goes little brother" Sesshoumaru commented

As Kagome entered Inuyasha who scented her coming stood next to the door waiting for his victim she entered "How's the surf?

"What the hell are you talking about? Like I knew it would it has finally happened your brain has crashed and burned" Kagome wisecracked

"Really? Inuyasha teased

"Yes really, now if you don't mind I want to take my seat"

"Okay grouchy but first let me tell you a secret" Inuyasha teased

"Okay fine but make it quick"

"You went surfing and oops I've fallen and my cherry got broke" he happily whispered in her ear

"Oh no" the poor wide eyed miko exclaimed

"Oh yes, dog demon remember, dog sense of smell?" Inuyasha teased "Ah don't worry wench I do not snitch"

"Damn forgot about that, yep that's you but the others, crap I am doomed"

As she walked in her friends faces were brightly lit with smiles and were practically glowing, she knew she was doomed "I went to the candy shop and got me some cherry pop" Sango teased

"Have you heard gang there is a new ride at the amusement park called the spider they say it is a long" ride Kagura razzed

"They say it wraps its legs around you while it takes that first taste" Ayame said

"And ouch feels so good a long hard ride" Kagura teased "Oh daddy"

"I said it before and I'll say it again eight legs of loving" Bankotsu added

"Yee ha Kagome done roped herself a big one" Jakotsu teased

"No it was a bucking bronco she broke him but he broke something to" Sango exclaimed

"Yes our miko Kagome opened her temple for the first time and received a blessing from monk Naraku" smirking Miroku said

"Oh give me a break you bunch of twisted freaks" Kagome playfully scolded

Sesshoumaru winked "Congrats miko"

"Thanks Sessh"

"Hope you didn't kill the poor guy" is he still alive and breathing? Kouga teased

"Keep it up and I swear I am going to make wolf burgers out of you" Kagome replied and sat down

"_**Spider climbed the tree, spider climbed the tree plucked and ate a big juicy cherry" **_Kouga sang

"Sick wolf" Inuyasha joked

"Dead wolf" Kagome added

"Yup but this wolf does not fink on friends," grinning Kouga replied "Congratulations"

"Thanks Kouga" Kagome answered

"And why are my little deviants so quiet? What is going on? Entering the classroom Naraku questioned

"Nothing sensei" they replied in unison

"Ah hah" Naraku exclaimed

"Alright we might as well let him in on it. If you must know Prof we're plotting a bank heist" Bankotsu joked

"Lovely I will be sure to wait to see you on the evening news, then I can happily share knowledge of the great success of one or more of my students" smirking Naraku said

"Awww" they moaned in defeat for failing to get a rise out of him

**Valentines Day plans, soup surprise, peeping miko, shower time surprise**

"Hey Kagome's talking about having a Valentines Day party "Sango announced

"Oh lovely kissy lovey mushy girls day" Inuyasha teased

"Shut up" the girls exclaimed

'That's because he ain't got one romantic bone in his body" Kouga razzed

"I do not need all that mushy stuff to romance a girl" Inuyasha protested "You sappy wolf"

"Hah, this sappy wolf gets the ladies" Kouga shot back

"Amen to that brother honey catches the bees" Miroku added

"King Pervert speaks of romance please his idea of romance is feeling her ass before saying hello and asking her name" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Excuse you I always say hello first. Maybe if you felt a few you would not be such a prude"

"Nope because unlike you I don't get my jollies from having pissed off girls smack me for being a butt grabbing freak" Inuyasha shot back

"Hey Yash? Sango called

"Yes, what can I do you for" Inuyasha answered

"Oh he just walked into something I know it" Miroku whispered to Bankotsu

"This is going to be as the Americans say a Kodak moment" Sesshoumaru stated

"Bet it'd make a nice Hallmark card to" Bankotsu said the other males nodded in agreement

"You can take me in the closet and do me" Sango answered

"Cough, what?" came from Inuyasha

"We can have a quickie I usually only need about an hour" Sango teased

"I can't"

"Really, and why not?" grinning Sango asked

"While on my way to school this morning I lost my dick, he fell off and I do not know where to find him" Inuyasha replied

"Cough Bullshit cough" Jakotsu exclaimed

"Shut up Jakotsu" Inuyasha bit

"You can always go to the city morgue pick one out and have it sewn on" Sesshoumaru razzed

"That where you got yours from? Woodless one" Inuyasha replied "Oh your ass is mine now" he thought

**That afternoon**

Lunchtime Sesshoumaru began opening his container happily looking forward to eating his Miso soup, he pulled the lid back once it was off most of the way Sesshoumaru was startled and his body jerked when something jumped leapt out landing on his chest causing him to drop the container and the lid went flying as well. When Sesshoumaru looked down two beady little eyes stared into his both evenly matched the staring contest would be won by neither of them

Upon further inspection Sesshoumaru found that not only had the little visitor been put into his container but his beloved miso soup was also gone and had been replaced with water. Everyone looked on in awe expecting Sesshoumaru to go into must kill mode but he remained eerily calm and to everybody's surprise showed no signs of fury. Inuyasha was mentally gloating waiting for the bomb that was Sesshoumaru to explode and for the chase he so loved even though it was accompanied by a trouncing

"Good soup big bro thanks" the wiseass hanyou exclaimed

"Little brother so I have you to thank for this unique gift" Sesshoumaru replied

"Yep fluff that you do"

"How sweet" Sesshoumaru angelically responded

"What the? Inuyasha thought

Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha and put the big fat frog that Inuyasha had put in his soup container on his shoulder, then with one hand on the hanyou's head ruffed his hair. Inuyasha mentally gulped. Sesshoumaru smiled and that is when the rest expected death for that is what usually what happened when he smiled nope instead he surprised them all with what he did next

"Thank you dear brother and take good care of Hoshi" Sesshoumaru said acting as though nothing had happened

"Sessh" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Be nice to Hoshi"

"You named him? Inuyasha replied

"Yes I did"

"But aren't you going to? Inuyasha started

"It is a wonderful day" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he walked away smiling

"Oh damn" Inuyasha whined

"What Sesshy's being nice?' Kagome exclaimed

"No, this isn't good nice is bad"

"Come on Inuyasha maybe Sessh is in a good mood" Kagome said "So he's being nice"

"No, no way, bullshit I put a frog in his soup container Kagome get real" will you?

"Oh lighten up worry wart he's just being nice"

"Why not just enjoy his kindness? Miroku said

"If Sessh was going to pound or kill you he'd have done it already" Kagome reasoned "We all know he does not hesitate or hold back"

"I like it better when he's mean and his usual cold hard ass self that's natural, him being nice creeps me out" Inuyasha replied

"You're worrying for nothing" Kagome replied

"I don't care mean Sessh is better I hate it when he's being nice it's scary"

"Inuyasha stop being such a big scary cat" Kagome said

"Damn it wench I am not a damned cat" he griped "I'm scared I need a place to hide" he whispered the last part in her ear

"Come on Hoshi I'll take you to the pond out back, and mister chicken here can find a nice place to hide" Kagome said to the frog as she picked him up off of Inuyasha's shoulder he croaked "Yes big boy you'll like the pond there's some nice girl frogs there to" he croaked again

"At least he doesn't have to worry" Inuyasha said as Kagome walked away heading for the pond

"And he isn't the moron who replaced his brothers soup with a frog and water" Kouga needled

"Go plant yourself" Inuyasha shot back

"You know maybe Sessh is happy because he got some special p" Kouga teased

"Special p, what the hell are you talking about? Dummy" Inuyasha replied

"Yeah mutt top shelf stuff" Kouga teased "High grade gold star stalk"

"What in the hell is special p? Bankotsu asked

"Now that I can answer special p means special pussy" Miroku explained

"Hehehe, this just keeps getting better" laughing Bankotsu said

"Special pussy Kouga you asshole" Inuyasha exclaimed and took off for parts unknown

"Sessh being nice after that caper it is the calm before the storm" grinning Kagura said

**Two days after**

"Morning brother" Sesshoumaru greeted at breakfast

"Eeek" the startled unnerved hanyou lightly shrieked

"So jumpy to much caffeine perhaps?" Sesshoumaru sweetly asked

"Why, why are you being so nice? Inuyasha nearly stammered

"I'm always nice"

"After the frog thing? Inuyasha said

"Oh please that was nothing it's already forgotten"

"Forgotten? Nervous Inuyasha replied

"Yes brother you heard me"

The nervous hanyou decided it would be safer to sit in another chair he slowly and nervously moved toward a chair looking and sniffing as he went but saw nothing and there were no new scents. Feeling safe for the time being he walked over to the chair then sat down and was promptly hauled up to the ceiling. Yes, Sesshoumaru calculating everything ahead of time knew which seat his brother would choose and set everything up ahead of time, Inuyasha looked down from the net that held him up near the ceiling

"You said it was nothing and forgotten" Inuyasha said

"Yes that I did, but what I did not say is that it was forgiven" Sesshoumaru cheerily replied

"Oh boy Sesshy went fishing and caught himself a big one" Ayame teased

"Yay fish for breakfast" Jakotsu said

"Awesome sushi for breakfast" Sango added

"Hello breakfast" Kagura greeted the netted hanyou

"Sesshoumaruuuuu" Inuyasha yelled

"Yeeeees" he teasingly replied

"I will kill you for this" Inuyasha snapped

"Frog, remember brother dear frog?"

"Growl" was Inuyasha's final response Sesshoumaru was well pleased for he loved yanking his brother's chain

"Hm, fishing my dears?" Joking Naraku said as he entered the room

"Yep it's free to" Ayame said

"Today's breakfast special is sushi" Kagome teased

"But I prefer only one sushi" Naraku huskily whispered in Kagome's ear

"Sushi addict" she teased

Midday

After the sports events the boys headed straight to the shower room, when they were done they wrapped themselves in their towels and left. Kagome disappeared from her group of friends for she was on a mission hidden behind the wall Kagome watched as Naraku entered the shower room in all his naked glory her first look at him fully unclothed. The mikos heart raced with excitement, he turned on the water when it as hot he stepped under it and slowly soaped his body up and rinsed off he took his shaft in hand thoroughly and slowly washing it and its two round companions, she mentally gulped

As Kagome watched, sparks shot through her over heated little body then "Enjoy what you see?

"What? The spooked woman exclaimed.

She did not know how but Naraku had come through the wall without breaking it and was now standing in front of her "Neko got your tongue?

"How? What?

"Care to join me? He purred

"Join yo? She started

In the next instant she was in the shower with Naraku looking at him wide eyed and speechless "How you are wondering I am able to pass through walls much like a spirit does only I am solid mass" he explained

"Like a ghost?

"Yes you could say that. I am able to enter rooms without the aid of a key to open a door lock, and without using the door as well" Naraku explained "I can pass through walls and solid matter with ease. I can take others with me to"

**Kinky lemon starts**

He herded her towards the wall and soon was behind her with her soft body between himself and the wall his hands worked their way down from her shoulders to her ample round bosom and continued their journey downward. The beautiful male leaned in allowing his lips to kiss hers then explore her neck, when she released a lusty moan one hand slipped between her thighs and found her hidden valley. He gently pushed her toward the wall allowing her to brace herself with her palms against it standing behind her his fingers went to work

"_**Naraku" **_she called out her release

"That's my girl"

Suddenly she took hold of his rod with one hand and gave it a few strokes, then pushed her butt back a bit and rubbed up and down then felt his stiffness slip between the cheeks of her rear "Holy fuck" he said

From behind his hands held her hips in place while he pumped his long rod back and forth as long as it easily stayed between the cheeks of her ass and folds the head brushing over her nub with each thrust. Kagome closed her thighs enough to hold him in place, one of Naraku's hands went across her stomach holding her in place the other went under her shirt and played with her breasts while he continued thrusting. Her lust was so intense Kagome was nearly breathless as she gasped for air. Naraku felt her opening pulsate against his length and moved faster

"Naraku oh fucking hell"

"You like that it is almost like fucking" he said "Do you like it my cock sliding between you ass and split the head of it licking your come trigger spot at the same time"

"Talking dirty and that voice of yours makes me want" she went silent when he moved a certain way then "Ugh"

He slightly shifted and moved a bit harder "It feels so good my hard on stroking your sweet spot" he spoke near her ear his hot breath caressing her skin he kissed her neck and nipped her ear "Close your eyes and see it it's so hard moving against you you've never been so hot before and you come all over it"

"_**Oh, oh damn Narakuuuuu" **_she nearly screamed when a massive climax hit

"I do not stop it's stroking your wetness moving like my tongue exploring your hot spot making it slide across my hardness and you come, you come so hard your knees go weak" she called out his name in the ecstasy of sweet surrender

He continued "Yes Naraku, visualize it wrapped around your hardness holding it as you move skin on skin. You're so hard your rod is ready to explode"

"You fucking turn me on so much, shit" he panted "More then any other ever had"

"You come so hard and it flows like an erupting volcano" then her breath caught in her throat silencing her

"Ah shit" he was barley able to speak "It was never like this be before" he panted hard

"Naraku yes right there"

"_**Uhhhhh" **_they called out, Kagome hit her third time and felt his sliding down her leg it was long and intense beyond believe

For a few minutes both rested panting and limp against the wall "I had no idea you talked dirty I find I rather like it a lot" Naraku praised

"And I never expected sweet classy proper never swears Naraku to speak in X rated ways that was frickin hot I never thought I'd like something like that"

"Really? He replied in a teasing tone "Like this? He asked as he moved slightly against

"Son of a bitch" she said "Naraku are you trying to kill me?"

"Come we need to bathe we are both soiled" he stated "It is well after three everyone is gone so we can take our time"

Naraku used his demonic speed to remove her clothes he was enjoying his first view of her naked and nearly lost his breath as his eyes raked over her body, he turned the shower on making sure it was comfortably warm, both stood under the water allowing it to soak them. He took the soap and began lathering his hands and washing her body last was her lower region which he took his time doing his touches stimulating her all over again

After a few minutes of sensual torture, Kagome turned the tables Taking the soap she started from his neck slowly washing her way down to his feet, last she took his balls in her hands and slowly massaged them with soap after a couple minutes of torture she took his hardening shaft in hand and began working on it. Naraku was barely holding on by a slim thread as she continued his eyes drifted shut for a few seconds then opened and Kagome was held up against the wall beneath the running water he stared at her with glowing red eyes

He quickly slipped in up to the hilt and it pulsed inside her "I need to fuck you" he said as he began moving inside her.

With her arms around his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist, Kagome stared unafraid into his red eyes. He kissed her and as their tongues teased each other he shifted positions a few times to driver her closer to the edge enjoying the feel of her passage clenching and releasing around his rod almost with a suction like feel to it drove him mad. He pulled his head back and locked eyes with her never moving them as he thrust harder and faster loving it when she groaned

"I want to watch you come" hearing him say that brought her close to, the edge fast and she moved against him hard "You enjoy it when I fill you" don't you? Take this" then sped up to inhuman speed watching her face flush and redden with increased lust

"_**Yes Naraku yes" **_she exploded so many times he lost count, and he continued

"My pussy mine," he exclaimed while climaxing hard and she with him saying his name

Knowing dirty talk unhinged him "Take it Naraku fuck me more"

He laid her on the floor staying inside her the whole time and resumed moving inside her "Like this? Does the feel of it deep inside touching every inch make you hot? She loved it when he talked like this "So tightly wrapped my rod sucking every inch of it"

"Give me that dick ride me screw me into the ground and back out again" she slightly shifted

"Ooo"

"_**Fuuuuuck" **_both cried out while hard long releases conquered them. He sat still hard and Kagome rode him, this went on until 5:pm

**Lemon ends**

**The uninvited, caged fury, raising hell**

Before the classroom door opened he scenting something coming and faster then anyone could blink Inuyasha, had Kagome seated on his lap with his arms around her, Kagome gasped in shock and surprise. Standing there was the person Inuyasha had hoped he would never see again in this life or the next one, all eyes were wide and sat upon the hanyou and miko and their very intimate position Inuyasha smirked as he held Kagome against him

"Inuyasha what is this? The stranger said

"What's it look like? I'm holding my baby, duh"

"You traitorous dog"

"Kikybo I mean Kinkho" Inuyasha wise ass answered

"You prick" Kikyo spat

"Yup I've got one and like I told you in high school your never going to get it" Inuyasha replied

"Just what I should have expected from a filthy mongrel"

"Better a mongrel then the town pump" Inuyasha shot back

"I'm not a tramp"

"Bet those fifteen plus guys we know about and the gods know how many more we don't know about you've been with would say differently" Inuyasha needled

"Liar" Kikyo yelled

"You would do well to leave my class now" Naraku snapped "Or I will have you forcibly removed"

"Hey Nagasaki sucks seeing you again" Kagura verbally badgered

"Shove it wind bitc" Kikyo started but stopped when she heard

"I see that you are a breeder of conflict and trouble, You should be well pleased with yourself you brought trouble into my class" Naraku stated

"That's not tru" she began to reply when she saw what was happening

Inuyasha for extra dramatic effect kissed Kagome on the cheek Kagome played along instead of protesting being like a brother to her Kagome was happy to help Inuyasha out. Naraku suddenly and urgently needed to leave his class fast the students watched as he headed straight for the door knocking Kikyo flat on her ass as he exited. The classroom filled with laughter and applause rang throughout the room

"Uh oh" Kagome whispered

"Be back in a minute thanks for helping me out" Inuyasha whispered in her ear

Inuyasha lifted Kagome off of his lap gently set her down and got up then bolted to the door and knocked Kikyo who was back on her feet standing in the doorway again down. Kikyo screeched in rage as she watched the streak hurriedly pass her without so much as an excuse me

"Hey Nagacrotchy laying down on the job as usual" Kagura insulted

"Wind bitch" Kikyo spat

"The bitch is you trying to steal Saito from me in senior high"

"You wish" Kikyo shot back

"Really? Smirking Kagura replied and pulled a picture out of her bag

"You lie"

Kagura smiled brightly as she held up a photo which the others eagerly went to see, there was Kikyo after Saito trying to hug him while with scowl with his arms in front of him in a defensive position pushing her away. Kikyo glared with rage-filled eyes while the other students with wide eyes looked on with shock written on their faces

"As they say one picture is worth a thousand words" Kagura smugly replied

Intent on destroying the evidence Kikyo lunged for the picture then went crashing down as Ayame's foot met her legs "Oops clumsy"

"Like that'd do you any good I have the negative" Kagura informed her

"Wow that hot looking guy looks disgusted and pissed guess he's not into you" hah? Jakotsu rubbed it in,

"Shut up Tinkerbelle" Kikyo bit

"Not to worry dear I would never tinker your bell" Jakotsu grinningly replied "It is wenches like you that turn a man gay" he insulted to bust her chops, without a word Kikyo got up and left

**With Inuyasha, and Naraku**

Inuyasha entered the men's room in time to see red eyed enraged fangs bared Naraku driving his fist into the plaster wall leaving a big indentation in it, hearing someone enter he looked in that direction. Seeing him in that state and looking like the way he did Inuyasha knew

"Prof relax no need to be pissed off and jealous man Kags was only helping me out it was to bust Kikyo's chops and get her off my back. Me and Kags are like brother and sister" Inuyasha explained "I'm sorry"

"Kagome with another male I just cannot Stan" Naraku started then stopped his jaws clenched

"Your in love with her, aren't you?"

"My miko" was Naraku's reply

"Then tell her man" Inuyasha advised

"Thank you"

"No problem wench is hot for you to if you only heard what she says about you" Inuyasha told him "But you didn't hear that from me"

"My lips are sealed" Naraku replied

Over the days that came, Kikyo began flirting though on the sly annoying the hell out of Naraku. One day Inuyasha caught it "Damn now she's after you? You need a bodyguard dude"

"Looks that way" Naraku replied

"How long has this been going on?

"A few days" Naraku answered

"Tell you what I'll keep an eye on you when I'm not around one of the guys will. With that bitch anything can happen"

"Thanks" Naraku said "I owe you"

"Think nothing of it hat's what friends are for"

"Kagome" Naraku exclaimed

"Take it easy I am not telling Kagome or the other girls they'd go after her. Kagome would probably kick her ass, and Kagura hates her she'd probably pound the witch"

"Sweet natured Kagura, why?" Naraku asked

"In senior high Kikyo went after Kagura's boyfriend"

"So what happened? Naraku asked

"A fat split and a black eye cured that quick fast and in a hurry" the smirking hanyou answered

"Whoa Kagura the conqueror"

"Yup, and dude she hits like a man none of that slapping and pulling hair only girly shit" Inuyasha told him

"And my miko?

"We've nick named her the terminator" Inuyasha replied "Oh and Prof you might want to guard your male jewels extra close because Kayo once tried to grab my brothers"

"Gasp, what did he do?"

"First he grabbed her wrist pulled her hand away and being the sneaky dog he is put one claw on her hand and let some of his acid hit her skin. She screamed ran and never bothered him again" Inuyasha explained

"Ouch"

"Yup that's Sessh calm cool collected classy and deadly. Shit I'm surprised he didn't take her hand off must have been in a good mood that day" smiling Inuyasha exclaimed

Inuyasha went to the locker room where his friends were and told them what Kikyo was doing to Naraku "Shit better not tell Kags" Kouga said

"No way man wench would go all terminator on her ass. She's got it bad for Naraku, and him for her" Inuyasha stated

"We'll help keep an eye out for him" Bankotsu offered

"That is just what I was going to as you guys for" Inuyasha replied

"I am going to need some anti nausea pills before I look at her" Jakotsu joked

Inuyasha formed the most devious smirk "Inuyasha Taisho what is going on in that sick mind of yours? Bankotsu inquired

"Going to visit dean Wantanabe" He answered "Gather round boys" he told them what he was going to do

After Inuyasha's visit to Abi Kikyo was in form of lockdown unable to get near Naraku, when seen she looked somewhat like a demon with the constant hatred that was seen on her face. A couple of times when no one was around she glared at Kagome her on Inuyasha's lap still griped Kikyo to no end and she considered Kagome the enemy having Inuyasha when she was denied and Kikyo was a vengeful devil would not stand for being denied without retribution and Kagome wasn't alone on her hit list

Kagura passed by Kikyo in the hall and completely caught off guard in a split second was tripped landing on her face "Kagura" Sango called rushing to her friend

Cocky smirking Kikyo took off "Got her" she thought

"Want me to kick her ass? Pissed off Sango said while helping Kagura up

"Nah Sang I've got something for her ass"

At lunch as still smiling gloating Kikyo sat at the table she suddenly landed face first in her food and the cranberry juice tipped drenching her head staining her nice new white silk clothes while it ran down, and as she looked up as she headed down toward the floor, Kagura had pulled the chair out from under her. All the students had heard how she tripped Kagura and stifled laughs, the boys were enjoying the show

"Fuck" Kikyo exclaimed

"Hey Nagasaki nice vocabulary is that what you learned in high school?" Sango needled

Kikyo got up off the floor and forgetting she was already in trouble charged for Kagura "Your dead bitch" Kikyo screamed. In addition, dean Abi who Sesshoumaru had so nicely called on his cell phone entered the cafeteria as she did

"Wench fight" Inuyasha joked to his friends

"Meow" Miroku teased

"No cats allowed" Sesshoumaru said

"Miss Nagasaki you will cease now or I will call security and the police then you will be immediately expelled" Kikyo froze in place one hand a mere two inches from Kagura's throat

"She started it" Kikyo protested

"Liar" the rest said

"You will come with me now" Abi snapped, she left with Kikyo following behind

"Kagura nice" Ayame complimented

"Maybe now she'll think before tripping somebody" Kagura exclaimed

After two weeks of suspension Kikyo returned the next day Kagome opened her locker door and was hit with dark green slime coating her upper body staining it as it dribbled down "Oh shit" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Kagome? Ayame said

"It's alright Yame"

"Miko" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Not to worry it's nothing" Kagome replied while calmly wiping herself off

"Not to worry my ass" Inuyasha whispered

"Man Kags is to damned calm" Kouga commented

"Well fellas all we can do now is wait for the fun to begin" Miroku said

"And you know our Kagome it'll more then likely be epic" Bankotsu stated

"It's war now" Kagura added

While the next few days went by Kagome carried on as if nothing had happened. The girls had all taken their showers after gym class Kikyo was the last one out having no modesty because she thought her body was better then all other women's bodies, naked she reached into her locker and began putting on her sex pot clothes as the boys had named them due to their tightness. She was fully dressed and cockily smirking then started scratching a few seconds went by and it was ten times worse she ran back to the showers while clawing at her skin

"Kagome? Ayame called the grinning miko in a sweet melodious voice

"Yes my dear wolf sister?'

"What did Kagsy do? Kagura asked

"Fleas and itching powder" Kagome sweetly answered

"Whoa mama" The males exclaimed

"That's not all" Kagome said

"Uh oh, what else?" Jakotsu asked

"An extra ingredient in the itching powder she'll be smelling like pee and stinking socks for a couple of days" Smiling Kagome told them

"Sweet" the women exclaimed, then everyone bust out laughing

**Death and resurrection, a new beginning, Valentines day celebration**

"Oh Kagsy honey you going to eat with us?" Inuyasha teased

"Nah I'm going to eat in here today" Kagome answered

"Aw she doesn't love me no more sniff, sniff me cry now" Inuyasha feigned tears

"Oh can it dog boy and go eat before you faint"

"Hey wench fainting is for girls and I am all man" Inuyasha replied, "Okay see you later Gome. Mangy wolf"

"Dumb mutt" Kouga shot back with a wolfish smirk, Inuyasha left

While the others went out to eat lunch only Kouga, and Kagome remained "Hey Kagome bet I can eat mine faster then you can eat yours" Kouga teased

"No fair you're a demon no way can a human can out do you"

"I'll give you a five minute head start" he replied wiggling his eyebrows teasingly

"Sorry wolfy I'm not looking for an early grave"

"My Kagome you wound me I feel so rejected" Kouga joked

"Oh shut up an eat before we both get to old to eat"

"Yes dear mother" he answered

After joking around as they always did Kagome, and Kouga settled down to eat. Kouga his favorite a rare roast beef sub, and Kagome a meatball sub with tomato sauce and cheese on it and her favorite thing favorite cherry soda. Being hungry Kagome ate kind of fast took couple of small sips of soda as she went, after she ate the last bite of her sub sandwich she downed almost half of the soda and within seconds her head felt weird and she felt drunk as though she'd been drinking

As euphoria took over and the room began spinning Kagome quickly lost her ability to control her own body the way she should, then her eyes quickly became droopy as sleep called her into it's sweet loving embrace. She did not even hear Kouga call her it all happened at once her eyes closed head went down and her limp body began to fall forward as she fell into total blackness.

Kouga immediately leaped up ran to her and was at her a second after she landed on the floor, and as he lifted her up and held her limp form in his arms he caught the scent poison and Kikyo on Kagome's cherry soda glass. He allowed the tears to flow freely from his eyes as his heart was torn apart by grief and pain the wolf prince knew that there was only one way and what must be done

"Kagome can you hear me? Open your eyes" the panicked wolf said while gently smacking her cheek with his hand but nothing she was seconds from death "Sorry Kags but this is the only way"

Naraku with his students behind him opened the classroom door just as Kagome died and Kouga pierced his finger with one sharp fang then opened her mouth and let his blood drip into her mouth when his blood entered her quickly flowing down her throat. Her heart began beating and she started breathing like a hungry pup Kagome kept drinking his blood. Kouga breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when he felt two small hands clutch his arm holding it in place and lips latch on as she continue sucking his blood

Kouga and the others witnessed her waist length hair grow down to her thighs and other changes take place though her eyes were still closed they changed color, and her body became very curvaceous among other things. Naraku who had been silently dying inside seeing his future mate die held back his own tears remained amazingly calm which unnerved some there, Kagome's eyes snapped open and that is when Kouga saw her eyes were pale violet

Kagome removed her lips from his finger "Hey I did not remember being invited to dinner and nobody told me wolf was on the menu" Kagome joked

"Welcome back little miss Vampira" he joked "Addicted to wolf blood I see, and your part wolf now babe "

"Part wolf,? What the hell happened, anyway?" last thing I remember was I ate my sub sandwich then drank my soda" Kagome replied

"I smell Kikyo and some poison from your cherry soda cup"

"That kind hearted bitch" Kagome wisecracked

"Um Kagome why are you not fuming mad, and smirking instead? Kouga questioned

"I drank your blood my hair grew way longer I feel amazing and unusually strong" what else I wonder?

"Well you don't have brown eyes anymore" he answered

"Really? The smiling woman asked "What are they now?

"Pale violet like Hakudoshi, Beautiful" Naraku who was taking in her new features said

"Awesome" she exclaimed and that is when something else was seen

"Fangs" Naraku said, as she sat with her head tilted back looking into his eyes "Part wolf you are indeed"

"Kagome you amaze me a sleaze bag just tried to kill you and your not even on the warpath" Kouga exclaimed "Especially where your part ookami we are savage"

"Changes, Kougy tell me what other changes there'll be?" Kouga told her "Sweet"

"I'll teach you all you need to know"

Before she could utter a single word, Naraku was on his knees next to her encasing her in his strong arms he leaned bent his head down and began kissing her like he had not seen her in weeks. As her arms slid around his neck and she kissed him back she felt something warm and wet slide down between them. After some time had passed Naraku slowly pulled his lips away and despite the fact that his banks hung over his eyes she saw his face in a way she had never seen it before

Hotheaded Inuyasha spoke "I am going to find and kill that fucking bitch" near the door, he turned to run and begin his search and revenge mission

Without even lifting his head "Inuyasha Taisho move" Naraku said in the coldest most commanding tone immediately halting Inuyasha on the spot

"Sensei" was all the hanyou got out just before a streak past by him "Shit"

"Kags the front of your shirt it's soaked" squatting next to and looking at her friend Sango exclaimed

Kagome touched her shirt and looked at wet her fingers "Crying, he was crying" a look of sadness crossed her face "Naraku"

"He loves you more then you knew" Kagura stated

"Fuck this is bad" Kouga said

"Blood rage" Sesshoumaru stated then disappeared in a streak

"Speed freak show off" Inuyasha joked

Inuyasha, Bankotsu and the others quickly followed with Inuyasha leading the scent trail led them to the art room the door was closed which surprised Inuyasha but when he opened it, he learned the reason why. Standing inside next to, the door was observing Sesshoumaru while Naraku surrounded by a raging red aura as his demonic energy swirled around him had just had cornered Kikyo. In the blink of an eye his arm was around his shoulders, she tried purifying him but failed

"You can't dark miko when you killed Kagome your light died and turned black you sold your soul to the dark side" Naraku informed her in an inhumanly scary and deep almost unrecognizable voice

"Let go" Kikyo said

"To late I care not"

Next his other arm rose and he forcefully pressed something to Kikyo's lips, all eyes went wide in his hand was the same glass of cherry soda she had poisoned Kagome with gasps echoed throughout the room. Though she clawed and struggled against him she was no match for his strength, he forced her own poison down her throat there was over half a glass left three times more then Kagome had ingested. Kikyo's eyes rolled back in her head and she was gone she fell to the floor dead Naraku destroyed her body it vanished

"Hehehehe" he laughed in a sadistic demonic tone

"Naraku? Kagome called

Naraku turned and looked his beautiful face still marred with residual hate filled rage and glowing blood red eyes "Mate"

Kagome approached him and wrapped herself around him "Naraku" then her lips locked onto his he immediately calmed and returned to normal

They disappeared "Blood rage, revenge, now he's horny" grinning Ayame said

"Man and they call us dogs" Inuyasha teased

"We are dogs remember fool?" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Ah go stuff yourself you know what I mean they call us horny dogs"

"We are" Kouga joked

"Mutts" smirking Inuyasha replied

**Valentines day party**

Kagome was holding the Valentines day party at her house each group brought goodies "Oh my god now we have enough for five parties" Kagome said

"I'm a big boy who needs lots of food" Inuyasha who was bringing in a bunch of steaks teased

"Dogs and beef" Sugimi joked

Kagome latched onto a steak and started eating it raw "Thanks my cute little doggy" she teased rubbing the top of his head with one hand "Good" she mumbled

"Come on wench your messing up my hair" aren't you going to wait until the meat's cooked? He teased

"Growl, hell no" was her playful reply and she continued eating

"Ravenous wolfette" he teased

Naraku could not resist "Sugimi good to see you again"

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Oops did I forget to tell you? Sugimi casually replied "Papas" sorry

"Forgot my ass sneaky old goat, it's a frigging conspiracy" Inuyasha said

"I knew" Sesshoumaru rubbed it in

"That figures lord fluffy knows Inuyasha gets left in the freaking dark" Inuyasha complained

"Fluffy one day I shall kill him for that damned lowly nick name? Sesshoumaru thought better yet maybe I can turn the tables on him "Is that the name you go by now?

"I'm not the fluffy one you are you giant troll doll" Inuyasha snapped

"Really, a false claim?"

"What the fuc? Inuyasha started 'Yeeeow" he shrieked as Sesshoumaru put an index finger on each side of his head using his powers to create a mild electrical shock making Inuyasha's hair stand out like a bush "St, stop" he stammered

"You see you are fluffy"

"Fluffy" his friends teased

"Oh he's absolutely adorable" Ayame gushed

"I just want to hug him and squeeze him" Sango teased

"I want to pet him" Kagura added

"Shut up traitors" Inuyasha snapped

"Get a gun there's a giant troll in the house" Kouga needled

"There is no gun but I'll get the ax" Miroku added

"Eek don't eat me" Bankotsu teased

"How about I just kill ya? Inuyasha shot back

Kagome shared the last piece of her meat with Naraku, the music began and everyone paired off and danced, Naraku kept staring into Kagome's eyes "I'm inside you hitting all of your sweet spots" he whispered in her ear

"You pervert" she whispered in his ear while he kissed her neck

"You squirming beneath me with your legs wrapped around my waist while I drive it into you like a piston again and again"

She slid a hand down to his ass and rested it there "Teasing spider"

"I told you before your headed for trouble" remember what happened last time? He whispered

"Your laying on your back while I sit on you with my back to you as your hard shaft slides in and out soft silky skin each caresses the other and I ride you into paradise"

"Damn wench talks shit, I can't believe little miss innocent never swears talking dirty. Wow Naraku really brought the freak out in he, I love it" Inuyasha said

"I heard that two" Kouga, and Sesshoumaru added

"And I never thought Naraku did either he's so classy never even swears" Kagura said

"Guess they forgot we have demonic hearing" Ayame stated

Inuyasha told the human members of the group "Kagome, sweet little Kagome? And Professor Himura" Shocked wide eyed Sango exclaimed

"At a girl Kags" Miroku said

"Here's to the new Kagome, and Naraku's who's secret side is now known" Sugimi chimed in with a smile holding up his drink

"Cheers" Jakotsu, and Bankotsu said and clanked glasses with him

"Long live my fellow hentais" Miroku joked

"The hentai church of monk Miroku is open for business" Inuyasha teased

**Naraku, and Kagome **

**Lemon starts**

She was off of her feet moving at warp speed headed for where she did not know, next thing she knew they came to a stop in her room. Before she could blink, her clothes were gone, using her new ookami youkai speed, he was naked. Gently Naraku pushed her onto the bed got on top of her entered her and moved hard and fast it was wild savage and hot, he kissed her hard then pulled back buried his nose in her neck

"Yes Naraku give it to me, harder fuck me like you mean it"

"Gods woman" hearing that he was over stimulated and moved hard like a battering ram

"_**Yeeeeeees" **_she cried out and arched her back so hard he thought for a second she had broken it

"_**By all the seven hells" **_both exploded long and hard at the same time

Kagome kissed him lustfully then hard flipped them until she was on top then sitting with her back facing him took his shaft inside and started riding him "As on you lay on your back me on top sliding you in and out silky skin caressing teasing silky skin"

"Fuck me like you mean it" smirking Naraku used her own words to drive her nuts

"You like my hot sheath gliding over every inch of your hardness closing around it clinging like a vice and milking you as you empty inside it?

"Fuck yes" he responded with a growl at the same time swiftly losing his sanity "Kagome hard I do not care if it hurts"

She obliged "Na, Naraku your so hard"

"_**Yes Kagome yes" **_and spilled into her with the force of a fire hose

"_**Ah a, almost to much" **_she exclaimed

A few minutes passed before the two-reached completion "I love you" Naraku said sat up put his arms around her and he kissed her neck while fondling her breasts, she felt his tongue brush up and down her neck then move over to her left shoulder "Kagome be my mate?

"Yes" she clenched her passage muscles tightly around his shaft it was immediately hard as a rock and pulsing "I love, yes baby give me that hard rod"

"Taunting she devil" he started thrusting up into her slow for a few seconds "You drive me out of my mind"

"Ooo Naraku make me feel it every inch,"

He slammed upward with force "Mine my pussy"

"Yes oh yes don't stop, your hot cock drive it home" that made him snap

She started meeting his hard thrusts with hers both pounding into one another then _**"Ka, Kagome Shiiiiit" **_he exclaimed as it began the plunged his fangs into her left shoulder

"_**Narakuuuuu" **_her head turned and he cried out in ecstasy as she bit him

**Lemon continues**

In the living room, the lights flickered and went on and off, then the lights went out from the merging of their powers, and the rooms filled with an eerie glow. All the youkai knowingly grinned "Guess he bagged it and tagged" Inuyasha said

"In your own vulgar way well put little brother" Sesshoumaru teased

"Your next bachelor dog"

"Here comes the bride" Sugimi said

"Two in one party" Sango announced

"Two in one party? Ayme asked

"Yes Valentines and mating anniversary day celebration" Sugimi stated

"We can party it up for that if those two don't fuck each other to death" the hanyou teased

Naraku, and Kagome returned as a mated pair "Welcome back" Sugimi greeted

"It's been three hours we thought you died" Miroku joked "Thanks for making the lights go out it made it so romantic"

Inuyasha got down on one knee "All welcome and hail lord and lady Himura" Inuyasha teased

"Inuyasha" Kagome exclaimed "Get up"

"Yes milady"

"Oh cut the formal crap" will you? Kagome replied

Over the weeks came to pass Kagome learned that she could shape shift into a wolf as well as a spider and other things. Kouga, and Naraku trained her in using ookami and spider youkai powers. Wanting to have some fun Kagome made spider legs come from her body and wrapped them around Naraku in a loving embrace

"Ooo Bank was right eight legs of loving" Kagomr teased

"Bankotsu you are one weird dude" Kouga commented

"She has eight legs and she is loving, take a look there's you translation it proves me right" Bankotsu said

"You can let go now my hentai mate" Naraku teased, she did and retracted the spider legs

In a split second she found herself encased in Naraku's spider legs "Hey you that's cheating" Kagome protested

"What is it that you females always say? Oh yes all's fare in love and war"

"Hahaha, he got you wench with one of you girls favorite things" Inuyasha ragged

"Can it dog breath" Kagome replied

"Aw poor trapped little wenchy" is the eight legs of loving to much for you my little wolf spider? he taunted

"If I was you Yash I would sleep with one eye open" Miroku warned

"And why is that oh wise know nothing monk?"

"Because once Kagome is loose you have no idea what she will do" Miroku told him

"Hehehe" Kagome laughed

"Gee thanks monk" how the hell am I going to sleep at night ? Now I'll be awake all night with images of death by spider" Inuyasha complained

"Your welcome my most cherished friend" Miroku replied

"Yeah monk and after she kills me I'm coming back and haunting you. Every time you go to grab an ass I'll be there holding your arm, you'll never get to touch a boob butt or any other part of a girl as long as you live count on it" Inuyasha promised

"Rotten dog, even in death you'll make like the anti nooky police and ruin my fun"

"You know it" Inuyasha replied smiling evilly


	7. Chapter 7 Dear diary

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

When Kagome and handsome teacher Naraku first meet and lay eyes on each other in the park it's lust and hentai thoughts at first sight, she doesn't know he's a teacher until he starts teaching her class. A parrot tells a dirty little secret that leads to hilarity. Miroku has a new trick he tries out on the girls. Fic contains raunch and kinkiness. Complete one shot, Naraku/Kagome

**At The Movies 7**

**By Raven2010, and xxoikilluoxx April 1 2012**

**Boy talk, the raid, the looking glass**

"Inuyasha where are our women? Miroku asked

"Probably at the wenches meeting,"

"Wenches meeting, come on Inuyasha,"

"Yes monk you heard me," forgot to clean the wax out of your ears again?

'You cannot be serious there is no such thing, a hen party where they dish gossip yes but that's not a union,"

"Are you kidding me? Shows how much you know there is," Inuyasha replied

"My hanyou friend I think you have finally gone insane," Miroku said

"Yes there is and Kagome is the founder, president, and owner of the union HWIC,"

"HWIC? Miroku replied

"Yep head wench in charge," the smirking hanyou replied

"And you know this how?

"I skulk plus I have a very reliable grapevine," Inuyasha told his friend

"So I am the pervert of the group and you are the spy of it,"

"Call it whatever you will but I get the job done," Inuyasha joked, "Wanna have some fun?

"If it's something naughty I'm in," Miroku answered

"Knew you'd see it my way,"

**Late that day**

"Bastaaards," voices were heard screeching

"Okay who did what? Kouga asked

"Yes I am also curious about this," Sesshoumaru added

"As you always say big brother wait for it, wait for it," Inuyasha teasingly replied

Before another word could be spoken, a group of angry women charged forward each holding something in their hands "What have you done? Sesshoumaru asked

"Come on boys out with it" Bankotsu said

Miroku, and Inuyasha sat there grinning without uttering a single word as the women drew closer Inuyasha, and Miroku were ready for escape "Which one of you did this or was it both of you? Sango snapped

"Yep I want to know which one to kill," Kagome said

"Who wants to be buried first? Ayame added

"What did the guilty party do? Sesshoumaru asked

The females held up the items in their hands "This is what was done," Kagura replied

"Yeah some creep replaced the underwear in our drawers with men's briefs," Kagome explained "So which one was it Miroku the perv or Inuyasha the nasty?"

"Who me? Not us" both men responded

"Girls," Sango said

"Oh screw it," Inuyasha exclaimed "Sniff, sniff ah ode la wench," at the same time sniffing Kagome's blue panties

"Sweet Sango number five," Miroku said while sniffing Sango's sexy red lace panties

"Charge," Ayame called out Inuyasha, and Miroku jumped up as they ran girls panties fell out from under their shirts

"Hey mutt lets see if you can outrun a mad wolf," Kouga teased being chased by Ayame Inuyasha

"Perverts," Sango, yelled

"Hey fellas its raining panties the kamis really love us," Bankotsu joked, "I get the peach pair,"

"I call dibs on the yellow ones," Kouga said

"And I claim the red ones," Sesshoumaru exclaimed and using his demon speed got to them first

**4: am the next morning**

The boys slept peacefully especially Inuyasha, and Miroku who were exhausted after being chased by fuming females "Panty raid," a voice sounded loudly

The eyes of the men snapped open to see females rifling through their underwear drawers holding up looking at and snatching various kinds and colors of men's briefs "Look girls the perv has lilac undies" Sango teased

"Briefs woman, briefs I do not wear panties those are for females," Miroku corrected

"Wow Inuyasha loves red, sniff hm hanyou number 14 musky but nice," Kagome teased holding up red briefs he grinned "Look ladies,"

"No Kagome you can't" Inuyasha protested

"Look girls he also has these," Kagome continued holding up a pair of mint green briefs with picture of a yellow baby duck wearing a diaper with a pacifier in it's mouth on the front "Aw how cute,"

"Goo, goo ga, ga mutt face," Kouga ragged

"Baby want his bottle? Bankotsu added

"Oh that is absolutely adorable," Jakotsu said

"I think I'm going to die," Inuyasha whined pulling the sheet over his head

"Here you are ladies consider this my donation to a worthy cause," Sesshoumaru said handing Ayame silk sky blue mans briefs

"Thank you Sesshy," the women said in dreamy voices

"Fluffy ya show off," Inuyasha griped

"If showing my appreciation to the female species is showing off I am very proud to do so" Sesshoumaru replied "How's your diapered duckling, little brother?"

"I'm in heaven sandalwood," Ayame announced inhaling the scent

**The following day**

"Miroku what the hell are you doing? Inuyasha asked his devious looking smiling friend

"Nothing"

"Bullshit can the innocent act because we both know your not and tell me what's going on in that demented brain of yours," Inuyasha said

Inuyasha sat back against the wall with his fingers laced and hands behind of his head he was about to speak again when Sango and the rest of the female group members walked in. Inuyasha decided to say nothing more sit back relax and watch because he knew without a doubt that good old dependable Miroku was going to somehow screw up and make it an entertaining day

"Good morning lovely ladies," Miroku greeted with an innocent angelic smile

"Alright monk what's up? Sango questioned

"Yes be a good little monk I'd hate to see you lose that nice hand of yours," Kagura teased

With the guys

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru greeted as he entered the room

"Yash," his male friends said as they came in behind Sesshoumaru

"Hey dog boy what the hell's our little monk up to because I know it is not anything good?" Kouga wisecracked

"I don't know for sure wolf but knowing Miroku it is something severely warped you know like him," smirking Inuyasha answered

Bankotsu's eyes wondered over to Miroku and the women his eyes went wide "Oh no,"

"What happened man did your draws twist and pull your short hairs?" Kouga teased

"No Banky's short hairs are fine but I see it to." Jakotsu said, "Take a look for yourselves"

They did as Jakotsu instructed, "I cannot believe it," Kouga exclaimed the men looked

"Fellas count how many seconds pass before one or more of the girls kill him. This is the best day of my long life," Inuyasha added

Back with the girls

"Why ladies your concern for me is very heartwarming," Miroku gushed

"So what is going on we're dying to know," Ayame added

"Mirokuuuuu," Kagome screeched

"Yes?"

"Don't you yes me with that I'm innocent look," Kagome snapped "You dirty dog,"

"Ordinarily I'd resent that remark but the he's about to get royally nailed so who gives a shit," Inuyasha wisecracked his friends laughed

"Kags what is?" Sango started to ask and stopped when she followed Miroku's downcast eyes

"Why you no good low life lecher I ought kick your sleazy a," Sango started and paused when she saw her friends face then smirked

What they saw were the mirrors attached to Miroku's shoes so he could look under their skirts giving him a lovely view. Before Miroku could form his next thought, Ayame pounced on him Miroku found himself on the ground with Ayame sitting on him and straddling his hips strangling him while her beautiful green eyes glared murderously at him a pearly fang peeked out over her lower lip and he gulped

"Ride the monk wolfy only it ain't the kind of ride he was hoping for," Inuyasha wisecracked and laughed

"You, you peeping tom I can't believe it. I am going to kill you," Ayame yelled

"Yes do, and not to worry Yame I'll get rid of the body for you honey," Inuyasha teased Miroku wanted to kill him

"Don't kill him Yame that's to kind plus we want a piece of him to," Kagura said

"Yes my brothers that did not take long," now did it? Inuyasha said

"Oh no he wouldn't," Bankotsu exclaimed

"You have got to be kidding he's at deaths door and he's gonna," Jakotsu commented.

They watched as being strangled Miroku's hand slipped up to stroke Ayame's bottom

"Lovely he is such a credit to the male gender," Sesshoumaru commented

"Ha what? His observing male companions said

"Not," grinning Sesshoumaru finished

Kagura smiled evilly "Uh oh here we go boys," lounging Inuyasha said

In a flash Miroku was in a stockade Inuyasha and the other smiling males observed Kagura put up a sign that read one dollar to grope the infamous king of butt gropers butt with a big arrow under it pointing at Miroku. That day Miroku had never felt so many hands on his derriere as he was currently feeling, some of the women took pictures while their friends took a feel of the notorious letches backside

"Bet that is the most lovin he's ever gotten in his whole perverted life, this is better then Christmas," Inuyasha joked

Jakotsu could not resist this once in a lifetime opportunity "Hey Roku baby I'm next"

"No you aren't, let me out of here," Miroku protested

"Shit" Inuyasha exclaimed when Jakotsu walked away "Well I saw that coming Jak never was one to pass up a chance for depraved fun gods bless him,"

"That's my boy," Bankotsu joked

"One dollar is it girls?" Jakotsu said

"Yes Jaky," Ayame replied

"Here's ten dollars," he said and handed her the money then winked at her and the other females they played along

"Jakotsu don't you dare or so help me when I get out of this thing the first thing I am going to do is kill you," Miroku promised

"Sorry Roku but I already paid ten dollars,"

"Gods no," Miroku shrieked when a hand vigorously groped his butt "Bastard,"

"Shit I, I think its t, true love," Kouga choked out

"Tell you what I'll start printing wedding invitations," Bankotsu joked

"Damn you Bank I'm going to kill you. You could at least help me out of here," Miroku snapped

"Nice ass massage, hah?" Kagome teased as Kagura continued feeling his butt "Bet it's a real turn on I know how easily you pervs get turned from the slightest touch," then she winked

"Eeeeew" Miroku exclaimed "I love women,"

"Knead it a bit Jak he likes that," Sango managed to say while laughing making like she was talking to Jakotsu "Yep like that just the way you knead dough,"

"Damn you Sango," Miroku snapped "Traitor"

Ayame winked at Kagura who was enjoying giving the massage "Women absolutely ruthless and they call me killing perfection," Sesshoumaru stated

"Damn man women are evil," Kouga, commented, "Better him then us,"

"Aw Sesshy their just trying to live up to your standards," Inuyasha teased

"Gents he will never be the same again," Bankotsu said

"Yes I see many long years of therapy ahead of him," Sesshoumaru joked

"You know we can use this right?" Inuyasha stated

"Little brother what ill thing has that sick mind of yours concocted now?" Sesshoumaru inquired

"Simple big bro blackmail," Inuyasha replied

"Oh no, " Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Bankotsu exclaimed

"Oh yes boys when Miroku pulls something we have leverage now," Inuyasha answered

"Mutt you've been hanging out with the women to much," Kouga said

"I am a dog you know and everyone knows that dogs are big pussy hounds," Inuyasha joked then howled like a wolf "Besides you learn stuff to,"

"Fine but if Miroku finds out that it was really Kagura groping his butt and not Jakotsu and that they let him think it was Jak the whole time and we knew he will go into homicidal mode," Bankotsu stated

"What the hell I've got nothing to lose" Kouga added

"Why not, hell I'm in," Bankotsu added

"So we have a deal then," Inuyasha said

"And I shall enjoy sitting back and watching the homicide," Sesshoumaru joked

**A stroll in the park, Parrot talk**

As she loved to do and did each night Kagome went for a stroll in the park, the moon was high and bright in the dark star filled sky as it cast an eerie light down upon everything below it. Kagome's mind wandered to other places romantic places she slowly walked along and caught sight of a beautiful mass of long silky wavy ebony hair attached to an equally beautiful hard body

"If he'd only turn his head so I can get a better look," Kagome thought, "If his face looks as good as the rest of him I will be in heaven,"

She watched as her fellow stargazer continued to stare up at the sky "Hm seems I am not alone and I'm being observed," he thought, "Beautiful isn't it? He said

"Yes it is," Kagome replied "But not as beautiful as you I bet," she thought

"Care to join me? He asked then turned to get a look at his new companion

"Dear gods he's breath taking hotness overload oh mama help me I am in trouble now," she thought

"Yes lovely fly enter my chamber and climb onto my web," he said to himself

Kagome walked over to him the second she looked into his rust colored eyes she was mesmerized "It is so peaceful and beautiful I come here every night," she said

"May I know your name?

"Kagome,"

"I am Naraku,"

"Nice name,"

"Yes and I would very much like to hear you scream it to the heavens as I repeatedly bring you to ecstasy," he thought "Thank you," he answered she felt as if his smoldering eyes peered into her very soul

The two stood in companionable silence for a while "You're a spider youkai am I right?

"Yes, and you a miko?" he replied

"Yes,"

"I will be coming here nightly, would you mind if we kept each other company?" he asked

"I'd very much enjoy that," this continued nightly

**The next week**

"Holy fucking gods are you shitting me?" Kouga exclaimed

"No my dearest wolf friend I shit you not," Inuyasha replied

"What the hells going on here, what wolf did ya get your curlys caught in the zipper? That's what you get for not wearing any draws underneath," Bankotsu teased

"Where the fuck did you get it from?" Kouga asked

"Hey if one of you two flea bags doesn't show or tell me something in the next two seconds I am going to make like a sushi chef my two little fishies," Bankotsu promised

"Jeez and they call us canines violent," Inuyasha replied "Well it all started when my dad and mom got together and," he started teasing

"Taisho" Bankotsu bit and glared at him

"Alright ya big baby," Inuyasha answered "A certain skank was after a guy we all know and love," he started

"Hey what's up? Miroku asked as he joined his friends "Hey where's Sessh, haven't seen him all day?"

"Sit back listen and watch, and the next one who interrupts dies," Bankotsu promised

"Sessh is probably still scrubbing every last layer of skin he has left off after queen of the skanks," Inuyasha said

"Who? Bankotsu, and Miroku asked

"Yashy, Yashy I've got it don't you dare start without me," running toward them Jakotsu called "I h, have it as he neared them," the panting man announced

"What the hell is that? They asked

"Let Yash tell you what happened then I'll show you," Jakotsu answerd

"Okay I know you guys know Kikyho aka Kikyo Nagasaki," Inuyasha started

"Yeah" they replied in a morbid tone

"Well last weekend Sesshoumaru was in the pool at Ayame's house Kikyo crashed the little get together, and we all know how hot for always saying no Sessh she is," Inuyasha said

"Go on" the now grinning males coaxed

"Skankerella slips into the pool Sessh was as usual with his back against the wall eyes shut relaxing and dozed off. Then the poor bastard was woke up by a hand down his pants holding onto his male pride, he grabbed her wrist," Inuyasha told them

"Are you fucking kidding me? Bankotsu, Kouga, and Miroku said at the same time

"Nope, then the wench had the balls to try and pull his swimming shorts down right in the gods damned pool," Inuyasha answered

"Oh no she didn't," Kouga exclaimed

"Yes she did," the smirking hanyou replied "Boys the kitchen in Ayame's house faces the backyard and the pool is there to as we all know,"

"Sure does," they replied

"I was in the kitchen and she did not know it and saw the whole thing, and fellas that is the first time I ever saw my big bro actually turn red," Inuyasha said

"What happened next? They asked

"She stood there licking her lips eyeing his rod like it was a beef steak and Se, Sesshoumaru nearly melted her hand off with his acid," the laughing hanyou replied he after gasping for air he continued "You all know my bro Mr dignified classy never swears or loses it,"

"Yes we do," Miroku said

"Bitch I would never put my maleness in that fucking sewer you call a mouth even if it were the only way to save my own life, harlot I will remove that hand he screeched, and his claws started glowing green, now leave or die," Seesh bellowed Inuyasha said

"We all know what that means," Miroku said

"Yup" Inuyasha replied "Then Ayame came running out and you know red when she's pissed off,"

"Yep mad wolf on the loose and nobodys getting out alive," Kouga stated

"Finish man, finish I can't stand the suspense," Bankotsu said

"So anyway Ayame with a creepy calmness asked her what she was doing molesting one of her guests. Kikyo had the nerve to say in a cutsy voice I'm with Sesshy. Ayame's pretty green eyes turned brownish from the red bleeding in then edged toward pure red. That bitch jumped out of the pool and took off running so fast you would'a thought she was a demon," Inuyasha told them

"Okay Inuyasha what are you holding back?" Miroku asked

"You know how Kikyho was held back in high school so she cannot start college,"

"Yes" they replied

"Well miss assy went telling everyone that Sessh gave it to her in the pool and that Ayame had a bitch attack out of jealousy. She even went so far as to put pictures of her and Sesshoumaru around the school claiming they're an item," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Okay you've played tell now what about show?" Bankotsu said

"One last thing dudes, we all know Sesshoumaru he went into revenge mode overdrive did recon and got ta da," Inuyasha told them the last part aiming his hands at Jakotsu

"This is where I come in gents," Jakotsu exclaimed holding up an item that looked like a flat cell phone with a screen Jakotsu clicked a button on the digital camera and they saw the image

"Kikyo bought a dildo and it's ten inches long," a big green parrot announced

"You feathered bastard shut up liar," Kikyo snapped

"Kikyo bought a dildo and its ten inches long it's her boyfriend," it taunted

"Claude you son of a bitch I don't use, never did use, and never will use a fucking dildo you prick, now shut up before I kill you,"

"Kikyo bought a ten inch dildo and she calls it Sesshy. Harder Sesshy, harder Sesshy," the parrott said

"Liar first I'm gonna pluck you bald then kill you," she screamed, Claude flew off

"Kikyho bought a dildo and here it is," he announced and reappeared with it held in his beak

"You give that back now," she demanded, he flew out the window with it still clamped in his beak "Nooooo, Claude turn your little feathered ass around and bring Sesshy back,"

"She, she the parrott and it, oh I cannot believe it," tears running down his face laughing Bankotsu gasped "Store bought dick,"

"Never bought, never used a dildo, bring Sesshy back," Miroku nearly choked laughing "Th, that proves she's a liar," he gasped "Oh help me my little stomach is broke,"

"Fuck doesn't that dumb broad know parrots talk, its common knowledge duh?" Kouga said

"And repeat every friggin thing you say and that they hear to," Jakotsu exclaimed "Thank gods if I ever get my hands on Claude I'll give that boy a reward,"

"You know what they say telegraph tell a parrot," Miroku added and continued laughing

"Oh but you havent heard the best part," smiling sadistically Inuyasha said

"You mean there is more? Do tell papaYasha" Miroku coaxed

"Remember I told you she put pictures of her and Sessh all over the school? Check out Sesshoumaru's masterpiece. Kagura's little sister Kanna got hold of this little gem," Inuyasha told them

It was movie time at the high school the students were all in the auditorium waiting for the set up movie to start playing the lights went down low, the teacher pressed the play button and a split screen video began playing.. On the left was was Kikyo on her bed playing with her sex buddy calling it Sesshy, along with Claude saying and doing what they had just finished watching and listening to him do and say. The students and teachers froze but no one stopped the film, then the students bust out laughing

"Dear lord Sessh really went for blood," almost to shocked to speak Bankotsu said

"Not only was Sesshoumaru pissed off about her grabbing his joint, putting pictures around the high school of her and Sessh, and telling everyone they were dating. There were two other things you haven't seen the pics," Inuyasha said "Here look she faked pics of her and him kissing, and told the others they were engaged,"

"Holy mother, can you say I want to die, cause fucking with Sessh says that? Kouga exclaimed

"Dude I have the perfect gift for that parrot," Kouga said

"What some bird reefer? Miroku joked

"No dummy a girl parrot I know where there is one and she's single," Kouga announced

"Kouga the big bad wolf parrot cupid, who'd have thought it?" Miroku teased

The girls arrive

"Hey my favorite criminals what's up," Kagome asked

"Nothin honey," Inuyasha teased

"It's nothing, and bullshit I know your hiding something my dear Inuyasha,"

"Damn wench do you have me Lojacked, a bug on me, or a private dick following me or something?"

"No drama queen quit stalling and make with giving up the info," she teased

"Come on we share with you," Sango added, Inuyasha played show and tell with his female buddies

"Claude I love you," Ayame exclaimed

"Ha, ha upstaged by a parrot, and humiliated by her own crap in school," Kagura exclaimed "Damn Sessh got all the dirt, worked with Kanna and made that film my little sis is awesome,"

**Meetings and surprises, rousting the dog**

Kagome went for her nightly walk in the park "Good evening," the deep male voice greeted

"Good evening to you to," she replied

"How have you been?

"Good, and you?" she answered

"Kagome I start a new job tomorrow," Naraku announced

"Your not leaving town are you? He heard the hint of sadness in her voice

"No, I will still be here in the city just in a new job,"

"Good" she replied "For a minute I thought you were leaving for good," she said

As the two stood on the bridge over the water in the middle of the park leaning against the railing looking up at the stars Kagome was a bit startled when she suddenly felt a body in back of her, and arms encase her in an embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head, the scent of sant of sandalwood wafted toward her from him, they stayed in silence simply enjoying nature. Naraku leaned over her shoulder and before she could utter a word his lips were on hers it was long gentle and their first kiss

He removed his lips from hers "I would never leave you," he said

"Good to know," she replied turned to face him cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, in no time it became passionate and tongues engaged in pleasurable battle

After separating "We need and are going to start dating," he said

"What if I don't want to? She teased

"The decision has been made," he confidently replied

"Tricky spider,"

"Sneaky trying to outwit me female,"

"A girl has to try," she joked

"Yes and a male always has to be ready and on guard,"

"Oh really," she replied, then in a flash tickled him under his armpits "Bet ya didn't see that coming," she razzed and ran

"You will pay for that woman,"

"You said men always have to be ready your slipping," he chased while she taunted

**Mild lemon starts**

In the blink of an eye she was against a tree pinned by Naraku his lips crashed down upon hers, with one hand on the back of her head he held her in place. She was so distracted by his lips she did not feel the other one as it lifted the front of her skirt up to her waist. He smoothly and effortlessly got her legs to part with his knee, with his body between them he ground on and moved up and down the friction quickly causing preesure to build inside her, one of her legs went around the back of his so he sped up

"Mmm," she mumbled against his lips as her release hit hard, Naraku did not stop until she went limp against him. As his lips kissed her neck "That, that was wow,"

"Thank you, I am pleased that I am able to so easily excite you," he smiled against her neck

**Mild lemon ends**

"Will you meet me here earlier tomorrow evening we can make plans on what to do next?" he asked

"Yes" she answered

"This is for you," he slipped a card with his cell, and home phone numbers on it in her pocket "I will get your information from you tomorrow,"

"Okay deal, thank you," they talked and sat on a bench under their favorite tree holding each other

"I hate to leave you but it is getting late," he said

"Yes until tomorrow then,"

"Yes" he replied he walked her back to the path she always traveled to meet him then they parted ways after a kiss

"Wow" she thought

Naraku walked through the park to get to where he was going "Hey you? He called out loudly

Crash "For craps sake stop doing that, that shit ain't funny," napping Inuyasha snapped after falling off of the branch he was perched on at the other end of the park

"Dogs in trees, isn't it supposed to be nekos?" Naraku teased

"You woke me up just for this shit," the indignant hanyou griped "And it's my tree the damn nekos can go find their own,"

"Sure why not?

"Naraku one of ther fucking days I am gonna wrap you in your own webs and drown ya,"

"Don't you think you should be seeking the warmth of your bed to sleep in? Naraku enjoyed tormenting him

"And don't you think you should be getting bent?

"Crankiness is what happens when you sleep in trees instead of a comfy bed," Naraku teased

"Damn annoying ass joy killing ruin your fun and peace spiders," Inuyasha mumbled angrily as he walked away. The still sleepy hanyou was so busy griping he did not notice Naraku wreaked of Kagome

"Ah my job is done," the smiling happy spider said as he continued on his way home

**Next day**

"Hey Kagome roses are red violets are blue I think I wanna marry you," Inuyasha teased as Kagome entered poetry class

"Keep it up and soon you'll be dead right after I thump you over the head,"

"Aw true love," his male companions razzed

"Oh my wench you break my little heart," Inuyasha joked

"Yo fellons take your seats teach is coming," Kouga announced as he came in

"Look kids it's the new hall monitor/teachers assistant," Inuyasha razzed

"Can it mutt and keep your fleas on a leash," Kouga shot back with a smirk

A figure appeared behind Kouga after Kouga cleared the doorway the person stepped in Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen I will be your poetry teacher my name is Naraku Himura,"

"Hah, what? Gulp"

"Hey Kagome what's up you swallow a fly or something?" Kagura teased

"Ah, um"

"Yes, Ah, um, what?" Sango, and Ayame teasingly asked

"I cant believe he's here," Kagome mumbled but her friends heard

Naraku was at first a bit wide eyed to see her there but quickly resumed his normal facial expression "Very fortunate indeed what unexpected luck my minx is here and a student in my class as well," he thought

"Does somebody already know and have damp panties for the new prof? Kagura ragged

"I see his and hers bathroom towels," Sango added

"Yes and the pitter patter of little spider feet running around," Ayame needled

Jakotsu knew what was going on and knew his male buddies needed help. Eavesdropping Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha wanted to laugh and were straining to hold back "Damn my panties and skirt are so tight they are pinching,"

The boys mentally thanked Jak and almost peed themselves laughing, but were really laughing about what the girls said about that. Plus Jakotsu never wore womens clothes but the boy would never pass up an opportunity for some fun "Jak honey meet me in the ladies room and I'll help fix you up," Kagura teased

"Thanks hun," he played along

"Are the panties pink? Miroku could not resist

"No their neon lemon yellow with purple spots," Inuyasha ragged

"No Yashy their made out of the hair from that haircut you got last week," Jakotsu joked

"Eew Jak you are seriously warped," Inuyasha replied

"Cut it again and make a matching bra little brother," Sesshoumaru played along with Jak to bug Inuyasha

"Would you Yashy? Jakotsu played along

"I hate you two," Inuyasha said

"_**You leave me alone still I wait by the phone," **_Jakotsu tauntingly sang

"Jak I swera to god," Inuyasha said

"I know quit or die,"

"Alright children shall we start class now?" grinning Naraku asked

"Yes boss," they replied

**After class**

"Hello little minx," Naraku greeted

"Hello there big bad hot sexy spider," Kagome said "Didn't expect to see you here,"

"Nor I you," the smiling spider replied

"I had no idea you were a teacher and at this college,"

"I was going to tell you tonight," he said "Uh," he exclaimed when a hand suddenly grabbed his ass he smirked "Bad girl" he teased

"You know it," He asked her to go to the a movie with him she said yes and did

**Oh no not you, you should not have went there**

The following day

"Inu Papa your here" excited Kagome greeted and hugged Sugimi like a long lost father

"Hey Inu Papa? Sango, Ayame, and Kagura exclaimed when they came along and saw him and hugged him to

"Does Inuyasha know you're here? Kagome asked

"Sesshoumaru yes, Inuyasha no," Sugimi answered

"We won't tell," the girls said in unison

"Hey Sugimi? Kouga, Miroku, and Jakotsu greeted

"Hello boys"

"So mutt face doesn't know you're here beautiful, we wont tell him. I want to see his face when he finds out," Kouga said

"Wonderful I will see you later out of sight out of mind do not want him to see me before hand," Sugimi replied and left

**History class**

"Canines do not have pups that way moron," Kouga said

"Stupid wolf you weren't born you were hatched wolves come from eggs everybody knows that," Inuyasha needled he started the whole thing to torture Kouga if he only knew

"At it again, hah?" Miroku stated

"Okay I'm the teacher today everybody get your asses in your seats," Bankotsu teased

"Yeah keep dreaming hallucination boy," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Shut up Taisho or it's detention for you," Bankotsu replied

Someone stepped in "Oh no not you," Inuyasha groaned

"Yes my favorite pup me," Sugimi said wearing a mile wide smile

"Welcome father," Sesshoumaru said

"Sessh you fink you knew dad was going to be our history teacher and did not bother to share this information with your own brother," Inuyasha griped

"I am not one to ruin surprises especially exceptionally pleasant ones like this,"

"Daddy's boy," Inuyasha snipped

"Mothers nightmare,"

"Now it is time for class to begin," Sugimi said

"I hate my life," Inuyasha whined

"Very good Kouga," Sugimi replied "Okay last but not least, Inuyasha what came first the chicken or the egg?"

"The fuck that it took to make the egg, and the rest followed," the smartass hanyou answered and laughed

"My boy sometimes I wonder about you,"

"Gee dad you're the history teacher and yet ask me biology shit so I answered," Inuyasha replied. The class erupted in laughter

"Touche pup," Sugimi replied

**One week later**

"Well my little miscrents shall we begin? Naraku teased

"See ya next week teach," Kouga answered

"Yeah and I gotta go get my fangs sharpened and polished," Inuyasha added

"I will do it for you dear brother free of charge just open up and say ah," Sesshoumaru teased

"Hell no fluff you keep yor claws to yourself," Inuyasha replied, Sesshoumaru smiled

"Alright attendence," Naraku said

"Absent" Kagura teased

"Tanaka Kouga," Naraku began

"Guilty as charged,"

"Taisho Inuyasha,"

"MIA"

"Taisho Sesshoimaru,"

"We are not sure,"

"Kurenai Bankotsu,"

"Hungover, anybody got an aspirin?"

"Kurasawa Jakotsu,"

"Innocent until proven guilty"

"Fujimoto Miroku,"

"Tired after last night and need Viagra," he smirked

"Setsuna Sango,"

"Whatever it is I did not do it,"

"Higurashi Kagome,"

"Out to lunch,"

"Kosugi Kagura,"

"At the mall,"

"Seito Ayame,"

'On vacation in Rome,"

"Seems we have some lost individuals, shall we do this sgain?" Naraku teased before anyone could answer

"Nagasaki Kikyo here," the familiar voice rang

"Ohhhhh," the other students groaned

"What is this? Naraku asked

"I'm sorry professor I am starting late because I was held up," Kikyo overly sweet replied

"More like was held back," Inuyasha muttered

"Hey Sesshy?" she called

"How is Claude?" smirking Sesshoumaru answered at the same time reminding her of the parrot. Her face dropped

"Who is Claude? Kikyo tried being a smart ass

"Rough break up? I understand and shall mention it no more," Sesshoumaru casually stated and was mentally gloating

Kikyo fumed when she saw Kagome sitting next to Sesshoumaru 'Shouldn't you be sitting in the poor folks section?" Kikyo started

"Shouldn't your be getting your third or is it fifth face lift? Kagome answered, the other students ooo'd

"Your crappy clothes flaunt your poverty perhaps you do not belong here,"

'Excuse be because unlike you I wasn't born with a gold spoon up my ass and don't want to model for tramps are us," Kagome shot back making fun of Kikyo's tight clothes

"Maybe" Kikyo started but was cut off

"Now class I think we shall start with the poetry you've written," Naraku purposefully interrupted her

Inuyasha winked at Kagome "Professor Himura may I start?"

"Certainlly Mr Taisho," Naraku replied

"Let the burning begin," Kouga whispered to his buddies

"_**Kikyho oh Kikyho where for art though Kikyho for far and wide from your ugliness hundreds of people tried to hide but unfortunately here and in the surrounding states swiftly died. This little thing you should know and always remember that when your gone for good no one will miss you and a celibratory party will be thrown in each neighborhood,"**_

"_**That is Kikyho by Inuyasha Taisho" **_the smirking hanyou announced

"Your just mad because no girl wants a halfbreed," Kikyo spat

"And your just mad because my brother would not give it up to you. Guess even dogs have class and high standards," Inuyasha calmly needled "Like in the pool hah? I saw the whole thing,"

"Higurashi is only his pet human once Sessh tires of her he'll throw her in with the rest of the trash," Kikyo insulted

"You should not have gone there," Miroku said

"It was nice knowing you, no it wasn't" Inuyasha said knowing what was coming

"Shields up everyone the shits about to hit the fan," Kagura announced

"_**Your talent I admire you work with such burning desire, your fame forever will be lasting throughout eternity. With your charm and wit you make many people laugh that was an epic senior high film you starred in may I have your autograph**_?" Kagome needled

"_**That was fame by Kagome Higurashi"**_

"Why you dirty lying little bitc," Kikyo started and was cut off

"Can I have your autograh to? Some of the other students added to bust her chops

"Where can I get a copy of that tape? One boy teased

"You really should pull the window shade down and close the curtains before you entertain yourself with your ten inch friend," Jakotsu teased

"Hope you took the pill first wouldn't want to get knocked up now," Ayame added

"Wolf bitch," Kikyo bit, Naraku was on his cell phone

"Dog molester crashing my little get together and molesting my guest," Ayame shot back reminding of the pool incident

"This is not over," Kikyo ground out lowly thinking no one heard though they did, she stomped out of the class when she stepped into the hallway

"Miss Nagasaki just the girl I was looking for," Abi greeted

Kikyo rolled her eyes "What do you want?

"Lets go have a little talk, shall we?" Abi was sugary sweet and grinning, Abi turned and began walking Kikyo followed behind

"Eek dean Wantanabe is scary when she's being that nice," Inuyasha said

"And that wicked smile creeps me out," Sango added "Glad it's not me,"

"I think it is safe to say that Miss Nagasaki will never be in this class or darken my doorway again," Naraku announced

"Yay" everyone cheered

"And I must say Inuyasha, and Miss Higurashi excellent performance and A's on your poetry," Naraku praised "And what Kagome spoke of I am curious as to what those particular goings on are about,"

"Me, me I wanna tell," with a waving hand held up Inuyasha eagerly volunteered, Naraku agreed and Inuyasha told him the whole story

"You mean and the parrot flew off w, with the dildo in his beak," laughing Naraku gasped "Dear lord I must meet this Claude one day, now that is a sight I truly wish I could have seen,"

"Hope his poor little beak did not get infected," Sango joked

"Hey teach got a treat for ya," Inuyasha exclaimed wearing a big cheesy grin

"Really? Naraku replied

"Uh hah," Inuyasha asked Jakotsu for his camera and showed Naraku the parrot Kikyo film

"Great flick, hah Prof?" Bankotsu teased

"She, she calls the dildo by that name dear gods," choking on his own laughter Naraku exclaimed

**Dear Diary, some things just don't go as planned**

Kagome kept a diary writing her thoughts and feelings in it, one day she bought it to school with her keeping it in her back pack. What she didn't know is that she was being watched, Kagome set her bag down and put her things in her locker before gym class, a few seconds after she picked it back up and headed to gym class. Another someone made a beeline for the ladies room opened Kagome's diary and began to read

_**Diary entry**_

_**My blood boiled in my veins as a hard body pinned me against a wall and Naraku's journeyed up my thigh making it's way beneath my skirt I know my pantiness are wet. He rotates his hips and begins to grind against me and oh gods I feel like I am going to explode, he is relentless and will not stop until he gets what he wants. Like a ball of fire all at once it hits and my passions erupt exploding like a bomb then he is satisfied, if he read this I think I'd die of embarassment**_

"Perfect," the reader said

"Damn where is that thing?" frustrated Kagome griped as she searched her bag

"What's wrong Kags? Sango asked

"I can't find my stupid diary I know I had it in my bag,"

"Shit" Sango thought

"You didn't have anything way to personal in it did you?" Kagura asked

"Ya Kags bringing it here is never a good idea," Ayame stated

"Damn it," Kagome griped, they searched throughout the day

Next morning

When the students arrived at school the first thing that caught their attention in front of building was a table and standing behind it was Kikyo holding something "Oh no" Sango thought

"Come one come all see the newest writing masterpiece written by our own very talented Kagome Higurashi," Kikyo announced

Out of curiosity everyone approached as they neared the table Ayame, Sango, Kagura, and Kagome's hearts sank especially Kagome's. "Here Kags thought you'd like to have this back again you really should be more careful you dropped this you don't want just anybody reading it," Kikyo smugly said with her hand extended outward

"Kikyo what have you done? Deadly calm Inuyasha asked

"Like everybody else you'll have to read. Her everyone take your copy it's free," she said handing one to a male student when a clawed hand snatched it from her grasp

Sesshoumaru quickly scanned over it with his eyes "Miko," he handed it to Kagome there she saw that passage about her and Naraku and others to

"He'll lose his job, I'll get expelled," Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru

She felt a long hand on her shoulder "Not to worry," Sesshoumaru calmly told her

"Sesshoumaru"

He had that smile that usually meant death but mischief danced in his golden eyes "Observe"

"Okay"

He kept his hand on her shoulder and using his immense demonic powers Kagome watched as for a few seconds time and all except for them seemed to stand still, a glow surrounded everyone and everything there. When it subsided like hawks the students swooped down on the table grabbing copies of the booklets.

Now each one there had one in hand stood opening them and flipping through the pages, faces took on curious expressions, mouths gaped, and gasps floated throught the air. After Sesshoumaru's power and time stop had dissipated unnoticed by others cocky Kikyo handed out the booklets, one males eyes widened dramatically she smirked

_**Diary entry**_

_**My body leaked pleasure as his hands roamed exploing every inch making me feel things I'd never felt before, my heated body nearly fell to ruin as my inability to take anymore or stave off my own selfish desires overpowered me. I feel so greedy but at the same time I cannot and do not want to care or be shamed all I want is to fulfill my own forbidden desires. I should not want him as I do but I care not to hell with wrong or right. With his body pinning me against the wall and his hardened member relentlessly plunging into my heated depths I allow sweet release to claim me as it's bitch and scream his name**_

"_**Totosai"**_

"_**Kikyo he calls,"**_

"Kagome is talented, is she not, she tells of herself and her forbidden activies very explicitly, wouldn't you agree?" Kikyo cockily bragged

"If I turned my back would you do my father to?" Hojo saked

"Have you no shame? A woman asked

"This'd make a great dirty story if it weren't for the indicated but untrue situation and being totally disgusting," Bankotsu insulted

"Damn I knew you were warped but that's fucked up," Kouga added

"You should keep your fantasies no matter how warped and deranged as they are to yourself. I cannot believe you actually had the nerve to print such filth," another female furiously scolded

"I need to scrub my brain with a steel bristled brush and bleach after reading this shit," Inuyasha wisecracked

"He would never do such a thing with the likes of you," a male student snapped

"I heard of cradle robbing but but grandfather robbing is a whole new low," Kagura said

"More like great grandfather," Sango added

"Higurashi wrote it the girl has problems and serious depravity issues she cannot help it," Kikyo made a point of saying

"Higurashi, we're talking about you?" Ayame snapped

"What do you mean me it is about Kagome her name is on it," Kikyo replied

"Then when in hell after the title Dear Diary does it say author Kikyo Nagasaki on the bottom?" Jakotsu indignantly but calmly informed her

"What, your crazy," Kikyo snapped

"Really? Then you better take a look at this then," Miroku bit "Making false claimes like that could really get a man in trouble good thing Kaede is a trusting wife,"

"What are you talking about that is about Higurashi and professor Himura she wrote it not me," Kikyo barked

"Here I suggest you read it and see for yourself," mentally grinning Sesshoumaru said and handed her one of the booklets

"But I did not write this," she whined

"Well it's your writing and nobodys but yours," Kouga said

"She switched it I do nto know how but Higurashi switched it for this fake one," kikyo accused

"Please as if I can't stand the sight of you I damned sure would never waste my time writing about you," Kagome told her

"I don't know how but you did this and I will find out about it," Kikyo bit threw the booklet in her hand on the ground and left

"Sessh you used your transformation powers on those booklets" didn't you? Inuyasha said "Good work man,"

"Thank you brother," evilly smiling Sesshoumaru replied

"Changing it to Kikyo's handwriting is pure frigging genius," Inuyasha praised

**Chocolate fantasy, wicked games**

Kagome's mind was full of overwhelmed with lustful scenarios about a certain spider if he only knew his hair would curl more then it already was. Naraku fell asleep as he drifted off into a deep slumber lying in his bed he was awakened by something warm being put on his chest still he decided to lay back and enjoy it so without opening his eyes he relaxed. It slowly trailed downward until it reached just below his navel then something followed the same path

**Lemon starts**

Hands massaged his thighs it was wonderful Naraku's eyes snapped open and when he opened them the most erotic and erotic sight met his beautiful eyes his minx coating his length with chocolate syrup and starting from the base she licked up to the tip. As she finished all sides she started on the tip teasing it with her tongue Naraku's fingers dug into the sheets at his sides his senses on overdrive. He nearly howled like a wolf when she covered his entire rod with more chocolate then the kinky little minx pulled out a can and covered the head with whipped cream and took in in her mouth he back arched

The pressure built until he felt like he was going to burst it was the hottest sexual thing he'd ever experienced in his whole life he was just about to come when she stopped he groaned in frustration. She climbed up on top of him and straddling his hips took his length in hand and lowered herself down onto it and moaned it was the first time they'd done this and it was incredible being inside her so warm tight and soft as silk wrapped around him

He held onto her hips as she began moving up and down she started off slow "Kagome yes more,"

"So hard," she said

"Faster please faster?" she sped up "Yes gods yes," he was near both began to meet each other thrust for thrust hard and fast "Kagomeee" he called as the two started to explode together

**Lemon ends**

His eyes opened as he awoke it was a dream a to real feeling highly arousing erotic dream he released a sigh of disappointment "A dream it was only a dream the best I've ever had," then something hit him he needed to change the sheets "She's not even here and she's killing me. Note to self put chocolate syrup and whipped cream on shopping list,"

Weeks later

Weeks had passed since Kikyo's little stunt backfired and she was still fuming about it, plus being banned from school for circulating indecent literature on campus did not help either. She constantly seethed with rage one way or another Higurashi was going down no matter what it took she thought. Now to find a way to bring down upon Kagome's head the ultimate humiliation destroying her in the process, funny part is Kagome who should have been the one fuming put the situation aside without giving it a second thought.

Kagome received a letter in the at her house it said

_**I am sorry to have to tell you this but I thought you should know Naraku Himura has been seeing someone behind your back**_

_**A friend**_

It felt like a dagger had just been plunged into her heart and so overwhelmed with feelings she could not help but cry she loved him more then she had thought. She would remain silent and wait she put it in her drawer, picked up the phone and dialed after three rings the other party answered

"Hello?

"Sango can you come over I need someone to talk to?" Kagome asked

Sango heard and hated the pain she heard in her friends voice "Sure stay put I'll be right over,"

"Thanks Sang,"

The letters continued about one a week. At school Kagome was handed an envelope that had been mailed to the school with her name on it she sat down opened it and pulled out a letter and read it only this time there was something inside the letter. Kagome felt the bile quickly rise in her stomach she sat frozen seemingly unable to move think or speak she was almost numb. Naraku entered the classroom and noticed something in his normally happy go lucky miko though she hid it well within that split second he caught it sadness

"She is unhappy. Oh no don't tell me she is unhappy with me." he thought his heart clenched and his gut twisted with anguish the thought of losing her killed him

Kagome quickly rose from her seat and ran for the door passing Naraku without a word she went straight for the bathroom. Sango saw something fall on the floor near Kagome's desk got up walked over to her friends desk and picked it up it was a photo. Curious Ayame, and Kagura rushed over to get a look looked and saw a picture of Naraku, and Kikyo kissing. Naraku was so distraught he wasn't paying attention and had left the classroom to find his miko

"Prof wait," Sango said

"I have to take care of something I will be back soon," Naraku replied

"Here sensei look at this and I'll go check on Kagome," she said handing him the picture

"So be it," he took the picture and Sango ran to the bathroom

When Naraku's eyes fell upon the picture in his hand they widened in horror as his stomach turned with revulsion Son of a bitch," he cursed

Sesshoumaru's sensitive picked up on it as did Inuyasha's, Kouga's and the other youkai. Sesshoumaru was the first to go into the hallway followed by the other two males "Professor Himura what is it? Sesshoumaru asked

Naraku handed him the picture "Ah gross," Inuyasha exclaimed

"You poor bastard," Kouga said

"Obviously a fake," Sesshoumaru stated

Jakotsu, Miroku, and Bankotsu had just arrived "Damn a to real looking fake one," Miroku commented

"Kikyo" they all said in the same breath

"I must see to Kagome," was the last thing Naraku said before disappearing

In the bathroom Sango heard retching it was Kagome who was on her knees in front of a toilet. Sango walked over to her and held her hair back until she finished when Kagome looked up Sango saw the tears that poured from her eyes. Kagome got up went over to the sink washed her face, then her washed her mouth out with soap and water, Sango handed her paper towels to dry off with and asked if she was alright she said yes

"Kagome you are in love with him aren't you?" Sango asked

"Guess so,"

"Did you tell him that yet, because if not you should?" Sango advised

"I haven't worked up the courage yet,"

"She loves me," listening outside the door smiling Naraku said to himself

"You know that picture is fake," Sango told her

"True but you have to admit it looks real,"

"My number one suspect Kikyho," Sango exclaimed

"Desperate bitch, isn't she?" Kagome halfheartedly joked

"So if that is how the troublesome bitch wants to play I will show her how a demon plays," the smirking spider thought "But later for that,"

The two women heard knocking at the door "Who could that be? Kagome whispered

"Bet I know," Smiling Sango replied went to the door and opened "She's all your's see ya later Kags,"

"Miko of mine," Naraku teased lightly as he entered

"Spider of mine," Kagome replied

"I saw the so called photo,"

"Crap," she said

"You do know it is not real,"

"Yes, even though it looks so real" she replied

Seeing it as the perfect opportunity "Your in love with me," he said almost teasingly

For the first time in their relationship she blushed like mad "You know,"

"Yes little fly on my web I know," he teased "At first when I witnessed your sadness I thought for a heart wrenching moment you were no longer happy with me,"

"Heart wrenching moment, sounds like your in love to,"

"True" he replied "Now that I know you are as well I have plans," he told her

"Robbing a bank? World conquest? She joked

"Will you be my mate? The grinning spider asked

"Whoa, what?"

"You did hear me correctly," he said "Will you," he asked again

"Wow, yes," before she could blink he was on her placing a claim mark on her left shoulder "Vampire" she teased

"If you only knew the dream I had about you," he said his voice husky with desire

"Do tell" she teased

"Another time right now I have other plans," after they shared in some sexual fun the pair cleaned up and separately went back to class him first

**A walk in the park, bonds**

Failing to find anything to use against Kagome Kikyo's rage turned to hate, she sat spending hours scheming the most twisted things running through her demented mind. Kikyo decided there was only one way and it was vile she would wait until exactly the right time and Kagome would at long last be destroyed. 6:pm Friday night Kagome went for a walk happy with knowing Naraku loved and her and wanted her to be his mate she smiled as she walked through the park

Suddenly a sharp searing pain tore through her back and into her left lung her face whiter then snow as she fell to the ground she knew her life was over her eyes drifted closed as death called out to her. Sugimi did not know why but he had a nagging urge to go to the park and did as he neared the scent of blood hit his sensitive nose he followed it. His heart clinched and broke when he saw Kagome on the ground with an arrow in her back she was leaving the mortal realm fast

He ran to her kneeling next to her he held her head up with his left hand "Kagome open your eyes," nothing

"Where am? Who's calling me? Kagome her mind screamed she was in a strange place

"Kagome can you hear me? Open your eyes,"

"Inu papa? Her mind said she tried to move her lips but failed and realized she wasn't in her body

"Forgive me but it is the only way," Sugimi said

First he pulled the arrow out, then holding his right wrist to his mouth he bit piercing it with his fangs and put it to her mouth. His blood flowed into her mouth and soon Kagome felt herself being pulled back, her cold body warmed she began breathing and two little hands held his arm in place the big inu was never so happy in all his life. She drank hungrily her body felt tingly better then it had ever felt in all of her life her senses were reeling she could hear the squirrel three trees away chomping on his nut

"Welcome back," smiling Sugimi greeted

Kagome released his wrist licked her lips and smiled "Inu papa tastes good," she teased

"Oh lord I have created a Frankenstein," he teased "Hope you do not mind being part dog,"

"As long as I don't have to wear a collar and use flea powder it's cool,"

"My son Inuyasha the wise ass, and now my daughter the wiseass,"

"Daughter? She asked

"Yes by drinking my blood you are one of us, pack, an inu and now my daughter," he told her

"Oh boy I have an Inu papa, Inu papa, get it?" she teased

"Great a female Inuyasha I am doomed," Sugimi groaned with false frustration, Sugimi picked up the arrow and sniffed "Lovely," he bit sarcastically

"What is it?

"Kikyo," he answered

"Naraku we cannot tell him he will go crazy and lose control,"

"That is the best thing to do," Sugimi agreed "For now, but eventually you will have to tell him. You are no longer human little inu miko,"

"Shit how am I going to explain that? She exclaimed

"We could always use a masking spell,"

"No Naraku is a demon and would most likely break it as easily as drawing breath. I've got it there was an injured inu in the park I went to help him and some of his blood accidentally got into me," she said

"Genius, my pup scheming like a dog already," he proudly stated

"Aw thanks papa," he smiled, Kagome called Naraku and told him that she was spending the weekend with Sango

"Devious pup," Sugimi teased

Kagome called Sango and told her some but not everything "Kagome get your ass over here your spending the weekend with me for real,"

"Yes mother," she replied they ended the call

"Let air Inu papa fly you there," Sugimi joked, picked her up and flew her to Sango's house

Sugimi left Kagome rang Sango's bell, Sango opened the door and Kagome stepped inside "Gasp, holy gods, what the fuck happened to you? The shocked by the sight girl asked

"Just a little make over," Kagome joked

"Make over my ass Kagome look at you gold eyes, fangs silver hair now down to your butt, and claws nice. You know your gonna have to beat the guys off with a bat never mind a stick," how the hell did this happen?

Kagome told her the story and her plan of what she was going to tell Naraku "You're the only one besides Inu papa who knows,"

"Naraku's gonna shit a brick," grinning Sango said "So will everybody in the class Monday," Sango paused for a moment "A new outfit to mark the occasion is what we need,"

"Uh oh," Kagome exclaimed

"Never mind uh oh I've got some new clothes one outfit was going to be your birthday gift next month this is a special occasion so consider it an early birthday present," Sango told her

**New dog in the neighborhood**

Monday Sango walked into school with Kagome who was wearing a thigh high rose red skirt with a sky blue V neck shirt that showed off every curve of her new filled out body. When they entered Naraku's classroom a dead silence fell eyes were glued to the inu miko some gasped others wowed, Naraku dropped the chalk in his hand. But one stood out above the rest and Sango grinned in anticipation

"Holy fuck, Kagome what the hell?" came Inuyasha's trademark response to utter shock

"Lovely inu miko will you bear my pups?" Miroku teased, Naraku glared at him then went back to being shocked speechless

"You" Sango said with warning

"Miko welcome to the dog pound," Sesshoumaru teased

'Honey if I was a straight man," Jakotsu said

"Hey my canine sister," smiling Ayame greeted

"Kagome claws, fangs, and the rest nice," Kouga complimented "Your in trouble now dog breath," he teased

"She's a dog not a wolf, who do you think she's going to side with?" Inuyasha shot back with a smug grin. Sango and Kagome reached their desks and sat down

"Miss Higurashi care to explain this drastic but not unwelcome change," Naraku exclaimed, Kagome told them the wounded inu in the park story she had planned. Sango being the only one to know about the Sugimi part

Naraku was convinced this worked well in Kagome's favor she'd tell him another time when she felt he could handle it. Not only physically Kagome was also changed in other ways her past victimizer was also her new target. Eating lunch all the gang saw was a high speed streak pass by then saw someone looking like their best friend had just died in front of them

"Kagomeeeee" Inuyasha screeched "Wench just because you're a dog now does not mean you can snatch and make off with my meat,"

"Well I did, what are you going to do about it, big dog?" she teased

"Give it back,"

"Don't think so," she answered and wolfed down his meat

"That is the straw that broke the camels back now your going down," Inuyasha promised

"So says you laters," she teased, he went after and wound up chasing her

"Dog fight," teasing Kagura said to their retreating forms

Several days later

"Kagome and Naraku continued meeting in the park, it was dark and the street lights near the water fountain they were sitting on the wall surrounded it were burned out leaving in pitch black darkness. They had their usual make out session when they separated to take a break playful Kagome started tickling Naraku's side resulting the squirming spider into the water and herself with him. Her canine instincts taking over she was wild she sat on Naraku kissing him getting him to part his lips her tongue enter his mouth

The way her body moved against him he was in a frenzied state of mindless lust, she rolled her hips rubbing her heat against his lower region. Hands roamed caressing, touching, and exploring. Naraku stood pulling her up with him and swiftly pushed him against the center of the fountain statues pedestal he braced himself against it. He felt fangs pierce his neck he was being marked she was marking him as hers her man intended and mate to be

**Lemon begins**

As the fountains poured water down soaking them Naraku snapped turning in to a wanton lust crazed beast and abandoned his self control and it took completely took over driving him on. In a second her panties were off skirt hiked up to her hips and his pants were down around his ankles lifting Kagome up he turned her so that her back was against the fountains pedestal without hesitation he sheathed his rod up to the hilt inside her hot tight passage

With reckless wild abandon he pounded into her his blood red glowing eyes never moved away from her, it was wild savage with no sense of self preservation and that is how both wanted it in fact it heightened and intensified their pleasure and passion. They kissed hard and savagely he pounded into her like a piston, it did not take long releases hit her full force she called his name. speeding up his movements the volcano erupted and both were fast nearing their ends

"Naraku" she called out

"Ah Kagome," At the start of their peaks their fangs sunk into each others left shoulders leaving a spider marking them as mates, they went at it for hours

**Lemon ends**

Naraku, and Kagome were walking through and came to a stop beneath the tree unknown by Naraku where she had died and been resurrected, he started kissing her and soon they were on the ground she knew what was coming. Naraku was about to start undressing when a scent caught his attention he looked down at the ground and saw something. He picked it up held it at eye level then sniffed the arrow what he smelled sent him into near blood rage, he looked at Kagome with a mix of sadness , and concern , then burning rage

"Your blood, her arrow reeks of it, the stench of death lingers, Kikyo," he snapped "An inu was here, and it was Sugini"

He said nothing more with the arrow in hand he turned and disappeared faster them human eyes could register, where he was going she did not know for sure but suspected. She took out her cell phone out and called Sugini who in turn called Sesshoumaru and the others Sugimi appeared in front of her almost faster then she had called him, right after him was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and the rest of the group. As the others followed him Sugimi easily tracked Naraku

"Kikyo's house shit," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Father look at first floor window" pointing to it Sesshoumaru said one

When Sugimi and the others looked what they saw was an opened window with powerful miasma leaking out, they rushed into the house and ran to that room and arrived just in time to see Kikyo quickly dying from the miasma. Kikyo faded out and disappeared as if she'd never existed, Naraku turned to face them blood red eyes locked onto them his vengeance sated his blood rage

"Mate?

"Naraku" Kagome replied, his eyes immediately returned to their normal rust color

"I made the wench tell me everything," Naraku stated "She confessed to me how she had killed you with an arrow. You should know I stabbed her with it and let the miasma do the rest,"

"Naraku I am sorry I did not want you to lose control and get in trouble," she explained

He took her in his arms looking down at her "You will tell me the rest," she told him everything

"Thank you Sugimi," Naraku said

"So when does the honeymoon begin? Inuyasha teased

"When are you going to take a mate' Kagome answered

"Never I am allergic to marriage," Inuyasha said

"We will celebrate" Naraku stated, they had a party the next day,

Kagome's mother and family liked Naraku the second they saw him they became close as if they'd known each other for year. Naraku married Kagome by human law and they kept it a secret until after graduation. Inuyasha was his usual fun loving self and gave Kagome a box beautifully wrapped in fancy silver paper with a red ribbon on it when she opened it found a bone and spiked dog collar in it. He wound up with the collar locked on his neck by Kagome's powers where it stayed for a week until the spell wore off


	8. Chapter 8 Fox games

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

College begins and the gang is there when the new hunky professor Naraku arrives things get interesting. Inu and his male companions do something the girls may just kill them for. Sugimi Taisho affectionately called Inu papa by Kagome and her female friends is the assistant principal has a front row seat to all the action. A new comer to the school brings something unexpected, this one has more warped humor you've been warned, complete one shot,. **Naraku/Kag**

**At The Movies 8, July 1 2012**

**By Raven2010, and xxoikilluoxx**

**V card, the hooded cobra, the fun of bash and trash**

"Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru called

"Keep your fleas on I'm coming,"

"Cranky hanyou did someone forget to change his soiled diaper? Sesshoumaru jabbed "Light a fire under it and get a move on,"

"Good morning old dog did you remember to take your Geritol?" Inuyasha began the bugging big bro session

"No puppy I am merely tired, what's your excuse?"

"So you danced with the hooded cobra, hah?" Inuyasha needled

"What is this you speak of, fool?" Sesshoumaru said

"The dance of death with the hooded cobra hisssss,"

"Hooded cobra? Miroku exclaimed

"What doggy means is you know that flap of skin down there let's say the door to the den of iniquity, aka cobra hood," Sango said

"Ah yes the door to the cave of paradise," he teased "Nothing under a three hour tour,"

"Man you know you danced with the hooded cobra and survived," Inuyasha continued

"No I do not you ass," Sesshoumaru answered the pesky hanyou "We have no snakes here as I recall,"

"You know the fur burger, happy cave, the dungeon of pleasure, torture chamber, hall of happy doom, and on special occasions the inu chew toy. Jeez come out of the cave catch up with the times and live a little," Inuyasha replied "Man I gotta take you out you're like a frigging lost puppy in need of training,"

"Idiot who over dosed on moron pills it is you who is in need of training let's start with you being the house doormat," Sesshoumaru shot back "Better yet the rug in front of the family toilet that catches all those drippies that accidently on occasion escape the male pipes,"

"Shit," Sugimi exclaimed and slightly choked on his tea "I never knew mister clean cut never uses foul language Sesshoumaru had a nasty side to him,"

"Inupapa are you alright? Sango, and Kagome asked the name they affectionately gave their adopted father

"Fine girls not to worry," Sugimi answered "Just shocked to learn my dignified eldest has a nasty side I am so proud,"

"Idiot, rug hah, at least I cashed in my V card years ago, damn man your over five hundred years old you need to cash yours in brother dear," Inuyasha needled "I suppose we could buy you some I'll spring for it my treat,"

"I volunteer I'll do it for free," Sango teased

"V card? Sesshoumaru replied questioningly "And I never pay for what females willingly give freely,"

"Virginity card duh, and FYI V chip means the same thing," Inuyasha mentally laughed "What are you a cave dwelling hermit?

"Says he who graduated from MU Moron University with top honors, your one and only claim to fame," Sesshoumaru shot back "Tell me did they give you your diploma printed on used toilet paper?"

"Holy fuck printed on ass paper and used at that," laughing Sugimi managed to get out

"Your so dumb when you wake up in the morning your dick has to point the way because if he didn't you'd walk into the wall like you did last week. He's really got it rough the poor little fella,"

"You need a metal detector and a high powered triple strength telescope with a high power zoom lens to find yours and even then it is an epic difficulty always resulting in utter failure," Sesshoumaru shot back

'At least I don't wear red eye shadow and face paint twenty four seven Sesshypoo," he needled "Why don't you get them tattooed on like normal people do?"

"They are birth marks and you know it you dog eared inu troll," Sesshoumaru replied "Jealous?

'Why don't you go buy a lottery ticket called Satan's ride and see if you can win a trip to hell?"

"I need not because having you as a brother is being in hell and it will last for eternity," Sesshoumaru retorted

"Then buckle up hang on and enjoy the ride big boy because I'm not going away ever," Inuyasha was proud and mentally gloating 'Ahhhhh" he shrieked when ice was dropped down the front of his pants

"You were saying? The smirking taiyoukai replied "Little head had a fever you and he were desperately in need of cooling down happens frequently when little brain does all the thinking because big brain shut down,"

"Remember V card,"

"And you remember Moron University," Sesshoumaru got the last word in

"Not to worry Inu baby I took Sesshy's V card this morning," Kagome added to drive Inuyasha nuts

"Holy mother of the Kamis," Sugimi, Sango, and Miroku exclaimed in the same breath

"Well don't brag about it cause it ain't nothing to be proud of," Inuyasha said "Fluffy cakes must have paid a fortune for that top shelf booty, hah?"

"Unlike you I do not have to," Sesshoumaru shot back "Which explains why your million dollar bank account is now nonexistent,"

"Ouch dagger, dagger in my heart I'll say thank you your majesty with a free king sized fart,"

"Not to worry I'll hook you to a pipe sell it to the gas company and make a bundle," Sesshoumaru jabbed

"I'll remember that sweet cakes," Inuyasha wisecracked

"You do that sour dough,"

**Movie night, a meeting**

"It's the last day of summer," Sesshoumaru mentioned

"Duh no shit Sherlock what was your first clue?" Inuyasha jabbed

"Inuyasha," Sugimi said in a warning tone

"We begin college smart ass do you even remember what a school is?" Sesshoumaru shot back "I forgot when god was handing out brains you took it then checked it in at the door,"

Ring, ring "Somebody get the door," Inuyasha said

"How about you answering it for once lazy pup?" Sugimi teased

"Yeah fine sure whatever," Inuyasha opened the door "Avon calling half off the price sale today this is an all boy's bachelor pad we don't want any,"

"Funny we don't sell dog care products Rover," Kagome exclaimed "Seriously I have good news Sango and I came to share it with you,"

"What is it I am all ears?" Sugimi said

"Sango and I work at the theatre we got the jobs today," Kagome answered

"You know what that means," Inuyasha exclaimed

"What that now you can watch your favorite kiddie cartoons?" Sesshoumaru teased

"No Dingus Mcstupid the wenches work in the movie house free admission,"

"No puppy ears half price," Sango shot back "Only Inu papa, and Sesshy get freebies," the two inus grinned

"Speaking of movies how would everyone like to go to the movies tonight my treat?" Sugimi asked

"Goodies to?" acting like a kid at Christmas Inuyasha asked

"Yes pest goodies drinks the works," Sugimi replied

"I will call Bankotsu, Kouga, Miroku, and Jakotsu and tell them," Sesshoumaru said

"And I'll call Ayame, and Kagura," Sango told them

"Oh great I gotta smell wimpy wolf all night," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Yes and I am sure the wolf will be equally as thrilled to have to suffer smelling wet dog all night," Sesshoumaru jabbed

"Wolf lover,"

"I simply respect fellow canine's naughty neko," Sesshoumaru shot back

**At the theatre**

"We have your tickets for you Inu papa," Sango announced

"Aw my babies always looking out for me thank you," Sugimi said

"Oh thank you Inu papa you're so dreamy we love you, you golden eyed dream boat of sexiness," Inuyasha teased using a girls voice batting his eyes "Inu papa will you have my puppies? He added "Oh no," he exclaimed when sadistically smiling Sugimi started flexing his claws

"You know mutt sometimes I wonder about you," Kouga ragged

"What the hell do you mean by that?

"You figure it out," Kouga answered

"Unfortunately immediately after kami gave him a brain he threw it back," Sesshoumaru jabbed "Plus he is a neko wearing an inu suit posing as a canine,"

"Up yours you cheap imitation mink stole," Inuyasha retorted

The group filed into the projector room sat down and arranged their snacks and drinks, Sango, and Kagome sold the last of the tickets after that they could slip into the room and watch the movie to, some of the customers had already purchased their tickets the Friday before and were coming that Monday Sango, and Kagome's first day there. The last customer purchased her ticket and headed in to see the movie a few minutes passed and the movie would be starting soon

"Sango you know what time it is," Kagome reminded

"Yup we get to see the movie I've got the drinks grab some snacks and let's haul ass,"

The women grabbed what they wanted and bolted toward the movie room they entered and settled into their seats in the back, being in the room they did not see the last customer entering the building "Ah hah the wenches have just arrived," Inuyasha announced

"You call them wenches? Kagura said

"Ya their my wenches so it's cool your all my beloved wenches,"

"You're a true dog," Kagura teased

"Nah he's a true mutt," Kouga needled "Fleas included,"

'Hm that floral scent' a male thought as he entered the movie room

"He smells good," Ayame commented

"Who? Bankotsu asked

"The new dude who just came in,"

"Aw is our little wolfette in love?" Inuyasha teased

"No lizard lips but I'm dreaming of scalping a dog hint, hint," Ayame replied

"Jealous are we? Kouga needled

"Are we fearing a little competition perhaps?" Sugimi jabbed

"Why don't you two mongrels go get a facial in a volcano?" Inuyasha shot back

With Kagome, Sango and the mystery guy

He seated himself next to Kagome, and Sango Kagome was immediately drawn to his sandalwood cologne she accidentally bumped into him and something spread across her arm "I'm sorry," she apologized

"No problem," his deep sensual voice sent a jolt through her entire body

"Nice hair," she exclaimed as she removed his thick long wavy hair from her arm

"Thank you" he replied, He reached to put his hand on the arm of his chair and found a hand there "Sorry,"

"It's okay I started it," she teased 'Such soft large warm hands' she thought

"Maybe that's not a bad thing," he lightly joked "Would you like some? He offered

"Thanks," Kagome replied

"I know I shouldn't but I snuck popcorn in,"

"I do not know anything about it," she replied "Yum thanks buttered popcorn one of my favs,"

'I will remember that' he thought "Thank you mine to,"

'Fuck it's so gods damned dark in here I can't see his face' Kagome mentally griped 'Bet he's hot to god sandalwood he reeks of it I'm in heaven'

'Ah hah so he's here and our little miko has met and is attracted to him' Sugimi thought

"Hey Sang can I use your flashlight I have to get something?" she asked

"Sure Kags," Sango replied and handed it to her

"Thanks" she took it she was planning on accidentally shining the light on him to get a look at his face "Gods damn it," she mumbled when she found the batteries were dead 'Fucking piece of shit die when I need you most' she cursed in her mind

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango inquired

"The crap stick is dead,"

'Kagome so that's her name' the mystery male thought

"Ah forget it I'll just wait until later," Kagome said 'It's a frigging female PMS'ing bitch that's why it died' she thought Kagome and the mystery man continued watching the movie and sharing the buttered popcorn, she shared her poky with him both had a love for it as well

Meanwhile with the others

"No wonder my wenches aren't sitting with us they've got some poor helpless guy trapped back there," Inuyasha joked

"Inuyasha you're a real hench," Kagura teased

"Hench what the hell is a hench?"

"Male version of wench,"

"I love our little hench," Ayame teased gently pinching one of his cheeks

"Thanks a lot Kagura see what you started," Inuyasha griped

"Silence hench the rest of us want to hear the movie," Sesshoumaru added even though they were whispering and the movie was easily heard he loved tormenting his brother

Back with Kagome and the male

"You love poky to," he commented

"Yup you to I see," she answered in a teasing tone

The movie was nearing the end just as the credits began the male got up and left "Excuse me I have to use the men's room," he said

He headed toward the door Kagome made to run for the door behind him knowing that the lights outside would let her see his face but as she went to go toward the door she was stopped and blocked by a swarm of people who had quickly flied the back of the room near the exit. Kagome valiantly made several tries but lost the battle after the ninth try sat back down shoulders slumped a look of disappointment covering her face as the lights came on

"Life's a bitch and relentlessly kicks you in the ass twenty four seven," Kagome cursed "If I ever meet fate I'd kick the bitches ass,"

"I'm sorry Kags and he sounded really nice to and that voice,"

"Fuck I should have gave him my number and got his blew that chance I'll never see him again anyway,"

"Sorry I did not think to tell you that," Sango spoke

"Ah screw it it's too late now oh well life goes on I'll get over it,"

Friday that week

"Damn wench you've been moping since Monday" what did they run out of poky or something? Inuyasha teased in the classroom

"Ah bite me," Kagome replied

"Inuyasha quit while it's safe, she missed out on something really important to her," Sango told him

"Oh, is it something I can help you with?" he asked

"No but thanks for asking it is too late now anyway it'll pass," Kagome said

The students pulled their books out and placed them and their classwork on their desks and waited for their teacher to arrive Sugimi entered the room "Oh no jeez don't tell me your our teacher," Inuyasha wisecracked

"If I were pup you'd be over my knee right now being shown my love," Sugimi told him

"Please I am too old for that shit," Inuyasha replied "You twisted freak,"

"I can also lock you in the closet,"

"I don't care as long as you lock me in there with a girl," Inuyasha teased giving a lecherous grin and winked

"I volunteer" Jakotsu said with a raised hand

"I don't think so Jakella," Inuyasha responded "Your allergic to dogs remember/"

Jakotsu was about to make a wisecrack when the door opened and in stepped a strange man he looked the students and classroom over then "Good morning students Totosai has retired so I will be your teacher from now on I'm Naraku Himura,"

That voice Kagome knew it "It's him" both she and Sango whispered together

"Dear gods in heaven he's so gorgeous it should be illegal," Sango commented

Kagome casually looked at him and licked her lips "He is like vanilla ice cream covered in milk chocolate," she was mentally drooling

"Need a spoon with that desert? Sango teased

"No just my tongue," Naraku not only caught the lip licking but also heard what she'd said they were so busy talking they had forgotten about demonic hearing

"Shit she's almost worse than Miroku," Inuyasha whispered "Looks like you've got heavy competition monk," he teased

"No my friend a new member of my flock," Miroku said

"If we weren't here and he did not protest I truly believe she'd jump him right now," Bankotsu commented

"Don't worry Banky you are very hot and jumpable trust me on that," Ayame teased

"I second that," Kagura added

"Need a body guard I volunteer?" Sango said

"It seems you have a fan old friend," Sugimi whispered

"A minx wearing an angel's face very deceptive," the smiling spider replied 'What a rack' he thought looking at Kagome's full busts

"Hm best be on guard," Sugimi teased

Catching Sugimi's gaze "Shhhhh Inu papa will hear us," Kagome said

"Shit I forgot about demon hearing," Sango replied

"Inu papa?" smirking Naraku asked barely above a whisper

"The girls adopted me and I them," grinning Sugimi replied

"So Inu papa if I want to court her I'll have to ask your permiss?" Naraku started to ask

"No need to I approve go for it," Sugimi coaxed the students were so busy chatting amongst themselves they did not hear them

"Simon says silence," Naraku said loudly they froze

All but one smart ass spoke "Simon says take a chill pill Prof," Inuyasha teased

"Inuyasha Taisho," Sugimi said warningly

"Yes Inu papa? He replied in a female voice the class erupted in laughter

"I need to sharpen my claws Inu pup get the hint?" Sugimi said

"Damn pop will you stop calling me a friggin puppy I am fully grown?" Inuyasha scolded

"You will always be my wittle puppy wuppy bundle of cuddles and joy,"

"Now I see where he gets it from," Jakotsu commented

"Yes father is a very deranged person with a warped sense of humor," Sesshoumaru told him

"Kami send a lightning bolt and end me now," Inuyasha whined

"After all these years still sadistic as always," Naraku commented

"Wait till you have pups they are so much fun to torture I promise you will enjoy it immensely," Sugimi told him

"Little spiders gulp," Naraku replied

"Okay you animals stow it, all kidding aside professor welcome to our school and class we are happy to meet you," Kagura announced

"Thank you," Naraku answered

"Yeah the girls already think your dreamy and in their panties make creamy," Inuyasha teased

"Inuyasha," all the females exclaimed and he was hit with multiple paper balls

"See they love me," the tormenting hanyou ragged

**All's fair in love and war, spiders revenge**

For days Kagome, and Naraku stole glances at each other during class then went back to their work Kagome decided to up the ante she let all of her fellow students enter class first and take their seats "Oh my gods wench is up to something rotten I can smell it," Inuyasha exclaimed

"I know right?" Kagura added

"Yup and she's going to play dirty to,"

Naraku was a couple of minutes late getting to class Kagome was rummaging around in her bag seemingly looking for something, Naraku went into his class and sat down. Casually Kagome came in as she passed his desk she deliberately dropped something with her back to him she bent over to pick it up and when he saw what he saw for an instant choked on his own breath the little she devil was not wearing any panties his heart was racing and his pant leg was tightening due to something suddenly growing larger

"Holy mother he's practically dying over there," Kouga said in a low voice

"Told ya it'd be epic," Inuyasha replied

"Judging by his reaction my guess would be the she's not wearing any panties giving him a rear view of the jungle technique," Miroku added "Oh what I'd give to be in his seat right now,"

"Yeah knowing you and I do you'd have a camera and would snapping pics," Inuyasha said

"The best memories are always immortalized in pictures," Miroku replied

"Strong wolf plus machete equals an easy trip through that black forest," wolfish grinning Kouga added

"That's a freaking Kodak moment and I'm missing it," Bankotsu exclaimed

"If I had known she was going to do this I would have put a full length mirror at the front of the classroom," Miroku said

"Yeah men it's like a Hallmark card saying I care enough to show the very best," Kouga said "We may lose him and he's a cool teacher,"

"Why do you say that? Ayame asked

"Because woman she is going to kill prof before it's over," Kouga answered

"You know she is in the perfect position right now he could just drop his draws and play hide the salami," Inuyasha joked

"And you call me perverted," Miroku exclaimed

"It is a dog's favorite position," Inuyasha replied batting his eyes

"Inuyasha my friend you are a sick man,"

"You just now figuring that out? Remember dog's favorite position"

"If it were me I would grab her from behind keep her in that position carry her to the nearest closet or empty classroom and show her doggy lovin because I would ride her into an early grave," Sesshoumaru added "She'd miss the whole school day,"

"See told ya so," Inuyasha teased Miroku

"Sesshoumaru welcome to the wonderful world of hentais," Miroku said

Kagome innocently stood up with her pencil in hand turning to face him "Good morning professor Himura,"

"Cough good morning cough miss Hi Higurashi," he nearly choked and stammered she smirked

"Damn Kags I cannot believe you played rearview kitty on the poor guy," Sango exclaimed

"Meow" Kagome replied

"Kagome the assassin Higurashi," Kagura teased as Kagome headed to her seat

"Freakin A,"

"Good work Kagsy," Jakotsu praised giving her a thumbs up and a wink

'I am so going to get her for this' Naraku thought

**When class finished for the day**

"Good day class," Naraku said as his students left "Miss Higurashi you stay here I want a word with you,"

"Yes sensai," she replied sweetly

"Spiders revenge and we're going to miss it," Inuyasha all but whined

"Not necessarily Yashy," Kagura told him

"Come on woman there is no way we can sneak in there hide and watch and I ain't got a crystal ball,"

"My little sister Kanna is coming to meet me," Kagura replied with a sneaky grin

"Right I forgot she has that mirror,"

"Bingo like watching a movie," she replied

"Aka pervert vision," Inuyasha joked

Back with Naraku, and Kagome

"What did you want to speak to me about? Kagome asked

"Close the door and come here,"

She did then walked over to him being the sneaky spider he was when she neared his desk he had one hand conveniently resting on his thigh in such a way that it caused his pants to pull back, she swallowed hard when she saw the length and girth of his very impressive package. He could not help but grin at her wide eyes and had all he could do to keep from laughing the smile that next graced his lips unhinged her she was nervous and he was thrilled

Inuyasha and the others watching in the mirror

"Whoa prof is packing," Kagura commented

"Yep and it's an unregistered shotgun," Ayame joked

"Shit ya could catch a whale with that fishing pole," Sango exclaimed

"Alright prof get her teach the wench a lesson," smirking Inuyasha said

"Score one for the men," Kouga added

"Oh judging by the look on his face he is going to do something big," Miroku stated

"Something rotten," Kagura said "This is one time I'm siding with the other team,"

"A special spanking," Bankotsu joked batting his eyes

"Internal massage," Miroku pervertedly joked

"And private lesson," winking Sango teased

"Hey Kagura I never knew you could hear what was being said on this thing to," Inuyasha commented

"Yes with this mirror we offer full service audio and video,"

"Uh oh look at the way he's looking he's about to do something," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Okay kids time to turn off the mirror," Ayame told them they agreed Kanna immediately ended the vision

With Kagome, and Naraku

"Did you think that little stunt went un noticed? He asked

"What stunt,"

"Back door kitty view," he replied

"Sorry I forgot to wear panties," she apologetically answered

"You will have to be taught a lesson," Naraku informed her "Perhaps a trip to the principal's office,"

"No you wouldn't, please don't do that?"

"What would you suggest? He asked

"I do not know I can't think of anything,"

"Hm" he responded

**Lemon starts**

She had not realized he was behind her she was bent over him behind her this time she had really forgotten to put her panties back on, something warm rubbed against her entrance "Gasp, what the hel?" she started "Holy shit," she exclaimed as she felt slight pressure and pain as her maiden barrier broke and he filled her

"Gods fucking damn so good," he lustfully said he held her hips staying still inside her

"Naraku sensai,"

"This is the price you pay for taunting me I suffered all day with no relief,"

"It's so big you are going to kill me," she said

"And you are a virgin no more" haven't you ever heard the old saying don't poke the spider?

The pain was gone he kept her pinned between him and the desk and felt her passage twitch and her wetness coated his shaft as he fondled and massaged her breasts and kissed her neck. She turned her head to look at him and he took the opportunity to kiss her for the first time tongues clashed and passions grew. His hands moved down and stroked her round bottom and thighs then slid back up to her breasts

"Mmm" she moaned "More please?

She felt his hips move and burned with anticipation at what was to come she was so close he pulled out she waited for him to reenter her but instead heard a zipper close "That is your lesson never taunt a male unless you are in a position and place where you are able to take care of his need and your own as well,"

**Lemon ends**

"Damn you,"

"I shall give you an A plus you've passed the test with flying colors," he teased

"Whoopty fucking doo," she snapped

"We are finished for the day you may leave,"

"Get friggin bent," she bit

"Have no fear I shall bend you another time," he taunted "It is mine now,"

"You rotten spider," she replied "Cunt teasing creep,"

"Thank you my dear," he said as she stomped out "I love it when she is riled up she will be a fiery little hell cat when I get her in bed,"

Kagome swiftly walked down the hall "There's my favorite wench how's my little wenchy?" Inuyasha teased

"Go jump off a cliff during a hurricane,"

"Aw did somebody get an F on her test," he needled

"Keep it up and you'll get an F on yours as in my fist,"

He as well as the other demons scented her unfulfilled lust "Can it mutt I am sure our Kagome got an A plus," Kouga said

"Come on Kags we'll take you out for a drink," Kagura exclaimed

"I could use one the hardest they've got," then left with her female companions, as they left Ayame looked over her shoulder giving the males a knowing wink

"Shit he did it didn't he," Bankotsu commented

"Yes the old slide the pole in the hole without moving for a short time then exiting leaving behind a very frustrated female," Sesshoumaru said

"Ouch but she did torture him," Miroku added

"I know right? All freakin day with a boner agony," Kouga commented

"Oh boy wench is going to be in revenge mode," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Good day gentlemen," Naraku greeted as he left the school whistling a happy tune as he went

"Wow he's good," the males said at the same time

**Play time, locker room heaven, shower buddy**

"Little brother what ungodly thing are you about to unleash upon humanity?" Sesshoumaru questioned his suspicious looking brother

"Not a damned thing you always needlessly suspicious nagging old hound," Inuyasha answered

"Ah huh as if I am fool enough to believe that,"

"This is one time I whole heartedly agree with your brother," just arriving Sugimi informed his youngest

"Oh nice gang bang the hanyou," Inuyasha protested

"You do realize that that statement could be mistook in many different ways," Sesshoumaru said to freak his brother out

"Cough asshole we're related and eew now I wanna puke. I like female's moron," Sesshoumaru smirked in triumph

"You boys need to be committed to the nearest asylum," Sugimi said "And you Sesshoumaru continually amaze and surprise me while worsening in your depravity,"

"As I recall you are our sire and since our mothers were refined and not like this that means we have inherited it from you oh genetic fountain of madness," Sesshoumaru retorted

"Good one Sessh. Ya pops what do you have to say to that?" Inuyasha asked

"You fell on your heads at birth," Sugimi replied then walked away saying nothing more

"Wuss," both sons called out after him

**With Inuyasha and the guys**

"Move it more to the left," Miroku said

"No monk in the middle that way you get the whole room," Kouga told him

"Ah shut it," Inuyasha replied as he continued to adjust their hidden camera in the girls locker room "Damn wench has a nice round ass," he commented about Kagome's butt "Wax that apple,"

"Damn mutt what about the rest?' Kouga razzed

"What I'm an ass man followed by boobs hips and legs,"

"I wouldn't mind chipping a fang on that sweet candied apple," Kouga added

"And the fur piece," Miroku teased

"Mow that lawn," Bankotsu said

"Hey look Kagura's carpet matches the drapes," Kouga joked

"Yes Sango, and Ayame to," Miroku exclaimed while they watched the girls on their Notebook computer

"You know if they ever caught us we'd be murdered and they'd never find the bodies "Bankotsu stated "Oh but wall to wall bush I think I've died and gone to hentai heaven,"

"Ya after they castrated us first "Inuyasha added

"Dear lord do you perverts ever go a single day without being porn minded?' Jakotsu asked as he entered the room

"Hell no," the males replied

"Good gods man we're on a beaver hunt," Kouga teased

"In that case I will call the local funeral parlor and reserve grave sites for you," Jakotsu ragged

The video feed was very well appreciated and being fully enjoyed by the perverted males then an unexpected surprise popped up "What the hell am I seeing right? Rubbing his eyes then looking again as if for confirmation that he was seeing correctly Miroku exclaimed

"It cannot be real I smoked some bad weed and now I'm hallucinating that's it I'm hallucinating or have gone insane," Kouga said

"Oh I am going to die from the horror disgusting," Bankotsu added "Who would be so cruel?

"I want to see the fur coats bring the minks back," Miroku whined "We've been mink jacked,"

"Now I have to kill somebody," Inuyasha griped

"It's times like this I wish I were blind," Bankotsu added

"Lovely nice shape," Jakotsu teased, filling the screen was a picture of a large long penis with a red ribbon tied in a bow around it with the caption being typed in as they watched. _**Hello boys miss me? You dirty little peeping toms**_

"Whaaaaaaat? Inuyasha screeched "Son of a bitch this has Sesshoumaru written all over it," but how the hell did he know what we were doing? Does the bastard have us bugged or something? Check your clothes boys"

"I think it is the computer he has bugged," Miroku stated

"Yeah he would do something like that to joy killing bastard," Inuyasha snapped

Jakotsu slipped away "Sessh you got them good if you could only have seen their faces that was fun," he told Sesshoumaru on his cell phone

"Yes especially little brother he is my favorite victim," Sesshoumaru replied

"The red bow was a nice touch," he laughed

**Later that day**

"Penis porn? Why boys I am both shocked and ashamed of you," Sugimi teased "What happened to girly magazines? I was not aware they'd gone out of style"

"What? Inuyasha and the other males simultaneously exclaimed "Ick,"

"Really pops go ask your favorite boy Sesshoumaru about it he did it, fuckers got us bugged or something, we were girl watching before he fucked it up,"

"Dog breaths right, we got camera jacked," Kouga added

"And don't forget pussy jacked," Miroku said

"He is a genius and computers are one of his specialties" remember? Sugimi reminded

"Lucky us," Inuyasha sarcastically exclaimed "Boy mister fluffy cakes could not wait to snitch could he?"

"Now I need to go watch some real girl boy porn to get the horror out of my petrified brain," Bankotsu said

"Maybe doctor Sesshoumaru felt you boys were lacking protein and wanted you to see that pork is a good meat source," Sugimi razzed

"Ewww," the males responded, then took off

"Pups they are so much fun to screw with," Sugimi said

After the next day lunch

Kagome went to her locker unlocked the door and as she looked inside something caught her eye a large envelope "What's up Kags got a secret admirer?" Sango teased

"Not that I know of unless you know something I don't,"

"Open it girl the suspense is killing me open it," Kagura teasingly nagged

"Yes sis show us the money," Ayame teased

"Show me the money ya nosy wenches," Kagome ragged her friends "And nothing below twenty dollar bills I don't come cheap you know,"

"Open it, open it," her friends chanted in unison

Kagome opened it reached in and pulled out a VHS video tape the label was marked play me "What the hell? She exclaimed

"Weird" Ayame commented

"I swear if it's the boy's idea of a joke something like a porn tape I am going to personally kick their asses," Kagome vowed

"And when you're done I'll shave the little creeps heads bald," smiling evilly Sango added

"Hey Inu papa he is a the assistant principal here and I'm sure he will let us use the VCR in the projector room "Kagura suggested

"Let's do it," Ayame exclaimed

Knock, knock "Enter" Sugimi said they came in

"Hey Inu papa," Kagome and her friends greeted

"Hello girls to what do I owe this visit?" he teased

"We were wondering if we could use the VCR in the projector room?" Kagura asked sweetly

"Yes, what do you have a class project or something?" Sugimi questioned

"Something like that,"

"I see, and that would be," he teased they looked like fish caught on hooks "Relax girls I'm just screwing with you,"

"I say let's let him in on it," Kagome said they nodded in agreement "I found this in my locker it says play me on the label nothing else," she explained showing him the tape

"Here's the key girls," Sugimi said and slid the key across the desk "Oh and girls no smoking reefer while you're in there,"

"Wha? They started to reply

"Yes no smoking reefer in there unless you invite me first," Sugimi teased

"Inu papa you bad dog," Ayame joked

"You know it," he laughed

"Thank you Inu papa," they sweetly said took the key and left

'I smell a rat' Sugimi thought "Think I'll take a little walk," as he listened outside of the projector room door

"Sugimi," Dean Abi greeted he returned the greeting and both listened

**In the projector room**

"Okay Kags it's your tape so push play," Kagura said Kagome did

"What the fuck? The females exclaimed in unison when they saw the footage of themselves naked in the locker room

"Pink he put me in pink I hate fucking pink," Ayame cursed at seeing a good sized pink bow covering her lower region and one small bow covering the nipples on each of her bosoms "That little fucker,"

"Pink I could live with I got stripes gods I hate stripes," Kagura said

"Flowers he would put me in some girly shit like that," Sango griped

"Polka dots I am going to dissect that fucktard dig a hole in the graveyard and bury him up to his neck," Kagome bit "Other than the bows covering our hairline and nipples we're out there for all to see,"

"Inuyasha," all four females exclaimed looking at the ribbon bows each was wearing

"Ladies I have an idea," Kagura said

"Dean Abi I think we have some fun headed our way," grinning Sugimi exclaimed

"Assistant Dean Sugimi I believe it will brighten up our otherwise dull boring week" wouldn't you agree?

"Yes very much as a matter of fact I am quite looking forward to it,"

"As am I," she replied

**Shower room buddy, strip poker surprise**

"Ready girls? Kagura asked

"Honey I was born ready," Sango teased

"Roll it babe," Kagome said

"Okay let me send this baby around the back," Ayame exclaimed then sent it to her targets

It was all set now Ayame was wearing the sweetest and most wicked wolf grin in history "Whoa it's a continent," Sango said

"No it's a freaking luxury cruise ship," Sango replied

"No girls that's just our Sesshy and his battle ship," Kagome stated

"A monstrous mighty oak tree it's base surrounded by snow," Kagura added

"Man I love that little mini waterproof robot we slipped into the shower room with the boys suckers," laughing Ayame said

"Whoa Kouga wolfy got a bone," Sango joked

"Nah more like a big bat with twin baseballs," Kagome teased

"Well, well girls there's our little locker room bugging perv Inuyasha," Ayame said

"Not so little," grinning Kagura replied

"Ladies you've heard of a short stop well Bankotsu is a long stop," Ayame added

"Miroku bless thy sinners with thy holy staff," Sango joked

"Nice equipment monk," Kagura said "Hey we can rent him out as a pile driver,"

"Now partners we have a wide assortment of pictures youkai human playgirl magazine," Kagome said

"Kagsy my dear what in the name of the gods are you up to?" Sango asked

"Nothin honey," Kagome teased

"Holy shit," white as a sheet shocked Ayame exclaimed

"What the hell is with you? The others asked

"Didn't you see that? Sessh winked at the our little robot camera I swear he did," Ayame answered "Keep looking,"

"Your kidding?" Kagura said

"He did oh my gods he did do it," Kagome added when he winked again

"Sesshoumaru always was one uninhibited inu," Kagura exclaimed

"Well apparently he's not going to kill us," Sango stated "So let's enjoy the show,"

"I have a plan," Sango announced

"Really? The other females asked Sango told them and they all but died laughing

Next night at Inuyasha's house

Sango, Ayame, Kagome, and Kagura sat around the table "What are my wenches doing? drying his hair after a shower Inuyasha playfully asked

"Playing poker," Ayame innocently answered

"Since when?"

"Since always, want in or are you just sight seeing?" Sango teased

"Sure why not but don't complain after I kick your asses at it," Inuyasha bragged

"It's not typical poker mister cockiness," Kagura informed him

"Oh really what kind is it wenches delight?" the wise acre hanyou teased

"Strip poker are ya man enough?" Kagome needled knowing hitting his masculinity he'd take the bait

"I am all man got the parts and everything to prove it" want to go in the back room and see for yourself?

"Okay our doggy," Sango said "Say why don't you get your cohorts Kouga, Bankotsu, and Miroku to join the fun?"

"Damn and here I thought you chicks wanted me all to yourselves," Inuyasha feigned being wounded with a pout "Yo boys come here we got a sexy invite,"

Kouga, Miroku, and Bankotsu came on the double "Are there lonely lovely bottoms in need of stroking? Miroku asked "Ow" he cried when Inuyasha smacked him in the head

"Geez monk give it a rest will ya?" Inuyasha scolded

"Thanks Yashy," the girls cooed

"Father why is it that I have an impending feeling of doom for the fools?" Sesshoumaru asked

"That my boy is because the four fools have not only dug their own graves and lowered the coffins in they are also being kind enough to bury themselves as well," Sugimi answered

"Have they no understanding of females?

"Alas they haven't a clue," Sugimi replied "I say we hide watch listen and wait,"

"Agreed"

"Okay the games strip poker I'm sure you boys know the rules," Kagome said

"Damn it again do you wenches have this shit rigged?" Inuyasha who was now down to only his sexy red briefs whined

"Hey Santayasha ready for Christmas sexy?" Kagura teased

"I'm cold but I'm not wimping out now," Miroku announced

"Wolves do not quit either," Kouga added "So stop whining ya hairless mutt,"

"Shove it pipeless Perry the mangy wolf," Inuyasha shot back

"I'm in all the way to the end girls," Bankotsu said

"Okay fella's your down to your underwear so I think we should give you a break even I am not heartless enough to make you take off your underwear" what do you say ladies? Sango asked

"I agree" they replied

"So one last hand," Ayame said

"Alright," the four males agreed at the same time

Kagura dealt the cards face down "Hey what is this? Inuyasha asked when he saw a new deck of cards being used

"Relax it's something special," Kagome told him

"Oh really, what in hell are you wenches up to? Inuyasha questioned

"It is played all in one hand if we lose we have to strip naked," Sango replied four gulps echoed in the room

"Alright deal em," the cocky grinning hanyou told her, Miroku was smiling lecherously

Kagome finished dealing them "Everybody take your cards," Kagome said

"Father this promises to be entertaining,"

"Sesshoumaru I know it was you who put that tape in our mikos locker," Sugimi exclaimed

"Would I pass up a golden opportunity to see dear to my heart little brother get trounced? He should be suspicious the miko is being extra nice"

"Cockiness is stupidities leader,"

At the same time the grinning males picked up the hands dealt to them and fanned them out then smug grins swiftly turned into looks of sheer horror as they looked down at the cards. Miroku had cards with pictures of Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga naked, the others had pictures of the other males except themselves. At first they were almost to horrified to move then reality bitch slapped them like a cold dead fish

"Ahhh disgusting," the males exclaimed and threw the cards down

"What the fuck how the hell did you get pictures of us naked?" Inuyasha asked "And you wenches are sick,"

"Aw come on boys don't take on so we got em like you did us in the locker room with your little hidden camera only we used our little buddy Spybot as we have named him he was right in the shower filming you. We took the pics and made cards out of them," Kagura taunted

"Guys we are royally boned," Kouga exclaimed

"Me thinks the wenches need a good boning," the wise ass hanyou jabbed

"My brain needs to be sand blasted for nothing else can erase the horror," Bankotsu said

"I shall never be the same my brain is damaged for life," Miroku added

"Like I wanted to see you fuckers naked not, I think I am ruined for life," Inuyasha griped

"The girls are sheer geniuses," Sugimi proudly bragged

"This is better than all my fantasies of ways to torture little brother,"

"All we have to do now is pass out decks of these cards in school would not want to deprive others of this beautiful treat," Kagome taunted

"Nooooo," the panicky males protested

"Sesshoumaru you snitch you set us up," Inuyasha yelled then clamped his hand over his mouth but it was too late

"You called little brother,"

"Sesshy did you leave that tape for me? Kagome asked

"I did," the grinning taiyoukai answered

Sugimi was not about to be left out of the fun "Hello boys," he said while holding a wooden paddle in one hand and stroking it lovingly with the fingers of the other one

"Mutt paddle," Kouga called out

"Run" Inuyasha yelled and they all took off forgetting they were in nothing but their underwear

"See you later kiddyz," Sugimi exclaimed as he started to give chase "Time to flip the pizza,"

**Spider miko games**

**Lemon starts**

Naraku had left Kagome alone she was so mad at Inuyasha she had forgotten about him and he had an agenda Kagome was in one of the empty classrooms reading a book she heard a lock click and before she could blink found herself against the wall being kissed her panties were gone and his pants were down. He lifted her with her legs over his shoulders and tasted her a time passed when he was finished teasing he lowered her to waist level her legs wrapped around his waist he dove in plunging in and out this is how both wanted it hard rough and fast screw being gentle. His mouth covered hers she felt to him like she was going to scream in ecstasy she released fast his hands gently squeezed her back side her spider played her body like a violin

"I told you it was mine," he said while his piercing eyes stared into hers "Again I want to see your face,"

He shifted his hips she opened her mouth with a silent scream then _**"Na- Naraku,"**_ she called while exploding "I-I it's," she could not finish her breath caught in her throat "Fuck,"

"Fuck you I intend to until lunch is over," he then bit her shoulder

"Don't stop it's," she panted hard his bite intensified it three fold he moved to her breasts sucking them as he plowed into her hard like a piston she grabbed fist fulls of his hair _**"Fuck me yesss,"**_

"_**My cave of paradise ahhh,"**_ he exclaimed as both released hard and long he laid her on top of the desk "Like that do you? You like my rod pounding into you deep inside?

"Y-yes," she managed to gasp

"Hot tight and killing me," he exclaimed and pulsed inside her

"Ah," she groaned when he shifted his body all at once his shaft was hitting all of her sweet spots "Yes give it to me," to drive her crazy he moved up and down against her at the same time rubbing against her pearl and that's all it took "Naraku like that," he pounded into her again _**"That's it gods fucking damn," **_she came

"_**Kagome sh-shit," **_he gasped

Staying inside her he sat in the big brown high back leather chair with her straddling him "Like that does it feel good?

"Hell yes ride me go harder," she complied "Damn ooo that feels good,"

She kissed him stroking his tongue with hers he hardened more so much it ached "Do you want it? Tell me"

"Yes ah f-fuck I do not care if it hurts," he panted "Screw me slam down I want it hard and fast," she did his rust brown eyes glowed red and his claws came out she sucked on the pulse point on both sides of his neck _**"Ka-go-meee,"**_ he called while exploding she was right with him

"You make me so hot I can't stand it," she said

He raised his hips up plunging in and out matching her thrusts with his "Take it make me feel it," she slammed down onto him so hard he could not keep his hips up and let her lead _**"Oh yes take me"**_

He arched upward _**"Yes, yes, yes harder faster," **_he obligedthey continued both came so many times they could not count

**Lemon ends**

They finished just before lunch time ended "You bit me" giving me spider hickeys hah? She teased

"More then that I have given you a courting mark,"

"Nice," she exclaimed "As big as it is at first I was worried it wouldn't fit,"

"You have test driven him and he fit well," Naraku teased

"Yup and you gave me your version of a spider tattoo,"

"I will mark you as my intended later on,"

"Why not do it now? She said

"Is this what you truly wish?

"Yes" he bit her again marking her as his intended "Oh boy spider hickeys now it's a set," she razzed

"Count yourself lucky if we had more time I would screw you into the floor and back out again,"

"Sniff you get to mark me but I don't get to mark you," she teased

"During mating you will,"

"Aw not fair," she said with a fake pout

He made one of his claws come out and sliced a small cut into his neck "You will drink from me this will be your claim and you will have some of my demonic powers as I have part of yours,"

She put her lips to his neck and suckled he loved that and held her against him as she drank his blood her body tingled and felt strange. Her hearing increased beyond human levels a new strength formed within her she could sense things she never had before then she pulled back "Oh boy spider wine," she joked

"I like it when you suck my neck,"

"Kinky thing," she teased "Now we need to clean up," he went to the desk and pulled out a few sterile wipes from the container each of the teachers had one in their classrooms "Lemon"

"Yes now I have lemon scented and flavored miko," they cleaned the desk and chair as well

"I'll go back to class first," Kagome said they kissed and she bolted to the classroom getting there first

Naraku's students were coming back three minutes later and passed him in the hallway "Gotta go to the little demons room," Inuyasha jokingly said

"Yup me to do not want to have to drain the lizard in class," Bankotsu teased the rest of the males followed

In the men's room

"See that professor Himura's hair is down and lose," Inuyasha said

"Yup and he never wears it lose," Miroku exclaimed

"Gee I wonder why? Bankotsu joked

"The miko," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Kagome" the others said in the same breath

"The miko has staked her claim," Sesshoumaru said

"Are you shitting me she roped hauled in branded and made that sucker hers?" Inuyasha teased

"Little brother the professor went cave exploring,"

"And got pounced on and ravished," grinning Inuyasha replied

"And played ride the spider giddy up," Kouga added

"Oh Naraku you make my world go around now I'm a woman," Inuyasha teased in a girls voice

"Somebody gag him please," Kouga said

In class

"Strange professor Himura's hair is down," Sango started

"Yes it is isn't it?" Ayame agreed

"So our dear Kagome why is that?' Kagura teased

"I know not of what you speak,"

"What did you do? More like what did you two do? Sango questioned

"Nothing," Kagome answered barely able to keep a straight

Ayame sniffed and looked at Kagura who nodded in agreement in the blink of an eye Kagura had the left shoulder of Kagome's shirt pulled back "Ah hah just as I thought courting and intended marks," Kagura announced

"And girls her cherry's gone to," Ayame said teasingly even though she already knew

"They did it they da, da, da did it," Sango teased "Doing the nasty,"

"Oh shut up," Kagome shot back

"Confess, confess," they simultaneously exclaimed

"Yes so what,"

"About freaking time," Sango wisecracked

"Yee ha," Inuyasha said as he entered the classroom

"Oh great comments from the peanut gallery starting with the head nut," Kagome shot back

"Gitty up wench hang on for the ride" who rode who? Did you go first? You know what they say ladies first," he razzed "Oh Naraku my dreamy spider thanks to you I'm a woman now," he added in a female voice

"Mutt you scare me, your too good at that girly voice shit," Kouga told him

"That is for me to know and you to never figure out," Kagome replied

"Why little brother do you need pointers and instructions?" Sesshoumaru needled

"No but you do mister rusty pipes," Inuyasha shot back

"Brotherly banter," Naraku exclaimed as he entered his class

"I'm a good boy he started it,' Inuyasha said pointing at Sesshoumaru

"You started it the day you were born," Sesshoumaru jabbed

"At it again," Sugimi said as he stopped by the classroom then looked at and grinned at Naraku knowingly "Bad dogs,"

"Oh Inu papa I'm a good girl don't spank me," Inuyasha bugged his father in a female voice

"Inuyasha Taisho I will do worse than that if you keep it u," Sugimi started but was cut off

"Hey what the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed when Sesshoumaru's whip landed next to his butt

"There was a fly there," Sesshoumaru said sweetly

"Sure there was," the irate hanyou replied "Sadistic freak,"

**Surprise the new poetry teacher, meet Ruka**

"Hey did you hear misses Takanawa the poetry teacher is leaving?" Sango announced

"Wonder who will replace her," Jakotsu added

"Don't know hope it isn't someone who is some stuffy snob," Inuyasha said

"We also have a new girl coming I heard," Ayame told them

"Oh really who?" Sango asked

"Don't know,"

"Hope she's somebody cool," Kagura commented

"Yep and not one of those rich snobs with her nose in the air and head up her but," Kagome added

Monday the following week

"Good afternoon kiddyz I will be your new poetry teacher," grinning Sugimi announced he was waiting for something special

"Yay Inu papa," the girls cheered

"Nooo not you anybody but you oh my gods my life is over" why me what did I ever do to deserve this? Inuyasha wailed "Cut it out you dick," he snapped when Sesshoumaru snapped one of his cute ears with a claw

"There was a bug there a mosquito I believe," Sesshoumaru casually replied

"Ya and I'm looking at the giant pain in my ass now," Inuyasha shot back

"Inutrasha, Inutrasha why doe's thou whine are you drunk on cheap sake let it not overtake thee," Sugimi started the ball rolling

"Out the window your sanity went so it is time you got bent," Inuyasha shot back

Sesshoumaru sadistically grinned before Inuyasha could utter another word Sesshoumaru was behind him his left arm around his torso holding him in place this right hand mercilessly scratching behind his ear. Inuyasha struggled against his brothers hold while one foot tapped the floor Sugimi loved this it reminded him so much of his sons puppy days

"Gods damn it fluffly let go," Inuyasha protested 'Damn him why the ears I'm cursed he knows a dogs weaknesses' he thought and tried pulling away "You prick let go purr I am so going to purr kill you,"

"Hey mutt you part neko cause you sure purr like one?" Kouga razzed

"Asshole your canine to let him do it to you and you'd do the same," Inuyasha snapped his foot kept tapping the floor "Purr bastard ya better sleep with one eye open I am going to kill you," he snapped at Sesshoumaru

"Aw it's just like when you were a puppy it warms my fatherly heart," Sugimi teased "Neko want a fishy?

"Growl" was Inuyasha's response while baring his fangs "I hate you fuckers,"

"Smile Sexy," Kagura said he looked at her

"Kagura," he griped when she took a picture with her cell phone "I better not find that on the internet,"

"I'm gonna show everyone," she teased she was lying

Knock, knock "Enter" Sugimi said

The door opened "Sugimi I have a new student for you," Naraku announced "Come in," she stepped in Inuyasha's jaw nearly hit the floor as he looked at the gorgeous copper haired female kitsune "Ruka this is Sugimi Taisho assistant dean and poetry teacher,"

"More like professor doom," Inuyasha teased

"Hi Sugimi sensai," Ruka greeted politely

"Welcome Ruka. And that unruly dog up there is my youngest pain aka my son Inuyasha, the quiet dignified one over there is his big brother Sesshoumaru," Sugimi said Sesshoumaru inclined his head

"Hello everyone," she greeted

"Hi Ruka," they replied

"You can sit with me doll face," Inuyasha said

"Come over here and sit with us," Sango coaxed

"Hey she's my fox get your own," Inuyasha protested "I claim first dibs,"

"I cannot believe it dog breaths in lecherous dog mode this is a first," Kouga teased

"Inuyasha the poor girl hasn't been here five minutes and already your staking claim," Sugimi exclaimed

"Hey I know what I like and I like foxy and besides a procrastinating dog misses the boat,"

"Why Inuyasha sweet cakes are you in love? Jakotsu razzed

"Shut up Prunella," he replied "You me lunch later?"

"Okay," Ruka answered 'Wow my first day here and already I have a hot hunk' she thought

"Inuyasha my dear son? Sugimi called

"Ah what the hell are you up to pop?"

"Can I expect grand pups? Sugimi could not resist "Should I get ready?

"Cough gods damn it cough don't do that shit,"

"Oh joy I am going to be an uncle," Sesshoumaru needled "If it's a litter wow that'd be a gift from heaven,"

"Dumb ass dogs," Inuyasha mumbled

Ruka became fast friends with Sango and the other females and they were very protective of their new little sister a couple of weeks had passed and they found out they'd be getting another new student Sugimi had told them. Monday morning there was a knock on the classroom door Naraku told the person to enter Sugimi opened the door said his hellos and walked in with someone new behind him

"Naraku this is," Sugimi began but did not get to finish

"Fruka," the new girl said

"Nagacreepy," Ruka replied

"Seems they know one another," Naraku commented

"Yes and judging by the look on sweet Ruka's face I'd bet not in a good way," Sugimi replied

"Ruka is a well behaved model student I have never seen her look upon anyone with such distaste" what is the new ones name? Sugimi told him

"Hey wench you leave my mate alone," Inuyasha said

"Mate? Naraku exclaimed with a grin

"The boy is planning ahead and defending his territory," grinning Sugimi replied

"Kikyo Nagasaki this will not be tolerated in my class or in this school," Naraku scolded she spun on her heel to face him ready to say something snide and saw him

"Oh high there," she said with a sugary sweet smile plastered on her face and winked

Bang a hand hit Naraku's desk getting everyone's attention "Do not ever let me see you doing that again," Sugimi snapped

"Doing what sensai?" Kikyo tried being sweet and innocent

"Flirting with male members of the school staff,"

"But I," she started

"Save it no use in attempting to deny it I saw it with my own eyes," Sugimi scolded

"Yes sensai," she replied in a defeated tone walked over to the empty desk and sat down

"Come on mate sit with me," Inuyasha called smiling Ruka went right to him he was like her personal body guard and the happiest hanyou on earth

"Nice pair," Naraku commented to Sugimi he smiled "Grand inu father," he razzed

"Little spiders remember little spiders lots of them," Sugimi teased

"Rotten dog," Sugimi laughed

**Jakotsu's gift, caught in the act**

**Before class**

"Hey want to see a video my friend sent me? Jakotsu asked

"Yes" his classmates answered

Jakotsu pusher the enter button on his cell phone and the video started playing there was Inuyasha's sweet little kitsune angel Ruka whipping Kikyo's ass after Kikyo smacked her and Ruka fought like a man. Inuyasha smiled from ear to ear as he watched fox versus ho and ho was losing, the others were cracking up laughing. Inuyasha told Jakotsu he wanted a copy Jakotsu sent it to his cell phone

"This is fucking gold," the hanyou said "I'm showing everybody," his grin was wicked

"It seems our little skank had a thing for a professor at Koto University named Hojo she considered Ruka competition and an obstacle in her way he and Ruka were only friends. Kikyo got kicked out she can never go back," Jakotsu told them

"Hojo? Kagome said "I know him we grew up together yep he is hot,"

"Lucky us heaven and hell don't want her so we're stuck with her," Kagura wisecracked

"Who is our blessed film artist who graced us with this golden info? Ayame asked

Jakotsu grinned sadistically "Hakudoshi and let me tell you dears he hates her with a seething fury,"

"Oh man," Ruka said as she approached them and saw it then buried her face in Inuyasha's red shirt

"There's my little kitsune terror," he teased putting his arms around her

"I will never hear the end of it now," she mumbled,

" My baby kicks ass damn babe you fight like a man it's kinda hot," he teased

"Pervert," Ruka replied and gently smacked his chest

"Explains why the bitch hates you so much," Inuyasha said "I am proud of you,"

"We love you Ruka," the girls said

"Us to," the happy males added

"Aw thanks I feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Rula replied

**Naraku's class**

"Hey professor Himura," Kikyo crooned winked at Naraku and licked her lips

"Kagome did you see that shit? Sango whispered

"Bitch" Kagura said

"I saw it, I frigging swear she goes to sleep and wakes up in slut mode and stays in it twenty four seven," Kagome replied

"Kagome? Ayame said

"Yes Yame dear? she answered with a devilishly evil expression on her face she was just too damned calm for Ayame's liking

Nagatrampy assistant dean Taisho warned you about that" or have you suddenly developed amnesia? Naraku snapped

"Well he's not here now," Kikyo cockily answered "Ow, ow, ow," she shrieked when a plastic cup of hot coffee hit the back of her head drenching her

"Good girl," Kagura mouthed the words without using her voice while she Sango, Ruka and Ayame gave Kagome thumbs up

Kikyo spun around to look "Which one of you jealous ugly bitches did this? I want to know who's ass to kick"

Inuyasha smirked evilly "Like this? He pushed a button on his cell phone playing for all to see was Ruka whipping her ass at the other school

"Ooo she got fox whipped," Kouga needled the boys made whip sounds

"All that over professor Hojo tsk, tsk, tsk you greedy naughty girl," Miroku needled

"Impressive work Ruka," Naraku praised

"How did y? Kikyo started but caught herself

"Hey Yash I want a copy of that," Kouga said

The door flung open "Nagasaki my office now," furious Sugimi demanded

"But," Kikyo tried to speak

"Now" Sugimi bit as if going to her execution she slowly got up and headed toward the door "Move it before I drag you out by the hair,"

After they were gone "Damn wonder what's going on pop is pissed, but prof didn't even get chance to tell him yet?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Maybe he had a psychic vision," Bankotsu joked

Someone whistling was heard "Sessh,' Inuyasha said looking at his brother

"Video messaged her actions to father" ain't modern technology grand? Sesshoumaru joked

"Oh shit dad saw her trying to put the moves on professor Himura. Sessh you little devil you well in your case big devil your beautiful man," he teased

"You know what they say little brother devil knows best," Sesshoumaru replied with a big smirk

**Bitch is back, war of words**

Sugimi's class

After two weeks suspension Kikyo returned Days passed and Kikyo did not do much to improve her reputation or status at school "Stupid fox and a dumb drooling dog," Kikyo mumbled seeing Inuyasha wrapped around Ruka

"Heard that you reject from a horror show," Inuyasha retorted

'Mindless mutt," she mumbled under her breath

"Can't get or buy any hag scab," Inuyasha shot back he was more then she could handle and she was fuming

Sugimi had a plan albeit a wicked one but a plan "Today children we will be doing poetry you may use it however you please. Those who make good and or talented use of it will receive an A plus,"

"Me first," waving his raised hand Inuyasha volunteered he caught the hint as did the others Sugimi as good as gave them the green light to wreak havoc

"Yes mister Taisho you may begin," Sugimi replied

_**She struts around like she is a sexy high class expensive slut even though she ain't got no butt**_

_**It's mother nature's blunder that left her a brainless titles wonder and pulled her under**_

_**With just one glance her frosty gaze could make a guy's poor unsuspecting innocent dick fall off in his pants**_

"_**That was no butt by Inuyasha Taisho"**_ Inuyasha announced

"Interesting," Sugimi exclaimed

"Who let the dogs out, woof, woof?" Kouga ragged

"Says he who acts as a Kotex pad for his bleeding little foxy and isn't getting any," Kikyo tried

"Lame" the students exclaimed

"Bet Higutrampy couldn't do much better," Kikyo insulted she was jealous and considered Kagome an obstacle in her path to Naraku

"Get her Kags,"

"Hah, don't make me laugh," Kikyo had the nerve to mouth off "She couldn't find her way out of a torn wet paper bag with a flash light map and a compass,"

"Bitchy because professor Himura doesn't want you he's way too good for you," Jakotsu needled "There's always the finger option though I doubt you'd feel anything in that three lane traffic tunnel you call a hole,"

"Well he sure doesn't want you girlfriend I mean she he friend," Kikyo insulted

"Now don't be jealous and bitchy because I have more dick then you and I am more man then you but then unlike you I was born one,"

"Why you," she started but was cut off

"Oh snap Jak just read wrote and erased your ass and from a gay guy that's an extra strength bitch slap," Inuyasha needled

"Thanks Yash darling," Jakotsu teased

_**At birth they named her Kikyo now that's a crying shame when in reality her name is Kinkyho. **_

_**No ass no hips and pencil thin nearly non existent lips **_

_**Boys there is no need to travel down south when you can easily use her big fits three at a time mouth. **_

_**A face so ugly she could stop a clock one boy said he wouldn't not let her ride his jock **_

_**For the male population it's bad luck because from what I hear she is a cold dead fuck.**_

_**Boys say they could get better head from someone dead **_

_**When that foul rotting cooch stench floats your way no it's not black magic an evil spell or something rising up from the bowels of hell run for your life before you die from the smell**_

"_**That is Kinkyho by Kagome Higurashi**_" she announced

"Oh shit raked over the coals skinned and fillet," stomping his foot on the floor laughing Bankotsu exclaimed

"Yo Kags fucking awesome," Miroku said and applauded the rest followed his lead

"Miko that was outstanding you should write a book," Sesshoumaru added Kikyo who had been white with shock was now flaming red with rage

"You would think that being Jakotsu's bitch and all" so who gets to be on top? Guess where he's the man he does after all only girls wear eye shadow and face paint" Kikyo badgered

The class fell silent you could hear a pin drop "Uh oh," the other students said

"Somebody call a priest and an undertaker," Miroku exclaimed

"Well it was nice knowing ya no it sucked knowing you," Miroku ragged

"Oh well what can I say we have to go sometime," Kouga teased "So hurry up and go will ya?"

"Get her Sessh," Inuyasha coaxed

"Oo la, la here comes the judge' Sugimi thought

_**Gender confused she male seethes with dark fury and jealousy because she cannot be a real man like me**_

_**Lacking feminine curves no attention is what she deserves **_

_**Though it is a foolish waste of time she seeks men out but alas it comes to a tragic end for she does not have the vital part to pleasure a male so once again it is an epic fail**_

_**Doesn't it know the back door cannot pass for or replace the front door? What a disgrace**_

_**The back door exit has become so wide that nothing can stay inside in years past unfortunate unknowing males fell inside and were never seen again we are sure they died**_

_**Her appearance is so frightening the sight of her scare birds out of the trees as in terror they flee the ones not fast enough fall dead so severe is the situation not only animals but humans hide filled with dread**_

"_**That was Gender confused by **_Sesshoumaru Taisho" he exclaimed

Sesshoumaru caught Kikyo's wrist just as she was about to hit him in the head with the wooden part of the blackboard eraser "Bastard," she cursed

"I would call you a pussy but you're not a woman so that's out," he said

"I'll kill you,"

"You did tie the noose in the rope threw it over the tree branch and put you neck in it then hung yourself with it when you called me a female in your vulgar nasty little way so do not complain now because I used your own tactics against you and won," Sesshoumaru told her

"Yeah man up bro," Inuyasha needled

"Son of a bitc," she started

"Grow a pair dude," Kouga jabbed

"Be warned complete that sentence and lose a limb. You will not speak ill of my mother," Sesshoumaru warned warned still holding her wrist "Now I will release you should you attempt to attack my person again I will have to kill you," he said with a smile

"Shit stupid bitch quit now because he only smiles just before someone dies usually by his hand," Inuyasha warned Sesshoumaru smiled more

Wide eyed Kikyo audibly gulped "Let go," she demanded while pulling away she had pulled so hard when he released her she landed on her ass

"A pluses for everyone except one. Miss Nagasaki you may leave my class I'm sure the others would be relieved," Sugimi announced she stormed out pissed off and whipped she left in defeat

**Razor words, and a spy**

"Professor Himura isn't a pedophile so run along little girl and leave him to the big girls," referring to Naraku Kikyo needled

"He doesn't want something that is so low that even the sluts union rejected it," Kagome shot back

"Oh snap good one Kags," Ayame praised

"Major burn," Ruka exclaimed

"He needs a woman not a child," Kikyo insulted and slowly slid the top of her soda bottle in and out of her mouth seductively

"Your mouth is so big bet you could fit three at once in it" hah? Kagome jabbed

"Now we can call you toilet breath," Sango needled

"Damn when did the front door go out of style? And when did mouth replace pussy? Bankotsu slammed her

"You see guys it's like this she has to use her mouth cause the last fifteen dudes who tried the front door fell in and were never seen again till this day neither their families or the cops can't find them," Kouga added

"You couldn't afford it wolf puppy I like men not rabid babies," Kikyo retorted

"I can think of better things to use that mouth of yours for," Inuyasha insulted

"Oh really?" Kikyo replied questioningly

"As if get your mind out of the gutter, more like hold you up by your ankles and use your mouth to plow the farm fields,"

"How dare you? She snapped

"Well they do use hoes in gardening,"

"Fucktard douche bag," Kikyo snapped 'That bitch has to go she's to gods damned friendly with my Naraku' she mentally griped

Days later

"Meet me in the janitors closet my minx," Naraku purred in Kagome's ear

"My naughty spider," she teased

"I will show you naughty when I get your beautiful ass in that closet," he made his fangs come out and nipped her ear it was something new he started she loved it his hot breath fanned across her skin

**Lemon starts**

Kagome casually made her way to the janitor's closet when near it a long arm reached out and pulled her in startling and causing her to gasp. The door was quickly locked behind her as her amorous spider pulled her against his hard lean body keeping her back against his chest, his hands glided over her shoulders slowly moving to her breasts cupping and massaging them while kissing and nipping her neck he sucked on her pulse point she moaned. His pants were already down she felt his hardness poking her butt and rolled her backside against it he groaned from the heightened state of lust filled arousal and need this put him in both breathing heavily. His hands reached down hiking up her skirt one nested between her legs rubbing up and down

"Do you want me inside you?

"Yes" she answered

"Filling you moving in and out stroking your velvet passage," he teased

"I need you don't make me wait,"

"Horny little minx," he said and turned her to face him

"It's all your fault you made me this way," next her skirt was lifted up to her hips and her panties were removed he sat her on the edge of the sink her legs instantly wrapped around his waist "Gods yes," she moaned as he entered her

"Ooo I will never tire of this," he groaned

"Don't hold back let the savage side out," she coaxed

"Woman I am going to drill you like an oil well," he let his eyes redden and claws come out "Hang on to me," she complied

"Oh yeah fuck yes," she exclaimed when he granted her wish and started pounded into her "Yes Naraku yes,"

"Uh so damned good," he said

"Naraku I," she gasped

"Kiss me and hard," he instructed she did he shifted his body and she exploded like the fourth of July fireworks

He wanted to muffle any scream she might let slip out but soon learned he did not need to. She pulled back and bit his neck hanging on with her teeth but not breaking his skin "Harder," she said her hands held on the his ass pulling him into her harder and faster "Gods yes that's it oh Raku,"

For the first time he growled "To fucking good," he was now pounding into her with inhuman speed "Ahhhhh," he released hard and she with him "More,"

"Naraku I, I ah love y- you," she gasped

"Gods mate," he called both climaxed together, they continued releasing many more times until both were out of breath and spent

**Lemon ends**

"Pant, pant, pant that was fan-fucking-tabulous," she teased

"You love me? The grinning spider exclaimed

"Mate? She replied

"You heard correctly,"

"So that's your way of saying you love me," she teased

"Yes and you know I do you will be my mate marriage under youkai law," he answered

"Do I get to wear a web veil dress and everything? She teased

"Yes if you wish my depraved little minx,"

The lovebirds washed up in the sink and fixed their clothes he unlocked the door peeking outside to make sure no one was around he gave her a quick sensual kiss playfully smacked her butt and sent her on her way she innocently returned to class. Naraku swiftly cleaned up the area they had, had their little session in left and locked the door behind him. Sugimi was coming back in and spotted his sneaky spider friend casually leaving the scene of the crime

"A new love nest and a little closet nooky?" Sugimi teased with his arm around Naraku's shoulder

"A nosy inquiring dog," Naraku joked

"Well dear spider I am the assistant boss of this joint so it goes with the territory,"

"Lucky you." Naraku playfully shot back

"Keep it up mister hot pants and before you know it you'll have a whole litter of little spiders on the way," Sugimi ragged and was smiling evilly

"Keep it up dog and when it comes to pass I will wrap you in one of my webs and feed you to them,"

"Sniff, sniff and I thought we were family," Sugimi taunted wiping fake tears from his eyes they walked away when they were gone

"He will be mine," spying Kikyo who had just arrived griped "But first I need to get rid of that bitch,"

**Locker room surprise, a deadly plan, and an unexpected outcome**

Three days later

"She'll leave school after this and never come back," gloating Kikyo said to herself

Kagome went to the locker room she was alone because all the other girls had finished first, she heard a lock click "Hello? She called out

She focused her eyes on the door Naraku walked over to her with a wicked glint in his eyes at the same time looking deadly serious, his hand went to the zipper of his pants Kagome felt uneasy and slowly started backing up. His eyes were fixed on her intently he continued approaching her his eyes intense almost boring into her soul her heart hammered in her chest. Kagome remained calm keeping her eyes on the predatory male who continued to close in on her

"What do you want Naraku sensei?

"Oh I think you know good and damn well what I want,"

"No you'll have to tell me," she answered

His hand started sliding his zipper up and down tauntingly "Give you a clue or do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Ah no thanks,"

She watched as his hand opened the button of his pants and his zipper slid down this time staying open, an evil smile formed on his lips he closed in on her she was trapped between him and the wall. She dodged beneath his outstretched arm and nearly escaped but a large hand caught her by her wrist yanking her to him holding on and forcing her to face him. Kagome was doing a good job of remaining calm and was also scheming of how to escape

"Please let me go? She tried being nice

Smack his hand slapped her face "Give it up bitch you know you want this," he replied his voice rough and menacing

"No I don't no offense,"

"I see the way you look at me in class this is what you get when you tease," he said

"Excuse you," Kagome snapped and kneed him in the balls

"Cheap little bitch I was going to make it as painless as possible but now I'm gonna make it hurt," he bit

"Fuck you bitch,"

"You have two choices be a good girl and spread em and it'll be quick and painless or we can do it with a whole of hurt the hurt thing is fine by me if that's how you want to go," he taunted

Bam "I don't think so," she replied while punching him with her free hand his head jerked backward from the force of the blow to his jaw "Who's the bitch now? She punched him in the eyes face and head so fast he didn't even see it coming

"You little bitch," he screamed

She continued kicking and punching forcing him to let go of her wrist, next they wound up on the floor Kagome was in a bling murderous rage all humanity gone for her mind. She got him by the throat and squeezed she was stronger than normal her out of control miko powers sparking around them the room glowed. The struggle continued and Kagome began to notice something that snapped her back to reality and she began swinging more viciously and fiercely then before

"Who the fuck are you? She demanded her grip on his throat never wavering or weakening

"Nice try cough but not working," he choked out

"Well you're not Naraku so who are you?' getting no response enraged fed up Kagome repeatedly kneed him in the gut and nuts and with her other hand pulled his hair "Who the fuck are you better tell me before I get really pissed off," he knee never stopped hitting

The fingers of one hand went into her mouth bad mistake because that's when Kagome bit down hard nearly taking three of his fingers off in the process "Uhhhhhhh," he let out a muffled shriek forced to let go of Kagome

"Son of a bitch," Kagome cursed her eyes ablaze with rage as she saw the face change the disguise was wavering

"Cough gasp cough how d-did you cough know?"

"Simple you brainless simpleton bitch Naraku is a demon and I am seriously pissed off with out of control increased with rage miko powers it would not have gone on this long he'd burn right away," Kagome replied

"Clever little bitch aren't you bet you think your real smart hah?"

"Kikyo excuse my Kikyslut I think it's time we settled our difference violently," wearing an evil smirk Kagome calmly said and before Kikyo had chance to respond Kagome landed the first punch right on her left eyes and kept going from there

"Bitc" Kikyo started but never got to finish before Kagome's fist landed another blow

"This is gonna hurt," Kagome needled "A lot,"

Bang, bang, bang "Kagome are you in there? Inuyasha asked banging on the locked door

"Busy come back later or stay and wait,"

"Are you all right? We couldn't find you and were worried about you," he said

"This shouldn't take but a sec be out in a minute,"

"Damn it wench what the hell's going on in there? Inuyasha nagged

Bam she hit again "Just a sec jeez impatient much?"

Outside the door

"Fuck I smell blood," Inuyasha exclaimed by this time Sugimi, and Naraku had arrived and were standind behind their students

"Oh man it's like the fourth of July in there the way Kagome's powers are sparking," Bankotsu stated

"Out of control enraged miko on the warpath,' Miroku added

"What is going on here? Sugimi asked "Uh oh miko fireworks," he exclaimed when he saw the sparks

"I smell blood," Naraku said "Move I'm kicking the door in,"

He had his foot up to do so and that's when the door opened and they saw Kagome standing there dragging some laying face down battered person by their hair caveman style out into the hallway "Kagome what the hell? Inuyasha exclaimed

"Miko" surprised Sesshoumaru said

"What has happened here? Sugimi asked

"Kagsy you have out done me I bow to the master," grinning Ruka said and bowed

"Aw shucks thing nothing of it little sis,"

"Tell us what happened in there Kags," Sango, and Ayame said at the same time

"Inu papa Naraku and loyal friends meet the fake attempting rape Naraku," Kagome told them

"What? The enraged spider bit

"Fake Naraku aka Kinkyho she posed as him and pulled a fake attempt rape, but she really fucked up big time," Kagome said

"How so? Kouga asked

"Well stupid forgot Naraku is a demon and if I had touched him in that state of mind with my powers out of control as they were he'd have burned they sparked and she did not burn. Even under normal circumstances if a demon got out of hand I could still burn them with a touch," Kagome answered

"Damn Kagome you really tore her ass up," Sango exclaimed as she lifted her up by her hair to get a look

"What can I say she pissed me off?"

"What the hell happened here? Dean Abi who came bolting down the hall asked "Sniff Nagasaki why am I not surprised?" Kagome told her

"Wow she's like one giant bruise on legs," grinning Jakotsu exclaimed

"Wonderful," Abi said they looked at her like she was nuts "Well kids she's outta here," she smiled

"Sweet let's have a freaking block party and celebrate," Kagome wisecracked "Well kiddyz she's all yours I need another shower I reek of skank and skank juice,"

"You know Sugimi in the old days we could just take her out and make her disappear," Abi said

"Ah good times how I miss them," Naraku commented

"An accidental acid spill from ones claws oops something got dissolved wonder where it went?" Sugimi joked

**Nearly three weeks later**

Nearly three weeks passed by and life without Kikyo was a slice of heaven things seemed to go easier "So my little wench if you ever do a brawl rematch tell you what let me film it then we put it on cable and make a butt load of money fifty, fifty split," Inuyasha teased with his arm around her shoulders

"I'll get back to you in a month," Kagome replied

"Damn is it even possible to get a rise out of you/"

"Once in a while. I have a better idea," she said

"Really like what/"

"You and me have a match Jakotsu can be our camera man manager and referee," Kagome teased with a serious face it unhinged him the affect she was hoping for

"Are you nuts you might get pissed off forget and purify me, and I know Ruka does not want to lose her cute little inu puppy?" he replied batting his eyes on the last part

"Con artist," Kagome razzed

"So ya going to eat with us peasants today? He teased

"It's not even lunch time yet what is your stomach doing the thinking for you?" she joked

"Nah we just want your company, unless Naraku sama has other plans for you," he replied wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously

"Okay I'll find out what he's going to do first,"

"Deal but don't try hiding because you know I'm a dog I will sniff you out track you down put you over my shoulder and carry you out here," he ragged

"Yes inu papa,"

"Aw come on that's for my dad not me," she reached over "Purr" he quickly clamped his hand over his mouth "Oh no wench not the ears purrrrr damn it quit it," he protested she kept massaging "Kagome damn it," his foot started tapping the floor like a happy mortal dog "Damn ears are like catnip in my case girlnip wenches and my ears."

Then suddenly "Girlnip," the voices of Sango, Kagura, Miroku and the others simultaneously said

"Oh see what you've done," Inuyasha whined

"He's so cute when he purrs and taps his foot," Ruka teased

"That's a good mutt enjoy the scratchies," Kouga needled

"Shut up you ookami fly trap," Inuyasha shot back

"Hey Ruka get the other ear," Kagome encouraged she did

"Nooooo," he shrieked "Leave me alone someone get me some triple strength wench repellent stat,"

They attacked his ears mercilessly making him purr like mad and tap his feet "Little brother you are absolutely adorable," Sesshoumaru ragged

"Shut it fluffy,"

Lunch time

Kagome decided to eat outside she gathered her food and drink then headed for her favorite spot out back she seated herself under the huge Sakura tree set her food and drinks up and was about to bite into some sushi when a sharp pain cut into her throat choking her. She lost her breath dizzy and weak she swiftly slipped into darkness and was floating the wire not budging held tight around her neck holding her in deaths cold embrace, it all happened so fast that she had not had time to react or defend herself

"Hey bitch,' Ruka said loudly and with her claws sliced the murderers throat not a deadly blow but a bad one she'd leave the killer for someone else to play with

As the killer fled Ruka had to act fast the wire had cut into Kagome's throat Ruka quickly removed it "Sorry Kags there's no other way," she opened Kagome's mouth using a claw she cut her palm and fed her some of her own blood "That a girl Kags come back to us," she said when Kagome's color started to return

Kagome's eyes opened already there was a change her brown eyes were golden copper her hair grew from her mid back down to her thighs and was very wavy she had acute sense of smell and felt very playful "Hey what happened first I'm getting choked now I feel great better than I've ever felt in my life?"

"Fox demon blood," Ruka replied "Um hope you don't mind the small changes,' Ruka said slightly cringing

"Changes what changes?

"Ah you have golden copper eyes your hairs down to your thighs and let me check," Ruka exclaimed then lifted Kagome's upper lip

"What a free dental exam to man this is my lucky day," she teased her fox buddy

"Yup just as I thought," Ruka replied

"What the suspense is killing me,"

"You have a nice set of dainty fangs," Ruka told her

Kagome felt with the tip of her tongue "Bitchin this is totally cool oh boy I'm a foxy," she teased "Hey where's Raku I'm in the mood for some spider jumping,"

"Oh yeah your definitely kitsune alright the horn dog side is showing so early, be prepared we're sex fiends jokers and hellions," her kitsune friend explained

"Any meat around here I'm starving,' Kagome exclaimed "Sniff ramen Yasha,"

"Uh oh I think I have created my own Frankenstein," Ruka said as Kagome took off headed for Inuyasha's location

"Hey what the hell give that back that's my ramen, and did ya have to take the meat to?" Inuyasha complained not yet seeing the hit and run food thief then he got a look "Kagome what the hell, wench since when did you start liking ramen and raw meat?'

"Mmm this shit is good," she answered then continued to scoffing it down like a starved animal "I was hungry,"

"Give it back it's mine I did not even get one bite ya thieving wench,"

"Try and get it," she taunted from her perch she was crouching on high up in a big tree

"Come on Kagome it's mine damn it,"

"Nope not happening slurp," she gulped down the last of the ramen "Ah that hit the spot,"

"I've been wench jacked," the poor defeated hanyou sat down giving up in silent defeat and surrender

"Sessh do you smell that to?" kouga whispered

"Yes I noticed it immediately little brother is so wound up over his food he has not noticed,"

Kagome took off "Ruka want to go shopping just us girls Kagura, Ayame, Sango you to?"

"No thanks," the three females replied

"Kay see you guys later," she replied she and Ruka took off

"Did you catch that new scent?" Ayame asked the other females

"Yup" Kagura answered

"Gasp, hah, what?" was what Kagome's friends did when she and Ruka came back

Kagome wore something she'd never worn before sexy black leather pants with a sexy body hugging but not tight black leather top and matching shoes, on her waist was a silver chain belt that made the whole outfit stand out even more "What's with all the silence what did somebody die in here?"

"Miko," both Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Wenc I mean Kagome is that you? Inuyasha asked

"Miss hot stuff," Kagura teased

"Ah hah fox that's why you ramen and meat jacked me, I smell it on ya" how? Inuyasha inquired

"Well duh of course you smell fox it ain't skunk," Kagome teased

"Kagome if you weren't with prof I'd take you in the back room and jump ya," Kouga teased

"I second that," Miroku, and Bankotsu added

"Hell I'm gay and even I might take a whack at it,' Jakotsu ragged

"Switching teams now are you? Ayame joked

"So wench why do you reek of fox more so my fox?" Inuyasha asked, Ruka told Inuyasha

"Want me to find that bitch kick her ass and cut her fucking head off? Sango offered

"Yup one dance of blades from me and she'll be instant sushi," Kagora said

"Yeah my claws could use a good sharpening," smirking Ayame added

"Sweet thanks but nah let her go for now I have a current agenda,"

"Love the copper eyes nice set of fangs wench," Inuyasha playfully complimented

"Thanks,"

"Do you want me to speak with Naraku privately and tell him of the events," Sugimi asked

"No not yet," Kagome replied "Inu papa do you know where Raku is?

"You will find him in the art room," grinning Sugimi answered

"Thanks Inu papa you're the best,' she said then took off in search of her spider

"Shit dad when he finds out he's gonna go crazy and the shit is going to hit the fan," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes I know, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Bankotsu, Jakotsu let's be prepared for worst just in case," Sugimi stated

"You've got it," they replied

"Yep for now he will be to distracted to notice anything right away but after miss sex fiend kitsune miko finishes screwing his brains out it is going to be very interesting,' Inuyasha exclaimed

"Well kiddyz give them about three hours minium as horny as those two are we won't be seeing them until then which gives us time to rest," Sugimi told them

**In the art room**

"Raku? Kagome said

Naraku spun around looked and gasped "Minx is that really you?"

"Well it ain't Casper the ghost," she teased ran toward him jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist showering him with kisses

"You smell like kitsune," he remarked

"I was hanging out with Ruka we went shopping,'

"Oh" he replied "Where were we? Oh yes" he enjoyed slowly removing her new clothes before she knew it she was lain on the art table being personally examined by doctor Naraku

Back with the others

"It's been two hours now we can now call it the nooky art room," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Are you to be the tour guide? Sesshoumaru teased

"No fluffy cakes you are,"

"Three hours and fifteen minutes now children," Sugimi announced

"Horny bastards must've gone an extra round,' Inuyasha joked "Well at least he's still walking upright," he said when he saw the lovebirds coming

"Oh I dread this part," Kouga exclaimed

"Not to worry wolfy his horn dog lust haze is sated and worn off one look and that'll tell all," Inuyasha said "Remember they were in that dark art room,"

"Yeah man but she smells like Ruka a lot like Ruka," kouga reminded

"For now he probably thinks it because she's been hanging out with Ruka,"

"Yep girlfriend wanted one good long loving session her spider before he finds out finds war breaks loose and bodies pile up," Sango joked "But seriously can you blame her?"

"Brace yourselves here they come," Bankotsu said

"Well if it isn't my favorite leather clad assassin" how many did you knock off? Inuyasha teased

"Inuyasha," kagome scolded

"Not that kind of knocking off wench get your mind out of the hentai magazine. I said assassin as in paid killer,"

"Oh, no nobody paid me to do a hit,"

"Ah hah" he teased

Naraku sniffed and as he looked at his miko in the daylight for the first time he began doing a mental check list "Mate why do you smell overpoweringly like kitsune Ruka to be specific? Why is it that you now have golden copper eyes? And they are not contacts and unlike demons mikos cannot change eye color at will"

"Well I," Kagome started

"Uh hah," Naraku exclaimed and in a flash with one finger lifted up her lower lip "Fangs" where did you get fangs dear?"

'Here it comes ten seconds to doom and until the bomb drops' Sugimi thought

"I was in the locker room and," Kagome started then paused

"And? You may as well tell me now I will find out one way or another" he told her "Come on minx tell me and I shall reward you well later," he whispered in her ear

"Gulp," she finally told him

The reaction they saw was not at all what they expected for as sweet patient and easy going as Naraku was he was notorious for his fiery explosive temper when pushed o far and murderous wrath when the situation called for it and Sugimi knew this was one of those times, The three inus and wolf prince were prepared to restrain him if need be and continued waiting but saw no rise in his aura powers nothing

"I see Kagome you must never fear to tell me anything" understand? Please do not do it again? It makes me feel as if you do not trust me" Naraku calmly and gently spoke

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad," she pled

"Not to worry I am not I am only too happy to have you alive knowing that I almost lost you today is rather unsettling to me,"

"Sorry," she said the thought of not being with him made her heart clench and she held back tears threatening to spill from her eyes

He hugged her "You will not only be my mate we will also marry by human law," he told her

"Married to?

"Yes you little leather clad fox," he answered and gently smacked her butt and kissed her "I am going for a walk I need to clear my head I shall return,"

"Want me to come with?

"No little fox I shall return shortly," he replied

"Okay," she said, he walked away the second he was a few feet away in a flash he took to the skies a cloud of black miasma at his feet and sped off

"Oh that is not good," Kouga exclaimed

"Pure black miasma I have not seen him with that in over five hundred years," Sugimi said

"Inu papa," Kagome said looking much like a wounded pup it broke his heart he knew losing the spider would kill her

"Come little one you will fly with me," Sugimi exclaimed put one arm around her and took to the skies in his orb of light moving faster than the blink of an eye

"Hey Fluffy how bout a ride?" Inuyasha ragged Sesshoumaru

"Growl" was his reply Sesshoumaru feeling generous took his dog form they all climbed on once they were settled he stood and flew off in inu laaguage "Little brother if you pull tangle or damage my fur I will kill you,"

"Yeah, yeah keep your diaper on I wouldn't dream of it. But I'd be glad to pick the fleas out of it while I'm here good grooming is important to dogs," Inuyasha needled "Oh come on damn it woman," he complained when Kagura smacked his arm

"You leave Sesshoumaru alone he is immaculate," she scolded "I bet the cleanest dog on the planet,"

"Damn forgot wench can understand Inu,"

"Hahaha dog breath," Kouga jabbed

"Drama queen," Miroku teased

With Sugimi and Kagome

They followed Naraku's trail it lead straight to Kikyo's house which was eerily quiet even the birds in the trees had fled long before their arrival as did the other animals "Stay behind me," Sugimi instructed

They cautiously entered the dark house Sugimi followed his nose to a room in the back just outside of the doorway they took in the sight the room was clouded by pitch black miasma. Kikyo died a quick painless death as red eyed Naraku watched his elongated fangs and claws were present his blood rage was not even half way dissipated yet. The miasma began to clear away and Kagome made her way to her beloved spider

"Naraku come back to me,"

"Hm"

"It's me your minx,"

He said nothing but like a snake he moved with lightening he moved and roughly to him he sniffed her "Mine"

"Yes yours," by the gods even in his enraged state he was still beautiful

Kagome was held snugly against his body Naraku glanced at Sugimi who nodded at him, in a split second Naraku was gone. As the others arrived all they saw was a Naraku Kagome streak zip past them at high speed. Sugimi stood there waiting for the bombardment of questions he knew was coming, once every one climbed of Sesshoumaru and he retook his humanoid form Inuyasha was the first

"What happened? He asked

"Naraku killed her he did it swiftly,' Sugimi told them

"Yee ha the witch is dead lets have us a barbecue," Inuyasha teased "Maybe a rodeo to wouldn't mind roping me some steers,"

"Little brother you are ill," Sesshoumaru said

"No dingus just happy,"

Naraku, and Kagome

They were deep in the forest Kagome knew she was not just dealing with his primal bestial side but unlike the other times this was his blood rage bestial side she also knew that this was going to be a very different situation. Naraku landed in a densely covered with foliage area it was really quite beautiful, Naraku was a spider full of surprises all Kagome could do is gasp as faster then she knew possible she found herself naked in the middle of the forest and so was he she didn't even feel or see the clothes being removed

**Lemon starts**

Before she could blink she was in the center of a web that he had at warp speed spun between two trees it was wider than two king sized beds put together, Naraku moved in on her sheathing himself deep inside her silken passage his eyes rolled back in his head for a second and he groaned in his heightened state everything was hypersensitive. He hung onto the sides of the web for support her hands wandered over his beautiful body settling them on his derriere. His rapid forceful thrusts and the savagery were pulling her swiftly into the land of mindless euphoria suddenly her hands tightened on his back side and she began thrusting wildlt into him

"_**Naraku ah Narakuuu,"**_ for the first time he got to hear her scream his name during release all of their prior meetings had been keep somewhat hushed

He did not stop he was not about to let her come down from her high and had her clawing at the walls of the cage of passion again as he took her over the edge multiple times she thrashed wildly beneath him clinging to him like a vine and he loved it. The dam burst her copper eyes turned red next came the fox fangs and claws losing all control to her bestial side her claws dug into his backside she thrust into him hard fast and savagely. His end was fast approaching and she knew it she wanted more than anything for him to join her

"_**Growl"**_ he wasn't too verbal in this state but then neither was she their bestial sides were in charge and all they could do was enjoy the ride

"_**Uhhhhh,"**_ she groaned their climaxes began fangs pierced the left sides of one another's necks the mating bond was complete

Even after long releases the mates continued they slowed down from their frenzied pace he moved within her "Naraku,"

"My little fox," he teased his beautiful rust brown eyes were back

"Naraku?

"Yes?

"Oh holy gods," she gasped when he shifted his position slightly hitting a particularly sensitive spot inside her 'Uh my spider,"

"Yes? He teased

"_**Oh dear sweet kamis by all the gods yes,"**_ she called when he hit all of her hot spots at the same time she exploded so hard she felt like she was going to faint

"_**Ohhh fuck yes,"**_ he exclaimed when her passage squeezed his over sensitive manhood Naraku shared in the carnal release

After the intense set of long climaxes finished Naraku found himself flipped onto his back on his own web Kagome taking the dominant role riding him "Minx do anything you want to me,"

"Like this? She teased and licked his left nipple teasing it with the tip of her tongue then sucking he arched his back

"Ooo" he moaned for a second biting his lower lip

"This? She did the same to the other nipple "And this? She nipped his ears By the gods he wanted to scream to the heavens "How about this? She rolled her hips increasing the friction when their pelvises ground together

"_**Oh fuck hell Kagomeeeee,"**_ he cried out while erupting like a volcano

"Made you scream my name," she teased

"More woman more," she kept riding him _**"I Kagome I oh gods,"**_ his hands clenched her butt while climaxing

"_**Yes, yes,"**_ Kagome was right with him, his lips attached to her breasts his tongue taunting and teasing her nipples and suckled each one he arched his back up slamming deep inside her. They would not be done for quite some time to come

**Lemon ends**

With the others

"I now pronounce you mister and misses spider," Inuyasha joked

"Seeing his opportunity Sugimi could not resist "And soon there'll be lots of little spiders running around,"

"Geez open a nursery why don't ya with the way your always talking about babies and all?" Inuyasha ragged

"How about some little inu kitsune grand pups? Ha, ha, ha? Sugimi playfully hounded

"I like Inu papa he's fun," Ruka said

"Damn friggin snake charmer charmed my mate to favor him," Inuyasha said

"Age has wisdom knowledge and beauty," Sugimi replied

Days later

Days passed before Naraku, and Kagome came back "They survived I can't believe they made it," Inuyasha teased

"No it's a figment of your warped mind," Kagome razzed

"We also come bearing news," smiling Naraku said

"Do tell," Ayame exclaimed

"Kagome and I were married the same day as our mating,"

"Clever celebrate mating and wedding anniversary on the same time," Bankotsu added

**Eleven months later**

Kagome learned she was pregnant Naraku was ecstatic Lots of little spiders like I said," Sugimi teased

"Sugimi remember baby spiders Inu for dinner," Naraku teased

"It's twins," Kagome announced "A boy and girl," Inuyasha gulped some time later she had twins the boy looked like Naraku the girl like Kagome


	9. Chapter 9 Spider Games

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do. Rated R for raw humor, language, and Lemons**

Inuyasha has unique and entertaining ways of dealing with a certain pest that the others enjoy .Kagome goes commando in order to stalk her prey and gets a big surprise. A night at a theatre leads to something spicy and later on to a big surprise. A/N TheLostPrincessOfTheEast and I write together and share material that's why similarities may be seen we didn't plagiarize each other, complete one shot, **A/N **did some editing replaced chapter, sorry peeps. **Naraku/Kagome**

**At The Movies 9**

**By Raven-2010, Oct 6 2013**

**My room, late night raid**

"My rooooooom" a shrieking voice broke through the silence "My dog den has been destroyed,"

"What the hell is going on up there," Sugimi questioned

"What happened fool did your panties split in two from one of your continent sized farts? Sesshoumaru needled "Or did your thong shift giving you an ouchie?"

"My room" Inuyasha's voice wailed "This is sacrilege,"

"Your room" what about your room? Sugimi asked

"It's ruined," he whined "It'll never be the same,"

"You mean you can find something in there? Sesshoumaru teased "What a surprise it's a miracle,"

"Ahhhhhhh, noooo my babies, oh no my poor innocent babies" oh who could be so cruel?

"Speak fool what gives?" Sesshoumaru commended "Chip a claw did we? Poo bear"

"No their gone forever," the hanyou continued "Whoever did this I hope you dieeeeeee," he bellowed "Murderer"

"Shall we? Sugimi said

"Yes we'll learn nothing otherwise," Sesshoumaru answered

The two inus rushed up to the wailing hanyous room "Wow, it's so," stunned Sugimi started then paused eyes wide with surprise

"So shiny and new," Sesshoumaru added

"Yes like a precious diamond, and look you can see the top of the bed,"

"It must have taken a whole cleaning crew," Sesshoumaru needled

"Oh shut up you bastards, I knew where everything was, it's gone it's all gone" what am I going to do? Inuyasha whined "This is so unfair cut down in the prime of their lives,"

"Your room is immaculate why one would think that you would be ecstatic," Sesshoumaru said

"Let's go it is obvious that this dog prefers a dirty dog house," Sugimi jabbed he and Sesshoumaru turned to leave

"Their gone my babies are all gone," Inuyasha continued "This is murder first degree cold blooded murder,"

"What babies the ten thousand roaches you had living in here? Sesshoumaru needled "Or do you have a secret litter of puppies we don't know about? Guess I was mistaken in thinking you were shooting blanks, oops my bad"

"No, you ass,"

"Then what?" Sugimi questioned "Speak dog"

"My babies," the hanyou whimpered "They've been slaughtered they were completely helpless, if only daddy had of been here to protect you,"

Upon closer inspection Sugimi noticed his wailing down on his knees son was holding something in his hands "What is this?

"Somebody killed my babies" oh whyyyyy?

Sugimi snatched the items from Inuyasha's hands "What is this? Sesshoumaru asked

"Let us have a look" shall we? Sugimi replied

Sugimi opened one of the magazines and saw the source of his son's distress the lovely ladies in the girly magazines had been altered some wore hamburgers covering their private parts. Others had female parts replaced with male genitalia, while others had the chest regions replaced with hairy men's chests. One girl Miss January was sporting a handlebar mustache a fur patch covering each breast with a sign over her lower half closed out of business indefinitely . Curvy voluptuous miss February from the waist down was male thanks to the replacement lower half and the male part wore a big pink bow just below it's head

"But who? Sesshoumaru exclaimed 'Oh this is so funny it is going to be hard if not nearly impossible to maintain a serious look' he thought

"Who indeed" Sugimi replied

"Do you have any suspects? Seshoumaru innocently asked

Inuyasha silently looked on "Hm, let me think," he briefly looked lost in contemplation then suddenly "Kagomeeeeeeeee,"

"Oh whaty?

"Don't oh whaty me wench you cleaned my room that was bad enough but you also killed my babies" what did they ever do to you? How can you be so heartless? Murderer"

"This Kagome knows not of what you speak,"

"It 'is horrible enough you cleaned my room" but did ya have to butcher my babies? How can you be so cruel? Inuyasha grouched

"Oh take of the training wheels and start riding like the big boys,"

"Yeah I'm about to make wench sushi say that than,"

"Hm, hanyou sushi sounds good to me so when do we start?" Kagome shot back

"No it's wench sushi not hanyou you are one dead wench,"

"Really, sooooo why don't you tell them what you did to my freshly made goodies" hah?

"Um okay forget everything," he replied "We're good,"

"You started it puppy toes,"

"Kagomeeeee,"

"Yes dear?

"I'm not a puppy damn it,"

"Whatever you say puppy toes," she needled

"Miko what did puppy toes do?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a warning tone

"Yes I to would like to know," Sugimi added

"Wanna see boys?"

"Nooooo" then a streak known as Inuyasha came barreling down the stairs

Seeing that Sugimi using his orb flew and landed in front of Kagome faster than the blink of an eye, Inuyasha couldn't stop fast enough and crashed into a wall known as his father "Hello puppy toes" can I help you with something?

"Um"

"Um, what?" his father said

"Need a glass of milk,"

"Really? Sugimi replied

"Here Inupapa," Kagome sweetly said handing the elder inu something

"Ohhhhh" Inuyasha groaned one hand on his head as if he had a headache and ears going flat against his head

"Shit" never swears Sesshoumaru exclaimed "Now that is fucked up,"

"Ooo Sesshy swore," the dreamily smiling females exclaimed "More, more," they teased

"Unbelievable," Sugimi said

There on the tray lay evidence of the hanyous crime one muffin had pair of bright red lips on it and instead of a tongue a wearing a bow penis was sticking out of it. Another had the female part lips spread with a hotdog in the middle making it look like it was encased in a hairy bun with a bottle of mustard on the side. One had a penis and female part playing tug of war with a jock strap. Next was one with a beautiful curvy voluptuous woman with a full bosom on it that had a huge penis instead of female genitals with a smiley face on the head

"See isn't puppy toes talented? Kagome taunted the white with shock faced hanyou

"Yes he is a very talented artist in a vile depraved way," Sugimi replied

"Little brother why don't you find a good publisher and write porn with your artistic talent you will easily be able to add illustrations to go with," Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah I know Miroku would be in porn heaven," Sango commented

"On the muffins mutt seriously, of all things on the muffins? People gotta eat those you know" Kouga added

Inuyasha came back down to earth "Well you can eat the one with the pork roll in the beaver bun on it then it'll be like you're eating beaver pie only with sugar to sweeten it. I know how much you flea bag wolves love doing that,"

"Good coming from he who is widely known nationwide as sir Tonguesalot," Kouga shot back "What little Yasha dead?"

"Really some girls told me you were like the Hiro two thousand vacuum down there all high suction tongue and no rodeo rod to ride" what did little Kouga fall off? Aw ya poor bastard must suck having to sit down to pee" hah?

"Really mutt, a couple of girls told me you were all tongue and nothing else," the smirking wolf retorted "And not enough tongue to wet a flies back so it's a major disappointment all around,"

"Now little brother I understand why your tongue is sprung," Sesshoumaru needled

"Why you," red faced Inuyasha bit "Good coming from sir laps, and I do mean lap cuz that's all he can do" ran out of Viagra, hah?

12:00 am the next morning

"Intruder alert, intruder alet," a booming voice called out accompanied by an ear splitting alarm

"Ahhhhh" a shriek rang out in the night "What the fuck? The shrieker said as a blindingly bright spot light shone down on it's target

"What the hell is going on? Voices said

"Uh crap,"

"Intruder alert, intruder alert the police have been called and are on the way," the voice loudly announced along with the blaring alarm

Next was a stampede pf feet as they came running down the stairs "Stay right there don't move a muscle," Sesshoumaru said "I'll be right back,"

"Oh lovely lord drippy draws is here,"

"Well, well, well puppy toes strikes again," Kagome teased

"Can you say I am so busted mutt?" Kouga needled "Bark now or forever hold your peace,"

Sesshoumaru suddenly reappeared "Come on little bro smile and flash some fang," he teased while filming the hanyou with a camcorder

"I'll flash you some fang bend over you limp logged ass I'm teething,"

"Sorry to disappoint but only females are allowed to nip this Sesshoumaru's rosy cheeks,"

"I hate you," the hanyou retorted

"So puppy toes was it worth it? Sugimi taunted

"Thief, thief, thief," the voice said

"He's a star," Bankotsu needled

There stood the most rattled in the world with his ears pinned against his head hanyou a spot light shining down on him his right hand stuck to the refrigerator door handle thanks to the glue on it and his bare feet were stuck to the floor, his left hand was glued to the bottom of the plate holding the roast beef he had intended to make a late night snack out of. He glared murderously at his elder brother homicidal intent clearly visible in his golden eyes, he briefly struggled to free himself from his binding but seeing no results finally gave up, than smirked

"Oh well what the hell might as well," he said opened his mouth and made to plunge his fangs into the meat "Ah, what the fuck? He griped "A rubber roast beef? Seriously are you kidding me rubber meat, bastards?"

"Rubber hm like a condom well now you don't have to worry about knocking it up," Miroku jabbed

"What's your nose busted mutt? You couldn't smell it was rubber" Kouga badgered

"Yeah you should have picked up on that right away," Ayame said

"Um that would be because I coated the whole thing with beef juice," proudly smiling Kagome announced "I knew his blinding meat lust would take over lead him and cut off all of his other senses,"

"Well thieving dog Kaggy did warn you in advance not to mess with her roast beef," Jakotsu reminded

"Ah shut it tinker bell," he shot back then growled "That's alright wench when I gotta pee you can hold Yashy junior," he smiled "I can hardly wait," he grinned when she cringed "He loves back rubs,"

"Yeah problem is ya might need tweezers to hold it cuz there's not enough to hold in your hand," Kouga needled

"Jealous? Mangy wolf" Inuyasha retorted

"Keep dreamin mushroom cap,"

"Just the thoughts of your warm hand holding him has him stirring," Inuyasha continued

"Hm, pork sushi never had it but it sounds nice," Kagome shot back

"But filet wench sounds way better,"

"Kags I cannot believe you rigged the kitchen with a security alarm and spot light," Kouga said "Bet ya feel real special now, hah mutt?"

"I also put sensors in so that when precious got near them they activated best of all their the new programmable kind so you can fix them to just kick in with one particular person or in this case dog," Kagome explained "Inupapa helped me out in fact his company created them, I'm the first outside of the company to try them out,"

"Oh great so you two gas balls tested them out on me, well isn't that spec-freaking-tacular," the hanyou grouched

"Ah shut up dog breath you got to star in your own show spotlight and all," Kouga taunted

"Yeah when this glue wears off and I'm free you're going to be staring in the lumpy Tanaka show," Inuyasha shot back

"We Tanaka's use flea bags like you as doormats so enjoy your never going to come true fantasies," the wolf replied

**Going commando, a family secret, my roachy valentine**

The gang had been going to school for a few days and all was going well, the boys had fun partaking in various forms of sports and athletics. The girls had their own activities Sango was looking for Kagome who was currently MIA, Miroku was avoiding Sango after nearly getting killed when she caught him wearing mirrors on his shoes trying to get a look under her skirt the other males relentlessly teased him afterward

"Hey we should invite the girls to hang out with us in here," Miroku said

"Of all places in the men's shower room? Feeling suicidal are we? Yeah go suggest that to them so I can watch you die" evilly smiling Inuyasha jabbed

"Sure why not?

"Monk you are ill and desperately in need of a psychiatric facility," Sesshoumaru said

"Bastard probably pops one even harder from a girl beating him up," Inuyasha needled

"S&M monk bet he gets turned on by a girl paddling his ass," Bankotsu exclaimed "Oh spank me baby,"

"Yes, yes harder yeah that's it baby hit me harder oh I-I I'm ready to make cream," Kouga added imitating a girls voice flawlessly

"I I'm oh my gods I'm creeeeeaming," Jakotsu put his two cents in

"Oh shut up," Miroku told them "Wimpy unexperienced virgin's, and Jak use that cream in your coffee," the girls eewed

Inuyasha headed to the lockers he opened his locker and opened the door "Really wench in the locker?" the surprised hanyou grinned seeing the I am so busted look on his friends face "Going commando?

"No stupid I am wearing panties,"

"Not that kind of commando the army clothes your wearing kakis," Inuyasha answered "Trying to blend in?

"What's going o? Bankotsu started then stopped

"Why Kagome sama welcome," Miroku teased "I knew you'd come around eventually,"

"Come to check out the goods, eh?" Kouga added

"Miko hope you enjoyed the show" did I pass inspection? Sesshoumaru teased the nervous miko "This Sesshoumaru only aims to please,"

'Sesshoumaru that's not a penis it's a continent' she thought "Gulp, well I, um," she could not think of what to say next

"Poor things in speechless shock after getting a look at Sesshoumaru's cannon, hehehe," Inuyasha added "Shocking ain't it? She turned red he smiled evilly

"Fear not little miko I will not harm or kill you if you were male I most assuredly would," Sesshoumaru assured her "And you needn't fear him he loves and is gentle with the ladies," he winked

"An-anaconda," Kagome gasped pointing to the taiyoukais lower half he smirked

"Wanna pet the snake? Miroku teased the blushing miko

"Yeah my little wenchy" Want me to drop my towel? I have been told my side view is awesome especially when the kernel is saluting," Inuyasha ragged his longtime pal "Some chicks call him the pointer,"

"Inuyasha you freak I wasn't here to see you I was here to see somebody else," realizing her slip Kagome quickly clamped a hand over her mouth

"You're in our domain muffin, boy's locker room emphasis on boy's," he teased

"Oh I know who she came to see" don't I Kaggy? Bankotsu teased

"I know nothing," was her reply

"Oh yes,"

"Shut it Miroku," she bit

"Special K hah?" Jakotsu added

"Jak" the miko growled

"Special K, you came to see little old me? Why Kagsy I didn't know you cared" Kouga teased "You sure she's not part canine?"

"Yeah all wolf," Inuyasha added smirking and receiving a glare from said miko "Aw chill wolfy,"

"Gentleman I know who it is she is not here for special K more like special N as in Naraku," Sesshoumaru added

"Yes dreamy rusty eyes and that beautiful black mane," Jakotsu gushed "I could just run my fingers through it all day long,"

"Why you, Sesshoumaru you traitor," Kagome growled

"Relax miko I shall tell no one of your carnal activities,"

"More like carnivorous wench activities" Inuyasha smiled evilly "Stalking the poor innocent unsuspecting spider," he needled "Relax wench I'm not going to nark on ya," smiling she reached out scratching behind one ear "Don't forget the left one,"

"Aw will ya look at that mutt's reliving his puppy years," Kouga ragged

"Razz all you want mangy wolf I'm getting attention from a girl a hot one too,"

"Yeah you like girls we get it," Kouga shot back "Only took ya five hundred plus years to discover that,"

"Well as soon as I'm dressed I'm outta here," Bankotsu announced "Later Kaggy," he winked

'OMG it just now dawned on me I'm in boy heaven it's like having my own private harem of hot studs' Kagome thought with a glazed overlook a snapping sound brought her back to the real world

"Look boys wenchy is having the male harem fantasy," Inuyasha teased

"Yep haven't seen a girl with that look in a long time," Kouga added

"Oh yeah that Suki chick we caught hiding in the air vents that time," Bankotsu said

"Question is who gets to go first? I won't mind a bit" Miroku offered

"Does your depravity have any limits? Sesshoumaru asked

"Nah" the other males chimed in

"Why I never," Miroku protested

"Yeah and ya never will with that roaming hand of yours," Inuyasha jabbed

"Oh my aching heart how you wound me so,"

A few days later

"Good morning all," Sesshoumaru greeted

"Morning Sesshy ," the girls said

"Well would ya look at that fluffy butt has arrived," Inuyasha ragged "Makeup perfect and everything,"

"Is the furless pup still jealous? Don't worry when you hit puberty you'll grow some to, I must speak with father about sending you to dog obedience school"

"Aw" what did you hit the big Jade's boutique cosmetics sale and stalk up on your makeup? Cause I know you'd just die without your red eye shadow" hah? Inuyyasha jabbed

"Run out of panty liners did we? That is what happens when you lollygag then go to the three for one sale in the ladies hygiene department the week after the sale has ended" Sesshoumaru shot back

"Ohhhhh shit," their friends exclaimed

"You know Yash Sara's floral fantasy is the best feminine hygiene spray on the market there's lavender, vanilla, rose scented ones and more you will smell so good," Kagome razzed him "So good the girls and I might even jump you,"

"Damn you I use cologne c-o-l-o-g-n-e it's for men" got that? The hanyou bit "And I'll hold you wenches to that jumpin promise later,"

"Yes he would smell lovely indeed," Sesshoumaru needled "All girls need feminine freshness,"

"Really? Then why don't you tell the girls how you use that shit like cologne? And that you soak in a bubble bath using Suki's Sensual Scents for women?

"At least I do not use wax hair remover for women to get a bikini hairline," Seshoumaru shot back "Must hurt like hell when peeling it off being so near the forbidden zone and all, that explains why I hear muffled screams late at night, you know putting the pillow over your mouth doesn't really work as well as you seem to think it does,"

"Really ya lying bastard, that silver in your hair is thanks to Saya's silver highlights" what too cheap to go to a men's salon? I mean seriously it ain't like the family is broke or anything"

"Why can't you boys buy cars and chase girls like normal boy dogs do? Sugimi asked

"Does that mean you're going to buy us new cars? Sesshoumaru said with a dreamy look "In that case this Sesshoumaru would like and very much appreciate a Cadillac silver body with tan interior"

"I'll take a Crown Vic," Inuyasha added "Candy apple red with tan interior,"

"A hotel on wheels," Miroku teased "Step on the accelerator and don't stop till the cops come,"

"Perverted bastard," Inuyasha shot back "You know if he was in heaven he'd even have the nerve to wanna do it on kami's throne with a virgin miko," he needled "I swear you're the only one who could make taking a crap perverted,"

"Aw Yashy what got a wounded rocket in your pocket?" Kagome needled "Need a plumber to make a house call,"

"Meet me in the locker toots after all I was never one to leave a girl in need unsatisfied," he smiled evilly "I've never done it in a locker before but I'm willing to try anything once I have a heat seeking missile with your name on it, but be ready wench because your sweet little ass won't be going anywhere until well after school hours,"

"He likes girls?" Sugimi needled "Phew what a relief," he added wiping his brow as if it was wet with sweat

"Duh" what it only took you a hundred years to figure that out? Inuyasha wisecracked "Jurys still deliberating on you though,"

"So mister stud where's my grand puppies?" Sugimi needled

"Cough, p-puppies, ah about that I had a vasectomy,"

"Hah" Kouga loudly exclaimed "As if you'd sooner lose a limb than let your banana get it's skin cut," he continued laughing

"Now I see where they get it from," Naraku said to Bankotsu

"Definitely hereditary, that could not be bought in any store," Bankotsu replied

"Oh the depravity," Dean Abi said as she approached "My babies are at it again,"

Later that day

"Oh Sessh kill me now" pretty please? With a big fat juicy ten pound steak and bone on top"

"Need a dentist, do we? What happened did you get your fang stuck in the pencil sharpener? How many times have I told you it is for sharpening pencils not fangs? Stop being such a woman and pull it out you will grow a new one in no time, duh" Sesshoumaru teased

"Real funny, not, go fang yourself, behind me the Antichrist cometh," Inuyasha replied "Come on man have mercy one claw you can do it don't be such a cheap bastard, double dare ya fluffy, you gorgeous wench,"

"Not if you paid me, and do not think trying to send me into murderous rage with that detested pet name of yours for me is going to work forget it Shinayasha," Sesshoumaru smiled evilly watching his brothers face drop "My curiosity is highly peaked though" what is your issue with the unholy one?

"Wench, no wait that's too good for her," the smartass hanyou said

"Yes it is also your pet name for our miko and I do not think she'd like sharing it with the likes of that,"

"You mean your miko" don't ya lover boy? Smiling evilly Inuyasha teased "Remember callous hands and chapped lips are a big turn off for girls you'll die a virgin with those,"

"Tell me coward before I neuter you and there'll be no puppies for you, the hanyou family blood line will end with you," "Heartless cretin killings kinder," Inuyasha shot back "But when have I ever been known to be kind? "Remind me later to put you on the top of my must kill list," Inuyasha frowned "Cum drop Kikyo has been relentlessly hounding me for a kiss, I'd rather die," "What is that evil sick depraved mind of yours on vacation oh master anarchy and depravity?" "Well every time she asks my stomach turns my brain freezes and I cannot think straight, all I can think about is scrub brushes alcohol and buckets of disinfectant," Inuyasha cringed after finishing "This is what you do," Sesshoumaru whispered his idea in his ear, Inuyasha coughed then agreed but that would change to something slightly different

"Cough, make her think I'm gay? And you call me warped, good one though,"

"Inuyasha there you are," Kikyo said he cringed

"Lovely first it's you and dad now I'm third runner up," the indignant hanyou whispered

"Temper, temper little brother, there you are stay in that mode allow that evil brain to take over and drive the truck with no breaks until it crashes,"

The sickest most deranged and depraved smile he had ever seen in his life formed on his brothers lips and the look in his now copper colored eyes glowed from the demented thoughts running through his mind with something Sesshoumaro could only describe as temporary complete insanity. Kikyo approached and the depraved hanyou smirked and tried to look angelic and unassuming and was doing a wonderful job of it

"Father" Sesshoumaru greeted his just arriving father "I bid you welcome,"

"Copper colored eyes ooo my youngest puppy is all demony and up to something evil," "Yes payback is a? He mentioned something about being third runner up to us, then the back door to the madhouse opened evil took over and a mad hanyou was born. He told me she has been hounding him for a kiss," "Eew, I cannot say I fault the boy, you know it seems she could use the dog pound for about I don't know let's say about eighty years," Sugimi joked "Wha-da-ya want? Inuyasha spoke incorrectly to be a wiseass "Can't you see I'm busy,"

"Wha? She started but fell silent

"We're busy private family thing and all,"

"Private family," She said

"Ah hah," Inuyasha responded

"Wha-what's going on? Kikyo asked

"Well if you must know I've as they say just come out of the closet," the hanyou replied

"Out of?

"Yeah you heard me out of the closet I'm gay, sorry darlin thought ya knew," he continued speaking girlishly "Perhaps we can go dress shopping one day,"

"Oh my fucking gods," Sugimi, and Naraku whispered to one another then rubbed their eyes in disbelief and looked again "Holy crap," eyes widened "It is real,"

"Dress" she said

'Hah? Sesshoumaru exclaimed when he was pulled against someone

"You mean you and he? But he's your own brother"

"What? we're just keeping it in the family besides it is always better and even hotter with family"

"B-but your related same father,"

"Yeah but different mothers so that puts us one mother apart so it's okay it's not like inbreeding or anything, inus do this a lot no biggie," Inuyasha replied with his arm around his brothers shoulders he was barely hanging on by a thread "Best of all he's an all niter,"

"Gasp, all niter?" already shell shocked looking at each other Sugimi and Naraku spoke in low voices

The juice in Sango's mouth sprayed across the floor "Holy mother," she gasped "All night,"

"You know he does that so convincingly it's creepy," Miroku whispered to Sango "A shiver just ran down my spine,"

"Eew I've got the happy horrors my skins crawling," Bankotsu added

"Oh my god," Kikyo exclaimed after hearing the new information "Y-you're sick,"

"How many times have I told you not in public? Now get off, there'll be plenty of time for that later in private," Sesshoumaru added "And remember no wearing a thong to bed it hinders my access,"

"Thong" Naraku, and Sugimi whispered looking at each other with impossibly widened eyes "Hinders access? The two paused for a moment "This cannot be really happening," they rubbed their eyes opened them again and looked "Shit it is happening,"

"I never knew my eldest had such a depraved side I've never once seen a sigh of it in him before and he's over seven hundred years old," Sugimi said

"Looks like the boy's been holding out on you," smirking Naraku replied "Poor inupapa,"

"Yes Sesshy my love," Inuyasha cooed with a dreamy look "I am so horny I've got plans for you, just hope I don't pop one right here,"

"Well keep a leash on it because we're in public now," Sesshoumaru to the astonishment of all present was surprisingly raw "And this time no tightening up it gives Maru a back ache,"

"Cough, no tightening up back ache," Sugimi, and Naraku choked out in hushed voices

"It ain't my fault the little fuckers the size of a cannon, with all the modern science you can always get a pecker reduction,"

"Cannon, pecker reduction, oh my gods," Naraku and Sugimi repeated

"I believe your current statement proves he is not small," Sesshoumaru shot back "Are you trying to wound his pride? With all of our modern medical advancements you can always get a rear door enlargement"

"Cough, back door enlargement," wide eyed and nearly breathless with shock Naraku, and Sugimi muttered to one another

Kikyo looked and gasped then pointed "B-but I thought, eew," she exclaimed gaged then left with her hand clamped over her mouth

"Brother on brother," Sesshoumaru said

"You said pretend to be gay you didn't say anything about not adding incest to it," the twisted hanyou replied "Holy shit back door enlargement sweet that was freakin hilarious think I'm gonna pee my pants laughing," he added "And for the record dude I'd never seriously tell any guy to get his thing reduced that is an off limits sacred treasure,"

"You are a dog badly in need of euthanization,"

"Hah, you're the one who threw in the thong and access thing," Inuyasha reminded "And Maru getting a back ache,"

"Mutt you are one sick bastard" You know that right? Kouga added

"Dear god," Sugimi exclaimed "My poor brain is hemorrhaging and dying,"

"Well pop better get a pad for that pronto" Girls anybody got a Kotex pad inupapas period is on," the smartass hanyou added

"Inuyasha if I weren't still so deeply in shock I'd kill you right now," Sugimi said "Back door enlargement, pecker reduction,"

"Ladies any of you have a Midol he's really hurting this month?"

Kagome's eyes widened to an impossible size "Inuyasha what the hell? The pointing miko exclaimed "But how did you?

"How did I what?

"OMG and holy shit," the gasping females added pointing at something in the same direction

The hanyou followed their line of sight and looked "Oh that, yeah sorry about that,"

"But how did you? They asked

"Oh this pesky little thing, well you see it was easy," the hanyou replied

"Easy?

"Yeah I just thought about all my extremely sexy wenches naked surrounding me, you know like a harem,"

"Ah ha, ha, ha," everyone busted out laughing

"Shit mutt it was nice knowing ya," Kouga said

"Inuyasha Taisho," the girls yelled

"Inuyasha you are, are one sick dog," laughing Bankotsu managed to get out "P-poor Sessh is scarred for life,"

"Thanks peeps, hehehe b-but I don't think I could'a kept a straight face much longer," the laughing hanyou replied

"You're lucky that loony broad didn't want a demonstration," Bankotsu exclaimed

"Demonstration," Inuyasha responded questioningly "Like what?

"Wanting you two to kiss,"

"Eew," cringing Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha replied "Thanks for that horrible mental image that is now permanently burned into my brain," they added

"Taisho" Sango said too calmly reminding him that she and her female companions were still present "Ahem"

"Ready gents? Jakotsu asked "In five, four," he started

'Uh oh furious wenches forgot about them for a sec' Inuyasha thought "Aw come on girls it was just for effect and shock value you know like actors do for a role their playing,"

"I've got a role for you," Kagome with a balled fist said

"Shock value, why you," they growled

"Yep, well since I'm not gay it wouldn't work thinking about guys," he replied then smirked "By the way Kagura that ass, and Kagome what a rack, Ayame add to that that lucious red forest, and you Sango those wide hips uh," he added thrusting his lower half forward

"Naked is not our issue," Ayame bit

"That's nice to hear, thanks," he replied "So this means you won't be killing me," he was very confident

"However harem is," Kagura snapped

"Yeah because I don't share," her female companions chimed in

"Uh on," Inuyasha gasped

"One" Jakotsu finished counting backward

"Ow, ow, ow," Inuyasha yelped when books shoes and various items came flying at him "Ow this isn't fair,"

"Now that's what I call a happy ending," Sugimi said

"What the hell I might as well go with it," Inuyasha said as a smile crossed his face "I'm the sheik of all Japan a very horny man and during war my wenches keep me busy in the trenches," he sang

"Suicidal dog," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"I'll give ya a trench," Ayame snapped

"Oh Yame, Yame is aching for my Salami," he continued

"Yeah along with a headstone with your name on it," Kagura bit and they attacked

One week later

"What do you want? I thought I told you I was gay" Inuyasha slightly snapped

"You faked that I know you did," Kikyo replied

"Keep dreamin cuz it's true" so what are ya buggin me for?

"You know what we talked about," she answered batting her eyes trying to look innocent, the eldest of the three inus nearly choked trying not to laugh

"Oh I'm third runner up to my brother and father, now you want me?'

"That was just playing you know it was always you who is the one,"

"Nah no thanks and I do mean no I'll pass," Inuyasha replied "Why don't you find someone willing? Cause it damn sure isn't me" what about some nice foaming at the mouth rabid dog?

"No it's you and only you I won't stop until I get my kiss, come on just one little kiss," she whined "I'll let you use tongue," she continued batting her eyes

Inuyasha felt his stomach turn and knot from disgust "Yeah whatever if it'll get you the hell off my damned back," she leaned in lips slightly open "Not here meet me by the lockers before lunch time,"

"Awwwww no fair," she groaned in frustration "Oh all right, but you better keep your promise,"

"Have you ever known me to Welch on a promise?

"No" she pouted "Okay laters than," she blew him a kiss and left

"Oooooo" Inuyasha growled his fists clenched at his sides and family crests faintly visible on his cheeks "I'll give you laters, you diseased ought to be put down like a rabid dog bit,"

"Calm yourself pup,"

"Yes popsy," the devious looking hanyou replied "Daddy's favorite little puppy wants to go out and play,"

"Uh oh," Sesshoumaru and their sire exclaimed

"I fear to ask," Sesshoumaru said "Call the army, navy, marines, and the entire police department too, and have ambulances on standby,"

"You already heard me boys you have invitations and first class front row seats to the best show on earth, hehehe," depraved smiling Inuyasha told them

"You know I think for the first time in all my demon life I am actually going to pray, gulp," Sugimi added

"You pray, why father are you planning on switching teams and giving up demon hood to become a saint? Why I am shocked" Sesshoumaru wisecracked and smirked "Ow damn you,"

"That is a lot kinder and far less than you deserve" how dare you speak such blasphemy? Me a saint oh the horror of it" Sugimi playfully scolded after smacking his head

"Ha, ha fluffy got puppy smacked," Inuyasha teased

"Silence mutt face," Sesshoumaru insulted, hearing a furious growl "Oh pardon me forgot it was dog breathe, no Inutrasha my apologies,"

"Why you,"

"Silence vermin," Sesshoumaru got the last word

"Ha, ha, ha mutt got alpha dog smacked," Kouga needled

15 Minutes before lunch time

"My grapevine has informed me that an interesting event is about to take place here and I am deeply hurt that I did not receive an invitation," grinning Naraku teased "Sugimi what is our favorite pup up to?"

"He would not tell us," both Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi answered

"Yes even though we are family the indignity of it all tight wad," Sesshoumaru mock whined "Ebenezer Scrooge has more generosity than him,"

"Oh Inuyasha you came," Kikyo gushed

"Yeah not here though," Inuyasha answered

"Ohhh" Kikyo whined in her annoying way grating the nerves of all within hearing range

"I like my privacy,"

"Oh alright," she responded

"What am I missing? Slightly panting from running to get there Kagome asked

"Cheapskate wouldn't tell us," Sesshoumaru answered

"Awwwww," She playfully whined "No dog bones for him for a month,"

"Make it two months and no ramen miko,"

"Deal"

Kikyo smirked at Kagome as if beating her to something, catching the look "Yash hope you had your anti rabies shot," Kagome jabbed the others snickered "Make use of those new lip condoms I gave you,"

"Thanks my favorite wench had six antibiotic shots to," he said "Oh and thanks for the lip guards,"

"Hey" Kikyo griped "Lip condoms?

"Shut it, come on back here," Inuyasha told her "Papas got an itch to scratch,"

"Oh Yash I promise after a kiss from me you'll never want one from any other,"

"Neither will you," he mumbled

Inuyasha led her to an area set back from the main hallway a short hallway just outside of an office. Silence all waited than "Ahhhhh god get away, get away," Kikyo shrieked "Heeeeelp"

"Come on baby you wanted a kiss ya hounded me to death for it for over two friggin weeks now pucker up sweet cheeks I'm gonna use tongue to,"

"No, no get away that's disgusting," then the sounds of gaging were heard by the grinning onlookers

"What I brushed my teeth and everything and got my breath all minty fresh? What more do you want? Inuyasha feigned indignance to perfection "Come on baby papa's ready open up,"

"Nooooo, help, you stay away, somebody help me, no let go," she shrieked thump "How vile," then Kikyo streaked by headed toward the ladies room, vomiting echoed throughout the room

"Inuyasha what the hell did you do? Wide eyed Kagome asked as he stepped out into the hallway looking sneakier then usual

"Nothin honey," he mumbled one hand over his mouth "Oh gross he did the open his mouth full of food thing before the kiss," Kagome said "Ick" "Nope, something better," "Blood on your fangs? Let's see" what else is there garlic breath? Chewed raw liver? Kagome tried guessing

"Oh I know foot in mouth stank from chewing on old shoes," Ayame added

"No more like not brushing his fangs for three days sewer breath," Sango teased

"I bet he wore a sweaty week old unwashed jockstrap under his shirt," Miroku guessed

"Maybe a piece of raw meat on his tongue, liver perhaps," Jakotsu jabbed to annoy the hanyou, the girl's eewed

"Nah I think he drank from the furry cup one that has not been washed for three weeks," Miroku joked "Meow kitty bites," Inuyasha gave him the finger

"Bet I know butt breath we all know how dogs clean their bungholes," Bankotsu needled pointing to his tongue that was sticking out then drew it back in when done "Ow"

"Damn Bank I just ate," Kouga scolded while smacking his head "Nah even dog breath isn't that nasty,"

"I know he ate raw liver and had cottage cheese in his mouth just enough so that when he opened his mouth it looked like vomit om his tongue stinks looks real to and works great," Kagura added

"Better than that," Inuyasha said

"Take your hand off of your mouth Inuyasha I swear if you don't tell me soon I'm going to kill," Kagome was cut off

"Okay wenchykins but remember you asked," he pulled his hand away, all the onlookers gasped when it moved

"Inu-Inuyasha that eew that is disgusting," Kagome managed to speak "This is the grossest thing you have ever done,"

"The absolute vilest," Sesshoumaru added "My stomach is packing it's bags and leaving town,"

"I have seen and been in many bloody battles, witnessed endless carnage, but even I think I am going to lose my lunch," Sugimi added

"And they say spiders have a nasty menu," Naraku said

"I-I know cats sometimes eat them b-but I never thought dogs did to. Ohhh my stomach," Kagome exclaimed "There's one dirty little secret that should have remained unknown,"

"What? Dogs need roughage too ya know," Inuyasha innocently replied and began chewing it's legs hanging over his bottom lip moving as if trying to escape

"Magnificent a masterpiece," Sesshoumaru whispered in his father's ear

"This will go down and forever remain in the demon history books for eternity and beyond," the proud dog father replied "Possibly the human history books as well,"

"The observers are piling up we should charge admission to the show," Naraku whispered to Sugimi

"I know right?"

"Yum" the taunting hanyou continued "Only a nice cold glass of milk could make this even better,"

"Oh my gods my-my stomach," holding his stomach laughing Naraku gasped

"Oh I think I'm gonna puke," Bankotsu and his other male friends said

"Girls you're such wimps," the gloating hanyou teased as he continued chewing his doggy treat

"Hey I'm all man," the other males protested

"I uh, gross I didn't know they came that b-big" how can you eat something so disgusting? Nearly gaging Kagome managed to say "It must be a demon breed,"

"Taisho you're never kissing me again," a beautiful copper haired girl announced

"Me either," two more chimed in

"Ah dearest and most cherished pup of mine tell me where did daddies little man get his wittle roachy treat from?" Sugimi asked

"That guy you know the one a block away from here,"

"Totosai" Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Sugimi said in the same breath

"A candy roach that thing looks so real it's creepy but what kind of candy did he make it out of?" now curious Kagome inquired

"Yep he makes all that candy himself those great gag gifts, specialty things etc, he made this little beauty out of white chocolate and added a little dark chocolate to turn it medium brown," Inuyasha explained

"Inuyasha you are a god, you are a god," the other male students chanted after going down on their knees

"How much did you p? His father began to ask but fell silent when he heard a thump they turned to get a look "Hehehehe," Totosai who had been hiding inside one of the lockers fell flat on his ass and was rolling on the floor holding his sides with tears rolling down his cheeks laughing "I'm dying somebody rub my t-tummy," "Nothing it was free all he wanted was to hide and watch," Inuyasha answered "That was the payment he requested," "Roach, kiss, girl thinks it it's real r-runs ah ha, ha, ha, I-I I'm dying," Totosai panted "My roachy valentine," he made kissing sounds "Sick old codger that's why I love him he's the perfect partner in crime," proud Inuyasha exclaimed "He always has had a sick sense of humor," grinning Naraku exclaimed "And always will," Sugimi added "Heard about that gay brother on brother incest thing you, you pulled masterpiece," gasping Totosai managed to say "And people call me sick I bow to the king,"

**Movie night, paradise in strange places**

"Coming to the movie tonight? Inuyasha asked

"Why are you treating? Ayame teased

"Yeah drinks and snacks to? Bankotsu added

"We ain't dating, and screw you Bank," Inuyasha shot back

"Cheap SOB,"

"Yeah I'm in," his friends replied

While in the theatre that night Kagome sniffed as a scent caught her attention "What's up somebody forget her deodorant? Inuyasha teased

"Did somebody forget his flea collar? I see a doggie chew toy under the seat over there go on indulge I won't tell on you"

"How adorable he's teething," Kagura razzed

"I knew Yashy was all dog," Ayame added "You man you,"

"Just realized that? I've got the bone to prove it," he replied

"You know it looks new so you don't have to worry about germs," Sango needled pointing

"Good than you try it first," Inuyasha shot back "And do it down on all fours to,"

"Eew" the girls responded

"Wenches ya can dish it out but you can't take it," the gloating hanyou shot back

"Little brother lets go,"

"Let go Sessh you low down dirty dog," Inuyasha whined when his brother latched onto one ear tugging him along at the same time forcing him to walk bent over as he headed toward their seats "You better sleep with one eye open vermin,"

"I shudder with fear,"

"How cute look at that full grown dogs and they still play like puppies," Jakotsu teased receiving twin growls "Aw Jaky loves you to,"

With Sango, and Kagome

"Smell that? Kagome asked

"Yeah smells good,"

"Sandalwood with a dash lilac" the miko replied

"Hm yummy,"

"I know right? Kagome replied

"Hey isn't that your favorite scent?

"Yep" Kagome grinned "On men more so, I make and use Sandalwood rose and lilac mixed together,"

"Hey, is this a wench slash hen party? Inuyasha teased "You gonna watch the movie or cluck all night?

"Cluck you and go cluck yourself," Sango shot back

"We're talking about periods and stuff, want to join in?" Kagura who had just returned from the refreshment stand added we can also educate you about perfumed pads versus unscented ones,"

"Hell no," the hanyou answered

"That scent, hey that's," Ayame started but was interrupted

"Yame come to the ladies room with me my zippers sliding down and I cannot reach it," Kagura said then they left

"Yeah I know who it is to but let her find out for herself,"

"Gotcha like Christmas morning open the gift and get a big surprise,"

"You've got it," Kagura replied Ayame laughed

Back with Kagome, and Sango

"I think our little Kaggy is part canine,"

"Sniff, how can you accuse me of such things?"

"Cuz your as guilty as sin," Sango teased "Gotta go to the ladies be back in a few,"

"Well I'm going to go sit down," once outside of the door Sango immediately made a beeline for the ladies room

In the ladies room

"Okay you two broads cough up the info and I do mean now,"

"Well nice to see you to," smirking Ayame, and Kagura greeted

"Come on girls I'm dying tell me pretty please?" Sango pled

"Oh all right since you asked so nicely," Kagura replied

"You're going to die when we tell you," Ayame added

"Oh my god this will be better than the freaking movie," Sango exclaimed

Inside the theatre room in the backseats with Kagome

From the center to the back all of the seats were empty plus it was pitch black dark. Kagome slowly tracked the carrier of the wonderful smell by scent letting it guide her to the one who smelled so deliciously tempting, as she made her way to the back row the heavenly scent became even heavier and stronger, finding a seat next to the source of the taunting aroma she sat down. The movie started after about ten minutes a steamy sexy scene began playing out Kagome released a stifled gulp when following the actions in the movie a hand rested on her leg above the knee giving a gentle squeeze she shuddered with a mixture of anticipation and immense pleasure

**Lemon starts**

It slowly moved up her thigh stopping midway and repeating the same actions used above her knee she stifled a groan making her assailant grin madly. Seeing that she wasn't protesting it continued it's journey upward massaging and kneading as it went, As her heart pounded in her chest and blood boiled Kagome wanted to scream her passion to the world, she moaned lowly so others would not hear clutching his wrist to let him know she did not want him to stop. Under her skirt his large warm hand slowly torturously inched toward her treasure she gasped when it finally landed on it's target she threw her head back over the back of her seat it was coming and it was coming hard and just when it was about to start he ceased all movements

"What the fuck? She cursed keeping her screaming rage to a barely audible level

"Shhhhh" he responded

"Shh my ass," she started "Gasp" her panties disappeared "Whoa oh shit," something wonderful warm and very attentive teased her entrance and hot spot then it finally plunged inside she nearly screamed when it began sliding in and out she bit her bottom lip while swiftly tightening around it "Yes oh hell yes,"

As he continued his relentless assault she bit down on one hand to keep from screaming while the other tightly fisted the back of his leather jacket. She'd had head before but this was un-fucking believable her brain felt like it was going to explode with her intense climax. Not letting her come down from her high he continued, at first she thought to stop him for fear of getting caught but as another release hit she threw all fear and inhibitions out the window in all her life no man had ever made her so damned hot. After her third climax she stopped him leaning her head down and putting her mouth near his ear and whispered

"What about you? I hate not reciprocating pleasure if you'd allow it,"

"As you wish," he whispered back his way of speaking reminded her of Sesshoumaru but she knew it wasn't because this man's hair was curly where Sesshoumaru's was not "Come"

With her in his arms he moved so fast everything was a blur she did not even get chance to see his face and before she knew it they were in a stairwell dark thanks to the light that had died. He gently set her down on her feet she immediately went to work on opening and sliding down his pants feeling that they were leather also, reaching to feel for underwear she smiled when she found briefs she loved those. After sliding his briefs down past his hips she gently pushed him to sit on the bottom step of the stairs leading to the roof he complied and before he knew it his shaft was engulfed by something hot and soft moving tortuously slow then sped up when he released a groan he gripped the railing with one hand

Just when he was about to release she stopped silencing the protest that was about to leave his mouth with a hard hot kiss he conceded allowing her to lead. He was so lost in the kiss he had forgotten all else and groaned when suddenly his aching with need rod was encased in a warm sheath tightly wrapped around his large shaft and the weight of a body settled on his lap. She moaned when she felt it twitch inside her after a few seconds of enjoying the sensual highly arousing first time contact they shared thanks to their intimate connection with one hand holding onto the railing and the other on the wall she began slowly moving up and down

Sitting with her back to him like she was gave him the perfect opportunity to go exploring starting with her voluptuous ample bosom after slipping his hands under her shirt and lifting up her bra he began feeling and kneading them loving the feel of her hardening nipples against his large hands. Then slowly his hands slipped down to her hips when she lifted herself up again he wasted no time in getting a feel of her well rounded backside making him groan in delight and lightly nipped it, he very much preferred a woman with meat on her bones

"Ahhh" he exclaimed when she tightened her muscles around his shaft "Fuck" he groaned she was pulling him closer and fast he wanted it to last but she wasn't having it "Gods dammit"

"Yes" she climaxed the second time he was right with her

Holding her hips "Be still do not move," he instructed "I am going to give it to you good,"

Holding her up with renewed stiffness "Oh my gods," she nearly howled like a wolf when he began driving his shaft up into her "Ooo so damned good,"

"Oh yeah," he groaned

"Harder please give it to me hard?" she begged he more than happily obliged "Ooo just like that," he sped up going hard and fast "Ohhhhh shit," she called out while exploding like fireworks on the fourth of July

That soon led to more rough thrusts that led to slamming and raw rough sex never wanting this to end he knew that he could stay inside her forever and still never get enough. The feeling of her tightening sheath alerted him that she was near again so he made damn sure all of his thrusts hit her sweet spots one in particular which brought him the reward of her nearly screaming with her release. After she finished he let her come back to earth put her on her hands and knees once again plundering her depths, he loved it when she slammed back into him, then reversing positions let her ride him taking him over the edge with her

After a while he turned them so that she was on her back while sucking her neck he moved inside her then kissed his way up to her lips conquering them with a crushing hard kiss. Tongues battled as he fought for and soon won the war dominating everything. He nearly went insane when she started thrusting hard against him with urgency and demanding need she was unlike any other he'd bedded before, he reveled in lust filled ecstasy as she bucked wildly beneath him climaxing again and again it was almost inhuman

Both released together too many times to count he dominated their coupling this time with a fury he was blind and oblivious to the world something primal took over. He felt teeth clamp onto his shoulder and could tell that if not for that the volume of her scream of ecstasy would have brought the whole theatre running to see what was going on. This time a highly pleasurable burning sensation took over as their final ends fast approached he bit down on her as well to silence himself he had never been a screamer during sex but this was one time he would have

**Lemon continues**

3 hours later

Kagome returned to her friends smelling extra clean as if she'd just bathed the youkai there could smell that she'd just finished washing she had just cleaned up in the ladies room. She held her expression well looking as innocent as possible. However the two legged bloodhound aka Inuyasha knew and smirked it kind of unhinged the poor miko remained silent mentally gloating knowing he had her on the ropes. She shot him a what the hell is your problem? Look, then suddenly

"Ah hah, nothing like some good back row head" is there? Congrats wench you have made it to the big times," Inuyasha teased he knew she'd probably kill him later on but who cares an opportunity like this only came along once in lifetime "Back row head is the best,"

"Eloquent as always little brother," Sesshoumaru commented

"I am so proud," Miroku added receiving a death glare from his miko pal "Fun hah?"

"I'll give you back row head," Kagome snapped

"Really? Ya mean it? It ain't my birthday or nothin but happy early birthday to me" with a dreamy look Inuyasha perversely turned her threat back on her "Now remember doll face ya got to start off nice and slow, he's vanilla flavored by the way I keep him like that the ladies seem to like it they say he tastes like ice cream without all the calories,"

"Ooooo, why you, you know damned good and well what I really meant," she bit "He'll be bloody meat flavor when I'm through, then I'm gonna open the backdoor and let in all the hungry neighborhood dogs,"

"Hey heads head I'll take it where I can get it, oh Gome don't stop you're the best,"

"That's it I am so killing you right now believe it," she promised

"Vanilla flavored? Dear gods the boy is completely demented," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Oh my god he has been hanging around with Miroku far too long," Sango said

"One of my finest students," Miroku praised "He graduated with all A's and top honors,"

"Yeah I know from PU Perverts University," Sango exclaimed

"Inuyasha I cannot believe you of all people you are a giant perv," Ayame added

"Well somebody pinch me because I think I'm dreaming," Kagura spoke

"Damn mutt didn't think ya had it in you," Kouga commented "Vanilla pork stick that's a new one,"

"Hey, what can I say great head is worth top dollar," the hanyou needled "Crap, ow," he yelped when Kagome's shoe hit "Oh rough lovin the best my bone is aching,"

"When I'm done with you I'll be wearing a dog fang necklace later on," Kagome threatened

"Here ya go wench try and keep up," he said throwing her shoe over his shoulder and started running "Oh and by the way nice hickey wench," he remarked seeing the mark on her neck

"Oh I am going to give you the best and biggest hickey of your life the hard way and not the good kind either," Kagome promised

"Oh boy a hickey in my pants that's a true wench mark her territory" you sure you're not part dog? He continued needling

"Inuyaaaaaaasha" he laughed she promised death

"Oh yeah give it to me Kaggy rough lovin can't be beat," he continued "Move it to the left move it to the right and then to the middle we're gonna go all night," he taunted

**Boo, princess for a day, dropping in**

"Hmmmmm" Inuyasha hummed

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru suspiciously greeted his devious sibling who only gave him a grin in response as he stood there innocently leaning against the wall while inspecting his claws looking as if he was waiting for something

"Yes dad?

With Kikyo

Kikyo had been waiting all day she sat down, totally relaxed "Oh boy finally," eyes closed smiling as it was about to begin

"Boo" the voice said

"Ahhhhhhh" seeing what it was she shrieked ending her long awaited relief "Nooooo," bang the door to the ladies room flew open slamming hard into the wall, and out came Kikyo pants and panties down around her ankles

"Heeeeelp" she shrieked as she nearly tripped trying to run

"What have you done? Sesshoumaru casually asked

"Aw Sesshy she met Herman," the smartass hanyou answered, his brother had a comical WTF look on his face

"And?

"He's a ghost buddy of mine he popped out of the wall in front of the toilet she was sitting on and said boo just when she was about to let's say drop a log,"

"Ohhhhhhh shit," never swears Sesshoumaru exclaimed, Inuyasha cracked up

"I got never cusses big bro to swear, awesome,"

"My haven't you made quite the accomplishment," Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Double bonus,"

"How so? Sesshoumaru asked

"Well Herman popping out of the wall scaring her was planned however her running out with her draws down around her ankles was an unplanned sweet bonus. Ah it's days like this you wish would never end," Inuyasha walked away humming happily, followed by his evilly smiling brother

"Sugimi that is one seriously deranged pup you have there," Naraku said to his old friend as they observed from their hiding place

"I know, right?

"He is a masterpiece and evil genius combined," Naraku praised "Hope I have one like him some day" shall we go lay the law down on miss hallway streaker? After all we are the law around here"

"Hehehe, yes lets," laughing Sugimi replied

"Boys and their sick toys," Kagome exclaimed "And they call us girls vicious,"

"You know sometimes I wonder if he is a girl in disguise, seriously," Sango said

A week later

Kikyo had been a major pain in Inuyasha's ass for a full two weeks. Sesshoumaru grinned madly knowing his sibling always took revenge on all who screwed with him double and triple for each thing they did, he ignored Kikyo and it was driving her batty. She went to the sitting room that doubled as the library, it was from the 1800's and had a working fireplace that she loved sitting near while reading. She was wearing her favorite beloved silver trimmed cream colored long dress feeling like a princess and was princess for a day

"Brother" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Yes my favorite big bro, what can I do ya for?"

"I am your only brother, so what is on today's menu? Sesshoumaru sweetly inquired

"Roast piggy wiggy without an apple in it's mouth,"

"Ah, why do I even bother to ask?" Sesshoumaru groaned in pure frustration

"Dunno big bro," Inuyasha loved driving him nuts he smirked "Damn brother dearest don't go getting all emotional why one would think you are turning human," he taunted

"Silence fool, you are worse than a nagging wench on crack,"

"Oh wow Fluffy butt has a sense of humor," Inuyasha needled "Remind me to email dad this juicy piece of info,"

"He's at it again," Sugimi said he was hiding and waiting but not alone

"You can hardly blame the boy after all Kinkyho has been after him relentlessly like a dog in heat," Naraku wisecracked

"Spider" Sugimi growled

"Pardon me I was trying to keep it clean but since you insist," grinning Naraku replied "A bitch in heat" there is that better? You big baby"

"Eh go spin a web and catch some flies" isn't that what you spiders do best?

"Yes but I prefer special flies," the smirking spider replied

"I'll not ask,"

"Good boy," Naraku loved and excelled at being a ball buster

Boom

"What the fuc? Sugimi, and Naraku started but paused when they heard

"Ahhhhhhh" Kikyo screamed "My dress my beautiful dress" whyyyyy? She wailed, people ran to get a look

"Oh wow she busted her first nut and broke the room," Kouga yelled knowing she'd hear him "Playing the kitty violin" now what are we gonna do for a library? No wonder she wore a long dress didn't want anyone seeing the hand action,"

"Busted nut, kitty violin, broke room," laughing his ass off Jaklotsu gasped

"Dirty bastard," smirking Bankotsu said

"Mad because I thought of it first? Kouga teased

Inuyasha stood back against the wall filing his already perfect claws with an emery board he'd swiped from Kagome earlier that day "Look at my dress it it's ruined this will never come out,"

"Come, greedy girl you already showered the room with love juice," nasty Miroku could not resist being an additional thorn in her side speaking loudly enough for all to hear

"Good one monk," Kouga praised patting him on the back

"Ahhh, now they'll have to burn the room down, thanks for nothing," Kagura needled

"Hah and you boys call us vicious and raw," Ayame said

"Three legged criminals that's what they are," Sango teased

"Pup" Sugimi exclaimed

"Yes Inupapa?" Inuyasha innocently answered

"Though I find it very commendable that you cleaned it out" don't you think rigging a bomb inside the chimney to blow soot all over her is a tad too much? The elder dog said and received the strangest reply

"Hell no," Inuyasha, and Naraku immediately said. Yes after all that was said and done the refined classy spider was as warped as the hanyou

"You two are sick,"

"No we're not," Naraku, and Inuyasha replied in unison "Inupapa"

"Are you sure it was not too much? Pup"

"Let me think about it for a second" do I? Inuyasha answered tapping his chin with one claw looking as if in thought "Nah sorry popsy," he smirked "Nothins too much for her,"

"My evil demonic puppy," Sugimi replied

"Yeah now we can call her the dust princess," the twisted hanyou added "Or soot princess hell either one will do,"

"O-or dusterella," Miroku gasped Naraku backed that one wholeheartedly

"Sooterella, Naraku added

"Dustasaki, Sootasaki," Bankotsu wisecracked changing Nagasaki Kikyo's last name

"Rusty dusty crusty pipes Nagastinky," Inuyasha added

"I-Inuyasha I love you," laughing Sango managed to say

"Shhh keep talking like that and you'll have to marry me and make an honest man out of me," he teased, then put the file in his pocket "Well my claws are done now got to go, later peeps

"What you're not going to get a look at your artwork'? Kagome inquired "What kind of artist are you?

"Nah ain't got time I'm a busy dog I've got dog stuff to do,"

"Oh crap he's scheming again," his female friends exclaimed

"Duh this is a school I'm thinking a lot" isn't that what I'm supposed to do?

"How did I get and why do I have such sick puppies? Sugimi asked

"Because you were too lazy to and forgot to pull out before the seeds sprang forth hit the soil and took root," Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru answered with angelic looks "Thank you daddy,"

"Ahhh," the older dog groaned "Look at them looking like two demonic angels,"

"Well you know what they say don't you?" Naraku started

"No enlighten us old wise sage," Sugimi replied

"The depraved apples do not fall far from the tree of depravity,"

"As my youngest always loves to say get bent,"

"I'm already bent in more ways than one if you get my meaning," Naraku teased

"Do not tell me for I have no wish to know,"

"Wimp," the smiling spider replied "And I thought dogs were fearless how disappointing,"

A few days later in the ladies room

"Nice tatt Kaggy," Kagura commented

"Wow that is a nice piece of work there," Ayame added

"Sweet" was Sango's addition

"Tattoo, what the hell tattoo are you talking about?" Kagome asked

"Look in the mirror," Kagura told her

"You mean the hickey? Yeah I know it should be mostly gone by now no biggie"

"Ah look and look closely," Ayame spoke

Kagome walked over to the mirror pulled her hair back looked then looked surprised "Looks like," she paused and washed her hands "Got to go catch you later guys,"

"Okay" they replied

After she was gone "She really doesn't know" does she? Sango said

"Nope" Ayame responded

"Girls I vote we say nothing and wait for the fun to start, I know it makes us a bunch of rats but in the end it'll be worth it," Kagura told them

"Squeak," Sango, and Ayame responded

"I take it the rats agree," "Kagura teased

"Squeak, squeak,"

"Okay I call this meeting over," grinning Kagura said

Two days after

Kagome was one determined stalking miko she had a plan and by the gods she would get exactly what she wanted one way or another. It was tricky, it was extreme and it was risky highly risky but to get what she wanted it'd be well worth the risk. Standing on a metal chair she removed the grate bending over and setting it on the floor she stood back up climbed up and crawled inside. Inside she started heading toward where her target was, she stopped almost above him taking a shower he was alone by all that was holy he looked like a raven haired god his long curly midnight locks hanging down clinging to his wet body

She bit her bottom lip silently drooling over this male specimen of perfection a slim but thick body oh she loved a man with meat on his bones. She watched as he soaped his hands then went to work washing his thighs when he moved to the side a bit she stifled a gasp to say Naraku was hung like a stud horse would be an understatement she wondered how in the world would he be able to fit that monster inside a woman. Wanting a closer look she moved further ahead she was now directly above him

"Shit" hearing something "Oh no," then a creaking sound followed by snap "Oh nooooo," she cried out as she descended downward "Hah?

"Hello there nice of you to drop in," Naraku sweetly said catching her at the same time

"Gulp, I uh I was, um I was chasing a rat one of the schools pet rats got into the heating vent and I was trying to rescue him,"

"Ah hah" and is rescuing him part of the stop and watch the Naraku show?

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to but you were and I was," she nearly stammered

"I was showering and you were watching," the grinning spider teased

"Oh, how much trouble am I in?"

"Well let's see you stalked me crawled inside the heating vent to watch me bathing, heating vent very risky by the way,"

"I am so busted and dead," she whimpered "Ah, say do you spiders kill your prey quick and painlessly?"

"Depends, but there are penalties for this type of crime, I will not tell dean Abi, I think we can settle this privately,"

"Uh oh,"

"Fear not I'll not harm you," he promised

"Um, okay,"

"Glad you agree," he purred

"How am I going to pa? She started to say but was silenced by his lips on hers 'What the? She thought

He pulled his lips away from hers looked into her eyes and said "Welcome to my web said the spider to the fly," and before she could reply his lips covered hers once again she closed her eyes and went with it

**Lemon starts**

Faster then she could blink her clothes were gone and she was pinned beneath Naraku and the shower room floor they lay beneath the running water coming down from the showerhead "I'll have you now," he said and before she could speak silenced her with another kiss this one hard passionate and commanding

As he slid his shaft inside her she lightly dug her nails into his shoulders after sheathing himself within her up to the hilt he groaned it was almost too much, she loved the way he filled her. He began moving sending her senses reeling so high she was sure they'd never come down again the immense the lust she felt was nearly driving her insane it felt so good so right and what the hell? What was going on here? That's impossible, isn't it? It felt so familiar. She tore her lips away from his then looked into his eyes

"It's you," both exclaimed

"You, it was you my mystery lover in the theatre? I know that kiss and the way you make love anywhere"

"I knew the minute I kissed you," he replied

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he put one hand under her kneading her ass while driving into her like a pile driver her sheath was wrapped so tightly around his shaft it almost hurt. It did not take long for both to erupt like a volcano their essences mingling and flowing heavily creating a euphoric state. Neither would be done until both were sated and spent, he turned them over so that she was on top, he wanted to watch while she rode him

"Ride me, just like you did in the stairwell that night I want to watch you," he raised his hips up giving one thrust to spur her on, he groped her full breasts "What a rack," he absolutely loved the way they bounced when she rode him "That ass and those hips you make me so frigging hard,"

"Ahhhh, Naraku," she moaned heavily "Uh I oo I've wanted you inside me for so-so long she gasped,"

"I will hear you call my name in shear ecstasy," she began to ride "Yes Kagome that's it yes," she shifted ever so slightly "Fuck"

"I-I am fucking you," she panted teasing him

"Like this? He teased back giving her a sharp upward thrust

"Oh kamis Naraku when you do that,"

"Ah hah, do not move," he instructed then holding her hips he plunged in deep hitting every erogenous zone she had "I want to feel you again,"

"Yes more Na-Narakuuuuu,"came out while she exploded hard he continued giving her back to back climaxes

"Kagome it's ah shit," he exclaimed with their simultaneous releases

**Lemon continues**

2 Hours later

"Wechy disappeared," Inuyasha teased his friends

Bankotsu was in a storage room "Oh Inuyasha?

"Yeah, what Bank?"

"Come take a look at this,"

Inuyasha entered the room looking at what Bankotsu was pointing to the grate on the floor "The heating vent, wench crawled inside the heating and went hunting," Inuyasha said in a smart ass way "Playing peeping Tom,"

"Who uses the shower room after the rest of the guy are done for the day? And who's in there now? Miroku asked

"Professor Himura," Inuyasha replied "Yep and that's not all while she was in there spider hunting the friggin vent caved in, so wenchykins got caught,"

"Hoooooly crap on a cracker," Kouga exclaimed

"This is no time to be crapping on crackers," Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"I know you wish that was funny" don't ya dog? Kouga shot back

"Well looks like our Kaggy is in spider police custody," Ayame added

"Wait. How the hell do you know the vent collapsed? Kagura asked

"I can smell her scent inside mixed with dust and fear, and now our wench and professor spider are studying for a looooong test," Inuyasha finished wiggling his eyebrows then winked

"Aw how cute Misses spider," Bankotsu teased

"Yeah and at the rate those two are going there'll be lots of little spiders to, and soon," Inuyasha said

"She's polishing his knob with her furry little buffer," Perverted Miroku joked

"Eh go buff yourself," Sango needled

"I will with your buffer," Miroku shot back smiling evilly "It's the only buffer for me,"

"No buffing around monk," Sesshoumaru added the others burst out laughing

"Where is Naraku? Approaching Sugimi asked

"Getting his knob buff," Miroku started but was silenced by Inuyasha's hand suddenly clamped over his mouth. His eyes widened when the hanyou whispered promises of death in his ear

"What was that, I didn't quite catch that?" Sugimi responded

"Um professor Himura is polishing some silver," Jakotsu tried

"I see, polishing his silver rod," smirking Sugimi said "Right?

"Ow, son of a," Inuyasha cursed when Miroku bit a finger

"He's getting his knob polished by the new on the market Higurashi buffer," Miroku said real fast "Buzz, lucky bastard,"

"I presume this began when he started his showering?" Sugimi commented

"Ah hah," they all responded

"Let's see it's five pm now and they started at two so they've been at it four three hours, now" smirking Sugimi said while looking at his watch "Somebody's going to be a spider papa soon multiple times,"

"Dad it's hilarious," Inuyasha exclaimed

"What is so hilarious about mating?

"No, no, no not that, wench took the grate off of the heating duct climbed up to then it crawled in to go spider hunting when she got to the part right above him in the shower it caved in wenchy got caught," smirking Inuyasha replied

"Dear, dear lord that is spec-freaking-tacular, poor miko she's under house arrest," the laughing inu said

"Yep horny humping spider house arrest," Inuyasha teased

"Eight legs of long slow lovin," Kouga added

Twenty minutes had passed when Inuyasha caught the scent of something "Mister and Misses spider are coming,"

"Well hello there misses spider," Sango, Kagura, and Ayame teased bowing

"So tell me wench, how was that eight legs of lovin?" Inuyasha needled

"Yep Kaggy that hickey that looked like a bug was actually a mating mark," Kagura announced

"You hags and didn't tell me, gee thanks for nothing, bitches," Kagome teasingly replied "But seriously you knew?

"Yeeeees" Kagura, Ayame, and Sango answered

"Rats"

"Squeak," they teased

"Ah please don't kill me I hadn't realized I marked you that night in the theatre. I only realized when we partook of our recent activities," Naraku stated

"What baby let me bang your box? Inuyasha razzed

"Stroke me, stroke me give me the business all night long," Miroku sang

"No problem I had the hot's for you for a long time anyway," Kagome answered Naraku "And Inuyasha I'm murdering you later, you to Mroku,"

"Awwwww" Miroku whined

"Any spider eggs yet? Sugimi teased his friend said spider smiled evilly

"When and if there are you will be their dinner after I wrap you in my web and leave you there for them to feast upon,"

"Dirty dog," Sugimi shot back

"That's dirty spider dear boy,"

"So is our miko spider pupped yet? Sugimi was a relentless ball buster "Ow, what the hell man?"

"Act like a vile unruly undisciplined brat and I shall treat you as such," Naraku answered after snapping his friends ear with his fingers

"Ha, ha dad got spider slapped," Inuyasha teased

"And spider spanked," Sesshoumaru needled

"Really boys," Sugimi replied with a rather large power ball forming in his hand

"Uh oh," Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Sessh"

"Yes little brother?

"Crap"

"Yes crap major crap, better strap on some king sized diapers boys it's going to be a long night," Sugimi said wearing the most sadistic grin in history

"Gulp, haul ass," Inuyasha exclaimed, all that was left was the slightest breeze after Sesshoumaru sped away "Flying show off," then Inuyasha disappeared

"Aw I lose more puppies that way," Sugimi fake whined and vanished


End file.
